简单的礼物
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Translation for fanfic 'Simple Gifts' by Ecoutez. Two years after HTTYD 1 (but 3 years before HTTYD 2, because math) Hiccup and Astrid are noticing each other on a more intimate level, and begin leaving gifts for one another in secret.
1. 柔软惊喜

第一章：柔软的惊喜

希卡普一直知道作为首领会是多么的艰难。不是因为他想不到解决问题的方法，或者是解决双方财政纠纷的最好方案。这些问题他是能够解决的。他能够发明器具，在岛上的防御规划中增加的新的东西，搞定龙与龙之间复杂的外交冲突，龙与人之间的冲突，还有维京人之间的冲突，这估计是最困难的部分了。

问题出在人的身上。

他并不是不热爱博克岛的人民和村子本身。他喜欢他的家，而且现在他感觉自己属于这里。

但是每天和人打交道，各种问题，各种噪音，各种声音都会传到他的耳朵里，都被带到了铁匠铺的窗口，午餐时掉到他的怀里，晚上跟着他回到家里…这让他累坏了。他知道这些事是他的本责，而且他知道他有能力解决它们。

但是有一段时间，他度过每一个下午的时候都会感觉…空虚。就像木炭即将燃烧成灰烬一般，每一个人都会从他的心中取走一部分木炭，直到他感觉自己的内心变得黑暗，疲倦。所以希卡普回去寻找一些安宁。

在博克岛上，安宁是很罕见的。他本可以跟着无牙一起飞走一个小时什么的，但是他感觉村子的需求仍然紧随其后。当他飞回村子的时候，他能够感受到他们的欢迎，看到他们用笑容回应他，忍住没有问他问题。他很喜欢他的邻居。他热爱他的村子。但是他很讨厌在每一天结束的时候感觉如此空虚。

不过希卡普也不想对任何一个人发脾气。当别人来找他寻求帮助或者想让他洗耳恭听的时候他不会心生烦躁。他希望他知道自己出了些什么问题，为什么自己会感觉这样的空虚。

希卡普知道，自己在下一个人敲门之前只能再享受几分钟的宁静，他坐在床边，揉了揉脖子和眼睛，尽量让自己冷静下来。几分钟至少比没有好。

他慢慢地爬上了床，将假肢放到一边，瞬间让他感觉非常舒服。他什么地方都不想去，什么事情都不想做，他只想要休息，平静，安静。越久越好。

他在床上翻了个身，躺到了他的枕头上，舒服的伸了个懒腰。

就在他的头碰到枕头的那一刻，他跳了起来…

这不是他的枕头。那是…新的。更软的。更厚的。

他直直的盯着它看，然后小心地用两根指头拎起枕头的一角，小心地观察起来。要是这是双胞胎的恶作剧，比如在哪里放了个陷阱那就麻烦了，

但是枕头上没有任何便条，或者迹象能够告诉他这个枕头是从哪里来的。没有什么会爆炸或者出坏事的迹象。看来这只是个枕头。

也许这是他爸给他的？不过那样的话他会提到的。也许他给他们两个都弄了个枕头？希卡普走下楼，看到了他父亲巨大无比的床，但是他的枕头就不是新的。他只是想要休息，而不是再解决一个未解之谜。

这个枕头不错。它没有爆炸，也没有会爆炸的迹象，而且它又凉快又软乎乎的。他重新躺了下来，闭上了眼睛。

只过了几分钟，他就睡着了。


	2. 斧头缝纫

第二章：用斧头缝纫

这周早些的时候…

* * *

亚丝翠特别讨厌缝纫。

好吧，这句话并不完全正确。她喜欢制造东西，但是她很不喜欢缝纫，因为她一直把手用在战场上，破坏东西。制作东西对她来说有些困难。也许是缝纫讨厌她吧。这很明显并不简单。

但是，像博克岛的其他人一样，她也尝试了不同的东西，去想："如果这样的话会发生什么？"然后去寻找答案。

她从来没有告诉过别人，但是在缝纫的过程中她一路都很生气，在第二十次试图缝上重要的一步的时候，她发现自己又搞错了，她的努力完全白费了，于是她又得重头再来一遍，这个时候她就会想："如果希卡普连一条龙都能够驯服…"

如果他都能做到，而且他确实做到了，那无论她笨拙的手指要遇到多小的任务，她都一定可以做到的。她会尝试的。她所要做的不可能比他做到的事情要难。

所以，那周，她第四次将她的成果毁掉，重新再来。

不是说她没有咒骂过它。亚丝翠其实在咒骂这一方面是非常有创造力的。毕竟她的作品被人称为过半吊子，吞掉你的羊屁股去吧，烂龙屎之类的。但是她还是在继续。

因为如果希卡普连一条龙都能够驯服…

亚丝翠再次观察了一下线的各个角，然后重新把斧子缠上线，斧子已经是她现在能找到的最好用的东西了。穿过来一次，再一次，然后穿过去，再把线拉直，最后她终于将两块布合在了一起，完美无缺。等她完成了之后，她的作品结实地惊人。

亚丝翠得把自己的作品藏起来不让大家看到，所以她并没有多少时间来完成—只要她一弄错就会大发雷霆，然后一切都得重来。缝纫非常有用，但是对于她来说，还是没有用上了斧子的东西简单。现在她正用着斧子来完成她的作品，一下子进度就快了起来。斧子真的是世界上最有用的工具之一。

但是，尽管如此，她还是不能让任何人看到她在缝纫。如果这件事情传出去了…亚丝翠耸了耸肩。她觉得自己总该是最强壮的，最快的，最好的战士，不只是为了她和她的家庭的荣耀，更是为了，确保如果她结婚了，她不需要向自己作为战士的生活说再见。

她的确很重视她母亲将他们家弄得多么安全，对待任何人都是那么友好，即使是在龙袭的那段日子里也照样如此。她喜欢当她在经历了寒冷，疲倦的训练之后，有一个温暖的家在等着她，门打开之后，正对的就是温暖的大火炉，以及晚餐和面包的气息。那种静谧的感觉就像在她的心中烧起了木炭一样，让她从心里感觉到这种温暖。

这才是家。亚丝翠想。那应该是让她的内心温暖，让她有动力前行，让她感到安全的地方。

直到她在一个下午去了希卡普的家里面之后，她才意识到每天晚上自己的家里都这么温暖是多么的幸运。

她走上了通往他们家门口的长长石阶，然后打开了门，喊着希卡普的名字。她很快意识到希卡普不在家，她站了一会儿，看到了火炉里的碳灰。希卡普的家，首领的家实在是，怎么说呢…好吧，很冷清。冷清而冰冷。

他们家经常不会生火，因为没人在家的时候，把火炉里的火留着是极其危险的。而且在白天的时候，首领和希卡普都不会在家。他们要做的事情都太多了。窗户里很少透过光来，因为它们总是关着的。早餐的盘子—也许是昨天的晚餐的盘子—堆成了一堆，一切都很冰冷。毫无生机。

亚丝翠知道自己不能为他们生火—谁知道他们什么时候才会回来呢？她也不能经常来光顾他们家，这样的话会引来她不想要回答的问题，更不要说对于那些看到她来到这里的人，或者是希卡普和史图依克。而且她肯定不会为他们洗盘子的。那会非常怪异的。

亚丝翠接着想到，每天晚上，希卡普回到了他冰冷而毫无生气的家里，而这个时候，她能够感受到温暖，以及准备好了的晚餐，这个想法让她有些难过。她想要做些什么，一些简单的事情，但是会引起他的注意，也许吧，但是这件事不能让他直接想到她。那会带来很多她不想要回答的问题的。

所以，她每天都在想这件事情，在骑龙前往驯龙学院的路上，每天训练的时候，每天她爬上自己温暖柔软的床的时候。当她想到这个点子的时候，她几乎激动地无法入睡，她希望立刻开始。

但是她从希卡普那里学到的另一件事情就是希卡普很耐心。耐心，安静，足智多谋。

说服奥洛夫每天给她留些从羊的身上弄下来的羊毛并不是一件难事，因为她每次拜访他的时候，都会给他带些糖果和被削尖了的致命纳得的刺给他用来缝纫。奥洛夫从来不会想到要问亚丝翠她需要这些羊毛干什么，因为他实在是太喜欢她带来的东西了。拜访奥洛夫同时也让亚丝翠了解到，奥洛夫是有些孤独的，几分钟的拜访以及对他所做的事情的一点兴趣就能让他开心起来。每次拜访同时也会让她感到温暖。

说服无牙让他把她带到希卡普家的屋顶上，那就得另说了。

她本想说服风飞帮助她的，可是风飞无论如何都不会把亚丝翠扔到无牙的领地里的。完全没门。风飞每次都倔强她，看上去她像是黔驴技穷一样。

所以她只能和无牙谈谈。

亚丝翠天天在和风飞说话，她不确定风飞能不能完全听懂，但是她也没有放弃。她和风飞的沟通是那么的容易，用她的声音，言语，手势来沟通也不会是什么难事。但是跟无牙交流…这是另一码事。

他们合得来，但是独自接近他的想法让她有些紧张。比她第一次进入训练场，或者被扔到了树梢上还要紧张。无牙很聪明，善于观察—还有一点点危险。有点像希卡普。

但是如果希卡普连一条龙都能够驯服…

...

亚丝翠在一个下午找无牙谈了谈，她知道希卡普这个时候正在码头上，而且至少一个小时之内是不会回来了。至少，她是这么希望的。

她选择更长，更危险的路径到了他们家，是从村子的背后接近的。她可不想让任何人看到她来到这里，即使前面的那条路省事了很多。

当她来到了山顶的时候，无牙正在等待着她。仿佛他知道她会来一样。

当然，就连这最后一点，他都不想帮助她。顽固的龙啊。

他正匍匐在地上，头微微抬起，翅膀张开，悠闲地晒着太阳。

"嘿，无牙。"亚丝翠的声音中透露出了一种慌张。

无牙抬起头来，然后扬起了…好吧，如果他有眉毛的话，他绝对会扬起其中一根的。很明显他想知道她正在干什么，而且她为什么要从这么滑稽的一条路来到这里。

"你最近可好？"

无牙盯着她，眼睛一眨不眨。

"好吧，那我就直接进入正题了。我需要寻求你的帮助。"

无牙微微抬起了下巴。他试图嗅出一点线索，亚丝翠看着他的鼻子慢慢地绕了个圈，直到他的头绕到了她的裙子的卷边处。一根羽毛正卡在哪里。亚丝翠拉出了羽毛。

"我做了一个…一个枕头。是给希卡普的。用的是羊毛。还有羽毛。也就是这些。"亚丝翠拿着羽毛给他闻了闻。

无牙继续眼睛一眨不眨的盯着她。很明显他知道羽毛是何方神圣。

"我不能从前门走，因为有人会看到我。而我又不想解释—我不想让别人…我想让它成为一个惊喜。"

无牙哼了一声，听上去有些不耐烦。亚丝翠没有理会他，继续说下去。

"我不想让任何人看到我拿着它—为了一些现在真的很不重要的理由。但是没有你的帮助，我也不能走到屋顶的窗户那里去。风飞不愿意帮助我，而我又爬不上去。"

无牙伸展了一下翅膀。这让他看上去更大了—更危险了。亚丝翠知道他不会伤害她，但是她还是悄悄地向后退了一步。她低头看着她手里的羽毛。

"我猜你也知道原因。"

无牙歪了歪脑袋。

"我知道他实在是很累，而他每次回家的时候，家里都很冷清，而我…我想为他做些事情。"

无牙慢慢地凑了上去。他的眼睛迎上了她的目光，一眨不眨。她感觉他能够看透她。她没有移开视线，而且一动不动。他的鼻子离她的脸只有几英寸远，他温暖的呼吸覆盖在了她的脸上。亚丝翠不知道他在寻找什么，也不知道该说什么好。

"求求你了，无牙。我想要帮助他。"

无牙哼了一声，然后…然后点了点头。

"你理解我了。"

一根龙眉又扬了起来。

"是的，你当然理解我了。抱歉。所以你会帮助我的吧？"

又是一声哼声。

她用手摸了摸他的脸。

"谢谢你。"

他的眼睛盯着她的手，他的瞳孔微微收缩，正如当他要喷射什么东西的时候，或者他生气的时候的样子，她定住了。但是他只是看了她一眼。然后用下巴摩挲着她的手指，歪了歪脑袋，这样她能够碰碰他的额头。

"谢谢你，无牙。我明天会回来的。"无牙又收缩起了身体和翅膀，这样他能把她包住。这是她一生中最温暖的感觉之一，如此明强烈，如此快乐。

他答应了。


	3. 真相大白

第三章：真相大白

自从拿到了那个新枕头，在接下来的一周里，希卡普睡的香多了。他睡得越来越久，越来越沉，无数的梦境一直伴随他到早上。他每天醒过来的时候都感觉…完整。安宁。

大概在每天下午四点之后，他别无例外地回到他的家。他不总是睡觉，但是他家里的清凉，安静会欢迎他从外面那个充斥着噪音的博克岛上回来，而且不需要食物就能让他重新充满能量。

不是说他不喜欢食物。他吃的很没有规律。往往他会在早餐的时候留下一片面包，一些干水果，然后在下午回来的时候再吃。

他下午的休息变成了他的安慰，这个枕头则是这其中奇怪而密不可分的一部分。它闻上去总是那么清新，干净，如同在阳光下的花草。他仍然不确定这个枕头到底是从哪里来的。他的朋友都没有提到这个东西，不过对于双胞胎或者鼻涕粗之类的人来说，枕头会是个奇怪的礼物。亚丝翠肯定会说些什么的，至少向他炫耀她成功的在没有被人发现的情况下进入了他的家，毕竟他最近向她抱怨过这么做的可行性相当的低。

他也不记得他的父亲曾提到过这个东西，反正没有在他们两个聊天的时候讨论过。史图依克的床看上去没有什么新东西或者有什么不同，反正希卡普没看出来，他进去的不多。那是史图依克的地方，而且他们互相尊重对方的空间，几乎不需要言语，首领和未来的首领都知道对方需要一些完全属于他们的空间。

现在的日子里，希卡普比往常更需要私人空间。早上的工作包括指导建立一些新的房子，而且其中的两个工匠对于建造的意见吵起了架。史图依克和希卡普都费了好大的力气才说服他们两个合作起来。

史图依克说他要去森林里砍些柴火回来，尽管他们家目前也不需要更多的柴火了。希卡普意识到如果他想要安静的话，他最好给史图依克找把斧头和一些倒下的树木。

他们都知道这将会是另一个漫无止境的夏日夜晚，时间飞快流逝，但太阳却无动于衷，仍然高挂在空中，如同一个固执的维京人一样。工作的时间越来越多，休息的时间越来越少。

那天下午，希卡普关上了他背后的门，回到了如同冰水一般的寂静之中。

他拿起了盘子里的食物，慢慢地走上了楼。他的房间跟他离开的时候相比完全没有变化。除了几块从天花板上掉到地上的木板，那还是今天早上无牙闹起床气的时候发生的事情。

他到床边，坐了下来。他已经学会不再严厉的自我批评。不管他睡没睡着，这段时间都应该是他享用的。为了一个更好的…准首领，一个更好的希卡普。

以前，他更愿意和无牙共度一个下午，或者为骑手们设计训练，或者在铁匠铺里干活—全部是独处的活动。他更愿意独自一人度过时光。

现在，随着他肩负的责任越来越多—他所喜欢的责任（大部分时间）—他失去了独处的时间。他不能够躲在铁匠铺里，设计点子，除非是晚上，而且那段时间本该是和其他人在火边友好的喧闹的时候，本应是相当重要，如果不参加，就会感觉疏远的时间。现在，希卡普把点子都画在自己的笔记本里，尽快记录下点子，避免忘记了他们。他记不得上次他坐在桌前不受打扰的呆一个小时是什么时候的事情了。

但是他也想不起来他真正感觉孤独的时候了，正如很久以前一样。

不过，这天下午，他应该至少享受一个小时的安宁。也许更多才对。

当希卡普脱掉他的假肢的时候，他的胳膊肘碰倒了他放在床头的一杯水，水洒到了床上，洒到了枕头上。

"哦，不。哦，老天爷啊。"

他慌张的把枕头淋了起来，晃了晃，试图不让水渗到里面去。

拜托不要让它被毁掉。

他怀疑在填塞物里面有羊毛，而如果他们湿了的话，闻上去就会像一只湿透了的羊，而且这个味道没有人能够忍受。除非是一只羊。

哦，拜托。哦，老天，拜托不要让它被毁掉。

他恐慌的把枕头打开，把填充物拿了出来。然后他注意到枕头的枕套是被折到一边的，这样很难注意到那里有一个开口。希卡普把手伸了进去，把填充物掏了出来。

枕套是简单的用布做成的，要晾干很容易，他把它放到一边，把注意力集中到了枕头上。

里面，柔软而神秘的枕头，居然是干的。

他翻了个白眼，想到自己居然为一只干枕头而感到放松，不过他还是继续检查。然后他的手指摸到了凹凸不平的一部分。

藏在开口下方有一行小小的被缝上去的字。

它们被小心地用小而醒目的字缝了上去，几乎不会被人注意到。希卡普用手抚摸着这些字，再次读了出来。

"好梦，祝睡得安稳。"

他认出了那字体。

他以前在练习和战斗计划上见过，在学院和大礼堂里见过，在比赛的时候，比分牌上和规则注明处那里写过，让鼻涕粗少狡辩。

尽管不是用墨水写出来的，他还是能认出那字体。

亚丝翠。


	4. 轻如覆冰

第四章：轻如覆冰

几天后。

* * *

她脱下铠甲，准备上床睡觉。亚丝翠注意到了卧室外的铁匠铺里传来的阵阵亮光。她知道那是希卡普，好奇于他在干什么，于是她把窗户开着，告诉自己只是因为现在还不算冷，但是她知道，自己从床上可以看到铁匠铺火花四射。

她睡着前的最后一个想法是希卡普在干什么。

她第二天早上醒来后就去铁匠铺里寻找答案。

亚丝翠只花了一半的时间就完成了早晨的任务，然后急忙去找希卡普。但是她找遍了博克岛都没有找到他。她去过了大礼堂，龙舍，驯龙学院，铁匠铺，现在正严重怀疑自己该不该溜进他的家。最后她还是决定先去拜访一趟风飞。她的龙喜欢早上的时候在龙舍周围转转，吃点鱼，看着年轻的龙们嬉戏，特别是年轻的致命纳得，它们刚刚开始飞行训练。

"早安，风飞！"亚丝翠向她的朋友和所有的小致命纳得打招呼。她试图想起它们的名字，然后一一打招呼，但是它们的速度都太快了，于是她放弃了，然后看着它们到处乱跑。

风飞拱了拱亚丝翠，把它推向纳德的龙舍。

"出什么事了吗，我的朋友？你需要些什么吗？"亚丝翠跟着它走了进去。里面有很多的小毯子和柔软的树枝，甚至有亚丝翠的一条围巾，那是风飞在上个冬天的一次飞行前悄悄从亚丝翠的脖子上解下来的。当亚丝翠发现它的时候，她都不想碰它了。风飞想在睡觉的时候有一件亚丝翠的东西在身边。亚丝翠不知道该做什么，于是她拥抱了一下它。

在这一天里，太阳在天空中像一只不动的猛兽一样，围巾看上去是几个月内都不会被需要的，不过风飞的床看上去没有什么区别。亚丝翠不太确定当风飞继续把她往前推的时候，她不确定该看些什么。

她来到了戈博为她打造来放飞行装备的桌子上，上面摆满了可替换的装备和武器，最上面还摆了一块灰色的大石头。

"这个东西在这里干什么？"

亚丝翠把石头搬了起来，然后发现了…风飞。

那是三张很小的纸，小的足够被石头遮盖住，但也没有大到在没有石头的情况下，被风吹走。在纸的一角上写着一个小小的有风格的A，以及一只很清楚的风飞的翅膀。亚丝翠把纸翻了过来，发现了风飞的画。

画面上的细节实在是太惊人了。那些线都很细，但是非常的精确。风飞头上的细节，眼睛里的细节，刺的细节，曲线和阴影都很完美。

亚丝翠凑近了看去，连每一只爪子都很完美的被画了出来。

她翻到了最后，那又是一张画，这回画的是抓到了鱼的风飞飞向天空。

亚丝翠相当的震惊。她坐在了风飞的窝里，一遍又一遍的看着这些画。它们的细节都那么完美，以至于她翻得很快的时候，就像是风飞在飞起来一样。亚丝翠几乎能够听到风飞开心的叫声。

她一遍又一遍的看着这些纸，凑得越来越近，她不敢碰那些纸，同时也不想把它们放下来。

太完美了。

在最后一页，风飞飞入天空中，一个很小的身影骑在她的背上，胳膊伸入空中，作庆祝状。

"这是我啊，"她对风飞说，后者正在亚丝翠的背后看着，"是吗？"

她知道是谁画的。只有希卡普会那么仔细，而且技艺那么高超。可他是怎么做到的？

而且为什么他要这么做？

亚丝翠想要找到希卡普，一直跟着他，直到他解释了。

她把最后一张纸翻了过来，然后看了看后面。

他像往常一样在角落里签上了自己的名字。

但是在签名的旁边，有一个小小的灰白色素描，仿佛是被画好之后擦掉的。

亚丝翠把纸放到晨光底下，然后仔细地观察。

那看上去…像一片羽毛。


	5. 相互赠礼

第五章：被发现的快乐

前一天…

* * *

即使被戈博的钳子架到火上烤，希卡普也不会承认自己想到过和亚丝翠接吻。

无论是飞行时，行进时，吃饭时，或者在大礼堂里坐在整个部落的人面前的时候，这个想法都会悄悄进入他的脑海之中。

对于那天早上的事情，他已经一点都记不得了。他清醒了超过十分钟，他的世界最近发生了天翻地覆的变化。龙常常跑到他的房顶上。龙常常会飞过他的房子。人们无时无刻都在为他欢呼。他的父亲…

然后就是亚丝翠。

她的吻让这个世界的时间突然停止。

她从来没有谈过这件事情，所以他也一直闭口不说。几乎就像这件事情从未发生过一样，除了它发生过了的事实，而且是在半个村子的村民面前做的。而且这件事情几乎每一天都会在希卡普的脑子里回放一遍。

这个世界的事情在不断运转，看到他从学会走路，攀爬，然后带着他的新假肢到处走动。

亚丝翠吻了他。

而且，希卡普悄悄地提醒自己，感觉自己的耳根都变红了，她在大家的面前做了这件事情，人群中还有他的父亲，他很感激史图依克没有提到过这件事情。好吧，是基本感激。

他经常能遇到亚丝翠。他们年龄相仿，而村子也不是什么很大的地方，他自己经常会注意到她，因为他知道喜欢他的人对他的意义和喜欢她的人对她的意义是不一样的。如果是以前的话，对于她的想法本该是很容易就能被扔到九霄云外的。

现在他每天都会多次告诉自己，不要在两人在一起的时候去想她了，因为他害怕自己会把什么东西丢弃。

他想说的是，每当他孤独一人的时候，那些关于亚丝翠的想法，那些她的所作所为，都会冲入他的脑海之中，仿佛它们已经蓄势已久，喷薄欲出。

他现在已经知道那个枕头来自于亚丝翠，是她偷偷制作的，而且设法偷偷溜进他的房子里放到了他的床上，这让不再想到她几乎成为了不可能。

他想要问问她—特别是想问她是怎么溜进来的—到了他的房间里—在没有人注意的情况下。希卡普不知道她花了多久制作，但是他认为应该相当的久。

他甚至不知道亚丝翠能够缝纫。她一直都很开放的让村庄里的女人教她如何缝纫，或者任何关于养家的技术，希卡普怀疑这是出自于她害怕自己总有一天会被要求从战场上下来。正如任何首领都会保留他们最好的战士一样。

但是希卡普比其他人都更要明白当你被告知自己不应该是现在的这个样子，当你最不感兴趣的事情正是别人最希望你感兴趣的事的时候，你会有多么痛苦。他明白她的感受，他不想让她更加难受。所以他从来没有想起过自己知道亚丝翠实际上是能够缝纫的，他也因此从未告诉过别人。

这并没有阻止他时常端详着这个枕头。这是她送给他的最好，最富有心计的礼物，而且设计非常奇妙。他很好奇她在里面放了一些什么，她是怎么做到的。

而且为什么它永远那么柔软？当然，他可以直接打开枕头看看里面的填充物是什么，但是他立刻打消了这个念头。一个原因，这会毁掉它的魔法，它的神秘感。

另一个原因，他不能够复制她原来的那些制作步骤，哪怕是一小部分。这个枕头的每一部分都是为他做的，他珍视它们。

所以他不再去想她，他一直在想自己该做些什么来回报，让她大吃一惊。这不只是一个枕头，这是一种相互赠礼，他不能让这样的一个举动得不到回应。游戏才刚刚开始。

问题在于，当谈到赠送礼物的时候，亚丝翠是无解的。

即使在亲衣节的时候，这个问题都会让他很头疼，试图想到一个与众不同但是不太明显的点子。现在的情况好不到哪里去。

当他们在进行组队飞行，尝试着鼻涕粗的一个变阵进攻与闪避的点子的时候，他想到了一个点子。鼻涕粗尽管说的很清楚，但是他很快发现很难做到同时领导并操纵。在钩牙把鼻涕粗丢进了水里之后（他让钩牙同时向两个方向行动），他们在一个岛屿上休息。

鼻涕粗，双胞胎，鱼脚丝在泥土上画着阵型，争执着这个点子为什么没有奏效。但是向来会整顿他们的纪律的亚丝翠今天却一言不发。

希卡普正要开口说些什么来阻止几个人的争论，突然注意到亚丝翠一个人站在悬崖边上，看着风飞潜进水中，然后再冲回空中，寻找着鱼。

亚丝翠的脸上挂有一种罕见的微笑，但是希卡普很熟悉那种笑容。有一次她就冲他这么笑过。

他还清楚地记得。

那天傍晚他们在夕阳的金光与橙光之间穿行，向家飞行，他悄悄地让无牙慢下来，看到亚丝翠和风飞在空中一圈又一圈的飞着，她的头发在夕阳下就如同火焰一般。她的笑声传遍了大海，笑容充斥在空中。

就在那个时候，他知道自己该送些什么了。他想给她在空中的那一幕，那种飞行的快感反映在她的脸上。

他熬了个通宵，用掉了自己大部分的纸，终于画出了他认为满意的作品。但是这值了。他知道这是自己的杰作之一，他希望她会喜欢。

当然，他也希望送出礼物之后，自己有心思去想别的。

不过到目前为止，他还沉浸在她的笑容之中。


	6. 暗中观察

第六章：更重的东西

自从希卡普将画作给了亚丝翠之后，他度日如年，而在这段时间里，他很少看得到亚丝翠。他们都忙碌于驯龙。

那些年轻的龙已经准备好参加基本飞行训练了。不过这一年，他们会先参加一个由亚丝翠和鱼脚丝组织的学前计划。希卡普，亚丝翠，鼻涕粗，双胞胎各带领一小队龙，全部来自不同的种族，首先去参观博克岛上的地方，然后是附近的一些小岛。每一个小组都各自工作，因为年轻的龙更喜欢抱团在一起。

那些都是相当基本的训练—学习指令，发奖励，然后再学习新的指令，在其中成年的龙一路试图控制纪律。

那些训练计划让他们一直忙碌着，日出而作，日落而息，尽管随着白天的时间越来越短暂，时间仍然长的能让希卡普一躺到床上就陷入沉睡之中。

在经过了几周之后，希卡普就能看出差异了。年轻的龙能理解规矩，掌握命令，他们想要让成年龙来关注他们，以取悦于成年龙，正如龙们喜欢取悦于任何带有鱼的维京人一样。

最后，年轻的龙们终于进入了常规训练的阶段，希卡普便回到铁匠铺去帮助戈博。现在战争已经不常有了，但是继续工作没有坏处，维持着驯龙器材，制作龙鞍，修复老武器，然后将工具打磨锋利。

一天下午晚些的时候，阳光撒进了铁匠铺，希卡普正在完成一个作品，突然他听到有人进入了铁匠铺。

他正想招呼来者，但是他意识到进来的人并没有移动。铁匠铺里全是工具和器材，任何人都不可能在不发出声响或者装上东西的情况下移动。

他绝对听到门打开了，但是现在…周围却是一片死寂。

不管是谁进来了，如果他们想搞鬼把戏，都是不会成功的。他拿起低脚凳，悄悄地走到门廊边上。

他本以为自己会看到特夫，或者是某个小孩子，偷偷进来带走点什么东西，或者吓唬他，但是出乎他的意料，进来的人是亚丝翠。

她站在火堆的旁边，屋子的中央，警惕着观察是否有人在铁匠铺里。等她认为自己是唯一的人的时候，她走向挂满了用来打磨金属的用具的墙走去。

希卡普从他躲藏的地方偷偷看出去，看到她拿起工具，一手拿着工具，另一手拿着自己的斧子，然后挑选着一个又一个的工具。

这肯定是他见过的她做过的最诡异的事情。他可是见过亚丝翠毫无预兆的袭击树木和石头的。

她在寻找什么？

他很想站出来然后询问她，可是很明显，她想要一个人独处。所以他静静地旁观着，而且试图不为此而感到愧疚。

自从训练开始了之后，他就很少见到她了。他看着她的辫子垂到了肩膀上，晃来晃去，而她正皱着眉，在铁匠铺里寻找。她拿起了一个锤子，一个大一些的木锤，和她的斧头一起举着，然后把工具放下。

她看上去和以往一样，一样强壮，一样漂亮，但是同样也有些被困惑。她想做些什么？

等亚丝翠进入了储藏室，希卡普就看不到她了。储藏室里全是他们基本不用的旧武器。等她再回到屋里，胳膊下夹着四把长剑。

她把工具全部扔到了桌上，发出了巨大的声响，让她一时不敢移动。等她确保没有人关注这里，她放松下来，开始一把又一把地把它们举起来端详，另一手拿着斧子。

有的对于她来说太难以单手握着了，另一些对于她的身高又太长了。

每一次她举起一把剑或者长矛，都要好好用单手掂量几下。

她貌似是在比较重量。

这让希卡普很困惑。她选择的剑很明显要比她的斧子重一些。她肯定知道的。她选的剑他和戈博都不是很好拿，她为什么要用它们和她的斧子比较重量呢？

希卡普看到她又回到了储藏室，拿出了长矛，十字弓，一堆老铁器，更多的剑，而且还有一个用来清理火堆的铲子。

他看的时间越久，他就月困惑，但是看了这么久，他不能让亚丝翠发现自己。这样就会很明显的看出他在监视她，然后，好吧，她拿着武器呢。

非常重的武器。

看到她一件又一件的试着，希卡普想着亚丝翠训练用的武器，思考着她为什么会需要更大的。她有弓弩和箭，一把剑，一把小一些的剑，一根削尖的木头做的长矛，很好的投掷工具，这些都是传奇级别的。他自己有时候也会打磨它们，而且他也见过她用到它们。

希卡普在他们小时候观看过她的训练，他从未停止惊叹她是多么强壮，勇敢。她对武器的精通正像他对龙一样。有斧头在手，没有她不能完成的，没有她不能在经过简单的介绍之后熟练使用的武器。

随着武器撞击的声音和一声沮丧的喊声过去，亚丝翠把最后留下的武器放在桌上，趴在桌子边上，端详着它们。

她需要的到底是什么？如果他能知道的话，他就能—

然后亚丝翠拿起一把短剑，和她的斧头进行比较。她试图一边会务斧头，一边拿着剑，她晃了几下，然后举过头顶，剑脱手了，直接掉到了地上。

亚丝翠跳了起来，紧张地看着周围。希卡普也有些被吓倒了，但是他还是保持住了自己。那把剑的声音盖住了他的腿擦过地面的声音，亚丝翠完全不知道他在这里。

感谢老天。她会很生气的。而一个生气的亚丝翠是很可怕的。这可是经验之谈。

她迅速把自己拿出来的武器又带回了储藏室，然后消灭了一切痕迹—让希卡普不禁暗中发笑—又捡起了自己的斧子。

她走向门口，突然停了下来。她背对着希卡普，所以他不太确定她在看什么。他试图回想起那个他每天都会花时间度过的房间里的场景。他在门旁边都放了些什么？龙鞍用的皮革，各种铰链，然后还有…

铰链。

他听到轻轻地金属敲击声，立马听了出来。亚丝翠正在试图把铰链绕在斧头上。

为什么？她正准备绑架吗？

她转过身，他立刻就明白了。她在斧头上缠绕了三四圈的铰链，然后将铰链的两端套在手指上。她保持铰链被拉紧，把另一只手放在握着铰链的手指上，然后再次开始挥舞斧子。

这次，她维持的时间长了一些。斧子谈弹了出来，飞过头顶，落到了身后，铰链打着转，绕过她的身体。

希卡普微笑了。他明白了她在干什么，现在他看到她在练习，一下子就明白自己能做什么来帮助她了。

她只是得先离开。

不过他其实不想让她走。这是在最近两个月里，他见到她时间最久的一回。她跟往常一样，但是一切都已经变了。

最后，她拿起铰链，她的脸在铁匠铺微弱的光线下露出了疲倦。她把铰链重新挂了回去，然后离开了铁匠铺，悄悄关上了门。

过了几分钟，希卡普确保只有自己在这里，他往火堆里扔了一些木头，然后开始工作。


	7. 沉重惊喜

第七章：有重量的惊喜

亚丝翠现在手头有三个问题，但是她对它们完全束手无策。所以它们快把她逼疯了。

首先是那些素描。她不能把它们留在风飞的巢穴里，它们会被弄丢，弄坏或者被吹走，下雨的时候会淋湿，小葛伦科玩火的时候会被烧着。

但是她也不能随身带着那些素描,它们会被裙子弄脏，而如果她掉进河里的话，她会失去它们。

或者更糟糕，如果她把素描拿了出来，她就会分心，有人会看到她，或者它，或者两者都看到了。

她同时也不能把它们放在别人会找到的地方。

无法接受。

这三张纸让她的决断力越来越低…这真奇怪。决断力的降低让她生气，特别是对自己生气。

最后，她把它们藏在了自己的屋子里，藏在了放在风飞的巢穴里的石头的下面。那些石头被放在了她的武器和她最喜欢的盾牌的后面，而博克岛上的每一个人都知道不应该去碰她的武器。

每天晚上睡觉前，她都会把它们拿出来，回想着画中的那一天。

每一次，她都会不禁微笑。

这都是没有人看到的时候。

这引向了第二个问题：该她送礼了。希卡普不会是这场没有开口的对话中最后说话的。连门也没有。她必须接着下去。

她得想到送给他什么。

然后她得把这件事情办得让他看不出自己在关注他。

或者为此警觉。

或者想到了希卡普。

或者有了任何和希卡普的日常有关的兴趣…而在现实里，这是存在的。

她真的得给他送点东西。

这也意味着她要在希卡普没有察觉的情况下观察希卡普，而这非常有挑战性因为希卡普能观察到一切。

这引出了她的第三个问题。

希卡普从来不在附近。

如果他们要驯龙的话，他们会分开，但是那之后，他就完全凭空消失了。她会在码头边，而他在深山里。她本希望自己会在用餐的时间能见到他，但是他从来没有露过面。他本该在驯龙学院里授课，但是除此之外等她在晚上或者上课后去找他的话，他又不见踪影了。

这已经要让她抓狂了。

以雷神的名义，她该怎么在找不到人的情况下，对那个人进行偷偷地观察啊？！

亚丝翠感觉她的整个大脑一片混乱，关于希卡普的想法在和最开始不要去想他的想法开始斗争，她需要想出该送他什么好，但是她不想要去想他，因为一想到他，那就没完没了了。她的脸会微微发热，她特别讨厌这一点。再加上她不喜欢那种仿佛自己不能控制自己的想法的感觉。

她真想找到他，然后向他大吼一通，让他滚出自己的脑袋。

她也想把自己扔进水里，这样她能够把关于他的想法全部通过搓头发来洗出脑袋。

对她来说，今天很幸运的是清洗日。

清洗日的开端往往是带着斧子的。

她曾下定决心要成为同龄人中最强壮的一个，但是她必须努力。她以前总是因为鼻涕粗长起肌肉有多容易，鱼脚丝增强上肢力量有多简单而懊恼，因为同时她自己得付出双倍的努力。达到她的目标，增加她的投掷远度或者她的耐力并不难。她非常强壮，而且她确保其他人也都知道。但是保持她的力量需要费很大的功夫，而她又不想失去一点力量，所以她不停地在训练。

清洗日随着带着斧子奔跑过一片树林，跳过障碍，躲过比较低的树杈开始，紧接着是一个小时的投掷，攀爬训练，所有能增强力量的训练她都做。那件衣服本来就是湿透了，弄脏了的，所以她把她留到了清洗日再用。

博克岛的村子坐落在悬崖边的原因，除了能看到风景，查看敌情以外，就是温泉。在森林最茂密的地区，在希卡普的山谷之上，坐落着两眼温泉，每一眼都大的足够四五个人同时进去。

由于对于维京人来说，清洗日一周一次，来往温泉的道路已经被世世代代的维京人用了个遍。传统有的时候真是个好东西，亚丝翠想。与此同时她正在收拾自己要带到温泉那里去的东西。

旋转跳跃她闭着眼。

【上面那一行划掉就好】她奔跑，跳跃，滚过泥土，穿过田地，绕了个圈，然后再重复一遍。

但是等她到达训练地点，手里拿着斧子和包的时候，那里已经有一把斧子了。

"伟大的奥丁的胡子啊。"亚丝翠打量着四周。

难道有人知道了她的训练地点？没有人会知道的！而且她也没告诉过比尔。亚丝翠感觉自己的皮肤底下的血开始漫了上来。如果这是鼻涕粗在犯蠢，他会死的很惨的。

她把自己的东西丢在了路边上，然后带着斧子进入了那片她本以为是自己一个人独有的空地。

但是那里空无一人。

所以是谁在她日常训练的树上插了把斧头？谁来过这里？

亚丝翠静静地等了一会儿，确保自己是一个人在这里。

然后她接近了那把斧子。

那是一把非常古老的斧子，上面全是缺口和裂痕，但是它的边缘很锋利，闪闪发光。

把手也很新，在离斧刃两手长的地方还带有某种古怪的金属楔子。那里还有一个…她举起斧子以凑近一些。

在斧子上是有一个金属环吗？

是的，是的。

而在地上还有三个不同型号的。

什么鬼…？

谁会这么干，往斧头上安金属环？这可是武器，不需要耳环的。

亚丝翠轻轻地放下了自己的斧子，然后用惯用手拿起了那把斧子。

这正好很适合她，尽管它比她自己的斧子要长，而有了那个金属环之后，它更重了。

等会儿…

她想起自己本想把扔的武器弄得大一点。

她想起有一天晚上自己拜访了铁匠铺，寻找方案。

希卡普。

她一定要杀了他。两把斧头一起上。

他是怎么…？

如果这是来自他的…哦天啊，他已经领先一个了。这是不可接受的。

她还是等不及去试一试了。她拿起了那把古老的新斧头，用手甩了起来，完美地保持着平衡，即使换了金属环之后也没事。

正是她所需要的。

她本来是要杀了他的。

当然，现在变成了感谢他之后再杀了他。

不过她还是会杀了他的。那个狡猾的希卡普。

为了确保她的愤怒是完全出自正义的，亚丝翠把斧头插进地里，观察者斧柄底部。

在圆圆的底座边缘有一个烧上去的大大的A。所以现在这是她的了。很好。

可是他的签名呢？那三个H呢？她到处观察，把手，顶部，刀刃下面，金属环下，还有金属环。他没有签名。

也许这不是希卡普送的。这差点有点让她沮丧了。

如果不是他，那会是谁呢？肯定是希卡普。他的签名肯定在某个地方。

她拿起了斧头的突起底座，准备扔出去，突然感觉到有东西压到了她的手掌。向下的推动力让斧头插进了地里—她注意到斧头毫不费力的穿透了草和有着岩石的地面—亚丝翠更仔细地看着斧头的底座。

底座是分离的。如果她扭动它的话说不定会脱离。没有动静。好吧。然后拉出来看看？没有。

但它绝对是和斧头分开的。

亚丝翠试图向另一个方向拧，用尽全力的拧。她就要放弃了的时候，它松开了，不过只有一点，但是这一定让她有了继续下去的力量。

底座掉了下来，留下了空空的斧柄，里面装满了金属，让它这么难拧的原来是这个东西—而且更难磨损。

机智的设计。

她还是会杀了他的。

因为在底座之下，除了那些用来填充的金属片之外，她还找到了极难发现的签名。三个很有特点的H。

亚丝翠把底座又装了回去，站起身来，走回了空地。她抓起斧头，扔了出去，斧头深深地插进了树里面。

练习开始。


	8. 温泉海怪

第八章：海怪

等亚丝翠向温泉进发，已经是下午比较晚的时候了，早已过了别的村民会来的时间。太阳几乎没有动过，但是在下午，它还是会慢慢地沉到树林之下，在温泉旁边的地区会变冷—对于刚洗完澡的人来说不是很好的，特别是还没有擦干的人。

亚丝翠已经精疲力尽了。有了新的斧子，她已经有了好几种新的进攻队列的想法，结果对倒下的树干造成了显著伤害，但是同样让自己的肩膀和胳膊酸痛的要死。她又累又满身是汗，但是同时也消除了她全身的懊恼—至少是大部分—而且把自己的脑袋从困惑中解救了处理啊。在亚丝翠的想法中，斧头永远都是有用的。

温泉坐落在石山旁边，一个接着一个。男人一般使用第一个，而女人都会使用更大的一个，坐落在后面的，中间隔了一大面石墙。村子里流传着一个传说，第一位首领定下了这个规矩，这样没有好奇的年轻人能够偷偷地来偷看她们洗澡，而且这样男人还能让女人防止受到龙的突然袭击的伤害。

亚丝翠从来没有多想过墙那边的人，所有的女生都知道她们一辈子至少会被男生试图偷看一次。甘霍德，一个相当强壮的女子，不停地在温泉的边上巡逻，而没有人想被她抓到。再说了，这附近也没有地方多长，所以靠近的人只会被狠揍一顿，大部分人决定避而远之。

亚丝翠也从来没有想过偷看男生。她完全不知道这件事情的意义在哪里。这有什么可好奇的？她认识的大部分男生都不会害羞，不脱掉衣服，而且雷神都知道特夫纳特会很喜欢裸奔的，不过他的妹妹会发明新的方法来折磨他。对于博克岛上的部分男人来说，幻想的部分已经不多了。

所以当亚丝翠走过了男生用的温泉的时候，她一点也没有想要偷窥的想法。她又热，又全身是汗，而且非常的脏，她还带着两把斧头，一堆金属环，还有一大包的衣服。

她听到有人在喊她的名字。

或者说，她认为别人喊的是她的名字。

所以她慢了下来，小心翼翼地用全脚掌走路，这样她不会因为踩到干树叶而发出响动。有人在找她吗？

然后她听到了一声精疲力竭的叹息，那听上去像…希卡普的声音？

哦，不，千万不。她不能停下来。

她强迫自己酸痛的腿走的更快一些，而且近乎是跑到了温泉的边上，因为她不想被发现，或者被发现看到她在寻找他。

她一点也没有兴趣。

完全。没有兴趣。

对于亚丝翠来说，幸运的是，她的温泉里空无一人，很快她便潜入了水底，梳理着头发，伸展着身体。她清洗，打香皂，再清洗，游起了泳，只是为了好玩，她在水里做起了倒立。她的头发在水底看上去像是一大片无拘无束的黄色云朵，暗地里她很喜欢看到自己的头发跟着水中的泡沫游动，跳舞的样子。她会深呼吸，知道忍受不住为止，看着水将她的头发创造成一个反射着光芒，弯弯曲曲的大海怪。多么美丽。

最终，树林如同站直的士兵般的影子都射到了不远处的墙壁上，宣布着太阳落山，傍晚的到来—晚餐时间到了。现在她很放松，全身都很干净。不过就是饿了。而且她很确定今天的晚餐会是炖肉。她很喜欢炖肉，因为它肥嫩多汁。事实上，如果炖肉不肥嫩多汁的话，那就不是炖肉了。

亚丝翠擦干了身体，穿好衣服，带着微笑和空空如也的独子开始绑辫子。这花了很久的时间，因为她的头发特别多，特别厚。如果她不是很在乎她的头发的话就太好了，可是她很在乎。

当然，她对她的海怪很温柔。

等她弄好了头发，传好了衣服，太阳已经藏到了树林后面。她拿起了两把斧子带着金属环，开始返程。

在她经过另一个温泉的时候，她停了下来。他不可能—不管是不是他—还在那里，对吧？她在温泉里泡了快1个小时了。她肯定是在树林这一侧的唯一一个人了。

也许她应该检查一下。

以防万一。


	9. 观望等待

第九章：观望等待

她把自己的装备和背包放在了树边上。亚丝翠抓起了自己的斧子，然后趴到了一块大石头的后面。在那里，能够看到另一侧的喷泉而不被发现。她从来没有去过这附近其他的地方，她也不确定这里会是什么样子，但是她绝对不想被抓到。她慢慢地站起身，向旁侧偷看、

然后看到了…另一块大石头。

她翻了个白眼，准备放弃了，但是突然她便僵住了。

她绝对听到别人的声音。或者什么东西的声音。

她绕过自己面前的石头，挤进了两块石头之前窄小的空间。紧接着她再次观望起来。

阳光透过树林，照在了水流上，就像铁匠铺里融化的金属。她迎着光线观察温泉周边。这个温泉比她们的温泉要小，但同时更深，说明很多男人比女人都高。

不过那里没有任何人出现的迹象。也许是她的想象力骗了她—或者折磨着她。她皱了皱眉，站起身来—然后立刻又蹲了下来。

老天爷啊。

是希卡普。

他正坐在温泉边上的一块平滑石头上，就在小路的另一边。

他观察他是否发现了她。她只听到了温泉和树丛的声音，所以再次大胆观察起来。

他躺在石头上，头枕着胳膊，头发是湿的，看来他已经洗过澡了。

他在那里做什么？为什么他只是坐在那里？

希卡普紧盯着水面。他的眉毛皱着，嘴唇微微移动，这通常意味着他在试图找到某件事情的解决方案，估计在对自己小声嘟囔。这同时也能解释为什么他没有发现自己正在接近。她可以往温泉里扔石头，估计他还是不会注意到自己。

为什么他不穿上一件衣服？他不冷吗？他完全可以穿的。

希卡普坐了起来，亚丝翠立刻趴了回去，但是到目前为止她还是看不出他在干什么。

他肯定是在来温泉的路上把斧头留给她的—这可要增加很长的一段路程。他弄伤自己了吗？这是他坐在那里的原因吗？

阳光照在了希卡普的脸上。

他去碰自己的腿。

但是她没有看到他接下来的动作，因为她忘记眨眼了，一只虫子飞进了她的眼睛里。

当她停止颤抖，把虫子从她的眼睛里弄出来—恶心—再次开始了观察。希卡普仍然一个人坐在石头上，没有穿衣服，抱起了双腿。

他需要帮助吗？

她该说些什么吗？

她什么时候长了…肌肉？

她提醒自己一定要眨眼，毕竟自己只是来确定他是否一切安好的。亚丝翠站起身来，看到希卡普拿起衣服，擦了擦左腿，然后又放了回去。

他又躺了下来，看着夕阳。

他到底在等什么？

他不会是要…做一些她不想看到的事情吧？

亚丝翠发现自己从来没有看到过希卡普裸露这么多。鼻涕粗是因为在暴雨天气下，仍然带着肥皂盒其他东西出去，其他的同龄男生都很遗憾的有些得到了他的真传。

不过，希卡普…他从来没有在别人面前脱掉过衣服，即使又粘又热的天气里，也没有做过今天做的事情。亚丝翠不知道这是因为他害羞还是因为他缺乏那种炫耀，但是结果都一样：她因为看到了希卡普从未露出的部分而惊呆了。

他抓了抓身体，亚丝翠闭上了眼睛，提醒自己一定要呼吸。站在这里那么久，她有些忘掉了生存的基本技能。

这太滑稽了。不管希卡普在做些什么，很明显他都没有生命危险。

她还得回去吃饭。

是时候离开了。

亚丝翠没有动。

希卡普也没有。

他是在躲避什么吗？什么人？他看上去不是很难过。

他一直在观察缺失了一部分的腿，感受着皮肤，然后坐在那里。

亚丝翠看到太阳又移动了,太阳透过了松树林，照耀在水底。这一切都很美丽—男生那一侧的温泉能够享受更久的日光，这不公平。

希卡普望向水中，在他身旁的石头上敲打着节奏。他看上去并没有很难过，没有生病，什么都没有。他的眼神飘渺不定，但是脸上没有迹象能显示他处于痛苦之中。他看上去…很安静，很开心。

他身上的毛发什么时候长这么多了？

亚丝翠摇了摇头，告诉自己，是时候离开了。是时候站起身来，带上东西，回到村子里了。

他的身上已经干了，而且他不是…很冷，至少他看上去是这样。

他也该穿好衣服回去了。她是不会去告诉他的，但是她本能够的。

最后再看一眼，她告诉自己，然后就回去。

她小心翼翼地抬起头，看到希卡普穿上上衣。

很好。她想。这让她忘却了遗憾。

然后她明白了他在干什么。

他没有戴上假肢。由于上衣被取走，亚丝翠能看到它静静地躺在希卡普旁边的石头上。

他一直在检查假肢，确保它已经完全干燥了。

这说的通。如果她的脚湿着就穿上了靴子，她肯定会得水泡的。

她觉得如果他的假肢没干就戴上，肯定会出大问题的。

当亚丝翠看到他开始戴假肢，才意识到自己早就该走了。他会发现自己在偷看，然后—她拒绝想下去，因为那是不会发生的。

亚丝翠悄悄地从藏身的地方离开了，迅速带上她所有的东西，然后跑回了博克岛。

...

那天晚上在大礼堂里，亚丝翠背对着火堆坐着，这样她的辫子就能干得快一点。她手里拿着一根石墨铅笔，画着加重了的斧子后的新靶，在它们底下，放着完全无关的一些素描。

门在她身后打开了，但是她没有抬头。在这个时候，博克岛的村民都进进出出的。

但是当一只手出现在草稿的边缘的时候，她直接用胳膊盖在了上面，坐直了身体抬头看，有些警觉。

希卡普向她微微一笑，让他的眼睛微微眯了起来，让她有冲动用铅笔尖的一头戳一戳他。她的脸部一定是暴露了她的想法，因为希卡普的笑容消失了，露出了严肃的神情—不过只是嘲笑。

她扬起一根眉毛。

"晚上好，亚丝翠。"他说。

他又笑了起来，走向另一边的酒杯和晚餐。

亚丝翠抬头看着他直到他走远，然后低下头来看他的手刚才放在了哪里。

一个金属环，还有几根松针穿过，出现在纸张的边缘。

这回她真的要杀了他了。


	10. 描绘力量

第十章：力量的描绘

接下来的一周…

* * *

亚丝翠在那天晚上避开了希卡普，因为她不能确定自己是否能控制住自己的脾气。她更不确定自己脸红的习惯了。她的头简直是一只烈焰梦魇。只要一个简简单单的关于希卡普的想法都会让她的脸像着了火一样。

她大部分时间都在和风飞待在一起，让年轻的龙骑士学习制图法。她让他们每个人都画了一幅岛屿的地图，标记处淡水的位置，可供着陆的地方，躲避风暴或者来自海上的袭击的避难所。

每个骑手花了将近四天才完成他们自己的地图。然后她让他们交换地图来导航。大部分人的一辈子都花在了博克岛上，但是从一个新的角度看他们的家园真的是很让人试图方向感。他们都知道避险的路线和防御的飞行阵型，还有每日任务和日常出行，他们还得从空中熟悉这个博克岛。所以由希卡普和鱼脚丝一起制定的绘图计划变成了新的骑手们的标准训练内容之一。

长时间待在空中让亚丝翠有了很多思考的时间，而且如果她的脸变红了，她可以把责任推给狂风，因为冬天就要来了，天气越来越冷。夏天是从海上来的，但是冬天是从森林里过来的，而当她和其他的骑手飞过树梢，她能够感觉随着一天天过去，寒风越来越透骨。

亚丝翠有了很多时间思考，感觉自己的大脑的空间越来越少了。以前的话，她本来能够很清楚的听到关于掷斧子和打靶练习的声音，但是现在希卡普也是其中的一个声音了。她本来不介意的。她加重了的斧子很完美。她套上金属环，再卸下它们，练习着新的动作和技术。当她拿起自己的斧子，也就是她原来的斧子的时候，她扔不了那么远，插的也没有那么深额。多亏了希卡普，她更加有杀伤力了。

而且更加困惑了。

她的思维徘徊在因为希卡普入侵了她的想法而愤怒和因为希卡普现在领先一个礼物而愤怒之间。她完全不知道自己该送给她什么。请奥丁神诅咒他的机敏与机智吧。

她了解希卡普，知道他喜欢些什么，擅长什么—比他自己还清楚。但是她不太确定他到底遗失了什么，或者他希望拥有什么。

什么会让他得到自己收到礼物的时候的感觉，理解，还有…亚丝翠试图找到合适的词。感激？

这就是她最生气的部分，希卡普是多么清楚的了解她。她喜欢掷斧子，喜欢看到自己强壮。她喜欢喝风飞一起驰骋天际，她会缝纫而且不想让任何人知道这一点。

亚丝翠也知道她对希卡普生的气也保护了她心中的一点感激，这痛苦的如同一处刚刚崩裂的伤口一样，她不想要去触摸，甚至去直视。

她还知道什么关于他的事情？

她知道在温泉那里监视过他了之后，自己几乎不能找到他。她不知道该看哪里，因为她知道如果自己看到他的话，她会一直盯着。这就像她第一次鸟瞰博克岛的时候，她从来没有从天上见过博克岛一样。她不想要眨眼以错过任何一秒，那是多么的新鲜，多么的美丽。

亚丝翠懊恼的叹了口气，让风飞慢下来了一些，歪过头来看她。

"没事的，姑娘。我只是有点…不高兴。对我自己不高兴。"

风飞似乎明白了，继续向博克岛飞去。最后的几个学生也已经按照路线向博克岛飞去了，她跟在他们身后，确保没有人落下了。

她还知道什么关于希卡普的事情？

他了解龙。他有创造力。他很固执，很聪明。他有一条腿。他的眼睛是绿色的。他很善良，有的时候很害羞。他不讨厌任何人，也很少对别人发火。他以前很讨厌，现在他很令人吃惊。他的胳膊上有着让她想用手指去触碰的肌肉。

不行。

亚丝翠摇了摇头。

不要往那里去想了。

希卡普大部分时间都是在哪里度过的？

当然，是和无牙在一起。在天上。或者在铁匠铺里。有的时候在他自己的房间里。

自从在温泉那里见过他之后，她有了一个点子，但是为了实施，还要过很久。而且这需要她很谨慎，很有技巧。她尽快需要一些东西。他可不能领先她那么久。

等那些学生全部着陆，带着龙回到了家里之后，她和风飞降落在龙舍边上。风飞快乐的拱了拱亚丝翠的肩膀，跑到了她的巢穴里去照看小致命纳得了。

"姑娘晚安。"亚丝翠看着风飞快乐的对小龙们鸣叫着。

现在亚丝翠无所事事，而且对于礼物毫无想法。

也许如果我去找希卡普聊天，就能发现些什么的。毕竟，我也有很久没有见过他了。

她走向铁匠铺的过程中，亚丝翠开始回想上次见到希卡普是什么时候的事情了。那天晚上在大礼堂里，那是在她…当他送给了她一个金属环之后？

现在她的脸又像烧着了一样了。

她试图回想下一次自己见到他是什么时候，但是她失败了。也许她太善于躲开他了。

等她到了，戈博正要把铁匠铺的门关上。

"嘿，戈博，你知道希卡普在哪里吗？"

"哦，难道你还不知道吗？"

"不知道什么？"

"希卡普病了。是个人都该会知道的。"

"我这几天一直都在…"亚丝翠停了下来，因为她注意到戈博嘴角边深深的皱纹。他看上去精疲力竭，而且很担忧。"他病的有多重？"

"挺厉害的。到现在都没有办法下床。史图依克说他一直在睡觉，除了史图依克把他摇醒以确保…恩，你懂得。"

为了确保他还能醒过来。这还不像大战之后，那一次希卡普昏迷了足足有…有很长的时间，即使是史图依克不断试图唤醒他也无济于事，那时候亚丝翠都开始怀疑他是否还会醒过来。

"不过他还是醒过来了？"

戈博点了点头。"是啊。史图依克觉得希卡普已经好多了，尽管看不出来。"

然后戈博的脸微微亮了一下。

"你需要打磨武器吗，亚丝翠？我可以帮你搞定。"他转身开门。

"额，我…"戈博向她微笑，让她不忍拒绝，"好吧，我觉得我的斧子的确需要打磨打磨了。"

"别担心，先坐会儿吧，我会让你最厉害的武器立马锐利起来的。"

"多谢了，戈博。"亚丝翠跳到了一张桌子上，她能看到在铁匠铺后面，希卡普的房间的门，但是她也知道自己完全没有可能溜进去的，至少在戈博监视的情况下是不可能的。他已经开始在转轮上打磨了。

"看起来你对树木动了点手脚。在斧子上到处都是树液。"

"是啊，打靶练习。"

"啊，"戈博点了点头，开始把斧头对着石头，金光闪烁。然后他把斧头转过来，开始打磨另一面亚丝翠一直没有意识到她多么熟悉希卡普打磨的声音，而看到这一幕让她又想起了希卡普，自觉让她左顾右盼，然后才意识到希卡普不在屋子里。

戈博肯定看出了她表情的变化。等打磨完了之后，他又用布擦了擦斧刃。他走到了亚丝翠身边，低声说：

"希卡普会没事的。他虽然不是最强壮的，不过他可是最固执的。"

亚丝翠有些警觉，正准备为自己辩护，但是看到他的表情，她停了下来。他也很担心啊。

亚丝翠过去一直认为希卡普是博克岛上必不可少的，她经常会在身体方面忘掉他。他占据了她的生活的空间，但是对于博克岛却什么也没有说过。由于他，博克岛现在还存在着，至少有所改变。在她身边的那么多事情，每天她的经历，都有了变化，这都是因为希卡普。

"他很坚强，尽管他不强壮。"亚丝翠说。

戈博把斧子交给了她。

"啊，是啊。"


	11. 神魔潜入

第十一章：上帝溜进来了

希卡普发烧了。他也很清楚这一点。这是最糟糕的感觉，在同一时间又冷又热。他的胳膊和膝盖都酸痛着，他的额头和头发上都是汗，他的身体在两大床毯子下瑟瑟发抖。

他试图睡着，但是丝毫没有奏效。他本以为自己已经睡着了，但是他紧接着又意识到他只是在听着村子里发出的声音。太阳从窗边移过，他能看到它像极度恐惧一样跳过了房间。他试图让自己放松，分散自己的注意力，但是他失败了，于是他再试一次。

等他睡着了，史图依克还会进来把他弄醒，让他更困惑了，

他的思绪一个装上了另一个，像是脑震荡了一样。他不能控制住自己的思想。睡觉也是个很大的挑战。

他想起自己本来在铁匠铺里面，突然感觉自己突然有些难受。在上一秒他还好好的，为奥洛夫打磨着农耕用的用具，听着奥洛夫的羊群里的羊传颂着的浪漫传说。他把用具还给奥洛夫，突然感觉自己的腿好疼。两条腿都很疼。

他还记得自己走回到桌前坐了下来，也记得当初自己出了多少汗，有多累。

但是在那之后他记得的就不多了。

在村子里似乎是有某种传染病。史图依克当然从来没有生病过，但是希卡普总是重病缠身，特别是在包括尴尬的事情的时候，比如说大量出汗什么的。

他不认为他在大量出汗。

不过他的确在出汗。

是谁把他带回了他的屋子里。

是无牙吗？

也许是奥洛夫的一只羊把他带回来的？

他听到无牙降落在房顶上的声音，正想要挪动起来，打开窗户，这时他发现窗户开了。

难道无牙学会了如何打开窗户？用什么打开窗户？他的爪子？

他的翅膀太大了。他又不能用牙叼住。

他是怎么打开窗户的？

他的烧在自己的想法里退了一点点，他正集中注意—或者说试图集中注意—看窗户。

他看到了手，一只黑暗的手，正从窗户边缘进入窗户。

什么时候无牙长手了？

也许自己要死了吧。

也许奥丁神来见他了。如果自己实在是病得太重了奥丁神才会过来的。

是奥丁神和无牙过来了吗？

这不太对啊。应该是他去见他们才对，不过他实在是没有力气离开床了。不过他也没有认为自己快死了，不像他小时候病重的那次，他感觉自己的肺里面灌满了滚烫的海水。他的父亲在他的床边守了好几天，帮助他坐起来呼吸。

史图依克不在这里，对吧？希卡普努力观察四周，在不移动脑袋的情况下。

不，史图依克不在。

但是绝对有人在这附近。也许不止一个人。

是史图依克吗？他在这里干什么？

他和奥丁神在一起吗？

他是不是该告诉奥丁自己还不想死？他能对话吗？

希卡普抬头看现在绝对打开的窗户。

一条龙把脑袋伸了进来。

奥丁是一条龙？

好吧。希卡普现在知道该怎么和奥丁对话了。他试图坐起来。

龙慢慢地，紧张地打量着四周，嗅了嗅空气，看着周围的每一个角落，然后把头伸了回去。

慢着，为什么奥丁长得那么像无牙？

发生什么了？

希卡普闭上眼睛，有些困惑。他又慢慢地躺了下去。

奥丁和无牙在屋顶上。

他现在该干些什么？

希卡普听到了一声叫声。也许无牙在和奥丁干架吧。哦，不，这绝对不会有什么好果子的。

他听到无牙不耐烦的哼声，然后黑暗的脑袋又重新露了出来。

希卡普必须离开床，停止这场战斗。

然后，一个黑暗身形的头露了出来。哦，天啊，这真的糟透了。

身影看了看周围，钻了进来，轻轻地踏上了地面。

然后身影试图站起来，却不小心踩到了自己的斗篷，摔倒在了地上。希卡普看到它迅速站了起来，准备好战斗。

那个人跟希卡普几乎一样高。如果它和他自己一样笨手笨脚的话，它看上去会不会像他一样？他该怎么离开床？

那个身影继续站着，身着灰色长袍，轻轻地站在屋子的中央。

它看上去不像奥丁，或者至少…希卡普并不认为那是奥丁神。

希卡普紧紧地盯着它看。他该不该走下床准备战斗？

不管那到底是谁，他们可能在等待他再次坐起来。这极有可能会花掉一个小时的时间。

希望他们会耐心一点。这会很快的。

那个身影转了过来，看上去像个…女孩。

富雅？

如果是她的话，他是绝对打不过的。她把猫也带上了吗？这就是为什么无牙正在打架吗？

"不，不是富雅。"那个身影回答道。

哦，不好。她还会读心。希卡普试图清空自己的想法，但是另一个想法又跑到了他的脑海中。

"罗孚？哈。"那个身影听上去很…小心？

这可不对了，这两个人都不会这样。他们肯定会直接进来放猫或者二话不说直接把他丢进瓦尔哈拉殿堂。

"睡觉吧，希卡普。"她回答道。他紧闭双眼，但是却不想入睡，仿佛那个人正计划要把他带到一个他不想要去的地方一样。

"哦，看在…奥丁的鬼魂的份上，希卡普。我是不会把你带到哪里去的。"

"亚丝翠？"

"闭嘴！小声点！"

另一声哼声从屋顶传来，无牙的脑袋出现了。他低头看亚丝翠，后者站在一抹阳光之中。

如果太阳现在才钻过那个窗户的话，应该比他想象的要晚了吧。他是谁了一整天吗？

"哦，无牙，我正赶时间呢。"

亚丝翠悄悄穿过屋子，站在了床边，低头看他。

"你都病了好几天了，我实在是很担心。"

"好几天？"

"都快一周了。"

"我只在床上睡了几个小时。"

"不不，好几天了。史图依克说你正在好转，但是我…"亚丝翠好不容易才让不舒服的嗓子动了动，仿佛她要把想说出口的话咽回去一样。

"奥丁神在屋顶上吗？"

"奥丁？"亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛。"哦，老天爷啊，你是要死了吗？"

亚丝翠匆匆坐在了床边，把手放在了希卡普的头上，手指轻轻地拨弄着他的头发。

"不，别这么想。也别让无牙和奥丁打架了。"

"是无牙把我带到屋顶上的。他把我从窗边放了下来，这样没人会看得到我。"

希卡普无力地笑道："你的确是。"

"非常好笑。"亚丝翠微笑着说，尽管她的声音有点不相符。

希卡普闭上了眼睛。

亚丝翠冰凉的手抚摸着他的额头，它让那疑惑持续在他的脑海里追着自己的尾巴，如同池塘的表面一样光滑。他转头对着她的手掌，寻求更多的安慰。我可不这么觉得

希卡普伸出手，握住了她的另一只手。亚丝翠轻轻地捏着他的手指。

"快点睡觉。很明显你一时半会儿还死不了。"

"我可不这么认为。"

"也许明天再见？"

"好吧。"希卡普感觉自己在冰冷的池水中呼吸越来越慢。她的指间轻轻地擦过他的额头，拂过头发，这样来自窗外的冰冷空气能吹到他。

亚丝翠在他的房间里。慢着，真的吗？她的确在？

他从缝隙中偷看她的脸。

哦，天啊。

哦，天啊。

罗孚。

罗孚赞治安亚丝翠的身后。

他本该告诉她的，这样她不会再不经意间冒犯别人。

"别担心，希卡普。这里没有其他人了。我一会儿就走。睡觉吧。"

希卡普试图向亚丝翠示意罗孚。只要罗孚没有带马车，无牙就能载她一程。无牙喜欢猫吗？

他听到了亚丝翠的笑声。也许他们两个在谈话。这应该会很安全的。他信任她。

他即将睡得越来越沉，感觉到亚丝翠靠了过来。

他感觉她吻在了他的额头上，小心翼翼而足够轻柔。

...

亚丝翠轻轻叫了无牙的名字，后者的脑袋出现在了窗边，一脸不悦。

"我明白我明白，我这就出来了。"

无牙摇晃了几下尾巴，亚丝翠爬了上去，小心翼翼地避开了龙鞍上的机械装置。

她转头看希卡普，她还记得在那场大战之后的样子，面色惨白而一动不动，在床上昏迷了那么久，以至于现在她回想起来还是不经意间的打战。现在他也好不到哪里去，但是她没有感受到那种害怕。他会好起来的。

她听到了希卡普的喃喃声，立刻示意无牙停下来。

"怎么了，希卡普？"

他的嘴唇微颤，但是她没有听见他说的话。她是不会过去的。她已经冒了被抓的很大的风险了—对于他们几个来说都不会是好果子的。

但是她还是想知道他说了些什么。她跑了回去。

"你刚才说什么，希卡普？"

他的嘴巴再次张开，轻轻吸了口气，微声说话。

但是亚丝翠只听见了最后一个字。

"…你。"


	12. 神秘作品

第十二章：织物与皮革

四天之后…

* * *

希卡普还没有完全康复，但是他已经有足够的力量来走入铁匠铺。而就算他没有那么大的力气，好吧，他也是会去的。那里不是特别远，他总会到的。

他受够待在床上了。他的脑子已经无聊透了。他爬不到龙背上，但是他有一些力量，而铁匠铺又是个好去处。那里没有他的房间，没有他的床，不过也挺好的。

等他到了的时候，铁匠铺里空无一人。但是很快，戈博就抓到了正在试图削尖用来剃羊毛的工具的希卡普，差点径直把他撞开。

"你在干什么呢？你不应该下床的，希卡普。史图依克知道你在这里吗？"

"我爸不知道我在这里，但是我也不会待在床上的。我已经康复的足够让我站直身体了。"

戈博摇了摇头，他摆动的大胡子透露出了他的急躁。"反正你现在连个斧子也握不住。你都不能好好地磨刀。你这样会添倒忙的，赶紧回到床上去。"

"不行。我还是可以做一些事情的。龙鞍都怎么了？是谁需要一个？"

戈博嘟囔了一些关于固执的维京人和雷神之类的话，然后把希卡普退回了他以往使用的桌子边。

"好好地坐在那里，别惹麻烦。我认真的。别挡我的路，我就不会告诉史图依克。但是如果他发现你在这里，然后开始责骂，别把我也扯进来。"

"戈博—"

"给，我，坐，下，来。"

希卡普翻了个白眼，坐了下来。

铁匠铺一直都这么大吗？他的桌子看上去有些远。

戈博没有看到他一屁股坐在板凳上，但是他听见声音了。

"告诉过你了。"

"哦，戈博。"希卡普回答道。

希卡普拿起了炭笔，开始画桌子上的画。他倒数起日子来，发现自己有九天没有待在过铁匠铺里了，换句话说，他有九天没有下床。怪不得他都差点没认出他自己的画作。他有太久没见过它们了，就像在看别人的作品一样。

他很快厌恶了他自己的设计，开始思考当初在设计的时候，自己在想些什么。他开始重画龙鞍，在两侧空旷的部分各加上了一个口袋，这会很有用的。正当他要把草稿交给戈博的时候，他听到隔壁传来了一些声音。

"那你会用些什么呢？"

是亚丝翠吗？

"恩，这有一些棘手了。问题是，你得穿过两侧，这样其中一边就不会拉坏另一边。"

她在和戈博说些什么呢？

"原来如此。而且如果针脚太小了的话，它会被拉过织物。"

"没错。"戈博回答道。他这种说话的强调意味着他正在用自己多年的知识来解决一个问题。他特别会在思考的时候咬文嚼字。

"如果有人需要在龙鞍的下方加一块羊毛或者什么的呢？"

"为什么会有人这么做？风飞出什么问题了吗？"

"哦，没有。这不是给我的。我只是有些好奇，因为，额，我们昨天飞行的时候，觉得这可能会让，恩，龙鞍骑上去感觉不同一些。"

"不会的，不会这样的。你把它放在龙鞍和龙背之间，织物根本用不了。你头一天回去就坏了。"

"哦，"她说，"仅仅处于好奇问一下，你用什么才能把东西织上皮革？"

"恩，通常把东西缝上皮革会需要特别的针。"

"针？像纳德的尾刺一样？"

"不行的，这不够结实。你需要金属。但是亚丝翠，如果你的龙鞍需要修理了，把它带来，我们可以解决的。"

"哦不不不，我的龙鞍还好。"

希卡普看不见亚丝翠，但是他能看到戈博靠在巨大的工作台上，身后是工具和草图。他们在说些什么呢？

他想走进去问一下。但是他感觉如果不这么做的话，他会知道的更多。也许亚丝翠想干什么…

"你为什么不直接告诉我你想干什么呢，亚丝翠，这样我看看能怎么帮你？"

"哦，不，正像我说的那样，这不是给我弄的。我只是有些…好奇。"

希卡普听得出她在说谎。

戈博也知道。亚丝翠擅长很多东西，撒谎不是其中之一。

"好吧，那我无可奉告了。想找到如何把两个东西缝在一起的最好方法的最好方法就是多试几种方案。"

"这样啊，有道理。谢谢了，戈博。"亚丝翠从侧门匆匆离开。

"那是什么情况？"希卡普等亚丝翠一走就问道。

"好吧，说实话，我也不知道。"他说，"她在问如何把织物织到皮革上，但是又不想告诉我为什么。不过她肯定会回来寻求帮助的。在皮革上缝纫是很难的。"

希卡普靠在桌子边，皱了皱眉。

"把织物织到皮革上。"

"对。她是这么说的。"

希卡普转过身来，走到自己的桌子边，拿起几张纸。

亚丝翠想用皮革和织物做什么？

而如果他去问了她，她会告诉他吗？


	13. 严冬来袭

第十三章：严冬来袭

那天晚上…

* * *

每年，博克岛的冬天都会悄然到来。白天看上去还是漫长的，但是黑夜逐渐变得有侵略性，直到白天放弃了，决定冬天是时候该来到了。然后到了这个时候，每当人们呼吸的时候，他们的胸口都会发疼。

那天晚上，希卡普等到太阳一落山就离开了铁匠铺。此时的天空足够晴朗，星辰在天空中明亮闪耀。

然后，以希卡普来看，其他人都会不约而同的锁："你在外面干什么？这里冷死了！"

严冬再次席卷了博克岛。

在希卡普还没有遇见无牙的时候，季节的变化对于希卡普来说并没有引起什么大变化。但是现在，令人失望的变化扑面而来，他总喜欢亲衣节的时候，博克岛因为周围海域被冰封而带来的宁静，同时龙袭也减少了很多，但是现在的冬天意味着自由减少了。白天越来越短，严冬的风暴意味着飞行的机会也越来越少。而且这意味着飞行的速度也会变慢，因为他和其他的骑手得带上更多的用具。

可是冬天同时意味着大礼堂着火也会变大，因为至少有一半的村民会在里面温暖的空气中欢声笑语—然后很快大家就喝醉了，各种乱糟糟的事情接踵而来。

希卡普还没有完全康复，但是他也不再那么嗜睡了。他不再发烧，而尽管他还有些咳嗽，特别是在户外冰冷的空气之中，但是他还是能够和他的父亲一起参加晚间的委员会会议。

希卡普估计，对于史图依克来说，海洋冰封意味着自由，但是同时也意味着更多的担忧。一旦冰封，史图依克的工作就聚焦到了博克岛上，保证每个人的生命和安全。但是在冰封前的几周内，他的担忧和注意力根本放松不下。最近的会议一直是关于捕鱼，最近的大丰收和为冬天储存的粮食。在冰封前有多少船还能出海？他们在冰封前还剩下多少天？他们还有足够的冻鱼吃吗？

希卡普自从两年前起就开始参加这些会议，但是他一直没有发什么言。他一直是在做笔记，聆听着，有的时候还会记下自己的观点，在会后和他的父亲讨论，比如说有一段时间他注意到奥洛夫的哥哥在会议的大部分时候都紧盯着史图依克。很快史图依克就去拜访了他一次，本来是想找到来自他们家族的挑战，结果发现，他们只是有一些不想告诉史图依克的问题，在希卡普看来，是因为一些愚蠢的政治原因。

希卡普在这些会议中的强项，或者他认为这是他的强项，是他会聆听，会观察，但是很少发言。首领是他的父亲的职位，而且这很适合他，希卡普觉得他没有什么可做的。史图依克记得非常清楚博克岛是怎么完美运转的。他知道在何时该发生什么，而且他一直在让村子为现在和不远的将来运转，这样一切对于大家来说—对于一个维京人来说，是极其安全的。希卡普实在没有什么可以帮助的。

所以，当他的父亲在会议上问他："你觉得在冰封前还有多久时间？"他有些吃惊。

希卡普迷茫的眨了眨眼，而且发现会议上的每一个人都在看着他。那种被需要的感觉一直没有离开，尽管那些看着他的人不是因为出现了灾难而产生了愤怒，而且也有很久没有出现过了。

大家需要一个答案，不过希卡普知道他的父亲可以等待。自从大战之后，他的父亲就能够听他解释，更重要的是，给他空间让他发表自己的见解。希卡普并没有遗传他的父亲的天赋，一直找不到合适的词发表意见，所以总得现场准备。

"去年的时候，冰封来的比想象的要早。去年的这会儿，已经盖到了石头上了。"

"是啊，"史图依克说，"的确是快了，但是现在还没有冰呢。"

希卡普皱了皱眉，回想起了过去，这是他很少做的。去年的这个时候，他和无牙一直在博克岛南方的水域探索，然后…

"慢着，"他突然站了起来。他只是比其他坐着的人稍微高了一点，不过这就足够了。这和去年相比有区别了。他想。

"嘿，鱼脚丝！"

鱼脚丝和特夫纳特和暴芙纳特坐在屋子的那一边。当鱼脚丝听到他的名字的时候，他差点向后摔去，最后小心翼翼地站了起来。

"怎么了？你需要什么，希卡普？"

"去年冬天要来的时候，我记得你说了些什么关于你的火炉和肉球的东西的。那是什么来着？"

"火炉？哦，是的！的确。肉球实在是太聪明，她一直在给火炉加木炭，足足超出了需要。整个晚上都在这么做。我们当时不知道为什么，但是第二天早上，下雪了—你还记得吗？"

"是啊，"史图依克说，"那是去年冬天早些的暴风雪。特别多的雪，实在是太多了。"

希卡普对于那次暴风雪也还记忆犹新。留下的雪堆比无牙还要高。

他又对鱼脚丝说："所以肉球知道那天晚上应该要一直供暖？"

"是的，我觉得她知道。"

"今年有类似的事情吗？"希卡普保持声音的平静，因为鱼脚丝貌似已经紧张地要随时掀翻桌子了。

"没有—没有，还没有呢。但是如果发生了，我会让你知道的。"

"谢了，鱼脚丝。嘿，你看到亚丝翠了没？"

"没—没有，今天下午就没有。抱歉。"鱼脚丝跑到了屋子的一角，离人群越远越好。希卡普望着特夫和暴芙鬼祟的接近着他，看上去和鱼脚丝一样震惊，毕竟他们都不相信他会在委员会里讲话。要是他们知道有多无聊就不一样了。希卡普想。

"所以如果有风暴要到了，龙会给我们信号？"奥洛夫问，他的纺织一直没有停下来。希卡普点了点头。

"如果我们的话，会有很多的，就像去年一样。"希卡普回答道，"我事后才发现，但是他们当时肯定是在准备。"

希卡普打量着四周，寻找着亚丝翠的身影。他正要爬上凳子这样能看得更远的时候，史图依克点了她的名字。

"亚丝翠，上来一下吧。"史图依克说。他的声音让屋子里瞬间鸦雀无声。

史图依克正在召来亚丝翠。

希卡普扭头去看他的父亲。史图依克一直不是很精巧。

亚丝翠平静的走了上去，尽管希卡普能够看到她捏着杯子的手已经近乎变白了。

"怎…怎么了？"

女性被召来是很罕见的，特别是一个十几岁的孩子，在没有父母在旁边的情况下。

希卡普大致解释了一下。

"去年，你告诉我风飞提前开始筑巢，对吗？"

"哦，是啊。"听到他的问题，亚丝翠微微放松，"她在太阳下山之前很久就开始了。结果，连我都还没反应过来，咚，早冬就到了。"

"她都做了些什么？"

"恩，她和往常一样加上了一些树枝和稻草，但是她同时也加了几件衣服。她拿走了我的围巾，还有一些羊毛。"

坐在另一边的一个维京人说道："我没有养纳德，但是我的龙每年也会建一个巢。他最近刚开始。"

希卡普慢慢地点了点头，然后继续对亚丝翠说："你是否知道风飞有没有开始筑巢？"

亚丝翠思考了一下，抿了一口杯中的饮料。

"不，我觉得还没有。但是如果我注意到了什么，我会告诉你的。"

"谢了，亚丝翠，这会帮上大忙的。"

"没问题。"亚丝翠微笑着离开了中央，与此同时，希卡普开始解释龙的行为意味着什么。

…

尽管她不太想展示出来，但是亚丝翠对于突然被要求在公众面前讲话往往是紧张的。不过当她走向火炉去烤她冰冷而打战的手的时候，她转过身去看希卡普。

他正在解释龙也许会提前警告他们气候的变化，比如风暴的来临，还有冬天要来临或者海面要结冰的时候，他们可以观察龙的行为以寻求预兆。他和在驯龙的时候一样专注，正如他在讲授如何去预感龙的行为，并且随即做出应变一样。

希卡普看上去也很像他父亲：眉毛不会上扬，两只手会在空中挥舞以做出解释。即使是坐在他旁边的史图依克，都在专注的听他在说些什么。

随着讨论再次开始，亚丝翠意识到其他人都注意到了她很久之前就发现了的一点。

总有一天，希卡普会成为一名伟大的首领的。


	14. 逐冰游记

第十四章：逐冰记

第二天，六名龙骑手和其他的成熟骑手飞出博克岛前去寻找大海上的浮冰，并且开始测量冰封的程度。希卡普在那天早上的会议之后提出的理论能够测量冰的扩张速度，以及轨迹，这样他们对于在冰封之前到哪里捕鱼会有更好的安排。希卡普解释道，在冰封来临之前，他们最好先出去观察。

史图依克全身上下裹得严严实实的，同意他的想法，并认为这对现在和未来都有好处，于是把希卡普和其他人都派出去在那天下午执行任务。

希卡普很庆幸自己能离开铁匠铺一天，虽说这种话不能跟其他人说。他整个冬天都会在那里度过的，那将会是一阵痛苦的日子。尽管那里有火炉，但是他会想念飞行的时光，特别是因为自己病了这么久。

无牙对于这次飞行也很期待，看希卡普准备好了，急匆匆的把他甩上了龙背。

"希卡普，"亚丝翠看其他人都没有注意，悄声问道，让希卡普微微靠了过来，"你确定你的身体已经好的可以进行这样的旅程了吗？"

"是的。"他回答，对她的问题完全不在乎。不是很多人会直接关注他的健康的。大部分人，像史图依克或者戈博，都是冲他大喊大叫来表达一种关心。他不会介意那些稀罕的带有关心气息的问题的。

特别是亚丝翠的问题。

"我最近有弄出来了一个新的头盔，它能够罩住我的脸，这样在飞行的时候我的脸就不会疼了。"

"那待会儿见吧。等我回到了岛上击败你。"

"击败我？不可能。"

"我会的。我会在你落地之前在你家里生起一把火。"

希卡普真是无话可说了。他困惑地盯着她看。而亚丝翠则是透露出了一种不可被估量的羞涩，走到风飞的身旁检查了她的龙鞍和她自己的斧子。

在几分钟后，所有的龙骑手都升空了，向各个方向飞去。每个人都有各自的一条路线，有些向海湾行进，也有人直接飞入大海终于。他们带着希卡普的指南针和地图，飞行到看到了浮冰为止，然后把位置记录在地图上，紧接着估计一下飞回去所需要的时间。希卡普会收集所有人的报告和测量数据，设法做出一幅浮冰的位置图。然后一周以后，他们会再次出发，重复这一过程，直到冰已经足够靠近博克岛。

双胞胎和鱼脚丝向同一个方向行进，因为信任双胞胎能够好好认路实在是个坏主意，但是让鱼脚丝飞的足够远也不太现实。所以说双胞胎可以促进鱼脚丝的飞行距离，但是鱼脚丝还可以记录位置。

鼻涕粗和一些年轻的龙骑手飞向森林，从岛的另一侧开始了行动。亚丝翠，希卡普和上一届的骑手会直接从港口出发，一一离开大队伍，各自向指定方向飞去。

找到浮冰不需要太久的时间。北风向博克岛的方向吹去，用寒冷的空气将海水凝结成浮冰。巴德和他的表弟刚沃尔大概飞了一个小时的时间就找到了浮冰，然后开始返航。

亚丝翠也没有花比这多太久的时间。她和风飞紧接着沿着浮冰的边缘行进，想看看浮冰的尽头在哪里，同时也想看看冰是如何保持稳定的。冰保持着波浪形的轮廓，她也开始利用指南针和时间在地图上进行记录。

风飞停在了一块巨大的屏障面前。

"没错，的确挺大的，"亚丝翠回答道，"但是这些冰貌似是有规律的。目前还没有给我们带来什么惊喜。"

风飞摇了摇头，她在寒风中有些摇曳一圈又一圈的在巨大的浮冰上空盘旋，然后重新向博克岛进发。

下午的太阳缓缓地向地平线移动，空气寒冷而清新。亚丝翠示意风飞加快速度，向海面冲去，但是这时又示意她停下，因为她看到她的右方出现了无牙和希卡普。

当然。比赛时间到。

她看到希卡普冲她挥了挥手。

她和风飞逐渐向无牙靠近，令风飞不禁发出了愉快的叫声。

希卡普摘掉了头盔，他的头型在寒风中惨的不忍直视。

"空气实在是清新。浮冰比我想象的进展还要迅速。我听到了风飞的叫声，但是一直没有看到你。"

"她也在海面上找到了浮冰，是不是，姑娘？"

希卡普向下看去："真是神奇。"

"我刚刚才看到你。你能从那么远就听到我们？"

"是啊，估计是因为她的声音从水上传来的吧。就像你在我们身旁一样，有些吓人。"

"哇哦，"亚丝翠皱了皱眉，"慢着，为什么会吓人？"

"感觉我们很靠近的样子。就像你在我身旁一样，这可不是我意料之中的。"

"所以呢？"亚丝翠还在皱眉。为什么这回很吓人？

"我不担心，亚丝翠。无论发生了什么，我相信你都可以处理的。"

"这倒是真的，"亚丝翠说，"但是你也应该担心才对。"

"为什么？"与此同时亚丝翠顶了顶风飞。

"因为我就要击败你了。博克岛上见！"

她俯下身子，让风飞冲海面飞去，然后迅速加速。风飞的翅膀几乎要碰到还睡了。风在她的耳边怒号，她能感觉到她的辫子在风中挥舞着。

也就在几秒钟之后，无牙和希卡普就重新出现在她的身边了，很快就飞到了她们上方，倒挂着飞行。亚丝翠向上看去，看到冲她挥手的希卡普。

"你在逗我吗？"她大声喊道。

希卡普的头盔遮住了他的脸，但是她还是看得到他的眼睛。他在冲她笑呢。

如果她能站起来的话，她可以一拳打到他脸上的。

但是在她能站起来打他之前，无牙拍了拍翅膀，转到了她们的右侧。风飞追赶着他们，在无牙的周围轮转，加起了速度。

亚丝翠能够听到的希卡普的笑声，也能看到嘲笑风飞的无牙。亚丝翠俯下身子去够她的斧子，向希卡普脑袋一劈，把他的头盔打了下来。

"嘿！"他把头盔重新戴上，有些怨念的瞪着他。

"啊，可怜的，固执的维京人。你还好吗？"

"你会为这句话付出代价的。"

他们基本是扭打在一起，试图干扰对方的飞行，同时他们的龙也开始加速。骑手和龙都在欢笑着大脑，声音通过水面传播开来。

然后无牙和希卡普升空了，冲向云霄。

"这次我们得抓到他，风飞。"亚丝翠继续命令风飞加速，她不知道希卡普在想什么，但是她知道这场比赛她必须赢。向高处飞意味着他们的飞行距离会变远，但是博克岛的建筑已经清晰可见了。风飞的翅膀切过狂风，这风已经无法与他们匹敌了。

突然她感觉自己的辫子一紧，转眼间无牙和希卡普从他们身边经过，向空中以螺旋状盘旋。

"逮到你了！"

"嘿！希卡普！"

风飞张开翅膀，突然开始减速。希卡普和无牙飞向博克岛，在风飞的下方飞行。

亚丝翠和希卡普穿过了终点线，转眼间在石堆上生着了两堆火，在他们的身后留下了一丛轻烟。


	15. 闲暇时间

第十五章：闲暇时间

亚丝翠和希卡普接近了博克岛，在空中看到了他们的家园的模样，房屋被傍晚的火光照亮，这一直会让亚丝翠想到自己第一次骑在龙背上的情景。她环顾四周，看到了和无牙一起在夜空中飞行的希卡普。

他的头盔已经被拿了下来，他的眼睛紧闭，感受到无牙在空中翻腾，让他不禁笑出声来。亚丝翠看到他睁开眼睛，鸟瞰下方的村子。

希卡普不知道是也有了这个想法还是他感受到了她的目光，因为他也抬起头来看到了她。

亚丝翠和风飞凑了上去，这样亚丝翠跟希卡普说话就不需要大声嚷嚷了。

"其他人都降落了吗？"

"我觉得是的。"这是希卡普的回答。

他们在博克岛的上空盘旋，看到鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝正在走向大礼堂，双胞胎扭打在草坪上，他们的龙在一旁围观。他们没有看到其他人，但是看到了他们的龙在龙舍旁边吃着晚餐，追逐嬉戏。

年轻的龙骑手和年轻的龙的行为都是可预测的。飞行，食物。

"我估计每一个人都回来了。"亚丝翠数着下方的龙。

"是啊。"希卡普静静地回答。

"怎么了？"

"我有一周没有出来过了，不想下去。"他的脸上露出了苦笑。

"那就别了。"亚丝翠让风飞从这海面滑翔而去，擦过海边的水面。

希卡普和无牙紧紧跟随，悄然无声的滑过空中。他们向上直飞，翻过了悬崖，飞到了森林上空，然后又来到了水面。

亚丝翠和风飞向内陆飞去，后面的一人一龙努力跟在了她的后面，沿着她的路线行进。亚丝翠继续向上爬升，以螺旋形绕了几个圈，当她看到无牙完美的在后面做出了每一个动作，脸上还显示出了大大的微笑，舌头露了出来的时候笑了出来。

"嘿，无牙！"

无牙微微提速，哼了一声。

"想玩接球吗？"亚丝翠拿出了一个皮球，这是她用武器库里的羊毛弄出来的，她把球扔进了空中。

无牙向球冲去，用脚爪蹭到了球，把球甩了起来，用尾巴扔了回去。

"接的不错，伙计！"

球在空中旋转，轮到风飞去追了。球向树林里飞去，但是风飞已经来到了球的下方，她用翅膀点了一下，让亚丝翠抓住了球。她又尽最大的力气把球扔给了希卡普。

希卡普有些措手不及，但还是设法接住了球。准确的说他是用头和手一起接到的，不过算是接到了。

他慢慢地从龙背上站了起来，然后把球扔向亚丝翠。不过球差点落到了无牙的鼻子里。

"给，无牙。"他说。无牙带着开心的咕噜声，用翅膀把球径直拍了出去。

"嘿！"风飞用翅膀轻拍球了一下，亚丝翠轻松抓住了球。

"我们的得分平了吗？"希卡普只能喊出去。

"现在是这样的。"亚丝翠喊了回去。她迅速转身抬起胳膊，就像要扔球了一眼，但是最后一刻停了下来，将球向相反的方向扔了过去。

"不公平！"希卡普喊道。

"谁说要公平的？"

希卡普和无牙向球发起了俯冲，球已经来到了悬崖边的水域上空。

"我觉得你是捡不到的了，"亚丝翠嘲笑道，"分是我的了！"

"别想了，"希卡普说，"就是现在，伙计！"

无牙低下头，向他们身旁的悬崖发了一束离子炮，悬崖上的石头飞溅下来，球在石头之间弹来弹去，速度逐渐慢了下来，无牙将身体裹了起来，加速冲了下去，让希卡普刚好抓住了球，并躲开了石堆。

"干得好，无牙。"亚丝翠和风飞立刻升空。

"啥，我就不能得到几句赞美吗？"希卡普把球装了起来，两人向森林上方飞去。亚丝翠和风飞来到了希卡普和无牙身旁。

"才不。那都是无牙的功劳。"

希卡普翻了个白眼。

"你明知道是你的龙才让你的身价提升了的。"

亚丝翠是在开玩笑，但是她看到希卡普的眼睛微微瞪大，然后才做出了以往的那种困惑的表情。她暗暗咒骂自己。

"还来吗？"

"是啊。"亚丝翠坐在了龙鞍的左侧，两贴上了风飞的左翼。"你是斗不过我们的，是吧，风飞？"

无牙微微不满地吼了一声，这是风飞很不喜欢的。她冲无牙呲了呲嘴，就像是要朝他甩尾刺一样。

"我觉得这个游戏对他们的思品教育没有什么好处。"希卡普说。他的笑声在她的耳里有些小心翼翼。她又暗暗咒骂了自己，她知道无论希卡普完成了什么，他都会怀疑自己是否真的有那么好。在他的管你那里，龙是比他更要超凡的东西。这不是亚丝翠的看法，但是这不重要。希卡普，像其他人一样，还在适应着自己改变了的这个世界，而且他有时候不太了解别人对他的看法。

亚丝翠还知道赞扬能够让希卡普躲在外面飞好几个小时。她有时候也会有这种想法。她在经历过长时间的作战之后，当其他人赞扬她的时候，她会有些茫然无措。

"希卡普！跟我来！"

她换了个坐姿，冲风飞微微耳语。随着一阵东风，她们出发了，无牙和希卡普在后面紧紧尾随。


	16. 温暖惊喜

第十六章：更温暖的惊喜

希卡普和无牙跟在风飞和亚丝翠身后，这段闲暇的时光让无牙能够自在，让希卡普有时间思考。

问题在于，他现在不想思考。他想要感受挂过耳边的风，然后让他所有的困扰，问题随风而去，新鲜空气，只有，静谧，和无牙和亚丝翠在一起的时光。

他绝对不想在现在思考过多，至少不要在和亚丝翠在一起的时候思考过多。

亚丝翠和风飞飞过温泉的上空，经过了她常常用来练习的空地，以及森林的边缘，这比希卡普走到过的地方要远多了。在看到了微微的预兆之后，他们翻过了一座悬崖的峭壁。

"他们在哪里？你看到了吗？"无牙无法回答他的问题，只能跟在风飞后面，他的头低耸着，嗅着空气，眼睛微眯。

"我们在下面！希卡普！无牙！"

在地面上，亚丝翠和风飞已经降落在了一块漆黑，平坦的石头上了。她冲着他们招手示意，无牙盘旋而下，降落在了她们的身边。这块石头大得正好够两人两龙，不过也就刚刚好。

但是他们一接触到地面，无牙就跳了起来，翅膀呼呼的扇着，低吼声不断地从他的嘴中流露。

"喔，怎么了，伙计？"希卡普正准备从龙背上翻身下来。亚丝翠与此同时正在接近他们。

"没事的，伙计。这又不疼。"亚丝翠走了过去。在她的身后，风飞摇了摇脑袋，趴了下来。

无牙看了看希卡普，又看了看亚丝翠和风飞。他还是在低吼，但是现在他的声音里没有了威胁感，但是也不高兴。

"我发誓，无牙，这不会怎么着的。看到没有？我还好。"亚丝翠上蹿下跳，用手碰了碰石头。"没事的。我发誓。"

无牙生气的摇了摇脑袋，然后轻轻地落了下来。他低下了身子这样希卡普能够从他身上下来。

"这是什么情况？"希卡普望向亚丝翠，但是她没有听到他说的话。

她还在悄声和无牙说话。

"无牙，别这样。你难道不知道我不会伤害希卡普的吗？"无牙以尖锐的哼声回答她。

"你知道的，对吧？"她伸手去摸了摸他的下巴，这让他笑了出来，响亮的怒吼听上去像是咕噜声一样。"我也是这么想的。"

希卡普看着他们，不知道该说些什么好。

然后他意识到发生什么了。他的右脚很…暖和。真的很暖和。他退了回去，用左腿支撑身体。

"哇！好烫！"

"是啊，整块石头都可以保暖。我觉得这和温泉的水有连通的关系。这里从来不会寒冷。"

希卡普俯下身去摸石头，先是小心地用他的指尖去触碰，然后放上了他的整个手掌。

"我去年在初雪之后注意到这里的。"亚丝翠环顾四周，"整块地区从来都不会被雪或者冰所覆盖，不管附近有多冷。然后有一天早上，我看到从这里有蒸汽冒了出来，于是我观察了一下。"

"实在是太奇妙了。"希卡普碰触着石头的不同位置。他想站起身来，但是他的假腿滑倒了。雅思跳上去抓住了他的胳膊，但是他已经控制住了自己。他低下头扭动了腿的接口。一般他走路用的腿被翻了上去，一根更尖的刺代替了它原来的位置。

"喔。"

"是啊。"希卡普还在看着这块大石头。"在下雪的时候会有帮助。我只有在寒冷的时候会戴上。"

亚丝翠有些吃惊，控制住自己不要去看，但是这很难控制住。金属块像是弯曲的刺一样，它在湿滑的石头表面上稳稳的站住了，不会打滑。

她想要问问他，但是她不敢。她的害怕让她意识到她和希卡普之间有多少她不敢问或者不敢得到答案的问题。

疼吗？

你是怎么做到的？

你还记得吗？

你有的时候有没有害怕？

你还记得你醒过来的那天吗？

如果…

她打断了自己的想法，避免因为这个引出了话题。无牙的一声响亮的怒吼拯救了她。

无牙向身下的石头烤火，烤成了一个圆圈，让它更加暖和了，然后趴了上去，满足的叫了一声。

"我觉得这个冬天无牙又多了一个好去处。"希卡普笑着说。

风飞的叫声听上去有些困扰，于是亚丝翠过去看了看。

无牙看上去倒是很从容。他用脑袋示意风飞从她所在的地方让开。她冲他发出了刺耳的叫声，但是无牙也回敬了一声，让她赶紧挪窝。他冲着她的脚边发了一波离子炮。

风飞发出了欢快的叫声，连忙跳到了烟雾漫起的地方，搓了搓她的爪子，然后蜷缩在了无牙刚才加热过了的地方上，放松了起来。他们在一起悄声说话，非常，非常欢快而放松。

"我们也许永远都不可能带他们出去了。"亚丝翠说。

"我不怪他们。这里实在是太奇妙了。有其他人知道这个地方吗？"希卡普还在石头上打着转。亚丝翠可以看出他正在测量距离的数据，测量石头的长，测量这里离温泉的距离，估计水的位置。

"没有。据我所知，我是唯一知道这个地方的人。现在还有你。"她补充道。她站起身来，向希卡普走去，后者正在看着他们下方的水面。他的嘴唇微微颤动。

当他看到她在他的身旁的时候，他的眼睛因惊恐而瞪大了，急忙跳了开来。

"怎么了？"亚丝翠问道，看到他的反应不由得愣住了。

"这根刺，它非常的尖，"希卡普弯下腰摸了摸他的腿，"你…我是说，我不想—我不想弄伤了你。"

亚丝翠看到他的脸颊变红了。微笑不禁浮现在她的脸上。

"谢谢。"

他点了点头，四处张望着，但是目光就是没有望着她。

她了解他的心情。

"坐下吧。"她说。她两腿交叉坐了下来，同时牵住了他的手。"这样你就不会摔倒了。"


	17. 独处时光

第十七章：独处时光

希卡普坐在了亚丝翠的身边，收起了他的左腿，让右腿弯曲，这样金属能够躺在他面前的那块石头上。亚丝翠将身体靠了下去，头垫在手下，看着冬日的天空。

"你不应该告诉任何人这个地方的。"希卡普说。

"我没打算告诉别人，不过为什么？"

"如果让鼻涕粗知道了，他肯定会在这里裸奔好几天的，而且—"

"呃。"亚丝翠有些颤抖。

无牙挠了挠痒，翻了个身，他们刚才一直在扔的球从龙鞍上滑了下来。希卡普正准备去够那个球，但是亚丝翠比他还快一些，在球翻下去之前就抓住了球。

希卡普看到她在抓住球的时候的肌肉的一曲一伸，但是等她转过头来的时候，希卡普却转过头去，希望她没有看到。

亚丝翠笑着将球轻轻扔给他，这次他很容易的接住了。他在手中将球翻来覆去地看。

"不错啊。"他说。

"这只是个球。"

"是啊，不过…"他的手指抚摸着球的纹线，"我…你…"

希卡普皱了皱眉，看了看球，又看了看亚丝翠。

"把你的手捂在嘴上。"他说。

"慢着，你说啥？"

"把你的手捂在嘴上一下。无论我说啥，你都不能做出回应。"

"希卡普。"亚丝翠有些恼火。

"就做一下，好不好？"

她扬起了一根眉毛。

"行吧，那就别做了。"

"你想说什么？"

"你只要还在回答我就不说。"

"希卡普！"

他耸了耸肩，看上去漠不关心，希望她不会注意到自己已经要紧嘴唇以不笑出来。她看上去很生气。

亚丝翠叹了口气，答应了。"行吧。我这就闭上嘴。看到了吗？"

她紧紧地盯着他，但是手指仍然捂住了嘴唇。

"你真的，特别，特别有天赋。我说的是缝纫。还有斧子，不过主要是缝纫。"

她的目光有些生气。

"看，这就是为什么我不想让你回答我。"她的眼睛眯了起来，希卡普看得出她脸红了。

"就这些。"

她还在盯着他。

"你可以把手移开了。"

她重重地把手砸在了他的胳膊上。

"嗷！"

"你说了我可以把手移开了。"她回答道。希卡普揉了揉胳膊，冲她摇了摇头。

亚丝翠坐了起来，看着旁边的水域。她的坐姿和希卡普一样，但是当希卡普向后靠去的时候，亚丝翠将胳膊放进了怀里，缩了起来。

"你不会说的，对不对？"

"告诉谁什么？"

"告诉任何人我会缝纫。"

他看上去有些困惑。"不会，当然不会。我会告诉谁呢？"

"只是…"亚丝翠又低下了头。"谢谢。"

希卡普没有问她在感谢些什么，甚至不确定她在说什么，他只是点了点头。石头的温暖席卷而来，让他放松，那种紧张感已经悄然散去。

他有很多想对亚丝翠说的，也有很多他想知道的。亚丝翠是自和红死神的大战之后变好的事物中的一个。他在学院的角色，他的朋友，他被对待的那种方式，所有的事物都让他的一天比原来轻松多了。而亚丝翠还是原来的样子，不过他们两个的关系已经不同了。

海水的声音从下传来，风越来越冷了，但是坐在这个和无牙，亚丝翠在一起的小世界里，希卡普感觉很放心，很安全。

他看了亚丝翠一眼，发现她正在看着他。

"怎么了？"

"没怎么。"她说。

他突然把球扔向了她，她甚至没有眨眼，就只手把球接住了。

"你真可怕。"他说。

"是啊。"她笑着同意道，那是一种开心的情绪，希卡普的呼吸有些紧促了，他从来没见过亚丝翠这样。

"可怕。"他重复道。

…

希卡普和亚丝翠在石头上又坐了一个小时。他们讨论着即将到来的冬天，他们制作的地图，还有天气特别寒冷的时候如何持续飞行。他们谈论着博克岛，他们自己每一年的不同点，承担的更多的责任。希卡普做了一个他参加的会议上最无聊的表情，这让亚丝翠笑了起来。希卡普总是能很好的模仿史图依克和其他人。

他又谈起了史图依克叫亚丝翠去开会之前那天晚上，他说自己为吓到她而感到抱歉—他不想说她被吓到了—他希望史图依克在叫她来之前思考过。

"没关系。他叫我过去设是让我跟你对话，这是两码事。"

希卡普笑着说："是啊，非常不同。我可没有他那么吓人。"

正在风飞旁边打盹的无牙突然在这个时候大声打起了呼噜，声音大的差点把希卡普和亚丝翠掀翻。他们的笑声让两条龙醒了过来。

风飞看了看天空，冲亚丝翠尖叫起来。

"该回家了吗，姑娘？我跟你说，她像个保姆一样。"亚丝翠准备站起身来，"如果我回去晚了，她就开始冲我刺耳的叫起来，而且看到博克岛亮起灯了她就不愿意远离博克岛了。"

"她对你保护欲很强，"希卡普说，"这也挺好的。"

"是啊，但是也很强势。是不是，风飞？"

"不知道她是从哪里学来的。"

亚丝翠伸出手想帮希卡普站起来，他抓住了她的手，让她把他拉了起来。但是他突然想起来自己的假肢还没有调成刺形的模式，结果滑了一跤。哦，真棒。他心想—可是突然他停了下来。他没有摔倒。

亚丝翠抓住了他，让他重新把重心放在了右脚上，站的稳稳地。他的手抓着她的胳膊，她的胳膊夹着他的手腕。她的眼睛瞪大了，嘴角流露出了微笑。

"你还好么？"

"还好。"他轻轻捏了捏她的胳膊，把她拉近了一点。

他看到她正看着他的嘴唇。但是他没有把视线从她的眼睛那里移开。它们是冰蓝色的，也是他所见过最温暖的蓝色。

她向回退了一步，他真希望她没有这么做。

"你可千万别摔倒了。"她咯咯笑道。

不。千万不能。希卡普心想。


	18. 空中一接

第十八章：空中一接

无牙和风飞飞过博克岛边缘，冰冷的空气在骑手的身边旋转，告诫他们是时候回家了。

"再来一盘吗？"亚丝翠冲身后的希卡普喊道。

"大事不好…这回是什么？"

"准备好了吗，姑娘？"她俯下身，摸了摸风飞的翅膀。

风飞晃了晃尾巴，伸展开来翅膀。她的身体平稳和笔直，在空中平滑地飞行着。

"好了，无牙，抬起头！"

无牙甚至在希卡普之前就明白了亚丝翠想要干什么。

所以当亚丝翠跳上了她的龙鞍，走过风飞的后背跳入两龙之间的空中的时候，无牙已经准备就绪。他向低微微俯冲，正好用后背接住了亚丝翠。

不过，希卡普还没有准备好，几乎没准备好张开胳膊接住跳下来的亚丝翠。他紧紧地抓住了她，心砰砰的跳着，脸色都有些苍白了。

"接的真准。"亚丝翠微笑道。

"亚丝翠，别再这么做了。"希卡普喘气道。

她感觉到了他的心跳起伏，犹如龙的翅膀在飞行的时候的样子。

"啊，我吓到你了吗？"

"老天爷啊，是的。我会做噩梦的。"

这句话逗得亚丝翠笑出声来。

"干得好，无牙！"无牙歪了歪脑袋，咕噜了一声回应他。他绝对在嘲笑希卡普。

"感谢你，伙计。非常感谢。"希卡普试图喘过气来，但是并没有什么成效，"我必须限制你和无牙的谈话数量了，亚丝翠。你带坏他了。"

亚丝翠本想辩解，但是看到他说话的时候的那种只会向她展现的微笑，她欲言又止，感受着他紧紧环抱她身体的双臂。

"无牙和我有一种默契感，"亚丝翠说道，"是不是，我的朋友？"

无牙很机智地保持沉默。

亚丝翠一直在单脚站立，但是在向上飞行的过程中，她抬起了头，保持站着的腿玩去。希卡普仍然在抱着她，她向回靠在了他的胸口处，轻轻握住了他的手。他的手极其的冰冷，所以她紧紧地攥住了它们，保证她的手掌将寒风抵御在他的手掌之外。

无牙和风飞貌似都不急着回家，尽管风飞想要催促亚丝翠，但是无牙冲着风飞咆哮了几声。他们向博克岛左侧俯冲，从悬崖下的水面划过。

"想要绕远路，伙计？"亚丝翠能够感受到希卡普声音中的微波，这种突然的震动让她颤抖了一下。希卡普轻轻地把她拉了回来，拉入了他如同避风港一般的怀里。（黑莓现在更新如此之慢的原因之一就是选了这篇文章…81章先不说还章章是糖，我要吃吐了）

当他们冲博克岛陆地飞翔的过程中，两条龙向高处攀去，村庄的景色又在他们身下展开。无数年前，亚丝翠第一次坐在希卡普身后在这里鸟瞰，她的臂膀是紧贴希卡普的。

现在尽管他们的位置正好相反，她仍然是谢天谢地的因为希卡普看不到她的脸。她不确定她是否能让他知晓自己的感受。

希卡普向前靠去，摘下了亚丝翠头上的皮制风帽，这样他就可以把下巴靠在她的肩膀上。亚丝翠感觉从背后传来阵阵暖意，那种平静的呼吸的起伏，笼罩着她，她完美的嵌入了他为她创造的空间之中。

亚丝翠动都不敢动，害怕呼吸，不确定该做什么，该说什么。希卡普也保持着沉没。他和无牙静静飞行，风飞在他们的身旁沉默，亚丝翠很好奇她会不会是唯一一个知道她的心脏要爆炸了的人。

博克岛的光芒逐渐变亮，亚丝翠不再担心她该做些什么，并做了她最想做的事情。

她歪了歪头，这样她就可以把头靠在希卡普的头边，感受着他的臂膀带来的温暖和安全感。

* * *

他们降落在了希卡普家前面，亚丝翠从龙背上跳了下来，落在了草地上。她揉了揉无牙的脑袋，再次感谢了他的"救命之恩"，最后把希卡普从龙背上拉了下来。希卡普最开始没有注意到她，那时候他正在解开鞍具，等他抬起头，他微笑着拉住了她的手，翻身跳下了龙背。亚丝翠不想要放开他的手，不过她还是松开了。

"谢谢你，亚丝翠。"

"不用谢。"她的目光正在游荡，寻找着风飞。

"不，是为了今天的一切。"这句话让她把视线转移了回来，"试图杀了我，然后差点把你自己杀了，还有…还有那一切。谢谢你。"

"不用谢，你也不需要谢。我和你一样喜欢飞行。"

她紧接着下意识的大声说出了她本来只想在心里默念的话。

"你是博克岛最棒的一部分，希卡普。"

他看上去有些呆滞。她自己也有些吃惊。

"不过，还是得排在风飞后面。"

"那是肯定的。"他回答道，有些认真，有些嘲弄。

她正准备下山，这时候无牙毫无预兆地扭过头来，把她径直推到了希卡普的怀里。

他的臂膀再度紧紧地圈住了她，正如今天他接住她那样。只不过，这一次，她是面对着他的。

"抱歉—无牙，他只是—"

希卡普慢慢地松开了她，她也在向后退去。他放开亚丝翠的那一瞬间，他的微笑再度展现。

"你随时都可以撞入我的怀里，milady。"


	19. 内外凛冬

凛冬已至，随之到来的还有封锁了港口的寒冰以及遮盖了太阳的灰蒙蒙的天空。冬天是一年中最困难的时刻，但是失去了光照和航行能力是雪上加霜的。

浓云背后的阳光无法完全接触地面，留给人们珍贵的极少量时间来办事。为了保存燃料，大部分维京人会前往大礼堂用餐，让火光温暖大家。

疾病也随之到来。堵塞的鼻子，咳嗽和感冒在冬天是极为常见的。天气会向他们身体里外同时发起攻击。通常而言，病人们会服用应对的药物，躲在安静的角落里，柴火会多加一些，以将冷气驱散。

这一年冬天，疾病更加可怕。简直就是凛冬与狂风和寒冰的组队而来。病人们就像是已经穿洞了的船只，他们大声的咳嗽，像是海水已经淹没了他们的肺。他们打着哆嗦，发着烧。

希卡普还记得他小时候也得过类似的病。他记得自己只喝了水和煲汤，还隐隐约约记得自己的父亲坐在他身边，握着他的手，轻轻地唱着歌。他还记得自己做了个梦，梦到他在云霄飞翔。这也是他对他父亲最早的记忆之一，是他枕边的大山，握着他的手唱歌。

不过今年，希卡普倒是健健康康的。但是史图依克生病了。有一天，他还好好的，砍着柴，在大礼堂里吆喝着。很快，他就不能下床了。他睁开了眼睛，然后又睡着了。

史图依克已经去不了大礼堂了。因为这对那些病人来说并不是好事，看着他们的首领脸色惨白，发着抖，两颊通红，大把出汗，还不停的咳嗽。所以他留在了家里。希卡普完全不知道该怎么办。

他保证火还旺着，他保证父亲有水喝，他带来了汤，他试图把父亲弄起来吃点东西。他抹掉他额头上的汗，他还会知趣的离开，因为史图依克的烧让他的梦告诉他这是个威胁，让他挥起拳头。

希卡普还经常会去大礼堂，装作一点也不担心的样子，因为希卡普知道希卡普知道村民们都会很关心史图依克的缺席，都很担心他。所以他必须去装作他一点事也没有的样子，而他的内心却是寒冷而迷失的，仿佛回到了他还是个孩子的时候，没有唱歌的大山引领他回家。

他会记录他的父亲病了多久，什么时候看上去有所好转，还有什么时候更糟糕了。

史图依克生病的第三天，他似乎什么都没做就病得更重了，希卡普去了大礼堂，看看他能不能在没有人注意的情况下拿点药。大礼堂李全是人。咳嗽的，感冒的，还有担忧的。希卡普停在了门外，深吸一口气，但是他可没有准备好看到博克岛一半的人生病的样子，亦或是这么多带有期盼的看着他的，然后因没有看到史图依克而又转开的眼睛。

他想装作满不关心的样子，但是没有什么必要。根本就没有什么人注意到他，所有的担忧都在其他的方面。所以他拿走了他所需要的，溜出了门。

"希卡普。"一个声音悄悄地说话了。他环顾四周。

"在这里。"耳语声是从右侧来的，在木堆后面。

"亚丝翠？鱼脚丝？你们躲在这里干什么？"

"我们不想被人看到我们在跟你说话。"鱼脚丝站了起来，但是因为亚丝翠把他拉了回去，他又跌坐了下来。

"这其中的一大部分就是不要被看见，鱼脚丝。"亚丝翠说，

"哦，是啊。"

"为什么你们不应该被看见？"

"因为这样人们就会蜂拥而至，问我们关于…史图依克的问题。"亚丝翠接口道。

"哦。"希卡普暗自庆幸他把药藏在了背心里。

"史图依克真的病了吗？"鱼脚丝惊恐的眼睛带着希望，想要知道答案。

"他…很好啊。"希卡普看了亚丝翠一眼。如果鱼脚丝不在的话，他可能会说实话，但是他不确定自己该不该跟他说。

"那就没什么问题啊，"亚丝翠拍了拍鱼脚丝，"我跟你说什么来着。"

"是啊，你是对的。我太过担心了。谢了，希卡普。亚丝翠，再见。"鱼脚丝站了起来，向大礼堂走去。

希卡普看了消失了的鱼脚丝，又看了看亚丝翠。"这是…？"

亚丝翠突然变得更严肃了，像是要向远处扔斧子一样。"鱼脚丝认为史图依克病了，因为我们有好几天没见到他了。我跟他说他只是每次在大礼堂都错过了而已，而他质疑我。"

"那我估计，多谢了。"希卡普缩起了手，看了看木堆。

"有多糟糕？"

希卡普让亚丝翠看了看自己惊恐的脸。

"哇。那么糟糕吗？"

"我在楼上的房间里都能听到他的呼吸。他一直没有醒，估计是在做梦。"

"然后你现在只能一个人照顾他。"

"我不能让村民们看到他。他们会吓坏了的，我…我也控制不了了。"

"明白了。"亚丝翠像是在思考战斗策略一样。"鱼脚丝和我会散播我们看到了史图依克的言论，并且解决尽可能多的质疑。"

希卡普看着她，仿佛自己的担忧有些松弛了。

"谢谢。"

亚丝翠笑着说，"当然了，回去吧，我们来搞定这边。"

他回去的路比来的时候温暖了雨多，他还带着这种温暖回家了。是时候做饭了。

* * *

 **抱歉有些晚了【捂脸】实在是忙实在是忙，见谅见谅。**


	20. 冬日回想

第四天，戈博连门都没有敲就进了他们家。希卡普坐在火边，听到门开了的声音迅速地站起身来。

戈博没有说话。他看了一眼希卡普的表情，就立刻明白了现在的情况，点了点头。

"好的，更多的木柴马上到。"

没过多久，戈博就从木堆那里带回了很多圆木，开始把它们砍成片。相比他在房子里砍木头，西恐怕更吃惊的是他在工作的时候居然没有说话。

戈博在这里呆了一个小时。在他离开之前，他进去看望了一下史图依克，虽然戈博砍木头的声音那么大，他还是没有被吵醒。

"起床了，你个大笨蛋。"戈博用膝盖拱了拱史图依克，他没有回应。

"我们是不是应该强行把他弄起来？"

"我不这么觉得。"戈博用手摸了摸史图依克的额头，小心地示意希卡普。

从来没有人碰过史图依克。即使是希卡普，他也会因为史图依克拍了拍他的肩膀或者拥抱了他而感到惊讶。史图依克不会轻易碰别人，而希卡普从来没有看到过别人碰史图依克-除了训练和战场上。

"他头很烫，但是和有些人相比还是好了很多的。再说了，他这么固执，冬天的疾病怎么能搞垮他呢。"戈博说。希卡普看到他做了个鬼脸。他梳理了一下史图依克的头发就退开了。

"你有没有需要…一些麻烦事的帮助？"

希卡普有些呆滞地看着他，但是一看到戈博的示意，他就明白了。希卡普已经累得没时间感觉不好意思了。他需要帮助。他们一起把史图依克翻了个身，换了一下他身下的苔藓。然后他们又把他的汗完完全全的擦了一遍。

"下一次，我就要带个铲子过来了。"戈博指了指他手里的斧头，"或者一个大梯子。这样就能更好的把他抬起来。"

希卡普尽管没有那个力气，还是笑了出来。

"那好吧，"戈博说，"我走了。我会保证你这里有足够的食物的，还需要不需要蜂蜜酒？"

"不用了，不用了，多谢。"希卡普从来没有用过它们，而且如果史图依克醒了…他会用到那些的。"你明天早上能不能来一下，这样我能带无牙出去飞一圈？如果我不带他出去玩会儿，他会变得笨手笨脚的。"

"好嘞，没问题。我明天早上就来，别担心。"戈博用斧头捅了捅希卡普，离开了。

宁静很少会让希卡普害怕。但是戈博关上门之后，这种宁静像无牙的怒吼一样令人害怕，犹如潮水般退去，这更加糟糕了。

他父亲呼吸传来的恐怖的呼啸充斥在房间里，从他的房间传到了希卡普的房间。尽管他一直都没有进入史图依克的房间，近几周他还是经常坐在了他身边，带来了很多自己的东西。他的笔记本，木炭，他的刀被放在了床头的桌前，还有给无牙的炸鱼干，他也经常在史图依克的房间里陪着希卡普，确保火没有灭。

戈博不在屋子里，希卡普发现宁静居然也是很有威胁的。这也不是史图依克能忍受的。他很吵闹，是一个地板不呜咽就站不起身的巨人。现在他躺在了床上，传来了耳语般恐怖的呼吸声。

希卡普很讨厌这样。

他尽力让这种声音被掩盖掉。

"额，嘿，老爸，我不确定你能不能听到我说话，但是…我记得我以前生病的时候…我是能听到你的声音的。"

无牙咕噜了两声，抬起头好奇地看了看。他蜷缩在希卡普的椅子边，把头靠在了史图依克的床边。

"我正在努力完成你所做的一切。我从来没有意识到，当一切都已经乱了套的时候，装作平安无事有多么困难。我不知道你是怎么做到的。"

希卡普拿起了一根铅笔，转了起来。

"我去过大礼堂里，大家看着大门口的样子就像希望看到你一样，希望你能来挽救这一切。"

希卡普叹了口气。

"他们真的没有失望，只因为出现的是我而不是你。但是我不是你，你是他们寻求一切的源头。我甚至会因为一个人领导整个村子时被其他人因为这种繁琐小事而盼望感到不舒服。"

他沉默了一会儿，但是史图依克喉咙发出的刺耳的声音让他战栗，不得不继续下去。

"我不知道你是怎么做到的，你是怎么假装所有事情都已经安定下来，一切平安无事的。我甚至都不知道你还能不能亲口告诉我了。"

无牙连续发出了低沉的声音，或者是冲着史图依克。希卡普不确定，并继续说了下去。

"戈博说那些病的最重的人已经好了起来，但是还有很多人病情恶化了。他更担心那些孩子，但是古希也病了。莫侬也病了。我去大礼堂的时候见到他们了。古希还记得我，但是莫侬看上去不认识我了，她不认识任何人了。"

"你知道我以前一直在拜访莫侬吗？我觉得你应该知道。你知道这里发生的一切…大部分时间的一切。"希卡普冲无牙笑了笑。

希卡普能回想起和莫侬相处的几段回忆。她在村子边缘的小屋边种了很多药草。莫侬不喜欢人群，希卡普小的时候，鼻涕粗就给他们讲过莫侬用糖果把小孩子骗进屋子里，然后再也没让他们出来的故事。

"很多年前的，鼻涕粗刺激我去她的房子那边，"他对他熟睡的父亲说道，"鱼脚丝说我应该带一株药草回来，我照做了，但是我害怕极了。我觉得是因为我还相信鼻涕粗在说实话，她的确把孩子留在了里面。我不知道。我那时候，不管怎么说，那么小。"

"我不知道我以前有没有跟你提到过这件事情。那时候你在出海，我觉得那时候如果我真的被抓了进去，没有人会注意到我的。"希卡普坐了回去，又转起了铅笔。

"莫侬是我见过最吓人的。而我又看到你那么生气—对我或者对其他人—在很平常的事情上。"

* * *

莫侬又高又瘦，而她的姐姐古希又矮又圆。当她从过道低头看他的时候，希卡普感觉自己比遗忘更渺小了。

"这么有勇气吗，小伙子？"

他点了点头。

"你拿了些什么啊？给我的吗？"

希卡普再一次点了点头，伸出了手。他刚才根据鱼脚丝的指示，挖出来的药草，双手成杯状，捧在面前。

"聪明的小伙子，总是把大地带在身边。进来吧。"

她把他带到了她房子的背后，引领到了她的大花园里。这里有着树木的屏障和防护网的保护，保证职务不会受到呼啸的海风的伤害。花园整洁而干净，不同种类的绿叶黄花开满了大地。

"你觉得这里怎么样？"莫侬站在空地上，看着一个已经被挖好的洞。

"你知道我要来了吗？"她预见这一点了吗？

莫侬哼了一声。"我看到你从那条小路来了。继续吧，很好。你快赶上另一个家伙了。"

"另一个？"

"嗯，另一个家伙。他一周或者之前来过一次，问了些关于植物的问题。他很有天赋。"

"鱼脚丝？"

"啊，不是。他有自己的花园。另一个人—但是他不想让你知道他。进来吧。"

希卡普进入了房子，看到了两个杯子，和一个放了棕褐色的焦糖饼干的盘子在桌上。

"坐吧，小伙子，跟我聊聊。"

"聊…聊什么？"

"我知道你的名字，你也知道我的。你知道我有一个花园，而且我没有绑架过任何到处乱跑的小孩子。至少，目前没有。"她狡猾地一笑。

"我…我叫希卡普。"他不知道该补充些什么。

"早就知道了。"

希卡普不确定自己该说些什么。大部分长者，在谈话的时候，都会先问起他的父亲，然后说他总有一天会成为一个像他一样伟大的首领的。希卡普总是看得出来他们没有说实话，他们这么说只是因为这很得体。

"古希跟我聊过很多关于你的事情。可能这就是为什么她在村子里生活吧，在村子之上生活，消息总是最灵通的。"

"古希…古希跟你说的？"

"是的。她还告诉我你是个很聪明的小伙子，你会成为…啊，不，小伙子，听着。"她敲了敲桌子，希卡普吓得跳了起来。他知道他的表情出卖了自己。

莫侬靠近了一些，希卡普克制住了向后靠的冲动。

"很多人都会告诉你他们认为你想听的东西，或者他们想听到自己说的东西。但是你现在要听好了。"

希卡普僵在了原处，并没有想到有什么除了倾听以外的办法。

"你是个聪明的小伙子。你的生活会因为你的聪慧而变得艰难。聪明就意味着困难，因为你能看出一些别人看不出的东西。这意味着你会注定孤独，无论是你的思想还是你的生活。"

希卡普彻底震惊了。

"不然你觉得为什么我生活在这里？"

* * *

无牙让壁炉的火烧了一晚上。希卡普从戈博拿来的那堆木材里又加了一些进去，通常能够撑一周的分量，却在天明时分基本用光了。

希卡普对他的父亲讲了几个小时的话。他跟他讲了飞行的故事，关于莫侬和他想让她骑龙的事情。她总是拒绝了。事实上，是尖叫着的。他跟史图依克讲了一些他最近在忙的事情，和其他人出去勘探，还有他那一箩筐的主意和实践的功能。

在黑暗中，伴着时隐时现的父亲的呼吸声和无牙点火的声音，希卡普让自己所有的想法喷薄而出。他唱不了歌，但是希卡普觉得也许他能听到他的声音，回想起过去照顾他的时候的事情。

所以他一直说啊说，说啊啊说，直到天明的时候睡着在了他父亲的床头，头卧在了史图依克的手边。


	21. 繁重负担

当希卡普那天下午再次进入大礼堂的时候，他确保自己彻底放松，完全没有被他父亲可怕的呼吸声吓到的样子。他甚至梳过了自己的头发，让它看上去不再是那么的糟糕。半睡在凳子上半睡在床边并不是什么很舒服的姿势。

像往常一样，他进入大礼堂的时候，大家都看了他一眼，但是他并不在意，因为这正是他应该期待的。当他知道该期望些什么的时候，一切都变得简单了。

他向大家问好，关照他们的健康，声称他的父亲正在康复，而且脾气也变得和往常一样。尽管这不是事实，但是这让人们放松下来。史图依克的脾气是传说级别的。而且如果人们知道他病了，他们就不会来打扰他了。

希卡普走到了角落里，看到古希站在一张临时搭上的床的边上。她的脸冲着床，床上的莫侬还在熟睡。古希的担忧写满了她的脸。

"您好，古希。"希卡普轻轻地鞠了个躬。

她点了点头，又转过头去了。

"她不是很好，是不是？"古希再度抬起头，缓缓地摇了摇头。

"我很抱歉。"希卡普说道。古希点了点头，示意他坐下来。他看着她又指了一次，这次是用她手中的长杖。

希卡普不确定这合不合适，但是古希知道。或者说，就算她知道，她也不会在乎，他也不会跟她吵架，毕竟，这也会是一场一边倒的吵架。

他坐了下来，特别的朝向莫侬，看着她缓缓的呼吸。她的呼吸很不平稳，像他父亲的一样，但是史图依克的呼吸更加吵闹，不像莫侬的那样轻而慢。

希卡普看出来，她的嘴唇有些泛蓝，这不是很好。

"她咳嗽吗？"他问古希。

她顿了顿，然后毫无气力地点了点头，希卡普明白了。她的确咳嗽，但是不止。希卡普知道他的父亲在他小的时候曾把他叫起来过，让他做起来咳嗽。希卡普现在不能让他的父亲做这件事情—他绝对不可能频繁抬起来史图依克了—但是他知道他什么时候会咳嗽，所以他可以试试。

"如果…我们让她坐起来怎么样？"

古希眯了眯眼睛。

"有可能有帮助吗？"

古希点了点头，她准许了，希卡普站起身来，走到了床的另一边。

"等会儿我把她抬起来，你能不能在她身后放点东西？"

古希点了点头，用手杖捅了捅一个枕头和一张毯子。

希卡普跪在了床边，用胳膊揽住莫侬，然后才意识到自己的动作也多么不得体。他不应该碰一位长者，也不应该这样碰一位女性。他不知道古希和莫侬有没有什么男性亲戚在身边，但现在他不能问了，来不及了。

他将担忧扔在了一边，将莫侬的上半身轻轻抬了起来。她不是很重，希卡普感受得到她的骨头。她也不是很发烫。

古希在她身后放了两个枕头，然后用毯子包起了它们。希卡普接着慢慢的把手往后放，让莫侬的头高过胸口。他用毯子把她盖住，古希用手杖捅了捅他。

"哦—我很抱歉。"他无意之中越界了，开始准备更多的道歉。

但是古希摇了摇头，她伸出手握住了希卡普的手，用两只手将它包了起来。她用一根手指在他的手背上寻找着些什么，然后用手向他的手上压，仿佛要盖上一个印一样。他不知道她要干什么—他的思绪还停留在他是不是冒犯了古希的想法中。

古希的眼中放出精明的光芒。希卡普不知道她在干什么，但是他知道这不是坏事，松了口气。

古希突然放下他的手，指了指大礼堂的门。

"我该走了？"古希拿起手杖，点了点头，继续看护着她的妹妹。

他环顾四周，发现大礼堂相比他进来的时候人少了不少，意识到时间过了很久了，他也该回家了。

村子里的人讨论了那一刻足足有几个星期。他们看到的不是希卡普做了不合体的举动，而是看到了他们未来的首领小心而义不容辞地照顾着他们中的一员。当他关上身后大礼堂的门之后，丝毫不了解这一点的希卡普向一个安静而温馨的地方走去。


	22. 坐立不安

希卡普到家的时候，屋里传出了史图依克咳嗽的声音。

他急忙跑进他父亲的房间，试图把他的父亲扶起来。把莫侬弄起来还是简单多了，对于史图依克来说是不可能的，更何况他还没有完全清醒。

突然希卡普感觉手上的负担轻了很多。

无牙在床的另一头用头顶着史图依克的肩膀，用前爪按着床板，将他推了起来。

"谢谢了，无牙。"希卡普对他做了一个露牙的笑容。无论怎么看，移动他的父亲都像移山一样。

他们虽然把史图依克弄起来了，但是也把他弄醒了。无牙连忙躲开，留下希卡普一个人顶着他根本承受不住的重量。但是史图依克自己往前靠了靠，大声地咳嗽起来。希卡普把手放在史图依克肩头，等待着他停止咳嗽—如果这说明他正在康复的话，他不希望很快就停下来。

史图依克又咳又喘，呼吸这才平稳下来。希卡普看到他父亲的脸上有大量的汗滴，又拿一块布擦掉了它们。史图依克自己伸出手，擦了擦额头和脖子。他呼吸的声音就像他跑到空气稀薄的山顶了一样。

希卡普等待着史图依克，看他有没有什么需要帮忙的，或者协助他的，毕竟史图依克从来不会主动要求帮助。

"我…"史图依克的呼吸平稳了下来，"病了有多久了？"

"有几天了。"希卡普撒谎道。已经接近一周了，但是史图依克现在还不能知道实情。

史图依克转过身来，开始活动他的腿，希卡普连忙退开。

"爸…那不是—"

史图依克站了起来，又立刻坐下身来，喘的更大声了。

希卡普看了一眼他的父亲。

"别这么不可理喻了。"

"你刚才…是不是…又说你的父亲…不可理喻…了？"

"是的，而且他也是我的首领。"

史图依克瞪了希卡普一眼。"你是不是在利用我还虚弱这一点？"

希卡普哼了一声。史图依克随时都有可能一命归西了，而希卡普现在还没有能够代替他的能力。不过他已经可以争吵，证明他已经远离死神了，谢天谢地。

"不，爸，但是冬天的疾病是最可怕的，而且你也是。你就…听我的，躺下来把。"

"不然呢？"

"我让戈博来给你唱歌。"

史图依克瞪大了眼然后又眯了起来。通常，史图依克的眼神会让希卡普有五个不同的理由来给他他所想要的—通常整个村子的人都会这么做。这一次，希卡普抱紧双臂，看着他的父亲。

"不分白天黑夜的唱。"

"好吧。"史图依克嘟囔了一句，躺回了床上，让希卡普给他盖好了被子。无牙离开了房间，他们听到了点燃木堆的声音，紧接着希卡普听到了关门的声音。他和无牙进来的时候没关门吗？无牙肯定关了。

史图依克拿几个枕头放在了自己身后，问希卡普村子里怎么样了。有足够的食物吗？有多少人病了？大礼堂里有多少人？他到底病了多久？希卡普尽可能精准的回答了他所有的问题，除了最后一个。他如果说了实话，好吧，希卡普最了解他的父亲了。史图依克会自己爬起来，立刻去大礼堂的。

很快，史图依克再一次睡着了，他的呼吸慢了下来，但最重要的是，变得轻柔了。

希卡普带走了自己的东西，这周头一次回到了自己的房间里。

* * *

亚丝翠知道希卡普回家了。她看到他离开了大礼堂，心想他不会回去的很着急，亚丝翠等了一会儿，拿了点东西再慢悠悠的走了过去。等到她再往壁炉里扔了点柴火之后，她觉得是时候走了。然后她从侧门溜了出去。

亚丝翠站在广场上，抬头看到了空荡荡的夜空，点缀着成千上万的星星，还挂着一弯惨白色的月亮。亚丝翠吹了个口哨，寻找着无牙。

没有回应。他肯定跟希卡普一起回去了。但是他应该还记得我的请求，她想。他不管怎么样，看上去像是理解了。谁了解龙儿们，特别是无牙的心思呢？

她走了一会儿，又吹了一次口哨，还是没有回应。

"无牙？"

亚丝翠走上了首领家的房子的山丘，走到了一条不易被发现的小路上。

她又吹了个口哨。什么都没有发生。他去哪里了？

"无牙？"

无牙从屋顶上跳到了她的背后，吓得她跳了起来。

"无牙！你很喜欢把我的魂吓跑吗？"

无牙低沉而断断续续的响声让她忍不住用胳膊肘顶了顶他。

"当然了。你能把我带上去吗？"无牙趴了下来，让亚丝翠骑了上去。等他们降落在了屋顶上，亚丝翠尽快跳了下来，但是她滑倒了。无牙连忙拎住她的一条腿，稳定住了她。他低下了头，用嘴叼住了她的辫子。他紧接着换了个站立的姿势，用三条腿固定住，另一条腿伸了出去，接住了亚丝翠，放开了她的头发，将她带到了自己的身体边上，消失在了外界的视线中。

"谢了，无牙。"亚丝翠悄声说。

他嘟囔了一声，用头推开了盖住希卡普房间的窗户的木板。她从窗户向里望去，他不在里面。他们等待了一会儿。龙不是最温血的动物，不是可靠的热源，不过亚丝翠还是很感激他挡住了风。过了几分钟，她还是变得很冷，准备放弃她的计划。

希卡普在哪里？上楼要花一整年的时间吗？亚丝翠紧接着意识到她计划中的一个疏漏—希卡普有可能在楼下睡在了史图依克身边。

她正准备让无牙把她带回去，无牙用爪子顶了顶亚丝翠的身体。他听到了些什么。亚丝翠把木板再往上举了一些。

希卡普的阴影出现在了墙上，缓缓地在楼梯上移动。当他出现在视线里的时候，亚丝翠知道她对希卡普的猜测是正确的。他看似精疲力尽了。

他的眼睛四周出现了黑眼圈，他看上去没了力气，连胳膊都抬不起来。

他坐在了床边，揉了揉头和眼睛，然后弯下腰准备去拆他的假肢。


	23. 安静对话

亚丝翠敲了敲窗户的玻璃以引起希卡普的注意。听到了声音，他连忙站起身来。

"无牙？"

"你说对了一半。"亚丝翠回答道。

"亚丝翠？"希卡普带着不相信的诡异眼神悄声说道。亚丝翠怀疑他是不是又发烧了。他以前不会这么疑神疑鬼的。

"你在这里干什么？"希卡普站到了窗户面前看着他们。亚丝翠还是紧贴着无牙的身体，但是无牙低下了头，挡住了亚丝翠来见希卡普。

"无牙，你又是什么时候上去的？你刚才不还在我旁边吗？"

"我和无牙都计划好了。"亚丝翠摸了摸无牙的鼻子，冲着他笑了笑。

"你们两个也太擅长计划了。"

"我能进来吗？这里太冷了。"

希卡普拿起一把椅子，想要站上去。但是亚丝翠的动作更快一些。她把木堆推开，这样无牙能顶着它们，她伸出手去够到了窗户的边缘，然后跳进了屋子里。她着陆后站到了一边，无牙紧随其后滑进了屋子里，挑起了木堆，这样它不会夹到自己的尾巴。

他们三个一动不动，听着屋子底下的动静。

"多谢了，无牙。"亚丝翠低语道。无牙傲慢的点了点头，向自己的床喷了把火，蜷缩了上去。

亚丝翠环顾四周。希卡普病了的时候她来过这里，但是在这之前，自从他们长大她却没有在这里待过太长时间。在大战之后她来拜访的时候，他的床还在楼下的火炉边，她从来没有去过他楼上的房间。她每次都只注意到了希卡普，并不关注他的房间是什么样子的。

现在她还有时间四处看看，意识到一切都变了。他们还小的时候，她和其他孩子都会把希卡普甩在后面，跑到他的屋子里去。他们会发现屋子几乎是空的，没什么东西暗示这真的是他的屋子，看上去普普通通，似乎谁住在那里都不为过。鼻涕粗抱怨着这里的无聊，立刻离开了，其他人会跟随着他，她也是。

现在，这里很明显是希卡普的屋子了。他的存在，屋子里他所爱的一切，都在印证这一点。没有什么会被遮掩，他的桌子上全是他的草稿，图纸钉在了墙上，还有的散落在地板上。一面古老的盾牌依靠在墙角，上面布满了木炭灰，他的床边的小书架上摆满了他收集的他和无牙的旅程记录。她走过去细看了几眼。盾牌，闪亮的石头，水晶块和金属，烧焦的皮革一起被搁在了同一个角落里。

无牙被毁在大战中的原来的尾巴，他也留下了一些碎片。

亚丝翠探过头去看希卡普。他一动不动，带着疲倦而困惑的眼神看着她。

"你在找什么吗？"

"没有，"她回答道，"我只是在探求。"

"我得坐下来，"希卡普坐在了床边，"抱歉，我太累了。"

他突然抬起头来。"你是只有在我接近精神错乱的时候才会来这里吗？"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩，继续探索起来，但是意识到他刚才说的话是在无意识间说出的。他太累了，以至于开口前并非思考。不是因为他习惯思考，而是因为他发展出了一些可以在说出蠢话之前压制住自己的技能。

现在审问他真是个绝妙时机。亚丝翠想道。她却没有什么想知道的事情真是太可惜了。

"你为什么来这里？"希卡普低声说。亚丝翠走到了无牙旁边，但是转过身来看希卡普，他正在抓着后脑勺。

"来看看你。"她也用低沉的声音回答道。

"为什么？"

她瞪了希卡普一眼。"你想的话我也可以走—"

"别别别，你不需要走。"他打了个哈欠。可怜的希卡普。她应该让他睡觉的，但是她又不想走。

"等等，"他坐起身来，"你打算怎么出去？怎么回到村子里？"

"我骑无牙走。但是你能不能帮我一把，万一我需要爬到屋顶上呢。"

他疑惑地看着她，怀疑她的计划不会成功。她扬起一根眉毛，因为她都计划好了。除了一个问题，就是他的态度让她怀疑从窗户进来到底还算不算是一个好主意。

在半夜。

进了他的房间。

除了这两点以外，这真是一个不会被听到的好会面方法。

等等，被听到，糟糕。她心想道。

"你爸睡着了吗？"

"我觉得是的。"

"我能坐下来吗？"

希卡普挥了挥手，示意可以，她把一些稿纸移到了一遍，坐到了她的工作台上。她和风飞一样很喜欢栖息在东西上面，特别是因为她随时都可以跳下来追赶。

"他醒过来了吗？"

"嗯，大概一个小时之前。他呼吸顺畅多了，至少我是这么认为的。我在这里听不到他的呼吸了。"

亚丝翠伸手去够她的包。"我还带了些草药，如果你需要的话—这种东西很难不引起别人的主义。"

希卡普站起来来到了她的身边。"你是怎么弄到的？"

"我有我的门路。"她阴险的笑道。希卡普等着她的故事，可是她没有说话。他拿起草药，放到了他的床头柜上。

"来，聊天吧。"亚丝翠坐在桌上，晃着她的腿，低头看她身下的画作。他最近又在忙什么？

"什么？"

"聊天吧。"

"聊什么？"

"希卡普。"

"什么？"

"我了解你。"

"行吧…？"希卡普坐回到床上。他更像是坍塌了上去。

"你过得怎么样了？"亚丝翠身子向前微倾。

"挺好的？"

亚丝翠长叹一口气。"希卡普，别这样，你在这里和无牙和你父亲呆了这么久了。你肯定已经…怎么说呢…迫不及待的想和人聊天了。"

"我什么时候有想和人聊天过。"

亚丝翠双臂环抱胸前。

"行吧，你说得对。我一直在跟自己自言自语。还有我睡着的老爸。"

亚丝翠笑了出来，"那一定挺好玩的。"

"还行吧。我可以说很多事情，他都无法回答，估计也听不到我。"

亚丝翠等待着，希望他多说一些，但是他没有说话。她可以看到他眼睛周围一圈深深的黑眼圈，他也基本没有力气笑了，因为他仅存的力气都在支撑他抬起头。

"我走之后你打算干什么？"

"把假肢拆掉然后睡觉。"

她皱了皱眉。该走了。她跳下了桌子，往床边走去。"好吧，明天见！"

"别，等等，"希卡普想站起身来，差点没站稳，"我—我还没…别…"

他坐了下来。他看上去真的是精疲力尽了，也不想说话。她离开是因为他这样就可以一个人安静睡觉了。

* * *

 **事情太多了…更新略慢请谅解。**

 **关于白橡奇谭…我现在的一个想法是今年的最后一周会发一个打包版，目前包含前六章。然后明年的最后一周出一个最终版，全文完结版的。**

今年关于圣诞的计划…出一个 **圣诞包** 嘿嘿，应该大概会有以下内容：

 **简单的礼物更新一/两章** ，所以应该不会在这里提前更新。

 **白橡奇谭会有一章一直没有在贴吧公布的。**

 **你就是我的世界（我势必失去一切）还在考虑中，如果有时间的话会出一章，因为这篇每一章都很长的，有5K左右。**

 **一个圣诞短篇和一个新年短篇** 。

 **原创文你没有如期归来，但这正是离别的意义可能会更一章。**


	24. 袒露心扉

亚丝翠并没有离开，而是选择了坐在了他身边。她试图不要同时在想法里面传达出"希卡普"和"床"两个词，因为这样她的思绪就会暴露出来。当然，他已经这么困了，她就算着火了他都不会注意到的。

希卡普转过头来，靠在墙边，抬头看着半封闭的窗户，模仿起她来。一模银色的夜空景象从窗户的缝隙中透露进来，亚丝翠看得见外面的点点繁星。

"我不擅长这个。"希卡普说。

"擅长什么？晚上和姑娘们在你的屋子里聊天吗？"

他惊恐地抬起头看她，她笑了笑："我只是开玩笑呢，希卡普。"

"无论是白天黑夜，从来就没有过女孩子在我的屋子里呆着的。"

"你也知道啊。"

他的脸刷的红了，差点让她想笑出声来。希卡普总是这么敏感，但是真正令人想嘲笑他的是因为他现在累得没有办法反驳了。

"别想这些了。"希卡普嘟囔道。亚丝翠感觉自己的脸像要烧起来了一样，连忙用手捂住了脸。

"继续说下去吧，你还不擅长些什么？"

"照顾别人。"

亚丝翠看上去有些像要嘲讽。

"不，我是认真的，我不在行。"

"希卡普，这肯定不是真的，你照顾过龙，照顾过我们，打理过村子，今天也是，我还看到你了。"

他喘了口气，闭上了眼睛。"是啊，如果我爸醒来之后听说了，我肯定就惹上麻烦了。"

"我不这么觉得。"亚丝翠回答道，"你怎么会这么想的呢？"

"因为我完全不知道该怎么做。"希卡普放松地说道。亚丝翠在想他会不会就在这里睡着了，那她该怎么把他弄到床上去呢？

"什么意思？"

"我就是不知道该怎么办。我就坐在那里，等着他醒来，如果他不醒，我还会很害怕，厌烦着他的呼吸声，又害怕他的呼吸会停下来。"

亚丝翠觉得希卡普是她所知的最勇敢的一个人，因为他从来不害怕承认自己的恐惧。她听见过他还是鱼脚丝说到过一次，拥有勇气与无所畏惧是不一样的。亚丝翠认为，勇气同时意味着你能主动承认你的恐惧。

"你刚才还说他咳嗽过了。"

"是啊，他坐了起来，不高兴的嘟囔了几声，试图下床。"

"那段经历怎么样？"

"对他来说不怎么样，对我来说就正好相反了。如果他下了床还摔倒了，我可没办法把他抬起来，他可能现在还在地上躺着呢。"

"你是怎么把他弄回去的？"

希卡普闭着眼睛，微微一笑。

"我威胁叫戈博来给他唱歌。"

亚丝翠为了盖住笑声，只好捂住了嘴，"我在想这能不能吓到鼻涕粗。"

"我估计不行，他会跟着一起唱的。"希卡普忍住了打哈欠的冲动。亚丝翠刚想站起身来，希卡普就睁开了眼睛，牵住了她的手。"别走呢啊。我…我还需要聊天。我觉得你是对的，谢谢你。"

他还是她所知的那个最勇敢的人。她又坐了下来。

"如果他时不时会醒过来咳嗽，还试图下床，这些都是好的迹象，希卡普。听上去他身体好多了。"

"是啊，我也是这么想的。总之，希望吧。"

"那又出什么事情了？"

"我…我已经累坏了，亚丝翠。不完全是因为缺乏睡眠。我…"他停了下来。

"你不想发号施令了？"

"是啊。其实我还什么都没有发号施令过，除了隐瞒我爸生病了的事实以外，至少曾经是事实，不管了。除了在这里和大礼堂那里各坐了一阵子，什么都没做，就这样我都已经站不起身来了。这样的话，我怎么能…"他看上去比之前更疲乏了。

"你怎么能当上首领呢？"亚丝翠替他说完了话。

"是啊。"他说，"我做不来。"

"我不觉得这是事实，希卡普。"令他摇了摇头。她靠近了一些，低下了头，让他不得不迎上她的目光。

"我不觉得你这么累是因为你没法当好一个首领，分明就是因为你累了，脑子不清楚了，你还得到处骗人，你一点也不喜欢这么做。"

听到这话，希卡普不禁皱了皱眉头。亚丝翠靠的更近了一些，拍了拍他的膝盖。

"你，希卡普，对于跟你很熟的人来说，在扯谎方面可真是糟糕透了。"亚丝翠继续说道。他永远没有办法骗过她的，她永远都会识破，他也很清楚这一点。

"而你不擅长正是你不想做的一大原因。你不擅长扯谎，这经常会暴露是因为你的不适。"

"真棒，那就是说大家都知道我爸病了？那明天这里怕是要鸡飞狗跳了。"

"不会的，希卡普。"亚丝翠恼怒的说道，"没有人知道，你做得很好，把一切都掩盖过去了。尽管不太像是真的，但是你还是做到了，大家都很平静，没有人担忧起来。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。亚丝翠很明白这是什么意思，这代表着他不想承担比自己认为应该承担的更多的功劳。而且他总是觉得自己没什么功劳。

"我觉得你的功劳比我大。"

"不会的。"她拍了拍他。

"嘿，别打了，我神经有点衰弱，你要打我我就打回去了。"

"说得好像你就打过我一样。"

"这倒也是。"

"你可能不喜欢骗人吧，但是你必须承认，这次你做的不错。你比自己想象的要好很多的，希卡普。我觉得除了我和戈博，没有人注意到过。"

"是啊，戈博也来过几次了。"

"看吧？如果只有我和戈博出现过的话，你就做得很好了。"

希卡普点了点头，又垂下了头。亚丝翠又捅了捅他，让他不得不抬起头来。如果她看得到他的眼睛，她就确信他听得见她说话。"别低头，我知道你哪里怕痒。"

"别吧，你会把我爸弄起来的。"他缩了回去。

看到她的笑容，希卡普也不禁被逗笑了。

"你做的挺好的了，非常好。感到疲倦是正常的。而且担任首领，也不总是会像这样的。这只是你需要自己承担的一部分。"

"是啊，这可不是开玩笑的，我爸可重了。"他回答道。亚丝翠的笑声没有忍住，引起了无牙的抱怨。

"抱歉，无牙，我马上就走。"她回过头。她再度看向希卡普的时候，她发现他宁静多了，更放松，更精神，更高兴了。

"你该睡觉了。我觉得你爸明天早上会起来，然后你还得跟在他屁股后面。"

"老天爷啊。"希卡普笑着抱怨道。他伸出手去够她做的那个枕头，郑重的看了看枕头，又看了看亚丝翠。

"谢谢你。"

她不确定他在感谢什么，不过也无所谓了。

"不用谢。"她站起身，无牙伸展了个懒腰，跟着她一起走向窗边。

"无牙，我不觉得我现在应该骑着你。月光太亮了，有人可能会看到我，至少看到我的头发认出我，你先走吧。"她指了指窗户。无牙用气流把木板推开，跳出了窗户，又把脑袋缩进了屋子里。

亚丝翠拍了拍希卡普，感觉他的后背僵硬了一下。她看到希卡普盯着自己，走神了一阵子才回过来。

她笑着对他说，"把我送上去行吗？"

他伸出胳膊，亚丝翠跳了上去，伸手够到了无牙，由它拎着她的斗篷，从窗户里钻了出去。

在亚丝翠跳上无牙的后背之前，她最后拍了拍无牙的腿。

"再等我一下下，"亚丝翠听到了无牙的不满，"我保证就一小会儿。"

她转过身来，将身子探回到屋子里。无牙在后面按住了她，避免让她掉进去。

希卡普还是一动不动，看上去有些困惑。

"你忘记了什么东西吗？"

"是啊。"她笑了一下。

她够到了希卡普的背心，把他拉了过来，向前微微一倾，吻在了他的脸颊上。

"晚安，希卡普，做个好梦。"

* * *

希卡普回过神来的时候，亚丝翠早已消失在了窗外。窗户在亚丝翠的身后关上了，希卡普听到无牙起飞的声音，知道他在滑翔，飞回村子的路上。

等无牙自己从窗户钻回来的时候，希卡普还站在远处。

"这应该不会很难。"他自言自语道。

* * *

 **黑莓** **17岁的第一次更新，码字的时候发现自己又大了一些真的不是什么很开心的事情啊** **23333还是祝大家新的一年顺利哈，下次更新咱们春节** **/情人节见了！**


	25. 喷火利器

第二天早上，史图依克已经好的差不多了，于是前往大礼堂去处理那些已经堆积成山的部落事务去了。希卡普觉得自己不用拦着他了，也不知道自己能不能做到，所以他直接去了铁匠铺。

"啊，看到你从你的小假期回来工作可真好。"戈博正在打铁。

"如果这就算假期了，那我这辈子可不想再放一次假。"希卡普系上围裙，抓起一副手套，"今天在干什么？"

"啊，还是往常的工作。打磨，修理，点火。哦对了—我有东西想给你。"

"给我？"希卡普跟随戈博进了储藏室，他从两个柜子中间挤了过去，推开了一些杂物，挪开了一堆长矛，导致它们像松树一样被堆了起来。

"我…就在这里等着好了。"希卡普向后退了两步。

"马上就好的。"戈博已经来到了一个柜子的后面。"我可得把这东西藏好了，如果被人发现就危险了。"

"这样啊。"希卡普回答道。

"好嘞。"戈博从储藏间里面钻了出来，提着一件看上去弹弓一样的东西，但是这玩意很小，而且是架在一个十字弩上面的。

"这是什么东西。"希卡普试图避开发射路径，但是又想离那东西近一些。

"这是一个火焰喷射器。"

"啥玩意？"

"我是这么想的，听着，我上周孤零零的一个人呆在这里，所有的工作都是我干的，一个人，冷冷清清…"

希卡普环抱起双臂，坐在身后的桌子上，什么也没有说。

"总之，我就在想，龙嘛，它们会喷火。"

"是是是，它们是会。"希卡普总有一种这次对话会走向不好的极端的预感。

"如果我们维京人也可以呢？"

"如果我们也可以…啥玩意？"

"如果维京人与龙都可以在战场上喷火呢？这是不是就很有用了？毕竟，龙是有射程的。"

"你又怎么打算让我们开始喷火？"

"伙计，又不是用我们的嘴巴，我试过了，根本成功不了。"

希卡普根本不打算问他是怎么尝试的，也觉得不问更好。

"但是你想想：如果我们有了一块加热了的金属，然后用锤子敲打它，或者在打磨茅的时候，会发生什么？"

"会擦出火花。"

"没错。那如果我们串上一个已经燃着的小球—"

"已经燃着的？"

"是的，跟着我的思路。你架上一个这样的东西，然后像用十字弩一样向后拉，"戈博开始示范起来，"你发射出去，这个锤子也会跟着飞行路径，从后面装上小球。这样小球就会飞的更快，而且会擦出火花。如果是甩向你的敌人，这就像在喷火一样。"

希卡普无话可说，但是他的确事先想到了，戈博的衣服都是防火的，毕竟他知道要发生什么了。

"来吧，咱们试一下。"

"额，行吧，戈博，这个主意不错，但是—在飞行试验之前，我们最好还是先在地面上试一下。"

"尝试过了。你想再看一遍吗？"戈博架好了火焰喷射器，走向屋外。"跟我来。"

希卡普从另一个门出去了。

"好了，希卡普。"戈博绕着铁匠铺走了一圈，"诶，希卡普，你人呢？"

"我在这里，在屋子的另一边。"

"你是怎么过去的？不管了，你现在看得到我在哪里测试吗？"

铁匠铺的后墙上布满了烧焦的痕迹，如同被龙烤过一样，但是痕迹更小一些。

"你的火力挺充足的嘛。"

"是啊，我跟你说，这项发明可厉害了，这能改变很多东西。"

希卡普还是无话可说。

"行吧，那我开始了啊。"戈博把十字弩扔给了希卡普，后者向后退了一两步，稳稳地接住了。

"你想…让我拿这玩意干什么？"

"去北边，晚一点的时候吧，找个地方试一把。去试试用它融化几个冰块，考虑一下要不要加大火力。"

"额，行吧，我觉得我可以…"

"别别，还是明天吧。这样的话，我们下次战争演练的时候，就可以有更多的时间来制造这玩意！"

"行吧。"希卡普看着手里的武器，想着怎么改良一下它，虽然说他不确定维京人真的需要这东西来加快点着的东西的飞行速度。他们已经有不少火焰类武器了，况且他也不想让双胞胎拿到这东西。

"带几个人一起去吧，这样你还可以拿他们当靶子。"戈博回到了铁匠铺里面。希卡普跟了进去，把火焰喷射器放进了后屋的桌子后面。

"我会告知的。"

剩下的时间他们很忙，而且来的人比以往要多。不知道为什么有的人会觉得史图依克上周在家是为了照顾希卡普。可能是因为他们同时没有看到两个人，所以自己下了结论。他们于是就来拜访【探望】，然后跟从来不缺话题的戈博侃大山。

希卡普不敢说事实。不久之后，这种错误的结论就被传遍了，变成了希卡普的一种情绪上的负担。下工的时候，他感觉整个铁匠铺小了一些，还想去安安静静的飞一圈，不管什么火焰喷射器了。

"别忘了火焰喷射器。"

"哦，不会的。"希卡普嘟囔着去拿。

戈博看着他，嘴角露出了微笑。然后他用那估计能把声音传到海边的大嗓门喊道："休息去吧，小伙子，你还没有休息好，现在看起来跟你之前病的一样重。"

"谢了，戈博。"

戈博抬起了手，希卡普估计他要推一把自己了。但是他却把手放在希卡普的额头上，理了理他的头发。希卡普呆住了。

"好伙计。"他小声说道，"回去吧。"

希卡普呆呆的站在门口，看着戈博往家的方向走去。

* * *

他回去的路上，希卡普已经满脑子都是火焰喷射器的改进方案了，心想着如何弄得更安全，更实用一些。他拎起了武器—当然事先解开了弓弦—仔细观察戈博是怎么构造整个武器的。

他着迷到没有意识到亚丝翠在喊他，知道她跑到了自己面前。

"希卡普！"他吓得跳了起来，差点摔倒在地。她又是从哪里冒出来的？

"我一直在叫你，你还好吗？"

"哦，抱歉，我没有听到。"他回答道。

"我也注意到了，"亚丝翠说，"这是啥东西？"

"火焰喷射器，戈博做的。理论上来说，这会弹射出火球，然后再弹道上擦出火花。我还没有试过呢。"

"哦。"亚丝翠靠近了一些，想看得清楚一点。

"他在铁匠铺的后墙上做了实验，现在他又想让我大晚上的和无牙一起去北边再试试。"

"你觉得无牙看到你举着着火的十字弩朝他射击会有什么反应啊？"

"我估计不会很理想的，这也是为什么戈博让我带人去。"

"我去吧。"亚丝翠迅速说道，"我的意思是，总得有人在无牙把你甩进水里之后把你捞出来。"

"好吧，谢了。你能不能帮我转告其他人？"

"你想让双胞胎去尝试一件叫做火焰喷射器的武器吗？"

希卡普挠了挠后脑勺。"还是算了吧。不过鱼脚丝会想来的吧，鼻涕粗也是。"

"你什么时候去？"

"明天晚上。我们往北飞的越远，天就越暗。如果必要的话，我们可以驻扎在外面，早上再回来。"希卡普自习端详着手中的武器。

"我会转达的。"亚丝翠往村落的方向走去。"你有多少发？"

"就一个—希望吧。我觉得这是个好点子，但是我不确定这是最好的用法。"

"你会想到的。"亚丝翠回答道，开始走下山坡，"明天见。"


	26. 围炉夜话

虽然说希卡普已经在家里闷了一整周，他还是没有跟别人聊天的心情。他在铁匠铺的时候，本该需要静静，却来了那么多的人。

他进家门的时候，史图依克已经坐在了火炉边吃起了晚饭，专注看着火焰。希卡普给自己弄了点晚饭，坐在了他的对面。他还没吃上两口，史图依克便开口了。

"希卡普，你骗了我。"

他非得在这种地方进行这么紧张的谈话吗？火冒三丈，红色的大胡子—史图依克生气的时候还是很吓人的。他都不需要氛围的衬托。

"关于什么的？"

"我到底病了多久。"

哦，是哦。

"额…是的。"

"你为什么要这样？"

"因为如果我要是告诉你你病了一周了，你就会立马起来，结果病情还会恶化。"

史图依克缓慢的点了点头，但是希卡普看得出他还在气头上。

"都有谁知道事实？"

"知道什么，知道你病了？"

"嗯。"

"额，我，还有戈博，和…额…"

"亚丝翠？"

希卡普坐直了身体，不停地告诉自己自己什么也没有做错。

"嗯。"

"就这么多？"

"是的。"

史图依克叹了口气，放下了盘子，将胳膊枕在自己的大腿上。他慢慢地搓了搓手，希卡普意识到他要大发演讲了。

"希卡普，作为首领，一部分的任务就是要守住秘密。"

"爸—"

"别，孩子，让我说完。我知道你觉得首领就是要不停地发言，领导，还有那些乱七八糟的—的确也是。但是也包括隐瞒那些人们不需要知道的事情。"

史图依克沉下了声音。

"你做得对。"

希卡普呆呆的看着他。"我可没有想到你会说这个。"

"戈博告诉我了，你不时出现在大礼堂里，装作一切安好的样子—或者说比想象的还要好。你做的不错。"

"嗯，如果大家都知道你病了的话…或者了解到有多么吓人的话，我估计就得…"他尝试解释一些可能会出现的情况，虽说他自己也不是很确定，"大家，都会…"

"是的，至少大部分人会的。恐慌，过于担忧，冲进这里，还带着各种目的，之类的。这就是为什么首领在除演讲之外，还需要守住秘密。是为了保护所有人。"

"甚至是保护他们免于自己的伤害？"

史图依克打了个嗝。"特别是这种时候。"

他突然清醒过来，用明亮的眼睛盯着希卡普，火光照亮了他的脸。

"博克岛的村民都是好人，你也心知肚明。但是作为首领—别低头，看着我。"

希卡普抬起了头，用手指敲打着自己的盘子。史图依克吸了口气。

"作为首领，你必须把一些事情保密。你必须这样。"

史图依克拾起了一根短矛，戳了戳火炉里的炭火，继续说起来。

"所以，你总是应该，也必须有一个能为你守住秘密的人。对我来说，那是你的母亲。然后，在之后—"

希卡普顿悟了。"戈博。"

"对。他不是一个很好的思考者，但是他能承担比自己的负荷要更多的责任，和秘密。他会聆听，他会争执，而他从不外传。这也是为什么他来过这里，也去过大礼堂，帮助你传达我们在这里安然无事的消息。"

"这就是为什么？"

"什么为什么？"

"这就是为什么我是他的学徒吗？要知道，我肯定是最不应该去铁匠铺工作的维京人了。"

"啊，是的，不过也只是部分原因。戈博和我一起承担着负担。不是为我，而是和我一起，你要明白。"

希卡普点了点头，看着火炉。

"那，再来说亚丝翠。"

希卡普听出了父亲温和的语气，突然抬起了头。

"昨天晚上。我没有睡着。"

"老天爷啊。"

史图依克的笑声引起了无牙的注意，后者很快又躺回到了自己的床上。

"你会跟她分享一些自己的想法，一些你从来都不会告诉别人的东西。"

希卡普的思绪已经开始整理昨天晚上他和亚丝翠的聊天。

他爸到底听见了多少？

他已经记得不是很清楚了，但是他会承认这的确很尴尬。

"是的。"希卡普深吸了一口气，试图开始解释。"她…我了解她。她擅长倾听，她也不总是附和我，而且总是跟我唱反调，但是她永远不会泄密。她会帮助我，帮助我们。这周，她和戈博就在大礼堂那么做了。"

史图依克微微点头。

"你信任她。"

他对亚丝翠的感觉，他对亚丝翠的想法，并不是简简单单用一两句话就能概括的，但是这的确能概括一部分。他毫不犹豫地迎上了他父亲的目光。

"是的。"

"很好的选择。"

希卡普对他的话感到很吃惊。

"别看上去那么惊讶，你也明白的。她很强壮，无所畏惧，还有智慧。她就是你最好的选择。"

希卡普点了点头。

"写了，老爸。"

火堆里的柴火嘎吱作响。史图依克又用铁棍往里面加了一些柴。希卡普吃着晚饭，静静地看着火焰。两人之间的沉默不像是以往的那种隔阂了。然后他的父亲再次开口了。

"你明白你的责任是什么。"

希卡普皱了皱眉头，表示并不清楚。

"我是说对于亚丝翠。"

还是很不确定。

"别在你的屋子里。在干事情的时候。被人发现。"

哦。

"我没有…计划什么。她只是…就是出现在那里而已。"

"嗯哼。"史图依克说道。他脸上是不是露出了一丝狡诈？"不过我也不想看到她家长气势汹汹的找上门来。"

"我也不想。"希卡普迅速回答道。如果被发现了，结果是会很严重的，而这也正是他所要避免的，虽然结果可能完全不是…可能根本就不会很糟糕。

于是希卡普转移了话题。

"大礼堂里怎么样了？"

史图依克向后靠了靠。希卡普一般不会主动问起来村子里的事情的，他通过参加会议倒是知道了不少，但是他一直没有直接问过自己的父亲。

"都好起来了吧。"史图依克回答道。他有些忘记该怎么说话了，费力的动起了自己的上下颚。

"看来我们病倒了并不完全是一件坏事嘛。"史图依克继续说道，"至少一切基本还是保持原样的。"

希卡普点了点头，继续吃了起来。

史图依克和希卡普继续聊着，壁炉里的火焰点亮了房间，屋子里充斥着温暖。


	27. 冰天雪地

当亚丝翠和风飞到达学院的时候，希卡普和无牙已经停在了半空中。

"我马上要去文森岛了，我在那里等你。"希卡普冲她喊道。亚丝翠挥了挥手，目送希卡普和无牙消失在空中，向群星升起的深蓝色北方天空飞去。

文森岛是北方群星之下的群岛之一，对于龙骑士们，特别是希卡普这样的制图者来说是一大地标。西临纳德岛，东濒临天岛【原文为Heiven's Falls，经查询为苏格兰语，即Heaven's Falls，在翻译时取源美剧《权利的游戏》中Winterfall的翻译（如果直译即为天堂瀑布，与下文照应）】，这个带有瀑布的大岛整个冬天都会被冰雪覆盖，这也让它成为了冰上龙赛的极佳举办点。不过现在，希卡普和无牙正从博克岛向正北方飞去，沉重的担忧与责任感从他心上褪去。一人一龙冲过狂风，在冰冷的空气中旋转滑翔，冲过冰山与冷酷的海水。文森岛只是他们的第一站，希卡普想要安静的度过一段时光—只有无牙陪伴—趁其他骑士还没有赶上他，练习火焰喷射器的使用。

无牙本来就比大部分龙类要快很多，所以估计他们能安静很久吧。再说了，他们在极速飞行，这个速度对夜煞来说都是很快的了。狂风冻僵了希卡普头盔下的头发，缩在手套里的手冷得发痛，但是他没有让无牙慢下来。文森岛的轮廓很快出现在眼前，无牙向左做了急转弯，在岛的上空盘旋，选择降落的地点。岛上很大的面积都被冰雪覆盖了，对于这个季节是很真长的，不过还有些长得像巨大的龙牙的悬崖能够提供一些取暖的地方。希卡普给无牙指了一处降落的好地方，俯冲下去。

"无牙，你觉得他们会发现吗？"无牙晃了晃身子，甩下了一身的冰块。

"的确，我们需要先生火，我马上回来。"希卡普在悬崖下逛了一圈，找到了一些从树上掉下来的干木。他从包里掏出来一些准备好的易燃物，堆成了一个小金字塔，然后后退了一步。

无牙点了火，趴下身来。

"要知道，伙计，跟龙做朋友最好的一点就在于这里，要火就有火。"无牙嘟囔了一声，与尾巴把希卡普拱了过来。"好了好了，我这就来了，老大。"

希卡普摘下了头盔，理了理头发，坐了下来。他靠在无牙的肚子上，掏出了他的笔记本和一根炭笔。"你觉得他们还有多久能赶过来，嗯？你觉得我要加点火吗？"

无牙又嘟囔了一句。似乎只要有火，等多久他都不介意。

周围除了干木裂开的声音和融冰的声音，只剩下了无牙的呼噜和希卡普写字的声音。他想要证明他画人的能力，现在他已经发现了捕捉龙的身形和动作最好的方式，至于人，那就稍微难一些了。龙相对于人，更趋近于静止，也就更好画。希卡普想到人就有些失望，刚刚把人的肩膀或者胳膊的曲线弄对，却总是把脸画的很奇怪，就像是在两个表情之间捕捉到的神情，或者是要打喷嚏的样子。

最近他想画戈博。他曾经想画亚丝翠，不过那实在是惨不忍睹，惨到他害羞的撕下了那页纸，烧掉了它。除了他自己以外没有人见过那幅画。他画他的父亲也不是很顺利—他看上去总是那么生气，就像是要从纸上跳出来，尽管史图依克的愤怒的确存在，但是希卡普画出来的样子总是不对。而在戈博这里，希卡普很了解他的动作和姿态，但是他还没有了解到可以用炭笔直接画下来。他开始画起来戈博的假肢，然后是腿，又到了他的后背。他想画一幅他弯着腰，在火光面前端详自己的锤子的样子，但是希卡普画出来总是像他要一头栽倒火堆里一样，就只好一直重画。

画人真的是特别的难—从各个方面来讲都是这样的，希卡普想道，翻了一页。他意识到火光越来越微弱了，正要站起身来，无牙捅了捅他。

"我知道，要更多的柴火，这就去这就去。"他捡起了几片木头，扔进了火堆里，又重新坐下身来，躺在了正伸着一只翅膀接近火源以给他们两个取暖的无牙。

"谢了，伙计。"希卡普说道。无牙突然睁开眼睛，抬起了头，有些警觉的站起身来。

"怎么了？"无牙查看着四周黑暗的天空，嗅了嗅，却没有引起紧张或者担忧。"他们来了，是不是？那好吧，安静的时光一去不复返了。"

希卡普站起来把笔记本放回了包里，等待着降落的声音来宣告他们的降落。

但是他只看到了风飞和亚丝翠。他们窜了下来，落在开心的跑上来的无牙的旁边。希卡普挥了挥手，抬头看了一眼天空。

"其他人呢？"

"他们不会来的。"亚丝翠跳了下来，摸了摸无牙，然后迅速的接近了火堆，伸出了手。"感谢老天，你已经生好了火。真的是冷死了，而且越高的地方风飞越开心，是不是，姑娘？"

风飞叫了一声，晃了晃脑袋，坐在了火堆面前。希卡普还在看着天空等待着，这才明白了她的话。

"不来了。"

"就是不来了。"亚丝翠坐得离火尽量近，又保证不被烫到。

"他们人呢？"

"他们在露营呢。特夫跟暴芙打赌，跑去闹鬼的山洞里面睡觉去了，鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝又跟了过去。"

"你跟他们…说了吗？"

"没。今天下午我本来要说的，结果他们直接冲到了我身后，带着东西跑进了树林里。"她抬头看了一眼希卡普，"他们肯定已经有事情了，没什么大不了的。"

希卡普想，这可真是有大不了的。即使是昨天，这都不会成问题。当时和亚丝翠独处可能会有些紧张，但是他不会多想。她总是让他很紧张。

至于现在，他的心里有了一种寒意，与他刚见到她的时候的那种温暖相冲突。他的父亲警告他了，他现在还回想的起来。现在…他和亚丝翠在一起，其他人不在这里，跑去了山洞…

这可不是什么好事。

* * *

 **PS：啊！昨天居然不小心抱着电脑睡着了** **QAQ** **不好意思不好意思**

 **PPS：到这里本文的更新就已经进行了三分之一了，尽管用了18个月的时间，但是我还是更希望先把白橡奇谭的大坑给填上，这里应该最近不会更新。我寒假的时候可能会在贴吧上出一个前27章的总结/故事梗概，这样如果大家看到一半忘了剧情的话，看一下大致梗概也好。**


	28. 暴怒对抗

"额…奥丁啊。"

亚丝翠抬头看到了希卡普瞪大的眼睛，他的脸颊红的像是被火点着了一样。"你还好吗？"

"额好，不好。"

"到底好不好？"

"都有，更多的是不好，我要完了。"他嘟囔道，转过头去眺望远方。

"你在说什么呢？无牙怎么了吗？"

"我要死翘翘了。"

"什么？"

希卡普扭过头来面对她。"我已经是个死人了。"

"没有啊。"

"我很快就是了。"

亚丝翠看着希卡普跨上无牙，检查起了尾翼和龙鞍。"你要去哪里？"

"我们得走了。"

"什么？"亚丝翠站起身来，但是不想离开火炉。"我们才刚到啊。"

"是啊，但是我们得走了，至少我得走了。"

"希卡普，你怎么了？"

"我不能呆在这里，我们得走了。"

亚丝翠翻了个白眼，不情愿的离开了火堆。"怎么了？"

"我跟你说了，我们得走了—好吧，至少我得走了。"

"希卡普，别走，发生什么了？"亚丝翠现在有些不满于他的举动了。为什么他像是想要避开她一样？

他犹豫了起来。亚丝翠懊恼的挥了挥手，走回了火堆边。"你准备好理智的谈话的时候叫我，我要烤火去了。"

希卡普看上去有些困惑，以至于亚丝翠都有些疑惑了。亚丝翠坐在风飞身边，等着他开口。

"我不知道怎么了。"希卡普说道。

"我也不知道。坐下来好吗？"

他来到了火堆边，但是没有坐下。亚丝翠不介意抬起头来看他，但是在当时，她很想踹他。

"希卡普，放松点。"

"说的倒是容易。"他嘟囔道。

他靠在无牙身边，抓了抓头，正是他以前不知道该怎么做的时候会做出的举动。

"希卡普，拜托你坐下来好好说说你有什么问题好不好？"

"我…不行。"

亚丝翠看着他，又说道："希卡普，你是脑袋被门夹了吗？你都想什么呢？"

他恼怒的甩了甩手。"我跟你说了。我也不知道怎么搞的…但是这不是好事。"

亚丝翠等了等。她现在要么是等待，要么就是用斧子敲他，才可能听到他说出正常人类听得懂的语言。

希卡普看上去是完全被打败了，"我不知道我们现在是怎么样的。我不…我对你没有任何期望，所以你总是能够令我惊讶。"

"这也不成问题啊。"亚丝翠回答道。

"啥，我对你没有期望？"

"不，是我让你感到惊讶。"

"的确，每次都是，现在也是，不过这次的不太妙。"

"希卡普，你又开始胡说八道了。"她伸手探进她的包，抄出了一张毯子并拿出了一些食物。

"等等，别开包，我们今晚不要呆在这里了。"

亚丝翠转过头来，"为什么？"

他急促的踱步起来。"'为什么？'你…你疯了吗？"

"据我所知，没有。"

"亚丝翠，认真点。"

亚丝翠有些被刺痛了，摇了摇头。

"我不能在这里跟你独处的。如果…有人发现了，你…我…这是个糟糕的主意。"

他就在担心这些吗？老天啊。"希卡普，别担心了。"

"你没听我说话。"他回答道。

"我就在听你说话，你说话毫无逻辑。"

希卡普很明显更焦虑了，还有些存疑。

"我们得走了。"他又说了一遍。

"不行。"亚丝翠合上了包，拔下了斧头，放在了一边。

"你为什么要带斧头来啊？"

"我睡觉都把它放在枕头底下。有意见吗？"

希卡普瞪大了眼睛，有些想转过头去，看上去还嘟囔了一遍"睡觉"那个词。等他把头转过来的时候，看上去更坚决了。

"好了，我们现在真的该走了。"

"还是不行。"她靠在了凤飞身上，闭上了眼睛。"我刚到这里，这么冷的天，我过来可不是为了立马回去的。不管你在担心什么，赶紧解决，因为我是不会走的。"

"听着，亚丝翠，我不想这么做…"

听到他用这种从来没有用过的语气，亚丝翠立马睁开了眼睛，发现他站的靠近了一些。他看上去特别特别的严肃，而且比以往要生气的多。

"但是我的阶级比你要高。你必须听我的，而我说了我们要回去了。"

他是不是刚刚进了雷区。亚丝翠感觉他疯了。"阶级比我高？你是认真的吗？"

"你知道这是事实。"

"希卡普，你会遭报应的。你可能阶级的确比我高，但是我还是能轻松打爆你。"

"你可以来试试。"他向后迈了一步，跃跃欲试。

等待着她的进攻。

他是真的疯了。

亚丝翠知道自己脾气不是特别好，而且她已经要发脾气了。

而且他刚刚消耗了她的最后一点耐心。她的。

她抄起了斧头。

无牙和风飞退了一步，移到了火堆的另一边。亚丝翠拿着斧子，走近了希卡普。她听到无牙小声的对风飞咆哮了两声，后者甩了甩身体。

"别拿武器，我目前也是没有武器的。"希卡普说道。

"什么意思？"

"你是说没有武器？我是说你应该放下斧子。"

"我问的是你说的'目前没有'。"

"我…我也没办法解释。"希卡普摇了摇头，看上去也有些困惑。

"希卡普，这不好笑。"

"我也没觉得这很好笑。"

亚丝翠扔掉了斧子，但是继续向希卡普走去，后者走向了他们身后的洞穴。他看她的眼神像是看死人一样，坚定而带有怒火。自从…他在她和无牙之间做出选择之后，就再也没有看到过这种眼神了。

当他露出这种眼神的时候，亚丝翠知道他是不可撼动的。

她的怒火熊熊燃烧。没关系。她会直接把他从悬崖上赶下去。他怎么…他怎么敢利用阶级的关系，从而命令她。她想得越久，她就越生气，越把注意力集中在希卡普上。她看着他的脸，他的眼睛，两人对视了一阵。她看到他的眉毛动了动，挑战她。

她动了。


	29. 攻守有秩

希卡普连连挡住了亚丝翠的袭击，将她的拳头推向一边。他肯定有所联系，亚丝翠想不到的是是谁帮助了他。她重新集中注意力，支撑起了身体，甩了出去，瞄准了希卡普的肋骨。他歪了歪身子，抓住了她的胳膊，利用她的冲击力将她甩进了怀里。

"投降吗？"他在她的耳边呢喃。他传来的阵阵暖意引起了她的内心的纠结。希卡普贴的如此之间，不禁让她微微一颤，但是那种颤抖现在像是吹拂过她的怒火的余烬温暖的风一样，瞬间点燃。他是不会赢过她的。

"绝不。"她咬牙切齿地说道。她踢到了他的假肢，试图直接将他掀倒在地。比较脏的动作，但是她现在这么生气，一心想的就是战胜他。

但是她并没有掀翻他。他随之移动，试图用自己的重量让她失去平衡。希卡普把中心固定在右腿上，快速脱离开来，差点把她推倒在地。

亚丝翠恢复了平衡，落在了地上，准备再次冲上去。

他没有回应。他不打算攻击。但是如果她想，那他就得做好防御准备了。我可以利用这一点，亚丝翠眯起了眼睛，开始思考他的弱点。

她冲了上去，向左做了一个假动作。但是他明白她的目的。或者说他认为他明白了。因为他伏低身子想要拦截她，可是她转过身来，刚落地就踹了上去。

"嗷！"

"叫你上来就让我投降。"

"我不会再这么做了。"希卡普看着正在绕着他转圈的亚丝翠。

"我就是跟你打架长大了，我没有理由突然放弃。"

"也许我们可以…休战？"

"别想了，我现在这么生气，都可以…"她喊道，"阶级比我高。你是疯了吗？有你这么说话的吗？"

"我错了—"

"太晚了。"亚丝翠盯着他的小动作。他绝对想干些什么。他要冲过来吗？她滚了开来，用了扫堂腿，企图把他绊倒。

他跳了起来，险些中招。"等等。你就停下来一下好吗？"

"不，希卡普，别想了。我不明白你怎么会说出这种话。你为什么会这么说话？为什么我刚到你就想走了？你是在想什么呢？"她的声音里充斥着愤怒，逐步加大音量，直到她的声音变成了怒喝。回声充斥在悬崖边，当声音传回到她的耳朵里的时候，她感觉在怒火之下，自己的心在痛。

希卡普肯定也是的。他凑近了过来，她摩拳擦掌，保证自己不会哭出来。

"我只是想做正确的事，想要保护你—"

"我怎么会需要保护？"她的喊叫里面带有一种火热的愤怒。

"我！"他大叫道，声音甚至盖过了她。

她退了一步，有些迟疑。"你？"

"是的，也不是。"他走回到火堆边，火光照亮了他的影子。"人们总会说如果他们发现我们在这里…你和我两个人独处…"

亚丝翠试图冷静下来，这一点也不容易。她用手指深深地抠开了身旁的墙。"我不在乎别人怎么说，希卡普。"她望着他。

"我其实也很少这么觉得。关于我，我也不会在意，但是如果关系到你，我就不会这么想了。"

"我可以为自己证明清白的。"她低声说，"这不是你的工作。"

"我知道你可以的，"他轻声说，"但是我不能忍受，如果你—"他转过身去背对她。

他这么做很不明智。她可以去挠他痒痒，轻松制服他。

她以前就这么干过。

无数次了。

这本来是一刹那可以完成的。她本也会伤害到他。

她没有动。希卡普现在站立的样子、摇头的样子、欲言又止的样子…亚丝翠站在墙壁，仔细倾听。

"亚丝翠，我不知道发生什么了，也不了解现在这个…但是…"

他转过身来，脸上的表情让亚丝翠在那一瞬间，感觉自己心里有什么东西碎了。

"我跟你在一起的时光永远是最美好的时光，"希卡普微微皱眉，"你…现在一定明白。"

"你看上去不像。"她掩饰不住声音中的那种刺痛。当她开心的在他身边着陆的时候，却看到他立刻想远离她的样子，令她有多么受伤。

"是真的。我…你…"希卡普说不出话来。

"如果…如果我能…"他试图开口，"如果我能和你在一起，特别是只和你在一起…"

他非得这样吗，半开心半惊讶的笑出来？他现在就很不公平了。

"但是现在…我不能和你在这里，现在，在一起—不，不—亚丝翠，听着。"他走上去惊恐的伸出手，令亚丝翠明白她的那种心痛已经在脸上表现了出来。

希卡普转过头去说道："哦，天啊，我又搞砸了。"他嘟囔道。她不打算反驳。

他又痛苦而坚决地走了上来。

"亚丝翠，如果我能与你共度余生，我需要让这一切都是合适的，是为了你，也是为了我们。不是因为有人认为我们做错了什么然后为我们做出了这个决定。"

她的恼怒只剩了一丝。她吸了一口略有些刺痛的空气，全身上下充斥着温暖，伴随着一种痛苦，尖锐，刺骨的快乐。

亚丝翠的靠近让他有些防备。但是她只是冲上来涌进了他的怀抱。

他措手不及的勉强稳定了身体，低头看着怀里的她，离自己如此之近。但是亚丝翠没有抬头看他好奇而害怕的脸色。她的心如此之痛，她只好缩到他的臂膀中。

"对不起。"她的声音模糊了。

"因为你踢我吗？"

"不，你是活该的。但是我不应该…这么生气。"

"没事的，"他说，"没事的。"

亚丝翠感觉他轻轻吻在了她的头上，眼睛有些痒痒的。"你是认真的吗？"

"你说哪一部分？"

"你刚刚说的。"

"关于…你？我们？"她感受得到他不均匀的呼吸，胸腔时起时落。

她点了点头。她听得到他乱跳的心脏。"关于我们。"

"当然了。"他静静地说。

"你应该事先说的。"

"我也不会再犯那个错误了。"

她终于抬起了头。她不知道是谁先决定的，但是不重要了。只要希卡普还在亲他，她就不会再去记仇了。

她真希望自己能多长两只手。因为她现在摸不到他的脸。她缩在他的怀抱中越久，她就越想去探索，发现。她向回缩了缩，抬起头来看希卡普。

他看上去真是迷人，正如发烧的时候她告诉他，他的身后有一个女神一样的反应。她只是想要从他身后看看他，仅此而已。

希卡普伸出手，理了理她的头帘，轻轻地抚摸着她的脸颊，仿佛她是脆弱而珍贵得随时会碎掉一样。

亚丝翠握住了他的手。他似乎误解了她，皱了皱眉，但是看到她亲在了他的手上，握住了他的手，令他的担忧再度散去。

"亚丝翠…"他低头看着她，两人感受得到对方的呼吸。

她笑着轻轻地吻了他一次。

然后又来了一个深吻。

她笑了笑，尽管他们的脸凑的如此之近，他不一定看得到，"咱们回去吧，在路上测试一下火焰喷射器，就再呆一会儿。"

"我可以搞定的。"他没有松开她。


	30. 静如处子

希卡普与亚丝翠一同坐在火堆边，通过简单的交流，他们同意最后再加一次柴火。他们靠在风飞身上，无牙从前方围住了他们，为他们搭建了一个温暖的空间。

亚丝翠将头靠在希卡普的肩膀上，他的胳膊轻轻地抱住了她的身子。两人的腿伸向火堆取暖。亚丝翠的双腿交叉，但是希卡普执意把左腿缩了回来，这样金属不会吸热，烫伤到无牙。把金属拿去给火烤永远都不是一个很好的主意，除非周边有水源和工具。

希卡普低下头去，看着躺在怀里的人，感觉一切都变得有些虚幻了起来。可能有一天，他会对这一切都习惯起来吧，但是，至少现在不会。

希卡普毕竟是希卡普，只是去注意之前发生了的事情，那段对话意味着什么，有什么改变。

亚丝翠用胳膊捅了捅他。

"嗷！"他揉了揉身体。

"别担心太多了，希卡普。"

他转过来看怀里的人。"我没有在担心。"

亚丝翠扬了扬眉毛，"我在这里都能读心了。"

他轻轻地笑声传入她的耳中。

然后他给她讲了讲之前他和他父亲的那段谈话。

"他听到我的声音了？神啊，我需要勤加练习了。"

"说不定只是听到我的声音或者我们说话的声音了呢。不过…是啊。"希卡普躺了下来。此时亚丝翠还靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻地握住了他的手。希卡普只是静静地看着火焰。

"我不习惯…担心关于你和我的…正如我所说的，我不对你有任何的期望。"

"要知道，你明明可以的。"她仰起头来，轻轻地说道。

希卡普耸了耸肩。"但是我爸…他跟我说的…让我意识到我必须更关注过去发生的，还有未来可能会发生的事情…很抱歉我一点也不擅长这个。"

"唉，这也只是第一次嘛。"亚丝翠挠了挠希卡普的咯吱窝，将手伸到了他的衣服之下。

希卡普感觉到了痒之后，发出的声音是他一辈子都不想再听到的那种噪音，声音在山峰之间回荡，引起了亚丝翠无休止的嘲笑。看到希卡普试图从亚丝翠身边脱离出来，无牙探起了头，不过看到他没有陷入危险之中，又躺下来闭上了眼睛。"谢谢你帮了我大忙，伙计。"

亚丝翠停止嘲笑后，认真的保证自己不会再挠他咯吱窝了，希卡普这才小心翼翼地移回了她身边。这次他握住了她的手，仔细端详着她的伤口，淤青，感受着她的力气。他以前从来没有这么仔细的观察过她没有移开的手，亚丝翠居然没有抽开。

"我不想让任何人为你决定你的未来。"他看上去因为最近的事情有些忧虑，"我很抱歉，我不会再这么做了，很抱歉伤到了你。"

"没事的。我也是…比较…抱歉我伤到了你。"

"谢谢。"他的声音干巴巴得像是能被点着了一样。

"不过你也不用担心。"她继续说道。

"不用？"

"如果你直接告诉我困扰到你的事情，我一般还是帮得上忙的。"

"哦，这么简单啊，是啊？"他微微低头，看着跟自己基本齐平的亚丝翠，看到她的头发，上面映着熊熊火光。

"是啊。"

"你也是挺喜欢分享你的问题的，是吧？"

亚丝翠抬起头，突然意识到他离自己有多近，微微缩了一下，伸手挡住了他的嘴。"你啊，闭嘴。"

他笑而不语。

她继而用手摸着他的下巴，抚摸着上面无数的伤痕。希卡普看得出她眼中的无尽忧愁。他很想静静地数着她眼中的神采，多久都好。

"我一直都很关注你的，不知道你有没有发现，"她轻柔地说道，睁大了眼睛，"我不是那种偷窥。但是我总是知道…你总想干些什么，我会注意到。"

"嗯，我没有意识到，我是说…我醒过来之后，我…会去遐想，但是，我不知道。"他的胸口仿佛在燃烧一般，听着亚丝翠的话语，对他而言就像吸食着火焰一般。她静如处子的时候是尤其危险的，甚至比刚刚发怒的她还要危险。

亚丝翠的笑声充斥在他的心中。"希卡普，你需要多放松，跟正常人多交流交流。"

他再次低下了头，认清了那个事实。她会一直在他身边相伴。

"好的。"他轻轻地回答道。他一点一点的向她靠近，给了她把他的头扭开的事情。他永远也不会主动向她靠近的，这就像他要在高空中从无牙的背上跳下来的那一瞬间一样令人害怕。

她突然抛弃了他们之间的距离，那块虚无的空间，直勾勾的用嘴唇吻上了他的唇，令他头晕目眩。

等亚丝翠松开之后，她蜷缩在希卡普的怀里，把头靠在他的胸口上，希卡普抱住了她的身体。

他现在觉得没有必要把一切都弄得明明白白的了，至少，现在不用。

他轻轻地吻在了她的额头上，沉浸于对她的理解的感激之中。她靠的更近了一些，叹了口气。

希卡普合上了眼睛，暗暗感谢所有有可能在倾听的神灵。


	31. 夜路漫长

最后的一些木料被火焰吞噬殆尽，燃烧得只剩下了火星，希卡普和亚丝翠站起身来，准备一同离开。但是大家都慢吞吞的，风飞和无牙慢慢地伸了个懒腰，舒展了一下翅膀，抖掉了上面的最后一丝寒意，准备返程。亚丝翠和希卡普把最后的木炭碎扫到了两侧，避免他们再次聚集起来，重新燃烧。

"火焰喷射器呢？"

"在那里，立在墙边。我不确定这能不能用。"希卡普穿好装甲，戴上了手套。

"哇，我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。"亚丝翠回答道。她戴上了风帽，固定住袋子，重新打了个结。

"你觉得我们应该去哪里测试比较好？"

"在冰上？这样引发火灾的可能性就会小很多吧。"亚丝翠翻了翻马鞍。"你用什么做燃料呢？"

"这个某人给我做的枕头吧。"（注：参见遥远的第一章）

亚丝翠猛地转过头来瞪了他一眼，令他笑了出来。

"我从铁匠铺那里弄了一些破布来。"

"你觉得能燃烧吗？"

"会的—都很干燥。但是我不确定如果用锤子打击的话还能不能保持完整。"

"所以我们要来试试嘛。"

无牙和风飞都准备好了，随时等着两人跳到背上去。但是他们看上去都不想上去呢。两个人同时转过头来。

希卡普微笑道："准备好了吗？"

"好了。"亚丝翠咧了咧嘴。他们从余烬堆边上走了开来。

他们先让龙活动一下，转转圈，舒展舒展。

"用哪块冰呢？"希卡普向亚丝翠喊道，两人此时已经在龙背上了。

"试试那个吧。"她指向了远处一座尖锐的冰山。

"我不指望能瞄的准，这玩意有没有瞄准镜之类的呢。"他低头看了看手里的武器。

他戴好头盔，将织物塞进了弹弓，拉开了弩弦。他固定住了无牙的尾翼，这样他能自主滑动。接着，他用打火石点燃了织物，将弩扛在了肩膀上。

他不得不把头移开，免得让头发着火了。"这一定要改一改。"他嘟囔道。

他尽可能的瞄准好，把身体靠在无牙脑袋上，这样火星就不会掉到他们自己身上了，于是拉动了弩弦。弹弓将火星弹射出去，扫到了底下的锤子，后者以弧线的轨迹集中了织物。火花从喷射器上炸了开来，掉进了他们面前的水面，离冰山还有十万八千里。

无牙恼火的咆哮了两声，给了希卡普一个极其怀疑人生的目光。

"嗯，我同意。"希卡普移开了头盔，开始观察武器，思考着改进的方式。

"至少，有火花了。"亚丝翠靠近了过来，她和风飞看上去也不是很惊讶。

"这倒是。你想试试吗？"

"哈，不用了，谢谢。这是你一个人的活，希卡普，我在这里只是确保你不会干什么蠢事的。"

"我已经做完了。"他有些挖苦地笑道，他的脸颊因为羞愧而烫的发热。他仔细的看了看火焰喷射器。一块鹅卵石子突然砸到了他的头盔上，吓得他连忙抬起头来。

"怎么会。"亚丝翠瞪了他一眼，又扔来了一块鹅卵石。

"嘿，我可是拿着武器的，你这样是玩火啊。"不过他还是把火焰喷射器移的离她远了一些。

"是啊，挺危险的倒是，"亚丝翠笑了笑，"拿着武器？算了吧。"

希卡普哼了哼。"我再去试一下。"他重新装载了武器。无牙嘟囔着摇了摇头，风飞和亚丝翠离得远了些，来到了他们下侧的水面上方。

这一次，实验成功了很多。锤子的力度足以让火球接近了冰山，并且保持了完整性，但是速度缺失了很多。火焰弹在了冰山上，直接落进了水里。

武器突然在希卡普的手中散架了。最开始是裂成了两块，而他在设法控制住的同时，所有的边角和连接点都断开了，他无法同时接住他们。希卡普的身体向左倾斜，按压假肢，这样掉下来的碎块不会烫伤无牙。后者觉得希卡普是想要做个翻滚，连忙倒挂了过来。亚丝翠和风飞及忙冲了上来帮助他们。

"等等，"亚丝翠让风飞在他们身下停了下来。"你们是怎么控制住的？"

"什么？"倒挂金钟的希卡普正在扫着身上的灰尘和破碎的金属。"哦，我重新设计了一下龙鞍，我可以把两条腿固定在上面，所以掉不下来。"

亚丝翠稍微凑近了看了一下。"哇，你能给我也改装一下吗？"

"当然可以，记得把你龙鞍拿到铁匠铺去。"

"要真能这样就太好了。"亚丝翠开始仔细观察希卡普腿部的构件。

"是啊。不过…我头有点晕…"

"哦，不好意思。"亚丝翠远离了无牙，后者向下俯冲，画了一个圈，重新在天空中正立过来。等他们重新保持了平衡，风飞和亚丝翠已经在一旁等候了。

希卡普摇了摇脑袋，让自己清醒了一下。"我一直在想象喝太多酒是什么感受。"

"你没有喝醉过吗？"

"没有，我不是很喜欢喝酒。"他回答道。

"啥。你一个维京人不喜欢喝酒？搞什么幺蛾子？"亚丝翠开始嘲笑他，看到他耸了耸肩，低下了头。"嘿，希卡普，等等我。"

他和无牙开始俯冲，冲着水面螺旋环绕并且加速。亚丝翠俯身在风飞耳边说道："姑娘，跟上他。"

很快她们就追到了无牙的尾翼后面，然后来到了身边。如果希卡普不想被她赶上，他就不会允许的。亚丝翠知道他很快就会继续加速，于是她站起了身，准备从风飞的翅膀上跳到无牙身上。这次她落到了希卡普身前，让他措手不及。

唯一的问题是，这一次，她的着陆不是很稳定，差点从无牙的肩膀上落了下去。风飞尖叫着冲到了无牙下面，以免她掉了下来。但是希卡普抓住了亚丝翠的手腕，把她拉了回来。

* * *

"奥丁神啊！亚丝翠，你疯了吗？"希卡普瞪了她一眼，但是亚丝翠并没有在意。她在龙鞍上转过身来，面对着希卡普。她用手粗暴地把他的头盔扯了下来，看着她的眼睛。

"疼啊。"他挠了挠头。

"看着我的眼睛，希卡普，特别是在我弄疼你的时候。"

"搞什么…"

亚丝翠伸出手去按住了他的脸，确保他不会把头扭开。他们正在水面上方滑行，月亮突然从云朵之间露出了身影，将万物染上了一层银色。亚丝翠离得非常近，以至于他除了她的脸庞，什么都看不到。

"希卡普，你是与众不同的。"他没有回答。但是他知道他现在的神情掩盖住了他原先想表现的挖苦。

"你一直都是与众不同的那个。现在听好了，"她靠的更近了一些，"你是一个非凡的人，希卡普，一个非凡的维京人。你不同于任何人，而那是一件好事。难道你不明白吗？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，试图低下头来。

"现在最重要的，就是我的想法了。"她笑了笑，令希卡普也被感染的笑了开来，"让你与众不同的那些特质，就是让你超凡的那些东西。"

"谢谢。"他沉默了很久才开口。她吻了他一下，两人的鼻子在一起顶了顶。

"乐意效劳。"她跳回到风飞的背上。

"风飞，接的不错。"希卡普的话让风飞摇了摇尾巴。

"啊，我跳的就不行吗？"

"不行，都是她的功劳。"他回答道。

"为什么。"

"而且我还要给你的龙鞍改造一下，省得你以后再从上面跳下来。"他冲她喊道。

"不存在的，希卡普！"

他们在嬉笑声中开始返程。


	32. 万家灯火

他们越接近博克，那股相互追赶的冲动就愈发衰弱。无牙和风飞一直你追我赶，受到他们的骑手的鼓励，虽然天边黯淡的亮光时隐时现，骑手与龙都没有了刚启程时的归心。

希卡普在经过亚丝翠上方的时候，往她头顶上丢了一块焦木。尽管木头弹在了她的风帽上，她还是感觉到了，试图抓住这个物体，可惜失败了。

"希卡普。"她咬牙切齿地说道。他和无牙飞过了风飞身边，于是乎他冲她笑了笑。

"我现在什么都没有了，没法往你那里丢什么东西。"

"我不信。"亚丝翠说。

"我保证。再说了，你还有斧子呢。"他回答道。

"我总是带着斧子的。你想要的话也可以啊，特别是如果你要离开博克那么远的话。"

希卡普回想起刚刚在他手中毁掉的武器。"我本来是有的。"

"你明白它为什么散架了吗？"

"我觉得是金属热胀冷缩，而构架又太脆弱的缘故，但是我不确定。"他叹了口气，"我该跟戈博说什么呢？"

"你会想到法子的。"

"我连一部分都带不回去的话，他肯定是不会高兴的。"

"它们就突然散架了！"

"我明白。"

"如果你能通过他的主意有了什么自己的想法呢？"

希卡普皱了皱眉。"我在想双头龙的毒气。"他说道。

"当然了。"

他们飞过大洋，向上穿过冰冷的空气，又向下向水面俯冲。风飞和无牙轮流在夜空中喷出龙息，用产生的热气流完成向上的穿行。当博克岛的亮光终于出现在地平线上，照亮了房屋的屋顶，与天空的暗蓝色相映衬的时候，他们开始向下滑落。

他们不约而同地皱了皱眉，相互对视。

"这么晚了怎么还灯火通明呢。"亚丝翠伸手去掏她的斧子。

"出问题了。"

亚丝翠俯下身体去看地面。"我不觉得有人袭击，因为看不到入侵者。而且周围貌似也没有什么东西，还很安静。"

"向码头俯冲吧，从西侧降落。"

他们向右滑翔，向海湾前进。在来到博克上空的时候，他们听到有人在身后喊希卡普的名字，于是连忙慢了下来，开始滑翔。

"戈博？"

戈博郑骑在肉球背上，颤颤巍巍地向他们飞来。

"太好了，你们总算回来了，我正想飞出去找你们呢。"他喘着气说道。当戈博骑龙的时候，不知道的人还以为他是被骑着的那个呢。

"找我们？"

"出什么事了吗？"亚丝翠握紧了斧子，随时准备跳下去，"入侵者？"

"没有没有，没有袭击。"

"出什么事了，戈博？"

"先回到广场那里去吧。"他带着他们回到了博克。三人几乎同时着陆，希卡普和亚丝翠早早跳下了龙背，看着慢慢悠悠的戈博，希望得到他的解释。与此同时，他们的四周灯火通明，附近的每一处火炬都被点着了。这意味着突发而具有纪念意义的事件。但是村子里几乎是死寂的。

"是莫侬。"戈博走了过来，"我们几个小时前发现了她，她在前天晚上去世了。"

"哦，不。"希卡普说道。亚丝翠惊叹了一声，把手放在了希卡普的肩膀上。

"有好多事情等着做呢。"戈博继续说道，希卡普连忙点头，转头面对亚丝翠。

"我得去找我的母亲，"亚丝翠退了回去，把斧头收了回去，摘下了手套，如连珠炮一般接连完成了好几个动作。

"啊，"戈博说道，"她会想办法找你的。其他人呢？"

"他们都在闹鬼的山洞那里露营呢。"亚丝翠回答道。

"哦。"戈博眯着眼望着希卡普，"看来某些人需要把他们找回来了，现在急缺人手。"

"我找到我母亲之后会去找他们的。"亚丝翠冷得搓了搓脸。

她最后对希卡普说道。"待会儿见吧。"

希卡普又点了点头。亚丝翠望着他，吻了一下他的脸颊，转头向家跑去。

"好了，"戈博张了张嘴，"开工吧。"

希卡普连忙脱下了他的皮甲，跟着戈博走向铁匠铺。今晚恐怕要熬个通宵了。


	33. 人生之旅

对于每一个维京部落来说，死神都是一位常客，会因为战斗、战争、天气、食物短缺，糟糕的日子等而来到人们身边。但是唯一确定的是，人们一点也不欢迎它。

莫侬，长老，古希的妹妹，一位非常强硬的女人，她的离去对于每一位维京人来说带来的都是心中不可磨灭的悲伤。对于戈博，史图依克和其他成年人来说，她的离世带来了很大一部分的缺失，因为在他们的印象里，她一直存在在那里。对于孩子们来说，莫侬的去世意味着哀悼，为她的葬礼的准备，以及死神对他们哀伤的提醒，他们都在不断长大。上次出现如此重大的葬礼，他们都还只是在牙牙学语。而现在，准备葬礼也有了他们的一部分责任。

对于鱼脚丝来说，他失去了一位知己，一位同样对植物有着好奇心的朋友。他的脸上挂满了空虚与悲伤，竭尽全力不让自己哭出来，却仍然不可避免地发出了一些声音。鼻涕粗和特夫纳特也很安静，这倒是很罕见。更罕见的是，他们居然没有嘲笑鱼脚丝没有掩盖住自己的悲伤。至于暴芙纳特，村子里最好的织布工的孙女，加入了为莫侬准备寿衣的行列，她将会在下一道轮回的旅程中穿上这件衣服。亚丝翠与她的母亲和其他亲戚更加忙碌，莫侬是她们的家人，所以她们的哀悼更加贴近她们自身，贴近悲伤本身。

对于希卡普和戈博，这段时间是悲伤而工作量巨大的。

他们的工作是为莫侬准备带到下一道轮回的东西。戈博在史图依克和莫侬重病的那段时间里设计了一种拐杖，现在他已经开始雕刻，装饰它，添加符合她的身份地位的物件。希卡普则负责其他东西，包括一个水袋，还有一些皮包以填装种子和为奥丁神准备的其他礼物。

夜晚在燥热，火花，蒸气和汗水中慢慢度过。有人给他们准备了食物，虽然不知道是谁。他们想都没想就吃了，大口大口的喝水，然后继续投入了工作。

在等待一块金属降温的时候，希卡普转过头来问戈博。

"发生什么了？"

"莫侬吗？"

希卡普点了点头。

"我不知道。她一直都病着，但是我们都认为她康复了，于是她回到了家里。但是当你父亲派人去看望她的时候，他们只找到了她的遗体。她在睡梦中离世了。"

希卡普低下了头，但是不是看眼前的金属。他想起了自己搬起莫侬的时候，感觉到她的身体有多骨感。也许他当时就应该说些什么的，也许他应该注意到她有多脆弱。但是古希也在那里，她肯定也明白。

"大家都无能为力了，"戈博继续说，"要我说…"他转头哼起了调子，端起拐杖仔细观摩，准备把木头和一块金属接起来。

"你有什么看法呢。"希卡普鼓励式地问道。

"什么？要我说，这肯定也是她希望的。在家中去世，在她的床上去世，在她最熟悉的地方去世。我不能质问神灵，我们也不能做出人生之旅上的选择，但是我觉得，这应该也是她所希望的吧。"

希卡普没有回答。他开始收拾工具，准备下一项工作，并且静心聆听。

"我希望，当轮到我的时候…"戈博慢慢的说。希卡普猛地竖起头，看了戈博一眼。

"你也明白，我们都会踏上这条人生之旅的，别假装你不明白了。"戈博看着为保护脸部而带上了头盔的希卡普。

希卡普不想这么去想，但是戈博的确是对的。他静静地看着戈博打磨拐杖，听着他讲话。

"轮到我的时候，我也想在家里，像莫侬一样静静离去。战死应该是我的荣幸，但是我们也看到的太多了。如果能享有像现在一样的宁静的话，我会愿意在寂静中离开的。"

希卡普紧紧地闭上了嘴，不去对戈博喜欢安静这一点作出评价。

"我从来没有想过这个问题。"于是他回答道。


	34. 万象更新

天边终于露出了鱼肚白，将天空刷成了浅粉色，此时的希卡普在回家的路上。他完成了第一项任务，现在正准备回家睡一觉再继续工作，不然恐怕他就要睡死在火炕边上了。戈博早就回家休息了，过几个小时才会回去。他临走前也让希卡普回家，但是希卡普知道自己在完成一项工作前是不会放松的。

看到自己的作品大功告成后，他还是蛮自豪的。水袋被打磨好了的金属包裹起来，他又用钢丝划开了金属，这样当被阳光照射的时候，看上去像是无穷无尽的水波波光粼粼一般。对他来说，这象征着博克和莫侬的一生。雕刻出的植物交错穿插，一条模仿着莫侬的房子的弧线被焊接了上去，作为把手得以使用，上面还有一些比较隐蔽的形象，象征着众神。

博克岛今天的晨歌缺少了一些东西。鸟儿依旧在寻觅早饭，微风拂过被雪覆盖的树木，篝火中的木炭发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，但是这段音乐显得格外空虚。没有人现在还能保持正常工作，正常和人打招呼。没有人在做饭的时候还会唱歌，一路上没有人在劈柴。所有人都醒了，但是没有人正常工作起来。没有任何询问大家过得怎么样的必要了。他们都明白，因为他们现在的感受是一样的。今天早上，博克失去了心头的一部分。

他好奇现在谁会去管理莫侬的家和她的院子。他不知道谁会去住在那里，鉴于有人已经离世，但是她种下的那些植物让村子保持活力，每天也需要得到照顾。希卡普觉得自己的父亲应该想到这一点了，于是打算晚点的时候问一下他。可能鱼脚丝会想去帮忙吧。

回家的路比他想象的要远很多，等他走到家门口，天边的亮光已经让房子投下了一道影子，大得让希卡普怀疑他的父亲是不是站在他身后。可是他转过头来的时候，却一个人都没有。

绝对该睡觉了。

希卡普家空无一人，跟他想象的一样，他关上大门的声音在家中传响。他走上了楼，准备回到房间里去。他不知道父亲在哪里，但是就算他回来了，他也听不到开关门的声音了。他这段时间可以一个人好好休息一下，躲避所有的职务。

他太累了，以至于假肢不小心被台阶绊倒了。这个错误，他有很多年没有犯过了。他踉踉跄跄地回到房间里，躺在床上，用手摸索了一下，却发现自己看到了一条龙。

一条小龙。一个用黑色织物做成的完美的小龙。

不是别的龙。

正是无牙。

希卡普坐了起来，端详着手中的这个无牙。

翅膀是用皮革做成的，几乎每一处的工艺都相当高超，希卡普差点没看到针线的痕迹。龙的身体是用织物做成的，可能是布料吧，被染成了深邃的黑色。后背上的脊骨，也是用皮革做成的，和翅膀小心地贴合起来。龙的身体里塞进了什么东西，让它有了一定重量，但是身体却仍然是平滑而结实的。

龙的眼睛用黄色和绿色交替的线缝制起来，嘴巴弯曲出一个浅浅的微笑，让希卡普不禁对其微笑。他很明白这个表情。

他把手中的龙转了个身子。龙身后的尾巴和他每天一起飞行的伙伴是一样的，一侧黑色，一层红色，做好了它的尾翼。

亚丝翠很明显已经学会了如何把皮革和布料缝制在一起。

她什么时候把它放进来的？他北上文森岛的时候？肯定是吧，因为他上次回到房间里的时候，这条龙还不在这里，而在那之后他就一直在外面奔波。

他把龙放在了枕头上，开始拆卸他的假肢，然后拉过来了一条毯子，舒舒服服的躺了下来，看着窗外的景象。他把这条小龙端到了胸口，用手指抚摸着它背上的脊骨，看着外面的天逐渐明亮起来。

突然天空变得一片漆黑。

"嘿，无牙。"

无牙回应了一声，跳进了房间里，用尾巴甩上了身后的窗户。他也没有立刻回到自己的窝里去。他嗅着空气，两条前腿登上了希卡普的床，嗅了嗅这条龙。希卡普把玩物举了起来，让它看的清楚一些。

"喜欢吗？"

无牙眯着眼睛，又把鼻子凑了上去，闻了闻龙翼。

"是的，亚丝翠做的。"

无牙发出了低沉的咕噜声，享受着希卡普对他下巴的抚摸，然后噔地撤了回去，跑回了自己窝里。

跟任何其他正常的一天一样的结尾，只不过，今天不再是正常的一天。而现在是白天，不是晚上。希卡普也变了。

自从他上次踏进卧室以来，变了好多，几乎一切都变了。

莫侬去世了。大家都会因此发生改变。为她的哀悼和葬礼的准备环节也花去了大家不少的心思。

亚丝翠再次来到了他的房间，留下了另一份礼物。她应该是在她离开博克，跟他吵架，停止吵架，重新和好之前妨碍那里的 。

她回到过他的怀抱中，她也试图把他扔下悬崖。她聆听过，也吻过他。

希卡普闭上了眼睛，紧紧地抱着小龙。有些变化令人心痛，但是总而言之…

万象更新。


	35. 神秘请求

筹划葬礼需要一次全部落的会议，这样才得以敲定很多事情。一大早，史图依克和希卡普就去了莫侬家里查看花园。现在是博克岛冬季最冷的时候，即使是带着希卡普的冰镐，他们的行动也很缓慢。两人之间沟通甚少，毕竟大部分的精力都要用在空气稀薄的地方。

莫侬并不恐高，希卡普想道，不过这样的话她为什么一直拒绝骑龙反而成为了未解之谜，而这个谜团将永远保持下去。也许在来生，她会的吧。

当他们到达的时候，看来有人已经抢先一步了。枯草和烂泥到处都是，和冰雪混合在了一起。莫侬一直都用雪作为对植物保护的一种方式，而不是混杂在一起。阻挡海风的帆布墙已被重新缝合，上面打满了补丁。上次史图依克在那里的时候，他说帆布已经破碎了，花园几乎没有保护措施，这也是他们今天造访的一个原因。

"看来有些人最近很忙碌啊。"史图依克说道。

"是的呢。"希卡普回答道，开始仔细端详。缝纫的地方不均匀地散落，但是却很坚固，能够固定。

"是鱼脚丝吗？"史图依克问道并环顾四周。

"我不觉得，不是，"希卡普回答道，"不过我还是去确认下为好。"

"嗯。那，至少也算是完工了。该回去了，还有好多事情等着做呢。"

史图依克转头开始下山。希卡普最后看了一眼莫侬家的门，转身跟了上去。

是时候护送她前往来生了。

* * *

在漫长的会议中的一个上，大部分维京人都想说些什么，来解释他们的对于葬礼的主意。这个过程是重要而小心的，因为他们需要满足莫侬的意愿，这就足够困难了，而且还要让仪式符合她在博克岛的地位，还要对神灵保持尊敬。希卡普在会议桌边坐在了老位置，记着笔记，同时在另一张纸上画着画。因为整个村子都出席了，而且莫侬是亚丝翠的家人，她和她的母亲，以及其他亲属都要站在史图依克的后面。这同时意味着亚丝翠假装在认真聆听，其实是在偷偷看着旁边的希卡普画画。

他在画莫侬。

她最开始还以为他又在画博克岛的地图，中间有着山脉，令她好奇他又想去哪里。但是当他开始用炭笔画出了不同的图案的时候，她才认了出来。她去过莫侬的花园好几次，从未变化过。莫侬变了，亚丝翠变了，但是花园，即使种上了新的花草树木，看上去始终如一，令人欣慰。

看到希卡普的画作准确的抓住了它的魂魄，也是令人欣慰的。每一棵花草在他的笔下生辉，看到他画画，甚至只是在另一张纸上记下一些重点，都让她内心中充斥着的紧张与难过轻松了一些。到目前为止，她和她的家人们做的每一件事，每一点准备，都没有做到，反而让它恶化了。她还没有时间去树林里掷斧子发泄一下情绪，因为事情太多了。

当希卡普还是画起了莫侬的时候，亚丝翠的眼前一片模糊，那种悲伤涌上喉咙，有些让她想要呕吐。

她强行咽了回去，但是并没有什么帮助。

希卡普开始画她的身体，手上拿着一个奇怪的装饰品，亚丝翠从未见过。然后他画起了她的斗篷，边角处隐藏在了花草之中。他又画出了她抚摸着新的幼苗的手臂，邀请它们茁壮成长，令亚丝翠的嘴角不禁微微上扬。他画画的方式在她看来是耐心而有极高造诣的，生动展现了莫侬的形象。

他终于开始画了她的脸庞，她的头发扎成了头上的王冠，她扭过头去，看着远处的山巅。希卡普也很了解她了，这才得以完美地捕捉到了她的动作。他可能也是明白亚丝翠的感受吧。不，她对自己说，他一定明白。

她不禁抽噎了一声，连忙咳嗽了几下，掩盖住了她的哭泣。她不知道是因为失去了莫侬，这位一直存在于她记忆中的家族成员引起的悲伤，还是因为希卡普这种绝妙而安静的祭奠她的方式，但是，实在是太疼了。无论是哪种，都实在是太心痛了。她悄悄擦掉了眼泪，平复自己的呼吸。

突然她感觉到自己的肩膀上有一只手。她抬起头，看到母亲把手放在了她的肩膀上，低头向她露出了悲伤的微笑。她低下头轻轻地在她的额头上吻了一下，梳开了她的头帘，正如她以往会做的那样。亚丝翠感觉那股悲伤中有一部分再次涌上心头。她们接下来安静的听完了整个会议。

* * *

会议结束之后，亚丝翠的家人们和议事会与史图依克谈论起了他们商议好的部分事宜，希卡普此时悄悄脱身，带着笔记本离开了。

亚丝翠同样尽快脱身，冲了出去，追上了山坡上正向铁匠铺走去的希卡普。他听到她喊自己的名字，转过头来。

"诶，你在这里干什么？"

"你的画。"她内心的沉重让她无法边跑边说话，于是她停下来休息了一下。

"我的画？"

"你画的…莫侬。"

"你看到了吗？哦，对啊。你站在我的背后。抱歉。"他的耳朵突然变成了粉色。

"不，没关系的。那是给谁画的？"

"画吗？我本来使想送给你的母亲的，如果你觉得她会想要的话。不过我觉得还是由你转交为好。"

亚丝翠抬头看他。"你不想自己送过去吗？"

"不了，"他迅速回答道，"她基本跟你一样可怕。"

"谢谢。"亚丝翠不禁笑了出来，突如其来，发自内心的笑容让她的脸颊不禁疼了一下。

"我还给鱼脚丝准备了一个。你也有。"

"给我的？"

"是的，当然。"

"谢…谢谢。"亚丝翠的呼吸还是没有平复下来，令她不禁有些恼火。她每当要冷静下来的时候，总是要抽噎一下，似乎是在嘲笑她的滑稽。希卡普走近了一些，拍了拍她的肩膀。

"你还好吗？"

"嗯，我没事的。"希卡普抱住了她，她随即主动靠了上去，尽管他的善意让她再也无法遏制哭泣的冲动了。她闭上了眼睛抱住了他，将头靠在了他的肩膀上。希卡普将她搂得近了一些，用他的温暖褪去了她那种糟糕的悲伤。突然她能够呼吸了，尽管她的眼睛背叛了她，泪水汹涌而下。

希卡普没有说话，只是站在那里搂着她，直到她自己慢慢移了开来，能够自己站住。她迅速擦了擦脸颊，在抬头看到他的时候，这才想起了她追上他的目的。

"你能再给我多画一张吗？"

"当然。你要两张吗？"

"不，不。是…是给别人的，但是我不能告诉你是谁。"

希卡普的眉毛沉了下来。"你不能说？"

"不行。而且我还不能…把画给这个人，只能藏起来，所以一个小一点的速写就好了。"

"你不但不能说是为了谁的，还不能给这个人？"

亚丝翠点了点头，实在没有力气跟他争辩了。但是希卡普没有生气，连怀疑都没有。他不理解，但是还是同意了。

毕竟，他完全相信她。

他的那阵拥抱带来的温暖持续在她的心中升温。

"明天我会拿给你的。"


	36. 传统革新

在铁匠铺的大部分工作都已经被完成了，尽管希卡普还是继续在火堆边花了几个小时，打磨武器，仔细挑选。莫侬希望她前往来生的道路能够是走海路的，现在他们正在试图破冰，这样能满足她的愿望。大家都把最好的武器带来了铁价格普，戈博和希卡普将每一件都仔细打磨了一遍。如果真的有敌人来入侵的话，恐怕他们是要被打的落花流水了。

今天早上，他画完了莫侬的画像，于是在晚餐的时候，他前往大礼堂去寻找她的身影。她坐在长桌的一侧，看到他的到来，她挪了挪，让他坐了下来。

她推开了盘子，端详起了希卡普递过来的画。

"哦，这些是…"她停了下来，仔细看着画中的莫侬站在古希身边，她们一如既往的那种警惕的神情令人发笑。

"我母亲肯定会很喜欢的。"

她拿起了另一幅画。这一幅的莫侬还在她的花园里，低着头端详一株植物。亚丝翠忍俊不禁，连忙捂住了嘴。

"我和我爸有一次去见她，她正在对自己的花园大喊大叫。"亚丝翠抬起头，仍然面露微笑，但是眼眶已经湿润了。他突然感觉很糟糕。

"抱歉，我不是有意—"

"没关系的，希卡普，画的真好。"

她最后拿起了最小的那张纸。上面的莫侬坐在门前的椅子上，低头看着山下，准备好用刚做好的饼干和挖苦的评价迎接每一个拜访的人。亚丝翠叹了口气。

"我捡到过好多次这样的神情。"

"我也是。"希卡普静静地说道，"每次都是。"

"我觉得大家都是这样的。"她回答道，把纸翻了个面，"你没有署名吗？"

"没有。你说你不想要…把这幅画交出去，所以我觉得不签名为好。"

"喔，不行，这是你的，赶紧拿起签了。"她把画给了他。

"真的吗？"

"当然。"

希卡普拿出口袋里的炭笔，把纸翻到了背面，在角落里写下了H，将3穿插其中。他吹走了残渣，把纸递给了亚丝翠。

"真是完美。他不会—"

"他？"

亚丝翠闭上了眼睛。"老天爷啊。我有什么毛病吗？"

希卡普基本对自己是很坦诚的，尽管他不喜欢她避而不谈这幅画要送给谁这一点，但是对他来说并不重要了。他相信她，如果她不想说的话，肯定是事出有因，这就够了。亚丝翠从来没有用骗局或者花言巧语拿到过她想要的东西。他总是明白她要干什么，这样总会公平一些。即使是她伸腿去踢希卡普，她也会说明白为什么。她做了事情，都会站出来的。

希卡普摇了摇头，耸了耸肩膀，"没关系，我明白的，你不能说。"

也许他可以强迫她告诉他，但是他不需要。他可以猜—而且他已经有了想法。

亚丝翠把头扭了过来。他还能感觉到她看着他的时候，自己眼中的快乐，即使是现在，悲伤像海面的冰一样覆盖了一切，他还是得学会如何把自己的感觉收起来。他不知道她从他的脸上看到了什么，但是她的忧虑消失了。

"谢谢。"

希卡普不觉得她是在说画，于是不自主地问了出来。"为了什么？"

她顿了顿，仔细地看着他的脸庞。如果她不赶紧停下来的话，他的脸就要红了。

"如此这么善良，如此像你。"

太晚了。他脸红了。

他仍然很困惑，但是还是回答了。"不用谢。"

* * *

下一天他们又开了一场会，因为他们破冰的尝试失败了。史图依克提出了一项更古老的传统，在远山烧船。古希皱了皱眉头，但是并没有反对。她看着自己的家人，感受到了同意的冲突。亚丝翠昨天也有这种感受，抬头望着自己的母亲。这不是莫侬所想要的，但是他们现在也无能为力。

"我知道这个选择很艰难，我很抱歉。"史图依克说道，"但是我们真的无法破冰。"

突然希卡普站了起来。"等一下。"

史图依克吃惊地看着他。希卡普在说话前必然是深思熟虑的，而且他的主意都是登得上大雅之堂的。看到希卡普打断谈话是一件稀奇的事情，但是史图依克示意他说下去。亚丝翠看到希卡普的嗓子动了动，意识到所有人的目光都集中到了他的身上。他们的期望和宁静有些痛苦，亚丝翠知道他现在正在斥责自己说话前不好好想想。

希卡普面对着古希。

"我能做一个提议吗？"古希扬起了眉毛，抬起了手。

"如果…如果我们让龙把船带到南方的开阔水域去，大家能接受吗？我们都骑着龙，让强壮的龙把船带到水面上，我们就能让莫侬到水面上，只不过…不是博克的海。"

古希皱了皱眉，人群中传来窃窃私语的声音，他的主意通过这样的传达，在大礼堂里已经传开了。

"如果莫侬向走水路，我们可以带她去，"希卡普对父亲说，"冰层来到这里并不是太久前的事情，我觉得半天之内，我们就能来到未被冰封的水域。"

史图依克慢慢地点了点头，开始思考。"我们带的动船吗？"

希卡普看着戈博，他的神情仿佛在计算着什么。

"应该可以的。"戈博说道。

"那，我们还需要什么？"史图依克抬起了戈博，一只手梳了梳自己的胡子。

"我们可能得准备更多的铁链，从渔民哪里借来一些绳索，但是可行性很高。"

史图依克又望着希卡普。"龙能带动船吗？龙的数量够吗？"

希卡普没有抬头，还在写着什么。

"嗯。"他此时的声音很像史图依克和戈博的。史图依克突然吓了一跳，看着正在忍住不笑的戈博。希卡普抬起头来，并不知道发生了什么。"应该可以，如果我们能平衡重量的话。"

希卡普又转过头去。"你觉得呢，亚丝翠？"

"当然可以的。"她梳了梳头帘。

喃喃声立刻充斥在大礼堂中。龙带走船是远远不在传统之中的，但是的确能够满足莫侬的愿望。亚丝翠听不到大家都在说什么，但是他们的声音听上去好奇而思虑，并不是恼火的。

史图依克站起身来，示意大家安静下来。他望着古希，后者满意地看着她的家人，然后对着希卡普和史图依克点了点头。

"那就决定了。"史图依克说道，"我们会用龙背把莫侬带到她的下一道轮回之中，带入海域。有多少人支持？"

屋里接连传来了赞同的声音。亚丝翠听到目前急促的呼吸，试图忍住哭泣。她明白这种感觉，所以她没有转头去看。

史图依克再次望向希卡普。"你还有什么要说的。"

这不是个问题。

亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛。希卡普一直在看自己的笔记本，漫无目的，嘴唇微动，可能正在计算各种相关的，比较重要的量。他没有集中注意，当他的父亲开口后，整个屋子都安静了，他呆呆地抬起了头，脸颊微红，肩膀颤了一下。他的第一反应是缩回去看着地面。

但是史图依克没有给他留任何后路。他希望希卡普说些什么。于是希卡普站了起来，亚丝翠看到他抓着笔记本的拳头都白了。

他清了清嗓子，吸了一口气。亚丝翠紧紧地用拳头贴着肚子，想象着希卡普现在更加慌张的内心。

亚丝翠知道，希卡普并不喜欢演讲，尽管他现在也很适应对着一群人讲话。在学院里，他很少会做启发性的演讲，因为他很现实，总是在解释如何做到他所做到的，现在也很类似。

他的声音并不像史图依克那样远扬，但是他也尽力了。

"我—我们相互照顾，"他说，"现在轮到我们照料莫侬了，因为生前的她也照料着我们。"

他身后的古希点了点头，眯着眼睛，令亚丝翠有些紧张。希卡普再次清了清嗓子，说了下去。

"我们守护了龙群，它们也守护了我们。我们都是博克岛的一份子。所以如果我们要用龙群去讲莫侬带到远方的海域上的话，我相信这仍然是合适的。为了莫侬，如果我们齐心协力的话，我们一定可以做到的。"

古希用手杖敲了敲地面，引起了大家的注意。她坚定地点了点头。

"好的，"史图依克的声音传遍了大礼堂，"我们开始工作吧。"

希卡普急忙坐下，大口喘气，擦了擦后辈。然后他打开笔记本，开始写字，可能是在列下所有需要的龙的装备。已上传可以看出他的耳朵和脖子都是通红的，而他的整个人缩了起来，几乎是趴在桌子上的，看上去特别小。

亚丝翠为他感到糟糕，想的越多，就越为他感到不平。

她没有在史图依克转过头来准备离开的时候撤掉自己的神情。他看到了她气恼的样子，震惊得瞪大了眼睛。她连忙低下了头，但是还是晚了。

老天爷啊。

这好像不太妙。


	37. 情绪爆发

那天晚些时候，当阳光已经下落到接近地平线的时候，史图依克造访了亚丝翠的家。他站在门口敲了门，摘掉了帽子以示尊重。当亚丝翠打开门之后，亚丝翠感觉身体一痛，想要赶紧逃走—她真的很想照做。

他来这里谈论了一下葬礼，问了一些只有她的母亲和其他亲戚能解答的问题。他们在那里坐的越久，亚丝翠就越紧张，到了最后，她只能勉强保证她的身体的稳定。她的身体微微颤动，努力控制住自己的诸多情绪—她不需要在上面再加一项愧疚了。她就呆呆的坐着，希望他尽快离开。

史图依克终于站了起来。

"我需要讨论一下关于飞行部分的事宜。"

哦，感谢众神。

"我希望亚丝翠能跟我一起去，毕竟她同时对龙族和您的家人有足够的了解？"

她的母亲，想都没想，直接同意了。但是亚丝翠明白了另一件事情。

她有麻烦了。

她用双手拿起自己的斧头，跟着史图依克一起出了家门。他没有说话，这让亚丝翠有些担心。她明白，自己的行为有些不敬，她也准备好道歉了。但是他是首领，他必须先开口。

他们也不是去龙舍，而是向博克岛东侧的森林进发。在夏天的时候，这是一条前往温泉的路径，但是冬天的时候，一般不会被使用，因为太陡峭了。

不过这也没有阻止史图依克。他不断地向上方前进，亚丝翠只能不断跟进。

他需要跑这么远来对她训斥吗？怪不得希卡普总是很讨厌跟他的父亲做漫长的讨论。

史图依克在松树林面前停了下来。这个地方在他的家的上侧，她只能看到博克岛的房屋的屋檐，这意味着如果仔细观察的话，他们会被任何村民发现。如果她在这里被训斥的话，这肯定会是半私密的嘲讽。

她开始深呼吸，慢慢吸气，慢慢呼气，尽量保持冷静。她不想在这里失去控制。

史图依克转头，静静地对她说。"你先。"

"什么？"

他向左侧指了指，一棵大树倒下了，被拔地而起，倒在了一边。

"你先扔。"

她有些困惑地看了看他。她照做了。毕竟，她也是带着斧子出来的。

她向前迈了一步，瞄准，扔出，深深地插进了树干。她跑了过去，把斧头扯了出来，又跑了回去。

他示意让她把斧头交过来，她照做了，迅速地绕到了一边。

他举了起来看了一眼，抚摸了一下，同样扔了出去。

"斧头不错。"他说。亚丝翠呆呆地站在那里，也不知道该做什么，看着史图依克走过去把斧头拔了出来，又换给了她。

"该你了。"他说。亚丝翠准备再次扔出去。

就是扔一下。

亚丝翠早已熟练掌握了避开所有的干扰，增强瞄准度的技巧。当她在用斧头，或者弓箭，或者长矛的时候，她可以轻松锁定目标。

她仔细瞄准，向前走了两步，扔了出去。

铛。

斧头插了进去，把手微微颤动。

她跑了过去，又捡了回来。

亚丝翠再次把斧头交给史图依克，但是他已经拿起了自己的。他扔了出去，落在了树干上面。他把斧头捡了回来，示意亚丝翠。

真是奇怪啊。

她耸了耸肩，但是还是扔了出去。他们轮流实验，她逐渐无视了他的存在，至少，绝大部分时候的存在。

把树干砍开。

扔出去。

完美。

把树干砍开。

再来。

在第六次或者第七次尝试之后，她不得不站在上面，这才得以把斧头拔了出来。

她转过头去看了看首领，然后跳了下来，走了回去。

尽管她挺高兴能出来发泄一下的，但是他的存在并不是什么很好的事情，其实扔斧子本身貌似也不是什么好事。这都不是。她觉得自己id痛苦再次涌现上来，依旧疼痛，悲伤，为自己的家庭感到担心，还有…愤怒。真正的愤怒。还有忧虑，一种病态的悲痛，疲倦，还有…这一切的混合体。

"行吧，算了。"史图依克在她背后说道。

"什么算了？"

"你现在很烦躁啊，看上去火都烧到头发上了。所以，算了。发生什么了？"

亚丝翠怀疑的望着他。

"假装我现在不是首领。"

亚丝翠看着他，透露了一个不太确信他是不是真的不知道昨晚发生了什么的眼神。

"我也是希卡普的父亲。你对我的愤怒，可能跟希卡普也有什么关系。"

亚丝翠低头看着地面，试图得到更多的勇气。

"亚丝翠，我不想再问一次。"

"你…"

她爆发了。

"你明知道这会让他羞愧，你还是这么做了，你是不是真的不知道这有多么糟糕啊？"

"什么？"

"他站了起来，想到了一个完美的点子，然后你非得让他做个什么演讲。你为什么要这么做？"

"你很担心他啊。"

"没有。是的，是的—但是这也不是为什么我很愤怒。"

史图依克静静地听着。

"我之所以这么生气是因为你…算了，这是个糟糕的点子，我很抱歉。"亚丝翠把斧头丢在雪地上，"失礼了。"

他静静地站在那里听着，就像他身后的树木一样。"别，亚丝翠，请解释吧。"

"这不是我该做的事情。"

"我现在询问你，就是为了让它变成你该做的事情。"

亚丝翠深吸了一口气，考虑了一下自己是不是有麻烦了，她可能还是诚实一点吧。

"希卡普现在不能面对一大群人来演讲。如果你让他站在高台上，他就…不能好好说话了。"

史图依克皱了皱眉头。"我明白，但是他刚才不还刚在整个部落面前做完演讲吗。他的点子真的太棒了。"

"不，他实在对古希说话。他没有对所有人做演讲，他是在跟她一对一的谈话。"

史图依克闭上了眼睛。

"他的点子非常好，大部分都是这样的。但是你不能把他就这样丢在那么陌生，敌意，或者听众太多的地方，就让他…让他说些什么。希卡普更适应旁观，然后明白大家的优点和弱势，然后他会计划，他不会…直接走到人群中，通过对大家咆哮得到一片宁静。"

"你觉得这就是我吗？"

"先生，我知道这就是你。我就在那里。"

"那你觉得我就应该让他坐在那里旁观吗？"

"不，不行，至少不能永远那样，他得站在你的旁边。"

史图依克眯着眼睛，点了点头。"看来你很明白。"

"我当然明白了！"亚丝翠攥紧了拳头。史图依克投来一个奇怪的眼神，她不知道为什么。

"希卡普即将成为首领了。"他继续说道。

"我也明白这一点，他也是。但是你…你不能直接让大家都期望希卡普就能直接变成像你一样的一个人。这样的话，他不过就是另一个你罢了。"

"怎么可能。"史图依克笑道。

"当你把希卡普丢在那个地方，让他面对整个部落讲话，甚至没有让他准备的话，你这一切都只是建立在他会成为你的假设之上罢了。而希卡普明白这一点。而…"她停了下来。

她刚想说，他不想让你失望，但是她不能代替希卡普去说话。她只能为自己辩护。

"你究竟想说什么？"

亚丝翠看着史图依克。他说话不是很柔和，也不是看上去像是要爆发一样，像是当鼻涕粗在用博克岛的仪式矛钓鱼还弄丢之后，史图依克质问的样子。

他听上去，像是在…询问。

"给希卡普留一些空间，让他按自己的方式做事情，不要像今天那样，在所有人面前，突然给他分配了一个任务。"

"你在说什么？"

"希卡普不是你。他不会成为你。"

"没错。"

"他必须找到自己的路子…如果你想让他成功的话。"

"我当然想让他成功，"史图依克眯着眼回答道，"但是我也不能每次让他讲话之前都让他准备好啊。"

"是的，但是…有的时候你可以。"

史图依克搂住双臂，低头看着她。

"哦，天啊，我有麻烦了吗？"

史图依克突然大笑出来，声音穿透到了树林的另一边。

"没有，"他笑道，"你还记得你小时候瞪着我的样子吗？"

"有吗？"

"是的。看上去就像你昨天的那个样子，我当时怀疑自己是不是回到了过去。"

"抱歉，先生。"

他低下头，像是点了个头，她明白他接受了她的抱歉。他继续说道，"我不知道你是不是不喜欢我说话太大声，还是不喜欢我的红头发，但是每次开会的时候，你在母亲的怀里。每次我开口的时候，你就开始瞪着我。尽管你那时候还是个小东西，但是却那么凶，而且一点也不害怕展现出来。"

亚丝翠笑了笑。"看来这一点从来没有过改变。"

"的确，没有。但是有天晚上，你皱着眉头看着我的时候，我看到了坐在他母亲身边的希卡普。他并比你大多少，他已经震惊了，几乎是呆在那里了。睁大眼睛，张大了嘴，看着这个有些暴躁的孩子。他看了我一眼，你一眼…我记得那么清楚。他抓起了母亲的头发，稍微站起来了一点，然后试图瞪回去。但是他不知道该怎么做，所以他模仿了你。哦，当时真是好笑。"

"我从来没有听说过啊。"

"你们都太小了，肯定什么都不记得。但是我记得，我看到了，希卡普的母亲也看到了，后来我们还在笑那剑圣去。"

史图依克露出了一个无力的微笑。

"你也看到了，你看到希卡普试图恐吓你，你冲他大声呵斥，以至于吓坏了他。他瑟瑟发抖地躲回到目前的怀抱里。然后等你转过来望着我的时候，他又往前迈了一点点，看着你。不是生气，只是…好奇。"

"这听上去很像希卡普。"

"是啊，在那之后，每次会议，他总是会看着你，看你怎么做。只要你们在同一个地方，他就会看着你。你要攻击吗？你在谋划什么吗？"

"我保证，先生，我并不想暗算您。"亚丝翠迅速说道。

史图依克笑了笑，让亚丝翠有些退缩，但是也笑了出来。

"我知道。但是希卡普，他并不知道，所以他总是在观察。"

亚丝翠一点都不记得了，她的家人也不记得，不然他们肯定会嘲笑她的。

但是她知道，至少印象里记得，她一直在注意希卡普，也明白他在观察自己。也许小时候她想过针对史图依克的战斗计划，他发现了，所以一直在想办法防御。

"像你一样的维京人是很少见的，亚丝翠。"史图依克说道。他顿了顿，伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。"博克岛有你可真幸运。"

亚丝翠站直了身体，但是不知道该说什么。

"希卡普也很幸运有你在身边。"

她还是不知道该回答什么。

"关于希卡普，你说得对。"

亚丝翠点了点头。

"现在，我能借一下你的斧头吗？我想击败你。"

"去吧，先生。"

亚丝翠还是没有成功，但是她告诉自己她已经很接近了，至少有些接近了。

几分钟后，当他们一起走下山坡的时候，她好受了一些。可能是因为扔斧子和谈话吧。

但是大部分肯定是因为扔斧子。


	38. 心安即乡

希卡普已经用完了晚餐，正准备走上楼去睡觉，这时候他的父亲进来了。

"晚上好啊，爸。"他给史图依克拿了个盘子，然后带来了酒水。

"儿子，坐下吧，请。"

希卡普已经累坏了，但是父亲口中的"请"字又把他拉了回来。"好吧…？"他小心地说道。

"是关于龙的。"

希卡普瞬间安心了很多，拿起了笔记本。

"你觉得会需要多少？"

"越多越好，这样会更轻松。如果所有骑手都是经过足够训练的成年人，大家集合起来，这样应该是没有问题的。"

"那那些不会骑龙的人怎么帮助呢？"

希卡普想了一下。这个仪式对于所有人来说都是极为重要的，特别是莫侬的家人，他们需要亲眼看到船只消失在天际线边，但是并不是所有人都会骑龙，特别是古希，尽管她家生活着好多极度恐惧，却也从未骑过龙。

"如果那些不在拉动船只的骑手每人带一位乘客，然后戈博和我去设计一些确保大家安全的设备，应该可以。我们需要搬空整个村子的人吗？"

史图依克点了点头，喝了一口酒。"不会需要太久的，而且估计言语已经传开了。即使是想要袭击我们的人，肯定也不会在这样的葬礼过程中进攻的。他们害怕神灵的惩罚，以及来自她的轮回的复仇。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"是啊，换做我也会这样。"

"也就是说可以实现了。"史图依克说道。

希卡普点了点头。他的父亲看上去是想让他再说些什么，但是希卡普完全不知道怎么办。

"希卡普，"史图依克开口道，"我想让你在葬礼上致辞。"

"我？"

"是的。"史图依克的笑容让希卡普捉摸不透，"我们会现在这里完成仪式，然后再把莫侬带去。如果在空中完成仪式的话，可能不是所有人都听得到。"

希卡普看着火堆，皱了皱眉。

"为什么？"

"什么为什么？"

"你为什么想让我致辞？"

史图依克开始掰手指，希卡普突然后悔了。当他的父亲开始陈列理由的时候，他像是有二三十根手指一样。

"首先，你是首领的继承人，这是很合适的。"

希卡普知道这会是一个理由，但是他很好奇还有没有别的。

"第二，这是你的点子，很好的一个，非常好的一个。但是仍然有些人会质疑我们使用龙族的方式，对他们感到恐惧，这样是不行的。你最好能够解释一下我们是怎么做到的，并完成到了什么地步。"

希卡普现在十分震惊了。

"第三，这是我们近乎最古老的仪式质疑了，非常重要，不仅是对于博克岛，对莫侬，还有天神。是你把龙族带来的，你们将会一起告诉我们，如何把莫侬送到来世。"

希卡普呆呆地坐在椅子上。

"最后一个理由，"史图依克继续道。

哦，太好了，只有四个理由，看了他还是能睡一会儿的。

"莫侬的家人希望你这么做。"

"是吗？"

"是的，我也不能拒绝，这是一个正确的决定。"

希卡普不是很喜欢演讲，但是现在他也不能拒绝。他父亲的确言之有理，不过除了最后一条，其实他都可以做出辩驳。

但是他还是点了点头，回去睡觉了，尽量不要想太多。

遗憾的是，尽管他已经很累了，还是无法尽快入睡。他听到了他的父亲添柴的声音，木头燃烧的声音，史图依克回到床上的声音。他听到无牙轻轻的呼噜声，以及窗外吹过的微风的声音。

这些声音以往都会是精心的，像是呢喃一般，告诉他，他安全了，是时候进入梦乡了，但是他做不到。希卡普一直想要让自己舒服一些，但是同样做不到。他本来想出去散散步的，只不过外面的冷风只会把他冻醒，而且他还会吵醒自己的父亲。

他突然意识到自己…是在等待什么，期待听到屋顶上明明不会出现的声音。希卡普抬头看着窗外，意识到了自己的问题：他想去见亚丝翠。他想宣泄自己的苦恼，分享出去，得到她的聆听，理解，并且帮助他。

他想她了。

她今晚肯定不会出来的。她和她的家人可能都还没睡，还在工作。而且这个时候，自己肯定也是见不到她的。

但是想到她以及她会说的话，让他脑海里的喧嚣安静了一些。听到脑海中她的声音让他不禁露出了笑容，终于沉浸在了黑暗之中，带着对她的遐想，进入了梦乡。

* * *

莫侬的葬礼的那天早上，暗蓝色的天空中镶嵌着几颗星星，空气清新而冰冷。希卡普起的非常早，准备好了所有的工具，确保他们戴上了足够的绳索得以把船只拉动。

太阳升起后，鱼脚丝，鼻涕粗，双胞胎，以及所有有经验的骑手都来到学院给龙喂食。他们都需要足够的鱼来完成工作。

希卡普已经给无牙解释过了一遍计划，尽管他不是很确定无牙到底能理解多少，他明白无牙已经明白了龙族的职责，而这就够了，他需要的就是传达指令。

但希卡普还是很紧张。这艘船很大，尽管只有莫侬的遗体，但是里面还装满了他们给她准备的东西，这就足够重了。鼻涕粗和双胞胎昨天去南部勘探过了，虽然说一个小时的里程之外的地方就已经没有结冰了，但是拖着船必然会增加很多负担，希卡普非常担心—时间，路程，载重，而且是在没有任何经验的情况下克服这些困难。

如果出了问题，人们会觉得龙族是不祥之兆，而希卡普极其担心这一点。他不想出任何差错，极力确保所有的可能的差错的补救措施。他的脑子里装满了各种可能性以及临时想到的解决方案。

到了出发的时候，希卡普已经在龙背上准备好了多余的龙鞍，并且带了毯子。他觉得应该是亚丝翠的某个姨妈和他一起同行，因为他得知亚丝翠和她的母亲会骑着风飞。对于让莫侬的家人引领船只这一点，引起了一些窃窃私语，认为这是不合适的，但是亚丝翠的母亲坚持要这么做，也没有人敢反对。很明显，希卡普不是唯一一个觉得她很可怕的人。

龙群已经在广场中集合，备好了所有的器具，准备和船只连接。最后等龙们准备好了，他们会一起拖起船只飞越冰层，进入海域。

无牙找到了希卡普，拱了拱他。希卡普伸出手去揉了揉他的脑袋和脖子。

"嘿，伙计，你准备好了吗？"

无牙的咕噜声给了他答案。

"是啊，我也准备好了，我们一定能做到的。"希卡普轻轻地说道。无牙低吼着以示同意，然后转头号召身后其他的龙。随着一阵龙吼传遍广场，所有的龙已经保持了秩序，一一以叫声回应。他们已经严阵以待。


	39. 紧密相连

希卡普正打算去寻找他的父亲，突然感觉肩膀被人拍了一下。他转过头去，看到了身后的亚丝翠和古希。

"早安。"他向古希鞠了一躬。他正要冲已上传咧嘴一笑，突然注意到了她的神情，满面惨白。她用斗篷遮住了脸庞，却仍然无法掩盖她脸上的阴霾，以及眼睛底下的深紫色眼圈。她看上去像是好几天没有睡觉了一样，令希卡普不禁一阵心疼。

但是当她抬头看着他，向他露出了一个微小的微笑的时候，他的心情放松了一些。她的眼睛依旧明亮，她也没有回避他。于是他上去牵起了她的手。

他正要开口说些什么，她捏了捏他的手指，松开了手。希卡普突然意识到古希还站在一边呢。她眯着眼睛，用手杖捅了捅他。他不知道她想说什么，于是从亚丝翠身边退开了。

"古希想和你骑一条龙。"亚丝翠对他说。

这好像…不是他所期望的。

"我？"希卡普把目光从亚丝翠移到了古希身上，略显惊讶。后者坚定地点了点头，将手杖递给了亚丝翠。亚丝翠明显很满意希卡普的举动，但是她握住手杖的时候，她也有些不安了。至少他有人作伴。

古希向希卡普伸出手。

"需要护具了吗？"

她点了点头。希卡普扭过头去，选择了最小的一种，为古希穿戴上。

"这是给你的…等等，"他退了开来。他这么做似乎有些失敬。

亚丝翠连忙救场。"我来帮你，您先穿上这个，我去找些其他的来。先拿好手杖，然后我会来教您什么时候换手拿。"亚丝翠跪在古希身边帮助她。

"我去找个板凳方便您骑上去。"等他回来的时候，古希已经穿上了防护服，握着手杖，亚丝翠正在她的身后调整松紧。

希卡普呵斥了正在嗅古希的无牙。古希从来没有在他认识的龙上飞过，但是她也已经足够熟悉了。无牙嗅了嗅，咕噜了两声，坐下身来让她挠自己的下巴。他歪着脑袋，又让她去拍一拍他，探索着龙鞍，看着他的尾巴。亚丝翠悄悄移到了希卡普身边望着他们。

"希卡普，你应该看看自己现在的样子。"

他并不明白这句话的含义，但是看到无牙吹动了古希身后长长的头发，他轻轻地牵起了她的手。

亚丝翠没有动，默默牵起了他的手，紧紧地抓住，没有放开。他转过头来看她。

"一切都会好起来的，对吗？"亚丝翠望着他问道。她的眼神依旧澄澈，但是透露出的疲倦与悲伤让他有些痛心。"答应我，不会出差错的，好吗？"

"不会的。"他捏了捏她的手，"我们会搞定一切的，所有的一切。"

* * *

很快，其他的村民也都陆续赶到了，大部分龙退了退，飞到了房顶上，给维京人留下了空地。风飞仍然站在亚丝翠的身后，亚丝翠已经握住了她的翅膀，没有让她离开自己。无牙站在了古希身边，因为古希冲着他指了指地面，而他像大家一样，会听她的。

史图依克和古希一起来到了广场的中央，人群沉默了下来。

装载着莫侬的遗体的船只已经在港口边等待了，有一队人被派到了下面去保证船只不会被冰封住。这已经是船坞里面最后一艘能动的船了，那些船只吱吱嘎嘎的声音不仅是博克岛的晨音的一部分，也正印证了它们只能被封存的原因。

史图依克开始举行仪式，每一位博克岛的村民的声音都随后加入，为莫侬的旅程吟唱着颂歌，希望上天能够欢迎她加入英灵殿，让她加入博克岛的长老的队列之中。不时有龙的嚎叫或者咕噜声加入颂歌之中。

史图依克谈到了他对莫侬最早的记忆，她当时也恐吓过他，还跟说他只要别到处摔跤了，一点会成为一名大家都会铭记的首领。希卡普小声地笑了出来，他从来没有听说过这个故事，但是感受到了共有的一些记忆，听到莫侬当时告诉他，他也会成为一名伟大的首领的。

史图依克还谈到莫侬是如何关怀整个村子的，她的花园和药草在这么多年以来，拯救了这么多的人。他补充道，她会被以长老、来自上天的礼物、所有狂战士的亲人的身份被铭记，从今往后，直到维京人消失殆尽。

然后史图依克看了看希卡普。

希卡普向前站了几步，爬到了无牙的背上，这样大家都能听到他的话。他不像他的父亲那样高大，恐怕永远不会，但是他已经足够成熟到不会在人群面前迷失了。

鼻涕粗，鱼脚丝，双胞胎和亚丝翠看到他的示意，也站了出来。他让他们和他站在一起，尽管暴芙纳特抱怨自己不想站在无牙背上，而鱼脚丝也同意这一点，说肉球会很伤心的。所以他们就站在了地面上，希卡普的身后，以初代龙骑士的身份，面对整个部落。

"是我们将龙群带到博克岛的，"希卡普开始道，"我们的部落因此变得更加强大。而这一次，我们需要我们的朋友，所有朋友的力量。我们互相照应，正如莫侬生前关怀我们一样。"

人群中有些低语声，抱怨声，还有些人抚摸起了他们心爱的龙，明白希卡普是对的，他们需要互相帮助。龙族一直在干苦力活，不知疲倦地在寒风中运输物资，在大人不在的时候与孩童一起玩耍，在他们需要站出来的时候，用咆哮与笑声掩盖了悲伤与沉寂。

"现在，我们，维京人和龙，将会一起将莫侬带到海上，对她的今生告别，将她送到来生。"

希卡普听到了身后的抽噎声，想到那可能是鱼脚丝，于是加快了速度。他很快地解释了整个工作的流程，村民们持续保持沉默，但是他这次并没有感觉需要低下头，承受他们的期待的目光。他迎上了他们的眼神，继续讲话。

"我们会一起合作，从开始到结束。这也是莫侬所希望的。"

"是的。"回应声此起彼伏，从冰层奔驰到天空之上。

希卡普回头看其他人。鱼脚丝已经用手捂住了脸，特夫纳特靠在了暴芙纳特身上，两人抱作一团。鼻涕粗的脸红了，他又很惊讶地发现，他的眼睛也红了。

亚丝翠则没有。她对他微微一笑，这一笑包含了多少骄傲，以至于让他不得不避开她的目光。他迅速再次抬起了头，以微笑回应了她的笑容。

"我们出发吧。"他说。


	40. 高空致意

希卡普与其他的骑手，以及史图依克，戈博，最高大的一些维京人一起。将铰链与龙绑在了一起，然后他们一一从广场起飞，来到了船只身边，环绕起来。由于飞得过低，铰链拖在了地上，发出了很糟糕的声音。但是史图依克和希卡普比较担心铁链会突然出了问题，这会导致骑手和龙的受伤。

希卡普最后出发，帮助大家后，又把古希送到了无牙的背上。她在龙鞍上晃了两下，令无牙转过头来咕噜了两声。

"古希，能不能用手杖把那个金属滑块往前移一下？好的，完美。无牙？"

他的尾翼自动打开，无牙飞了起来，翘起了尾巴，让希卡普给尾部也固定了好了装置。

古希用手杖点了点希卡普的肩膀。

"别担心，他不会丢下我自己走的。"希卡普说罢，无牙又落回了原地，希卡普爬到了他的身上，坐在了古希面前的位置上。

"把你的护具和我的护具，还有龙鞍系在一起吧？"

他听到了身后的挂钩的声音，感觉拖上了什么东西。

"准备好了吗？"

她点了点希卡普，于是他身体向前倾斜。

"走吧伙计，稳定一些，就跟我们说好的那样。"无牙咕噜着回应了他，再度起飞，慢慢向港口飞去。

他们到达的时候，大部分铰链都已经和船体相连接了。亚丝翠的母亲询问她们能不能自己装好铰链，于是她和其他亲戚在甲板上来回走动，一一处理。无牙是最后一个装好的，这样希卡普还有时间一一查看其他龙的牢靠。

希卡普望着亚丝翠的家人一一爬上龙背。他看到亚丝翠的龙背上没有其他人，略有惊讶，但是她们的意思貌似是要飞不在船只四周。亚丝翠坚持要加入带动船只的龙群行列，所以其他的人就带走了她的其他家人。

他们等待着所有的莫侬的家庭成员入位，希卡普最后环视四周，慢慢地检查着，最后避免问题的出现。

亚丝翠和无牙在他的右侧，靠前面一点，他检查到风飞的时候，他看到亚丝翠转过头来看到了他。她的斧头和带着的弓箭还在身后，看上去是要作战一样。他理解她的心情。

"准备好了吗？"

她点了点头。是时候了。

"所有的龙骑士，听我号令，一…二…三—起飞！"

* * *

船被轻松地从冰层中提了出来，但是每条龙都花了一些时间平衡他们所承受的重量。

"鱼脚丝，我们需要两只葛伦科到你的那一侧。"希卡普呼唤道。

"好的！"鱼脚丝召来了两只葛伦科，用木棍和肉球身下的钩子固定住了他们的护具，这样三龙一起承受重量。

"特夫纳特，暴芙纳特，你们往外飞一飞，铁链太长了，小心突然勒住伤到你们的龙。"

他们挥了挥手，小心地向外动了动。

"够了！够了！"

他重新查看了一下所有龙的相对位置。碎冰从船体上掉落下去，让船稍微轻了一些，但是希卡普还是让鱼脚丝招来了更多的葛伦科和一些烈焰梦魇来分担重量。

"鱼脚丝，确保大家都听从你的，因为你现在要控制五条龙，不是一条了。鼻涕粗，你也是—你能不能确保他们听从指挥？"

"别担心—我们能搞定的。"鼻涕粗冲正在挥手的鱼脚丝喊道。

希卡普轻轻地对身旁的风飞说道："你觉得呢，风飞？亚丝翠？我们准备好了吗？"

亚丝翠和希卡普一样，检查了一下周围的龙。风飞左右歪了歪脑袋，观察着周围的链条。

亚丝翠冲希卡普坚定地点了点头。

"是时候了，"他转过头对古希说："准备好了吗？"

他感觉到古希在他后背点了两下，以示同意。

"所有骑手，起飞！"

他们将船只提到高处，通过希卡普的信号，开始前进。铁链缠住了船只，龙群也没有太费力气的迹象，于是过了一会儿，他便指挥大家飞的快一些，开始向南方前进，寻找开阔的水域。

大概过去了两个小时，太阳已经来到了他们正上方，他们第一次看见了前方蓝色的海洋。

"水域就在前方！"史图依克呼唤道。希卡普指挥大家开始减速，飞到水域上方的时候，龙群被指挥着停了下来。

"我们要轻而稳一些。鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗，你们要控制平衡，所以尽量稳定一些。"

"明白！"

"所有鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗身后的骑手，和他们保持水平。我们需要船只下降的尽量慢，保证夹板水平。明白了吗？"

他们示意着挥了挥手。然后希卡普开始寻找他的父亲。

"嘿，爸！"

"诶！"

"飞的慢一些，一次下降一翅展。前面的骑手，看住他。明白了吗？"

希卡普再度环顾四周，寻找着有可能会造成麻烦的浮冰。一切安好。

"听我号令，为了听清指令，下降过程中保持安静，明白了吗？"

骑手们举起了右手。

"开始！慢慢地。鼻涕粗，你太快了，收下来。好的，好的。"

希卡普看着他们逐渐接近水面。龙群们加速挥动翅膀，稳定着下降，一点一点地把船放下来。

第一声水花的响声终于到来，令船只有些倾斜但是希卡普及时注意到了，让无牙，亚丝翠和他左侧两个骑手继续拉动船体。他不想让船只在水面上分崩离析。到目前为止，没有什么损坏的地方，不过他好像听到了什么东西在船里面滚动。

铁链慢慢地松了下来，水面已经为他们分担了很多的压力。当希卡普确保了大家的安全后，他让龙骑手们一个一个松开了绳索。

绳索和保护带掉入了水中，还有的掉到了甲板上。龙群们回到了龙的后方：亚丝翠是最后一个离开的，来到了她的位置上。

"古希，我能松开带子了吗？"

并没有回答。他转过头去看她，看到古希正在看着盖着她妹妹的遗体的那块厚布。无牙一直保持着原位，直到古希慢慢地点了点头，拍了拍无牙。希卡普松开了保护绳，绳索哗啦一声落入海中。

无牙轻轻地晃了晃，伸展了一下身体。

"现在吗？"希卡普轻轻地问古希。

她点了点头。

"好的，伙计，点火。"

无牙冲着桅杆接连开火三次，击中了桅杆上侧，白帆落了下来。瞬间，风吹过了帆船，将白帆扬起，船只开始向前航行。

希卡普绕着船只小心地观察着，最后飞回高处，面对所有的龙骑手。

"要是准备好了，就开始吧。"他对古希说道。

他感觉身后的古希拍了拍他的肩膀，站了起来。他稳稳保持不动，以免古希会需要用他保持稳定，并悄悄示意无牙在空中保持水平。

他看到古希的影子遮住了无牙的翅膀，她举起了手杖，龙骑手们向前俯身，让龙点燃了他们手中的弓箭。

亚丝翠站在她的龙鞍上，当古希向小船挥动手杖的那一刻，她射出了已经搭在弦上的箭，她的箭直接命中丧布，点燃了它。希卡普看着她慢慢放下了弓，脸蛋上弥漫着萎靡。

其他的龙骑手也随即开弓，向船开火，直到夹板上燃起了熊熊大火。海风仍然在推动船只，向地平线进发。

"希卡普，我们去跟随船只，确保安全。"鼻涕粗喊道。鱼脚丝跟在了他的身后。

古希仍然站在希卡普的身后，向他们点了点头，他们挥了挥手，来到了莫侬的船的两侧环绕飞行，时而交换方向。他们默不作声，至少希卡普看到他们只有沉默，但是他们挺直了后背，露出了骄傲的神情，时而伸出手，毫不犹豫的抹了抹脸，没有任何的羞耻感。

希卡普现在很确定那些画是干什么用的了，他转头去看亚丝翠，发现她的脸上也微微露出了笑颜，透露出了她的骄傲。他的难过一扫而空。


	41. 漫漫归程

看到载着莫侬的船缓缓驶向天边，太阳已经西下，龙骑手们回到希卡普的面前排好了阵列。不是所有人都适应夜间飞行，所以，在古希的示意与父亲的默许下，希卡普指挥众人掉头，开始返航。史图依克，戈博，双胞胎，希卡普和亚丝翠来到了队伍的后侧，确保没有人掉队，能够安全回到博克。

"真是壮观啊，"史图依克说道，"整个村子的人民都在龙背上了。"

"是的啊，"戈博同意道，"你在那里还好吧，古希？"

她点了点头，引起戈博的笑声。"啊，如果你想飞行的话，你可是挑了最好的骑手啊，"令希卡普低下了头。

"还有最好的龙，"亚丝翠笑着补充道，"至少，是最好之一。"她摸了摸风飞的脖子。

返程一路上都很安静，尽管有些龙骑手相互呼唤以保证乘客的安全。对于那些从未飞行过的人，今天充满了挑战，冷风呼啸，他们可以被理解的恐惧，还有本身就已经背上的情感的负担。但是天空依旧晴朗，夕阳似乎为了他们能够安全到家，也减缓了下落的速度。

当眼前的石头和悬崖变得熟悉起来，他们就知道快要到家了，史图依克和戈博向前飞去，身处队伍两端，指挥着龙骑手们安全降落，并且为后面的人留下空地。亚丝翠依旧留在希卡普的旁边，他貌似对于什么都无动于衷。

她望着日落，看着太阳的最后一丝余晖在地平线上久久徘徊。她返程的时候，一直没有机会回头看日落。射出第一箭对她来说就足够艰难了，还要目送燃烧的船向远方前进就更艰难了。她也做不了鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝那样的事情。她不知道她回去之后该怎么感谢他们，但是她的心痛表明了她明白他们向莫侬致以了多高的敬意。

想想就会心痛。莫侬是她母亲的姨妈，古希也是。亚丝翠的祖母，他们的姐妹，在亚丝翠的母亲出生后就撒手人寰了，结果她和后来的亚丝翠就一直成长在强势的女人之中。她的母亲是一位战士，和她的其他亲戚一样。古希和莫侬，尽管她们不会使用武器，却在她们成为长老之前，就已经有了很吓人的智慧，有些说她们有了预示未来的力量。尽管她们有的时候会很可怕，亚丝翠很早就意识到自己不需要害怕她们。

亚丝翠还可以记得那些天，她的母亲和其他人正在抵御龙族的下一次入侵，她在家里，害怕地摆弄着斧子，希望自己也可以参展每一次，古希和莫侬就在她的身边。她们看护着她，有的时候会把她带到她们家里住几天，让她远离战场。她还可以回想起当时下面的战斗，无论她当时在哪里，有古希的摇摆和莫侬的歌唱，那些声音就在两个爱她的女人面前，消失的无影无踪了。

亚丝翠不想忘记莫侬的手抚摸着她的头发，梳着辫子，告诉她她会成为一名多么勇敢，多么令人骄傲的战士时的那种感觉，但是想到莫侬已经不在了，这种想法令她心痛。

是莫侬送给了亚丝翠她的第一把斧子。她还记得古希在那之后瞪了她的妹妹有几个小时。亚丝翠当时以为古希觉得这个礼物很不合适。亚丝翠一直很喜欢那把斧子，以至于现在还留着它。但是第二年，古希给了她一把更大的，亚丝翠开始感觉她们两个人之间的明争暗斗，而自己像是两人中间的一片汪洋大海一样。

她们爱她，她们都爱她。亚丝翠想到自己有多么怀念莫侬的抚摸，她拜访莫侬在森林边的家的时候，她只会为她而做的呢喃着的祈祷，想到这里，突然止不住的泪水从她脸上汹涌而下。

亚丝翠正在擦着眼泪，突然古希向她示意的动作引起了她的注意。

"希卡普。"亚丝翠喊道。她的声音沙哑而颤抖，她知道希卡普听出来了，他突然转头的那个样子和他眼中的担忧都表明了这一点，"她想让你加速。"

"什么？"

"古希。她想让你快点。"

"真的吗？"古希敲了敲希卡普的背，让他颤了一下，亚丝翠忍俊不禁。

"行吧。无牙，加速，保持水平。"

亚丝翠看着风吹过了古希的辫子，看着他们越来越接近云端，看到了古希的笑容。希卡普向北边飞行，远离了博克岛一些，亚丝翠跟在了后面。

"这样吧，古希。如果你想加速，敲两下。一下的话，我就下降了。"希卡普正说着，亚丝翠和风飞追上了他们。

古希点了点头。"好了，希卡普，"亚丝翠呼唤道，"咱们走。"

"还有一件事。古希，如果你想飞得高一些，你可以…敲敲我的头吧，我觉得—但是别太重了。"他连忙补充道。

古希瞪大了眼睛，但是并没有流露出恐惧。她伸出手，摘下了头盔，挂在了面前的一个钩子上。然后她敲了希卡普好几次，又敲了他的头一下。

"好的夫人。无牙，接到命令了，向高处加速飞行。可以吧？"无牙伸展了两下翅膀，咆哮了一声。

风飞回应了他的声音，亚丝翠进京的把身体贴在了风飞的背上，展露出了笑容。

他们将自己向天空发射。

他们扶摇直上，直到足够高的地方，古希环顾四周的世界，感受着这个高度下的新体验。

"是不是很奇妙？"希卡普转头说道。不过由于装置的问题，他没办法转头看到她，古希也比他要矮很多。

亚丝翠替她回答了。"的确是。"

他们在上空盘旋，又进行俯冲，向封锁了海面的冰原直去。然后他们开始向博克岛的西侧迂回飞行，飞过了悬崖。古希向前靠了靠，看到了石头上的冰层，又敲了敲希卡普的头。

"再高上去？好—我有了个主意。等一下。"

希卡普示意亚丝翠，后者在他开口前就明白他想干什么了。

"我同意，"她连忙说道，"咱们走吧。"

他微微一笑，两人一起结伴前进。


	42. 空中滑翔

在那段时间里，每个冬夜，云彩都会集中在山顶之上，缓缓下落，遮盖住森林。希卡普和亚丝翠现在就在向哪里飞行，他们在云下争相追赶，太阳的金粉余晖在他们的身上照映。

他们穿梭进入了云层，直插云霄，山巅就在他们的眼前。博克岛的亮光已经几乎看不见了，空气中弥漫着寂静与安详。

亚丝翠望着坐在希卡普背后的古希紧紧抱住了无牙，四处张望着。他已经多加了一条安全带，两个人连接在了一起，而亚丝翠还是可以看出希卡普已经很警觉了。如果他把博克岛的长老从龙背上扔了下去，这可能…并没有什么好果子吃。

古希拉了拉绳子，希卡普回答道："下降吗？"

古希又拍了拍他的脑袋。"等等，上升？"

她又拉了拉绳子，紧紧地攥住，希卡普再次回答道。"我有点不清楚了。"

亚丝翠也不是很确定古希想干什么。但是正当古希要再拍拍希卡普的时候，希卡普坐了起来。"古希，你是想让我在云间上下穿越吗？"

古希重复拉了拉绳索，直到希卡普有些痒了，他忍不住笑出声来。"好了好了，我明白了。"

亚丝翠重新戴上了风帽。"上下穿越到温泉那里去？"

"可以。"

他们的龙开始向温泉进发，然后穿梭过树林的顶端。等他们再次接近云端之后，古希拉了拉希卡普，希卡普心领神会，开始在云下滑翔。

古希伸出手，睁大眼睛，试图触摸只手可及的云朵，她的脸上映满了笑容。他们在山巅之上盘旋，一次又一次地飞过了温泉。

看到古希这么开心，返程让亚丝翠的忧伤再次浮现。风飞张开翅膀，自己滑翔起来，以防止突然的气流冲击，毕竟她现在也没有专注于飞行上。亚丝翠用风帽掩住了最，哭了出来，看着希卡普带着古希一次又一次穿过云层。放走一些悲伤并不会让心更痛。

* * *

希卡普最后带着无牙穿梭了一次云层，然后无目的地开始转圈，看着已经升起的月亮。

"月亮会带我们回家的，古希，你觉得呢？"他感觉到了她的同意。

他还在等亚丝翠跟上，然后一起慢慢回到博克。

"你是怎么知道她想再来一次的？"亚丝翠的脸颊通红，他知道她又哭了，但是她看上去也更放松了，少了一些紧迫感。

"你们很像，"他耸了耸肩。他们吹着晚风，滑翔着回到了博克岛上空，他感觉安心了一些，揭开了安全绳，转头说道，"是不是？"

古希看着他的眼睛，点了点头，露出了很熟悉的坏笑。

几分钟后，他们降落的时候，大部分村民都在大礼堂李，喝着酒，灯火通明。村子其他的地方非常安静，和上周不同，火炬都已经熄灭了，一片漆黑。

史图依克还在等他们。亚丝翠从风飞身上跳了下来，帮助史图依克把古希带了下来。

希卡普把假肢从龙上脱离了下来，把安全绳解开，递给了史图依克。希卡普跳了下来，伸手把无牙的尾翼恢复到了自动模式。

"谢了，伙计，想吃晚饭了吗？"

"你们肯定都饿了。"亚丝翠对两条龙说道。

古希站在一边，向无牙伸出了手，后者低下了头显得特别开心，让古希揉了揉他的鼻子，忍不住咕噜了几声。

"我觉得无论你什么时候想飞，无牙都会很乐意带着你的。"希卡普说道。

古希没有回答。她正在无牙的鼻头上画着什么图案，但是希卡普没有认出来。他看了看亚丝翠，后者耸了耸肩，摇了摇头。无牙没有回应着画一个，但是他做着斗鸡眼，试图看见古希在干什么。古希最后拍了拍他的鼻子，用手杖点了点，无牙满意地叫了叫。

"去吃晚饭吧，无牙，"希卡普说道，"吃多点。"

无牙和风飞欢快地起飞，滑入空中，向学院进发，等待他们的会是晚餐。他们已经能够听到远方龙群享用食物的声音了。

"那，古希，你今天总算是骑龙了。"史图依克说道。

古希看着他，在脚边的泥地里花着图案。史图依克皱了皱眉，歪过头读了起来，不过亚丝翠已经看懂了。

"是的，"亚丝翠静静地说，"的确，莫侬也是。"

他们一起回到了大礼堂。整个维京人的部落已经聚在火炉边，大吃大喝。人们在为古希，为龙族，为鱼，为他们的先祖干杯，这不是一次特别欢快的晚宴，但是大家都饿了，于是大吃大喝，为所有人而自豪。他们完成了莫侬的遗愿。

希卡普看着亚丝翠加入了自己的其他家庭成员，拿了一盘子失误，坐了下来。但是她没吃多少，就推开了盘子，离开了大礼堂。希卡普跟在了她的身后。


	43. 发泄情绪

亚丝翠知道希卡普现在正跟在她的身后。他走路不说话是很罕见的，特别是这么冷的天气下，他必然会多嘴几句。但是她不在意了，走出几步之后，她就只专注于自己的想法了。

她的母亲和其他的家人还在大礼堂里，边吃饭边聊天，快乐地待在一起，至少亚丝翠看到的是这样的。但是她在那里坐的越久，甚至她的家人聚在一起的欢快都不能减缓那种撕心裂肺的痛苦。

当她从风飞的背上滑下来，向大礼堂走去的时候，她意识到…一切都结束了。

她再也见不到莫侬了。

完成葬礼的使命的刺激与荣耀在那一瞬间消失的无影无踪，现在结束了飞行，亚丝翠感觉自己像是降落在了悲伤与苦闷的风暴的中心。她很想回到过去的生活之中，做之前她会做的那些事情，但是一切似乎都大错特错。她为这种一切都是错的的感觉而愤怒，也不知道如何消除这种愤怒。她只想找到风飞，尽快起飞，整晚整晚的飞行，不想降落，因为那种感觉是多么的…悲惨。但是她知道这不现实。风飞已经飞了很远了，这么做是自私而危险的。

坐在大礼堂里面也没有什么帮助。维京人们吵闹的声音让她不得不尽快离开。

所以她继续走啊走，穿过了村子，走过了自己家门口，走过了学院，走向马头。她没有听到身后有人的声音，但是她还是走了下去。

冬天的悬崖并不安全。草地本来就软，在夏天可以当做滑梯，而在冰冷的冬天，如果地面覆冰的话，掉下去很可能什么都抓不住了。

亚丝翠并不在乎。她坐在冰冷的地面上，并没有感到冷意，因为她什么也感觉不到了。

希卡普坐在了她的左边，但是没有碰她。她没有抬起头，但是她用余光看到他正在把假肢的一次翻转过来，变成了刺状，固定在了草地上。

亚丝翠继续看海。

她意识到几分钟后，冷风不再吹过她的皮肤，下意识的低了一下头。希卡普给她披上了毯子。

"你在哪里拿到的？"她的声音透出了安静，以至于她自己都没有听出来这个声音。

"我今天早上拿到广场上了一些。"

她默默地点了点头。

他们静静地坐在悬崖边，看着被月亮点亮的夜空，在地上投下了影子，照亮了原来莫侬的船所在的地方的那个洞。亚丝翠紧紧地抱着膝盖，向下望去。她已经戴上了风帽，希卡普也为她裹上了毯子，但是她的突然清醒让寒冷突然加重了许多，仿佛是刀尖扎在了皮肤上，但是她又没有让它入骨，只能在皮肤上燃烧。

"整个过程真是艰难啊。"她轻轻地说道。希卡普靠了过来，用胳膊搂住了她的后背。她突然意识到自己一直在等着他这么做，拥入他温暖的怀抱，每次呼吸放下一些保持了一天的紧迫感。

"我们不需要带走她的遗体的，可以把所有她所需要的东西放在那里。我…"

亚丝翠看着远处的水色，突然忘记了想说什么。希卡普并没有接话，而是给她留下了她所需要的安宁。亚丝翠终于想起来她想说什么了。

"我当时真的很害怕，希卡普。"她悄声说道。

"害怕什么？"

"我不知道。"她回答道，恼火地换了个坐姿。希卡普移了移毯子，盖在了她的腿上。

"我实在是太困扰了，以至于害怕地无能为力。我害怕看到她的遗体，尽管我已经见过几次了。我也很害怕上船，尽管那是我的责任的一部分。我很害怕把我的母亲留在船上，每次我都要时刻关注着她…我…那是…"

"那应该是完全正常的吧？"

她用胳膊肘顶了顶他，但是并没有生痛。

"我知道。但是我不喜欢那种感觉。"

"我不觉得会有人喜欢的。"

她点了点头，深吸了一口气。此时他的胳膊仍然搂着她的后背，他的手掌轻轻抚摸着她的胳膊，让她心暖。她很有安全感。

"我喜欢你所做的一切。"她说。

"谢谢。"

亚丝翠抽了抽鼻子，接过了希卡普递来的手巾。她把玩着那快布，接着说了下去。

"我不会让别人把你做的东西放上去的。我必须自己来，我也不知道为什么。"她的声音沙哑而平静。"因为我一次只能带一件，我也花了很久的时间，但是我该怎么照料所有那些呢？"

她的头靠在了希卡普的肩膀上，继续说了下去。

"戈博做的手杖，你看到它完工的样子了吗？"

她感觉希卡普点了点头，抱紧了她。

"真是见鬼了，希卡普。那…实在是太美了。还有那个水壶，我走的很慢，这样才能一样一样地端详。"

她走到船上的路上，那些设计在她的手指下仿佛活了过来，也正印证了希卡普的设计的活灵活现。她一一抚摸着水壶上的图案，这才放下了，留在了船上。希卡普和戈博做的那些东西，在她携带的时候让她的心稍微舒服了一些，仿佛在帮助她一样。

"那里有那么多东西，篮子，盘子，但是你和戈博做的那些…谢谢你们。我不知道我的家人有没有提到，但是我们一直在议论那些东西。"

她摘到了风帽，看到希卡普正如她所想象的那样，低下了头。她伸出手把他的头拉了过来，强迫他看着她。

"我不想要把它们丢在那里，"她悄声承认道，"我知道那是莫侬的，而且是你为她做的，但是…它们太漂亮了。"

"谢谢你。"

"不，应该是我谢谢你。"

"不用谢。"他回答道。

她用吻弥补了两人之间最后的一点距离，这个吻是那么的慢而轻，看上去无穷无尽。这让她感到暖心，喉咙里最后的一点哽咽也涌了上来。她强行把那股悲伤吞了下去，不想让那种情绪影响到希卡普。

他正看着她的眼睛，他眼中的那种善意总是让她心中的什么东西碎掉了，而她也无法阻止。她低下了头，靠在了希卡普的肩膀上，哭出声来。他的臂膀仍然紧紧地搂着她，让她哭的更厉害了。希卡普用另一只手把毯子罩住了她的头，将她掩盖在了冷风之外，听着她的抽噎。

她伸出手搂住了希卡普，后者轻轻地抱住了她，让她裹着毯子，蜷缩在了他的怀抱中。她心中的那一阵一阵的痛苦无法再被扼制住，但是他的怀抱成为了这阵内心的风暴中的船锚。

他轻轻地吻在了她头顶上，没有让她停下来，也没有打断她，只是听着她的抽噎声，静静地坐在那里搂着她，直到一切安静下来，而他们该回家了。


	44. 回归生活

葬礼的第二天，博克岛上的生活似乎回到了正常。有些人是完全回到了正轨，有些人由于过去几天的变故，找到了新的生活模式。

对于亚丝翠来说，今天，一切都变了，她的世界的每一个角落看上去都是那么的惨白而陌生。她还小的时候，她会闭上眼睛，面对太阳，等几分钟后她再次睁开眼睛的时候，一切看似都是惨白，无力而有些灰蒙蒙的：现在她眼中的博克岛也是这个样子的。

唯一在她眼中还有些色彩的就是风飞和学院了，她现在还会去那里，和其他的骑手们为融冰季做好准备，然后带着年轻的龙骑手们做长距离飞行，他们可能会有几次不分昼夜的出行，但是亚丝翠不会跟着去的。

对于龙骑手们来说，他们的生活发生了千变万化。特夫纳特和暴芙纳特在训练同样要骑双头龙的一对双胞胎，这需要很多的开阔场地，还要确保没有什么可以让他们利用来点着的东西，大部分时间他们都会在外面，而不是学院里。

对于其他人来说，日子似乎更漫长了。在每天下午的飞行训练后，亚丝翠，希卡普和鱼脚丝会一起到莫侬家去打理花园，确保植物的安全。最开始，亚丝翠还想要自己去，但是最后她决定还是让希卡普跟她走，当鱼脚丝听说了之后，他们就经常一起去了。

这段漫长的旅程给了他们闲聊的时间，聊聊龙群，飞行训练，还有其他的任务，亚丝翠渐渐开始有些向往。曾几何时，需要到一个已经明知道不在的人的家中，一个无法再轻抚她的头发，面带那种熟悉的笑容的人的家里，这个想法有些痛苦。但是有了希卡普和鱼脚丝的陪伴，似乎就会减缓很多。

这段时间还让亚丝翠发现希卡普和鱼脚丝是多么的相似。她知道他们是有些像的，都对龙族相当了解，但是直到她听到他们对话，才意识到到底有多像。鱼脚丝为知识能够被学以致用而感到愉悦，希卡普也是，他还觉得能够用知识创造东西更为令人振奋。亚丝翠很少在他们陪同的情况下说话，因为光听他们两个高谈阔论就很有趣了，她也不想打岔。鱼脚丝会汇报他注意到了哪条龙的火力或者飞行问题，希卡普立刻会想到方法用他们已有的知识去帮助这些龙和维京人。如果希卡普把每种他在闲聊的时候提到的武器模型建造出来的话，恐怕博克岛是无人能敌的了。

他们三个人还会争论保护花园的方式，寻找让每天都有人来看护的解决方案。亚丝翠知道随着时间流逝，他们能来看护花园的时间就会变短。鱼脚丝相信肯定有方法能让花草连续两三天得到自动的灌溉，但是无需人们每天来麻烦，不过他和希卡普还没有想到最好的解决方案。

有一个下午，希卡普提议用融化的雪建造一个浇水的系统，他们在整个上山的途中都在辩论，以至于没有发现已经有人在那里了。他们走到了房子的后面，看到赤裸着上身的鼻涕粗，满身泥泞，正在把桌子推到花园的另一边。

他们看到他的那一瞬间，三个人都惊呆了。

鼻涕粗最开始没有注意到他们，但是等他看到了，他的脸红了，一直红到了脖子，红得有些恼怒，他站到了桌子面前，看上去是要打架。

"我是听从指示上来移桌子的。"鼻涕粗说，一如既往地不会撒谎。

他们三个都没有回答，这让鼻涕粗更生气了。

"什么？你想干什么？"

"你想到什么了吗？"亚丝翠小声对希卡普说道，后者耸了耸肩。

"他是你的表兄啊。"她补充道。

"他有没有帮过我，我也不会帮他的。"希卡普嘟囔道。

鱼脚丝则淡淡的走了过去，脱掉了衣服。

"搬到哪里去？"

鼻涕粗迷茫的眨了眨眼。

"额…"鼻涕粗放下了拳头。"那边的远端。"

并不是问句。

鼻涕粗的口吻像是希卡普以往在驯龙学院指挥一样，带有权威性和睿智。鱼脚丝走到了桌子的一边。

"那就来搬吧。"

希卡普看了看亚丝翠。

"给他们一点时间。"他悄声说道。

"你不打算帮他们吗？"

他摇了摇头，走到了莫侬家的背后，那里有着灌溉用的大桶和其他工具。

"你是不想脱衣服吧？"亚丝翠嘲笑道，她知道鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝现在弄出的动静让他们听不到他们两个的交流。

"哈，想得美。"

亚丝翠走了上去，从钩子上拿下来了一个桶。

"也许吧。"她回答道。

希卡普皱了皱眉，看着她，她只是笑着，拿着桶去装水。

莫侬家的后面有一口井，她故意在那里装了个井，也没有告诉任何人，直到她让人在那里开始打洞。水是从山底下上来的，维京人边凿井边抱怨，一直到了现在，但是这口井让她的院子生机勃勃而充满绿意。现在雪已经融化了，土地也会干涸，植物会需要浇水。

当亚丝翠把桶带到井底，她意识到这次她花了更多的时间才听到了桶落入水里的声音。

"这可不妙，"她说，把桶拉了上来，带到了希卡普正拿着的大盆里。他有把水带到了花园里，用着莫侬设计的的筛子来把水浇灌到植物上。

把这些植物浇死了可不行，莫侬有一次这么跟亚丝翠说，我们不是要给它们洗澡。它们喜欢雨，我们就要做得像雨一样。

在往返几次之后，希卡普的上衣已经湿透，但是他还是没有脱下来。鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗正在移动旁边的墙，试图在冰雪全部消融之后，让温暖的空气接触花园。这么一做，就发出了很大不必要的动静，特别是鼻涕粗，而现在两个人身上都沾满了泥泞。

"还是不脱衣服？"亚丝翠知道她嘲笑的时候声音应该小一些，不然他会生气的，但是她就是忍不住。

"不。"他回答道。

"你浑身都湿透了。"

"没关系。"他回到了花园，她可以看到他的脸颊已经有些透粉。

等他回来了，她强忍住不嘲笑他透红的脸，悄悄地说："你本来可以…额…加上很多好戏的。"

他望着她。"你怎么知道的？"

亚丝翠反而脸红了。

"只是猜猜。"

希卡普眯起了眼睛。

"你是在打什么算盘吗？"他似笑非笑地站在她面前。

"我不知道你在说什么。"亚丝翠回答道，低着头看着远处的井，拎着手中的桶。

希卡普脸上的怀疑让她有些慌乱，急急忙忙地把水泼进了大盆，结果撒了两人一身水。

她看到希卡普咬住了嘴唇这才忍住没有笑出来，她连忙放下了桶，挤了挤衣服，把水排出来。

"要知道，你可以…"他忍俊不禁。

"别想了，希卡普。"她咆哮道。

他笑着把水盆带到了花园里。


	45. 应急方案

第二天，他们四个人一起再次来到了莫侬家。希卡普一路都很安静，听着鱼脚丝的讲述，试图让鼻涕粗打开话匣子。鼻涕粗似乎不想让别人知道他也有参与其中，拒绝回答鱼脚丝的一切问题。当然，他也会在这里工作，所以他的拒绝似乎是荒唐可笑的，但是希卡普知道他是不会说的。

"水井里的水位好像低了很多，"亚丝翠对鱼脚丝说道，"你觉得这个夏天会很干旱吗？"

鱼脚丝迅速点了点头。"是的，我注意到肉球现在喝水也很少了，我想让她多喝些，她到第二天才会去喝，像是在节省一样。"

希卡普先想到了。"今年山上的雪相比之下有些少，也就是说，融化的水也会少很多。"

"这很不妙啊，尤其是对花园来说。"亚丝翠说道。

"你们觉得还有没有办法能够把这个岛上其他地方的积雪在融化前带过来，然后建造一个储水系统？我们可以—"希卡普正说着，鼻涕粗打断了他。

"在花园旁边的的房子的屋顶上，那个斜坡上的金属盘可以用来装水，水会从上面流下来。我可能需要一些部件在金属盘和花园之间做衔接，但是我还没有好的材料。"

其他三个人一起瞪着他，他只是以瞪眼回敬，也没有多说什么。

他们到了花园，亚丝翠开始打水浇花。土壤还是有些湿润，所以不需要浇太多水。

鼻涕粗站在花园外，抬头看了看屋顶，又低头看了看植物。鱼脚丝想张嘴说什么，但是亚丝翠抓住了他的胳膊，摇了摇头。

等等。她做出了嘴型。鱼脚丝点了点头。

然后鼻涕粗开口了。

"水道会需要向花园南侧延续。"他像是在加入一场已经开始的讨论—而不是在自言自语。"那边稍微高一点，这样水会灌溉到其他的植物。"

希卡普一直靠在墙边看着他们，突然站了起来，走向鼻涕粗。他从背心里掏出了他的笔记本。

"我有一张构图可能能用得上，"他说，"你看看。"

鼻涕粗低头看了看他手中的笔记本，他的表情有些很认真的生气。他看了看花园的速写，又看了看希卡普，他的脸红到了脖子。

"怎么了？"希卡普退了退，有些疑惑。

鼻涕粗张了张嘴，想说些什么，但是又迅速闭上了。他看了看画，又看了看花园。他的脸颊还是红的，但是那种生气已经消失了。

"给我你的炭笔。"

"好。"希卡普递了过去。

鼻涕粗接过了笔记本，在花园外面画了条线，然后指了指桌子现在的位置。"这是水离开屋顶后应该先到达的地方。"

希卡普眯起了眼睛。"明白了，有道理。你需要什么？"

他们讨论了鼻涕粗现有的计划，希卡普边听边画。

"所以你要造一个像这样弯曲的斜坡，然后一块更狭窄的材料？"

"是的，至少四个。"

"没问题，我明天就开始做。"

"你能做出来？"

"鼻涕粗，我可是在铁匠铺工作的。"

"哦，是啊。"他的怒火衰减了下来，露出了那种沾沾自喜的笑容。

* * *

冬天还在继续，但是每天白昼的时间都在变长。他们能听到冰雪消融的声音，港口的船也有些松动。

希卡普和其他人每天都工作到很晚，试图造出一个灌溉系统，然后在冰雪彻底消失之前装到花园里，这样就能用山上的积雪去补充溪流和水井了。但是在岛屿的另一边还会有不少被浪费掉的冰雪。

鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗还在争论大冰块是否对这个系统适用。鼻涕粗认为一大块冰就可以完成任务。

"只要一大块，就能解决问题了，完美。"他坚持道，与此同时他还在和鱼脚丝打造一块适用于弯道的金属。这项任务很容易弄脏身体，很快他们就站满了泥巴和灰尘。

"不行。"鱼脚丝推了推管道。"这是个糟糕的注意，如果太重了的话，可能会把房子压塌的。"

"怎么可能。"鼻涕粗摇了摇头—尽管他听上去也不是很确定。

"他们是怎么做到在不动手的情况下争论的？"亚丝翠悄悄地问希卡普，后者正在冶炼他和无牙带回来的金属。"太阳什么时候从西边出来了？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，切下了另一块金属。亚丝翠观察着他，顺带给一些新发芽的种子浇了水，并且把较大的植物移植到另一侧。

他还是穿着上衣，尽管已经很热了。他在害怕什么？她从后面都可以看到他微微显露的肌肉—她见得够多了，但是她是不会告诉他的—让她几乎无法把目光从他身上移开。

她需要什么东西转移注意力，她对自己说，什么都行。

鱼脚丝嗓门变大了一些。"鱼脚丝，我跟你说，如果我们选错了冰块，房子会被毁掉的。"

"别想了。"亚丝翠说道。鱼脚丝吓得缩起了手。

"如果我们要用小一些的冰块，一次加一个，融化就会减慢。"鼻涕粗还在对位，"如果我们直接扔下来一大堆冰块，在太阳底下几个小时就融化了。"

"我可以个遮阳罩，"希卡普又砍下来了一段金属，"但是也没有什么帮助，早晚还是会热起来的。"

"是啊，"鱼脚丝说，"鼻涕粗，有道理。"

"啥？你说什么？"鼻涕粗退了退，"再说一次，我没听见。"

鱼脚丝向他扔了些碎雪，砸在了他的胸口。

"我的朋友，这可不是个明智的选择，一点也不明智。"鼻涕粗抓起了一堆雪，团成了一个球。

鱼脚丝尖叫着躲进了花园。"你是不会伤害花园的，鼻涕粗，我知道的。"

鼻涕粗还是扔了出去，但是就差一点砸中鱼脚丝的头。对于鼻涕粗来说，不幸的是，鱼脚丝如果拿了足够多的泥巴，他的准星还是不错的。鼻涕粗生气地尖叫出来，泥巴撒了一身。

亚丝翠笑得站不直身体，希卡普则躲在了金属堆后面偷笑。

"头像吗，鼻涕粗？"鱼脚丝咧着大大的笑容，手里再度拿起了一堆泥巴。

"好吧，好吧—只是因为那些植物。你都快把它们杀掉了。"他冷笑道。

"哦，是的。"鱼脚丝嘟囔道，小心地把泥土填了回去。

天色暗了下来，他们把还未完工的碎片移到了房子的后面。亚丝翠本来还以为太阳只是到了云朵后面，马上要落山了，紧接着硕大的雨滴倾盆而降。没过多久，大雨瓢泼，在山上积起了水。

"该走了，"亚丝翠说道。他们尽快来到了房子底下，但是还是免不了被雨淋湿。鼻涕粗简直高兴坏了。

"可以洗澡了！"

"老天爷啊。"其他三个人异口同声地说道。鼻涕粗抬起了头，让大雨淋了一身。

"鼻涕粗，这样有些危险，你知道会有闪电的。"亚丝翠喊道。

"你根本不知道自己错过了什么，亚丝翠，"他回答道，转过头来，"加入吗？"

"呃，算了。"亚丝翠退了退。

鼻涕粗没有放弃，跑了过去，还在仰着头。"你确定吗？"

亚丝翠向前站了一部。"是的。"她的声音毫无波动。

"你真的确定你确定吗？"鼻涕粗的声音里有一种油腻，退了退。他伸手去抓亚丝翠，但是撞上了希卡普。亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛，而鼻涕粗转过头来看他。

希卡普站得特别近，低下了头，收起了胳膊，看上去比亚丝翠见过最生气的希卡普还要生气。他很明显已经恼火了，但是他的脸上下颚满了平静，是那种可以杀人的平静。

鼻涕粗缩了缩，在两个人之间来回打量。

亚丝翠已经拿起了斧子。希卡普也没有退缩。

两个人都在瞪着他。

"好了好了，没必要大动干戈。"鼻涕粗退了回去，脱掉了上衣，从屋檐下走了出去。

鱼脚丝翻了个白眼。"鼻涕粗，你是真的没有脑子。"

鼻涕粗耸了耸肩，转过身，继续往山下走去。

可能回家真的是安全的选择。他们并没有听到雷声。可能只是老天爷害怕鼻涕粗会继续裸奔下去吧。亚丝翠想道。

"你们都不知道自己到底错过了些什么！"鼻涕粗的声音还回荡在树林里。

"待会儿再跟上去。"鱼脚丝说道，"不然我们会显得很蠢的。"

亚丝翠抬头看了看希卡普，他还在盯着鼻涕粗，看上去面无表情，眼神里有一丝恐惧。她笑着凑了过去，顶了顶他的肋骨。他转过头来看她的表情已经没有了那种紧张。他们三个人一起走下了山坡，回到了博克岛，并没有显得特别着急。

他们都不想追上鼻涕粗。


	46. 鸟瞰空地

这场大雨给了他们更多的时间来调整供水系统，但是时间仍然不多。接下来的天气都较为温和，所以为了避免植物枯死，他们需要尽快行动。

戈博自告奋勇来帮助他们，但是他上山花的时间太久了。所以无牙直接载着戈博和希卡普上了山，其他人则骑着龙四处收集尚未融化，不同重量的冰。很快，山上到处都留下了碎掉的冰渣子。

戈博把收集来的冰块用假肢摆弄来摆弄去。他参与了莫侬家的建设，所以能够判断出冰块是否太重了。如果他弄错了，那第一点迹象就是屋檐的摇曳或者木头的咯吱作响，他们还有时间让龙去移掉冰块。

希卡普已经爬到了屋檐上，连接起了金属部件，突然一大块冰从上方砸了下来，把他从金属盘上撞了下去。

"希卡普！抱歉抱歉。"鱼脚丝喊道。

希卡普踉踉跄跄地站了起来。"我没事。"他喊道。

可是他站起身后，他发现自己没办法在金属盘上保持平衡了，对于他的腿来说过于光滑。于是他把假肢一侧改装上了尖锥，插进了木头里，这才保持住了平衡。

"嘿，真酷啊。"他上方有个声音说道。鼻涕粗骑着钩牙从上方望着希卡普。

"谢了。"他回答道。

"你还好吗？"

希卡普惊讶地抬起了头。"是啊，我还好。我现在也去不了什么地方了。"

鼻涕粗笑了笑，飞到了别处去找些冰块。

如果花园能够让鼻涕粗变成一个更好的人，也许他们需要在博克岛上多弄点花园，从驯龙学院开始。

也许我们可以直接在他身上种一个。希卡普想道，忍不住笑了。那应该很好看吧，用青草当做头发也是可以的。

"你在这里傻笑什么呢？"戈博从旁边喊道，这个声音甚至引起了回响。

"没事！"

一个小时内，他们就已经收集够了能用一周的冰，在盘子上留下了一小堆，作为系统的测试。戈博和鼻涕粗又对于应该留下多少冰块开始了争论，但是最后双方都有所妥协。鼻涕粗用一大桶冰换下了原来的两小堆冰块。戈博并没有反对。他很吃惊地发现，园艺已经是鼻涕粗最精通的技术了，而且他很可能是对的。

他们回到村子里的时候，已经又累又渴，满身是汗，衣服上沾满了泥土，青草，冰块。

"感谢老天，今天是清洗日。"亚丝翠从龙背上跳了下来。风飞跑了开来去寻找食物，亚丝翠取下了斧头，向家走去。

"不先去练习斧子了？"希卡普还坐在风飞的背上。

"肯定会先练习斧头的。"她回答道，"回见！"

希卡普目送着她离开了，然后和无牙飞回了家。他需要去温泉里泡一下，不然他永远干净不了了，晚上如果凉了下来，那就真的麻烦了。

* * *

无牙嘟囔着，载着他飞向温泉。

"我明白，我保证我会尽快的。"

突然无牙竖起了耳朵，向右下方望去。希卡普扭过头去观望了一下。

他看到了底下的草地上的一抹银色。

"想绕绕路吗，伙计？"

无牙吸了吸气，但是还是转过弯来。

希卡普不应该在空中待太久，不然很容易会被她发现。如果他们的阴影保持在她的身后，她就不会发现他们的到来了，更不用说听到。

希卡普向前靠了靠，将双手摊在膝盖上。他们正在穿过空地，他看见了她在草地间跑动，捡起斧子，抛起来，再次接触，再扔出去，径直插进了树干，希卡普甚至听到了刺穿的一瞬间的声音。

看亚丝翠训练真是很奇妙的事情。他见过她战斗的样子，还有为战争而练习的样子，但是她的力量永远都无法让他停止屏住呼吸。

她在草地中间猛冲，那把有一定重量的斧子加强了她的臂力。她现在在空地的中央，而她的斧头每次都会入木三分。每次她都需要双手齐上才能把斧头拔出来，再次扔出。他就这样看着她转过身，起跑，穿过草地，用同样的力气一次次扔出斧子。

突然无牙用耳朵重重地抽了希卡普一下。希卡普这才突然惊起，发现太阳已经快要落山了。他们在这里呆了多久了？

"哦，伙计，你说得对，抱歉，咱们走吧。"

无牙恼怒地摇了摇头，转过头带着他向温泉飞去。

希卡普在将要落地的时候抓了抓无牙的脖子。太阳投下的影子已经很长了，他需要尽快了。

他脱下了衣服，坐在石头上，正在脱下假肢，也开始了惯例的深思。亚丝翠是那么容易就能干扰到他的想法，甚至只需要她的存在就可以了。他可以刻意集中注意在别的东西上，这样他连父亲带着其他的维京人全副武装地路过他身边都听不见。但是亚丝翠要是带着斧子出现在他的视野里，他的脑袋要是想转移注意力，怕是要炸掉了。

现在他孤身一人，所有的场景都在他的脑海中来回重放：武器，父亲，飞行计划，学院，鼻涕粗，亚丝翠，改进龙鞍，双头龙的毒气，对学员们下一步的安排，亚丝翠，花园，海湾，无牙的尾翼…

他瘫进了温泉里，沉了下去。


	47. 刨根问底

等希卡普从温泉中爬出来的时候，空气已经寒冷了许多，不只是因为他刚从温泉出来的原因。他弄干身体估计要花比平时更久的时间，但是无牙还在旁边的石头上耐心地瞪着他，他不需要走回去。

温泉旁边的石头是除了天空之外，他唯一能轻松静下心来的地方，可能是因为他们马上就要离开了吧。他如果想的话，他现在就可以站起来，直接回到村子里去，但是如果还没有擦干身体就带上假肢，他会很难受的。所以他只好耐心地坐在那里等着，享受着宁静，利用起了思考的空间。

有的时候他会利用这段时间画画，如果有无牙在旁边的话，他们会一起坐在石头上。不过无牙并不像希卡普那样喜欢温泉，他并不是很喜欢洗热水澡，更喜欢试图喝一口热水，打个嗝。

这块石头在太阳下晒了一整天，仍然比较温暖，坐在那里无所事事似乎也不是什么很糟糕的事情。无牙在希卡普身后挠了挠他，他随后靠在了无牙的肚子上休息。他可以听到无牙的心跳，还有无牙不时的咕哝或者吼叫引起的震动。

在他一声大部分的时间里，他没有什么特别确信的东西。无牙算是一样，亚丝翠是另一样。他知道她时刻会上来帮助他，他也知道她是一个会说实话，能够友善的争辩，或者时刻准备好帮助他的人。当出现了争论的时候，她是最难对付的对手，当合作的时候，又是他最好的伙伴。

亚丝翠在大部分时间都会处在他的脑海的边缘地带，他很少会允许有沉浸着想她的奢侈时间的出现。

毕竟，这可能会很尴尬的。

但是从好的一方面说，虽然有可能同样作为缺点，希卡普已经很熟悉自己的情绪了。因为他喜欢刨根问底，把想法意义拆解，再重新结合，他可以仔细地研究自己的情绪，并且找到令自己产生了这种情绪的原因。

希卡普很清楚自己对亚丝翠是什么感觉，但是他不知道自己该怎么告诉她。他知道一种可以用来交流的语言，给她做些东西，送给她武器或者速写。

这次鼻涕粗的事件的发生让他对自己不再那么确定了。他暴露了…很多东西，一些大家都看得出来的东西。尽管他很适应感受到自己的情绪，他并不是很希望让大家都了解自己的情绪，特别是关于亚丝翠的，毕竟他也不知道该怎么向她透露出自己的感觉。

蓝天上被涂抹了一层金色，暗示着太阳的别离，他明白是时候回去了。他套上了一件新的衬衫，用之前穿的那件擦干了腿。无牙咕噜了两声。

"啊，别这样，伙计。没那么糟糕，我们也没有在这里呆多久呢。"

无牙嘟囔着顶了顶希卡普，后者抓了抓无牙的脖子，让无牙又老实地坐下来呆了几分钟。趁这个时候，他打开笔记本，开始画下来他最近想的这些事情。他画下来了一个弹弓，一个龙鞍，上面附带有一个剑柄，一个武器的底座，还有长辫子的亚丝翠的背影。只要是出现在他脑海里的东西，他都画了出来，试图把这些东西从脑海里赶出去。这种混乱又持续了两页纸，他终于停在了一页的新的画纸上。

他放下了铅笔，挠了挠头。头发还是湿的。他前后晃了晃头，抖下来的水滴都甩到了无牙身上，令他咆哮了两声。

"抱歉。"他梳理了一下头发，这么湿还是不能飞行，否则等他到家，头发都要结冰了。

他躺了下来，画起了龙骑手们和他们的龙。他画的龙比较简单，又用头盔替代了每个人的脸。他画了一叠卡牌给鱼脚丝，用辫子代表了亚丝翠，勾勒出了她的肩膀和下巴的曲线。

他考虑起了每个骑手拿着的武器，与此同时在风飞身上加了几根羽毛，把钩牙的角涂黑。他往往会在画截然不同的东西的时候想到一些点子，所以她开始画起了钩牙背后的悬崖，在页面上画出了博克岛北侧和东侧的绝壁。

无牙突然抬起了头，嗅了嗅空气，怀疑地吼了两声。

"谁在那里？"希卡普问无牙。他合上了笔记本，放在了身边，走向了旁边的小道。无牙看上去不是很警觉，只是很好奇，有些警惕。肯定不是一大堆人向温泉涌来，也还没有到亚丝翠回村子的时机，毕竟不久前她还在练习。

突然一个包被甩到了他面前的大石头上。穿着镶满尖刺的裙子和一身铁甲的人出现在了面前。


	48. 披散头发

"亚丝翠？"

她悄悄地绕到了石头的这一侧，环顾四周。她的头发湿漉漉地贴在身上，满脸通红，可能是因为太靠近温泉的缘故吧。她穿着一件绿色长袍，并没有穿戴盔甲。

希卡普眨了眨眼，眼睛没有转开一下。他完全不记得有这身衣服。小时候都没有。而现在她的这幅样子，已经深深烙印在了他的脑海当中。

"嘿，"她看了看周围，"这里还有人吗？"

"只有我们。"看到她走了过来，希卡普重新挂上了那副快乐的微笑。看到她的时候，他总是克制不住自己的笑容，他还知道自己现在瞪大了眼睛。

无牙没有爬起来，但是低下了头，咕噜着欢迎着她。

"我从来没有在这里见过龙。"亚丝翠挠了挠无牙的额头。

"无牙也不是很喜欢这里，毕竟没有鱼。"

亚丝翠做了个鬼脸。"也不能怪他啊。如果有呢？熟鱼？呃，算了吧。"

她扭过头，从包里拉出来了取出了一个小袋子。

"无牙，给你。"她扔了一条小鱼干给他。无牙一把叼住了鱼，竖起了耳朵。他吞下了鱼，舔了舔嘴唇，咕噜着蹦回了石头上。

"不用谢。"亚丝翠笑了笑。无牙咧了咧嘴，又阴沉着脸冲希卡普吐了口气。

"呃，鱼腥味。好吧，我会确保以后随身带零食的。"

亚丝翠笑了出来，走到了石头边上。

"介意吗？"

"当然不。"他挪了挪身体。亚丝翠从包里拿出来了一把梳子，坐在了希卡普的身边。

他的大脑又回到一片空白的状态了。

她抬起手，解开了发带，开始梳理头发。

他得提醒自己别忘了呼吸。

水珠让她的头发变了个颜色，更加金灿灿的，垂下来卷了个卷。她把头发拉过肩膀，开始梳理。

"我刚才就想你和无牙可能还在这里，我可不想错过。你走的时候能带上我吗？"她用梳子指了指头发。"我是说，如果…如果你能捎上我一程的话。"

希卡普看了看她。他是不可能拒绝的。

"当然可以—跟我们回去然后…"他用手中的铅笔指了指她的梳子。亚丝翠笑了笑，继续梳理起了头发。她每次只拉过来几缕，直到梳理完半边的头发。

他呆滞地看了有一会儿。他见过她练习，见过她打人，灭火，骑龙。但是他从未见过她散着头发，卸下盔甲，梳理头发的样子。实在是…

他必须转移注意，必须尽快。他不能看，尽管他非常希望。看到她的样子让他呼吸不过来了。有点…让人窒息。也许某一天可以的，如果他们能—

现在不要想那种事情。

他强迫自己扭开头，打开笔记本，继续画画。

他突然想起来自己刚才画了些什么。

"这是什么—我的辫子吗？"亚丝翠凑了过来。

"是啊，我…我不是很擅长画脸。"他的脸颊烫了起来。

"你画过莫侬的。"亚丝翠回答道。

"是啊，但是…有些区别。我画其他人的时候，要么会出错，要么就是奇形怪状，要么就是都有。"

"那，你最近在画什么呢？"亚丝翠还在轻轻地梳理头发。 他实在克制不住了，抬起了头。她的头发现在呈波浪线，垂到了她的腰部，还有一小节落在了石头上。他从未发现她的头发竟然这么长。他然后意识到她还在等他的回答。

他的眼神从头发移到了她的脸上。她的微笑像是知道了什么一样。

希卡普把笔记本凑了过去。

"我想给每个人设计一些比较合适的武器。"

如果带着武器的亚丝翠会干扰到希卡普，提到武器本身也就会干扰到亚丝翠了。她凑了过来，仔细地看着，同时继续梳理头发。

"给我看看你现在的进展呢？"

希卡普边画着，边跟亚丝翠讨论着每一种武器。等亚丝翠梳好头发，重新系好了辫子，他们已经给每个骑手想到了好几种武器，针对于每个人的偏好与力量而有变化。

"双胞胎千万不能拿到爆炸物。"亚丝翠说道。希卡普点了点头表示赞同。

"他们有可能做些改装，早晚会给弄成爆炸物的。"他说。

"也有道理。"她同意道。他看着她的手指理顺了头发，又看到了她的表情。

她还在冲她微笑，回到了她常有的那种样子，但是那种令希卡普窒息的柔和仍然留存了下来。

"准备好回去了吗？"


	49. 观摩绘画

希卡普伸出手去摸了摸假肢。还是有些潮湿，所以他还是不想把假肢戴上。

"再过一会儿吧？"

一直在观察着他的亚丝翠点了点头，轻轻地耸了耸肩。"今晚应该会有篝火吧。双胞胎好像想在悬崖那边放一个巨大的。"

"是啊，我听鱼脚丝说了。"

希卡普突然呆滞了。鱼脚丝…鼻涕粗。他抬起头想对亚丝翠说些关于早些的事情，但是却说不出一个字。他的大脑的时常短路经常发生在最关键的时候。

亚丝翠并没有注意到他的吞吞吐吐，正忙于打理头发。他本来想要问她，自己是否需要因为他透露了太多或者让她感到尴尬而道歉，但是他不知道该如何开口，或者如何行动。

于是他再次拿起笔记本，在那些画好的武器上加了一些装饰。他们为双胞胎设计了一组弹弓，可以投掷各种类型的弹药—包括一些可燃的，尽管亚丝翠仍然抱有顾虑。

至于鼻涕粗，他们给他准备的是大投射面积的武器，因为他实在是太爱吹牛皮了，准星实在过差。希卡普怀疑这可能是因为他的视力的原因，但是他没有体处理啊。钩牙经常会为鼻涕粗的坏眼神编造借口，但是如果鼻涕粗还想在飞行的过程中使用武器，他必须能够打中目标。

亚丝翠建议的是一个更大的弹弓，发动溅射攻击，比如热水，酸液，甚至岩浆，当然他们必须想到一种在不会杀敌一千自损八百的情况下进行装弹。希卡普在旁边附注了一些可能的方案。

鱼脚丝比较难弄，因为他需要用两手去控制肉球，如果让他再拿一把武器，很可能会失去平衡，而肉球本来飞的也不是很快了。

"要不我们给他一些能够喂给肉球的东西，让她转化成岩浆？"

"他已经自己携带了一些了。"希卡普回答道，他靠在无牙身上，用炭笔点了点下巴，遥望着大树的顶端。"他的龙鞍上可以装上石头，这倒是一个不错的平衡器。"

"我们可以去问问他的意见，"亚丝翠说道，"他可能对自己更了解一些。"

"这倒是。"希卡普同意道，尽管他没有为鱼脚丝提供解决方案这一点仍然令他有些不悦。他画出了肉球和背上的鱼脚丝，为他们添加了一些细节。

"那我呢？"

希卡普抬起了头。亚丝翠靠了过来，看了看他的笔记本。他可以看到她在晚霞中闪耀的金发，令他的喉咙动了动。

"难道还有你没有或者不会用的武器？在哪里？"希卡普放下了铅笔，环顾四周，掀起了无牙的尾巴，往地上瞅了瞅，无牙恼火地叫了叫，亚丝翠则一拳打在了他胳膊上。

"啊！"

"你自找的。"

他想了想，本来想往远处移一移，但是还是放弃了。他不敢。

"你最喜欢用斧子了，对不对？"

"是的。"亚丝翠同意道，捋了捋头发。

"要不我们为你的龙鞍上装一个更好的装置，这样在你的身后能轻易够到，也不容易伤到风飞？"

希卡普翻到了新的一页，开始画起了一个能装上斧子的龙鞍。他在旁边做了些笔记，记录了所需的材质和结构，这样还能装一些比较小的武器。

"能装上两个吗？"

他停了下来，点了点头。"可以。两边各一个吗？"

"挺好的，我有两把斧子，我还都挺喜欢的。"他抬起头看了亚丝翠一眼，她的笑容让他的脸再次发烫起来。

他画了一个更大的龙鞍框架，画上了斧子，包括了当时他为她所做的金属环，然后补全了其他的细节，最后将背景也画了出来，看上去她像是在空中飞行一样。

亚丝翠低下头，看到画中的龙，禁不住笑了。

"你是怎么做到的？"

"做到什么？"他还在补全风飞的细节，并没有抬起头。他的炭笔在纸上来回游荡，补充龙鞍的线条，为支架添加更多的阴影。他停了下来，在角落里附注上了每一部分需要的材料。就在这么短的时间内，风飞的身体已经大部分花完了，附带有那个他认为会有一定挑战的龙鞍。

"你怎么这么清楚的就把脑海里的东西画出来的？或者说，你是怎么把人和龙描绘的…这么准确的？"

"我跟你说过，不是所有人都能被我画成这样的。"他摇了摇头。线条已经被补充到了纸张的边缘。

"太厉害了。"她说道。

"造出来的过程应该会很好玩。"他点了点头。

"不是，希卡普，"她捅了捅他，"我说的是画。你太厉害了。"

他耸了耸肩，但是嘴角忍不住还是流露出了微笑。"谢谢。我画画只是为了给我的脑子腾出一些空间。不然…"他用铅笔指了指，"我就有太多的东西要记住了。"

"我明白那种感觉。"她轻轻地说。

"是吧？"他看了看她。

这回亚丝翠耸了耸肩。"是啊。但是我不画画。我只会朝着东西扔斧子，这样感觉会好一些。"

他笑了。"我会尽量避开的。"

这令亚丝翠皱了皱眉头。"哈哈，这有意思。我和你很像—不是有很多人…有的时候我还是会被吸引住的。"

他低下了头看面前的纸张，突然意识到亚丝翠的身体颤了颤。

"准备回去了吗？"

"是啊，有些冷了。再说那边还有暖炉和食物等着我们呢。"

"那好吧，"他把笔记本和炭笔放回了包里。亚丝翠从石头上跳了下去，把梳子收到了她的包里。无牙伸了伸懒腰，为起飞做好了准备，冲希卡普嘟囔了两声。希卡普不知道龙族有没有表达"无聊"的办法，但是无牙看上去已经造出来了一个。他可是在温泉这里受够了。

希卡普正准备戴上假肢，突然停了下来。

"需要我帮忙吗？"亚丝翠已经把包放下了。

"额，不用了。我—我可以的。"

"那好吧。"

她坐了下来，盘着腿等待着。

老天爷啊发生什么了？他不能…在她面前做这种事情。而她貌似还想看好戏。

希卡普挠了挠头，不知道该做些什么。

"怎么了，你还好吗？"

他伸出手摸了摸腿。已经干了。他们随时都可以回去。

亚丝翠的脸沉了下来。"你…你是想让我走吗？"

"没有，没有。"他的确是这么想的，但是如果她变了脸就不是了。

"你确定？"

"是啊。我…"他觉得还是坦诚一些为好。"我从来没有…和别人一起做过。"

亚丝翠看上去有些震惊。她慢慢地扬起了左边的眼睫毛。看到她嘴角时隐时现的笑容，希卡普才意识到自己说了些什么。

"哦，天啊。我是说…啊，算了。"

亚丝翠甚至笑出了眼泪，这才冷静了下来。结果一看到希卡普，她就又忍不住了。

"是啊。哦…真棒。"他捂住了脸，感觉脸颊是滚烫的。也许他的头就要自燃了，这也算是给自己找了个地缝钻进去了吧。那应该挺好的。

"哦，希卡普，我—"

他抬起头。"你什么？"

她摇了摇头。

"我刚刚说出了可能是这辈子—补充一下，一个本来就有好多羞耻的时刻的一生—我说过最羞耻的话，然后你还不打算把你的评论说完？"

"不。"她又笑了出来。

他叹了口气，摇了摇头。他把裤腿提了起来，方便装上假肢。亚丝翠坐在一旁，抱住了双腿，看着他的动作。好吧。他想道。又不是说他的腿还会长出来一样，他也不能躲一辈子吧。

他把假肢按了上去，用皮带把它固定在了腿的下面。然后他把钩子扣紧，这样假肢会比较牢固，接着把裤腿又翻了下去。

他不想再这个过程中抬头去看亚丝翠，但是他还是偷看到了。她的脸上写满了平静，并没有流露…恶心，倒是有一种人们看到戈博在铁匠铺工作的好奇，当然，那种好奇只是让戈博带着想把东西甩他们脸上的冲动继续工作下去罢了。亚丝翠永远不会这样的，他明白，但是他说他从来没有在别人面前装过假肢也是真的。除了戈博，他的父亲，这部分生活属于他自己。

但是就在这个时候，亚丝翠只是在…做她自己。她的脸凑到了膝盖前，看他的眼神如往常一样，带有那种他无法完全理解却似乎又并不负面的感觉。她的眼神充满了镇定，嘴角的弧线展现了微笑的微笑，看到他的目光，她的眼神也没有移开。突然她的嘴角露出了那种熟悉的坏笑，凑了过来，亲了上去。

她的左手绕过了他的脖子，把他拉了过来，另一只手紧紧地牵住了希卡普的手。他们的吻逐渐加深，直到无牙很不耐烦地吼了吼，往石头上甩了甩尾翼，才停了下来。

希卡普退了回去，亚丝翠笑着从希卡普身后看着无牙的动作。

"准备好了吗，伙计？"

亚丝翠站了起来，笑着说："抱歉，这就走这就走，你很快就能吃上晚饭了。"

无牙咕噜着低下了身子，让亚丝翠爬了上去。希卡普把亚丝翠的包递给了她，看了看无牙。无牙也不耐烦地看了看希卡普，然后扭过头去了。希卡普这才爬上了龙鞍。无牙很快起飞，将大石头和温泉甩在了他们后方。


	50. 寻求沟通

他们直插云霄，亚丝翠坐在无牙的背上，感到一阵轻松。她的包拉到了后面，重量牵扯着她的身体。她的臂膀紧紧地抱住了前面的希卡普，她很庆幸他看不见她的脸。现在的希卡普比他稍微高上一些，只有转过头，才看得到她的表情，但是她轻轻地趴在了他的肩膀上，掩盖住了自己的嘴。

她知道自己对希卡普有所影响，但是她并不知道有多强。不只是因为接吻，她也有因此被影响，但是…还是因为其他的一些事情。

在梳好头发之前就去找她并不是她很坚定的一个选择。她并没有想到会让他尴尬或者紧张。

不管怎样，她还是做到了。

想到自己有些享受，她就有一些羞愧。

戏弄希卡普总是很好玩的，因为他的耳朵，脸颊总是会变得很红，他想要掩盖自己的反应，但是永远没法做到。她一直都能很好地解读他，知道他在想些什么。至少，大部分时候是这样的。

不过，今天，今天不太一样。想到他如此抗拒，她有些刺痛，也不是很理解？他为什么不想让她看到？他难道不知道…？

她皱了皱眉。可能他的确不知道。

她低下了头，用额头靠住了希卡普。有很多东西，她都不知道该如何开口。

她好奇他有没有想过要画她。她见过他笔下的自己的发辫，令希卡普不禁脸红，让她感觉自己像是喝了温泉水一样，全身上下热乎乎的。

但是她不能问希卡普。她想，但是不行。他们之间还有那么多她无法问出口的疑问，让她有些恼火。要是往常，她应该会拿起斧子，面对任何恐惧。但是这样的面对似乎是不合适的战术，仿佛是在杀鸡用牛刀。

她也不喜欢这种不确定的感觉。他的犹豫让她也十分困惑。每次她期待他看过来的时候，他都会把头转开。有的时候他们的心灵相通，但是其他的时候，她都不是很明白他在干什么，似乎他像是在把她推开一样。他们作为发小发展出来的那种友谊的语言，是简单明了的。而那种不同于友谊的语言，对她来说是极为陌生的。

亚丝翠从无牙的背上探出了头。他们已经飞过了她第一次见到无牙的海湾。她用双手搂住了抱住了希卡普，感受到了他有力而微微加速的心跳，以及他胸口的坚硬。

她突然意识到自己几乎已经贴上了希卡普，自己的心跳也猛然加速起来，但是还是克制住缩回去的冲动。

希卡普把左手从龙鞍上移开了，轻轻地按住了她的手，令她的心跳骤停。他并没有移开手。

她扭过头，在他的脖子上吻了一口，他不禁缩了缩，把手放回到龙鞍上。亚丝翠闭上了眼睛，再度靠在了他的后背上。

"抱歉。我知道你怕痒。"她轻轻地说道。

"我那里不怕痒。"他连忙回答道。这也太快了。她揣测道。她感觉到他意识到自己说了些什么之后，身体僵住了。

她安静了好长一段时间。可能他们也没有那么疏远。也许他们还有其他可以沟通的语言。

她就靠在他的身上休息了一阵子。希卡普渐渐地放松了下来，两人再次回到刚才的那种姿势，亚丝翠抱住了他，他的左手牵住了她的手指，放在胸口。

她真的无法停止纵容自己，继续尝试着传达她一直不知何从开口的信息。

她慢慢地凑了上去，依偎在他的耳根处，这样他不会立刻注意到。她感觉他的身体颤了颤，手指变得僵硬。她闭上了眼睛，感受着他身体的温暖，嗅着天空，风浪，以及希卡普身上那股属于温泉的气息。

她吻在了相同的地方上，这次他没有抗拒。他握紧了她的手，呼吸急促起来。

"你可真是个危险的人儿啊。"

"是的。"她低声同意道。

他摇了摇头，指挥无牙微微向东偏转，将另一只手搁在了她的腿上。在他的触碰下，她的皮肤像是燃着了火焰一样，这种感觉不禁让她换了个姿势，靠近了希卡普一些。她往前探了探头，这样她能看到他的脸。看到他脸上的时隐时现的那种笑容，她开心了很多。

也许她比自己想象的要更擅长这种沟通方式。亚丝翠握紧了希卡普的手，缩了回去。

"你也是啊。"她说。

* * *

他们飞过了博克岛的上空，亚丝翠看到了博克岛的万家灯火，对于黑夜来说，已经足够温暖了。他们的朋友们可能已经把火生好了。

"你把我扔到我家那里吧，然后待会儿我们在篝火边见行吧？"

"可以。"他向右靠了靠，令无牙倾斜了身体。亚丝翠感觉自己的身体不再稳定，突然害怕下一秒自己是不是就会跌下龙背。

"希卡普！不是字面意思的！"她一只手紧紧抓住了他，另一只手紧紧地抱住了他的腹部，感觉到他笑出声的时候腹部紧绷的肌肉。

"你知道我是不会的。"他笑道。无牙摆正了身体，慢慢地向亚丝翠家水平飞去。

她靠了上去，轻轻地在希卡普的肩膀上咬了一口。

"嘿！"

"你知道我是不会的。"她回答道。希卡普嘟囔了句什么，但是亚丝翠没有听见。她正准备逼迫他说出来，希卡普斜过身子，回头看了看她。

"你想在哪里降落？"

她看到了他的脸，什么话也说不出来。他的脸颊因为冷风而冻得微红，他的头发跟往常一样乱糟糟的，但是他看上去是如此的安详。希卡普，骑在无牙背上，牵住了她的手，感受着她的怀抱，看上去是如此的幸福，这么美妙，让她都不想降落了。

但是她必须要下去—毕竟，该吃饭了。

"就在前面的山坡上吧。"

他笑着点了点头。"无牙，听到了吗？"

无牙嘟囔着回应了两声，听上去挺高兴的。他回过头来，吐出了舌头，看着两人。他逐渐盘旋下降，落在了亚丝翠家前的山坡上，青草刚刚露出头来，一片淡绿色从冰雪之中涌出。

亚丝翠正想把手抽回来，希卡普却握紧了手。

"无牙？伙计，别这样，这是你欠我的。"

亚丝翠还没来得及问他是什么意思，无牙不满地嘟囔着，把翅膀举了起来，把两人包裹在中间。

希卡普松开了她的手，转过身来面对着亚丝翠。他伸出手，用指尖挑开了她的刘海，看到亚丝翠因为空中的大风而吹得乱糟糟的头发，他忍俊不禁，最后集中在了她的眼睛上。

他凑了上去，深深地一吻，正如之前那一次一样，只不过，这次他们不会被打扰了。亚丝翠拉住了他的衬衫，把他拉近了一些。过了一会儿，希卡普慢慢地退了回去，突然亚丝翠的心跳就开始加速。因为他又笑了起来，这次近得亚丝翠能够看见他脸上的每一个细节。

他什么也没说。但是她能够理解。至少，大部分理解。

"待会儿见？"

他点了点头。

无牙放下了翅膀，让亚丝翠跳了下去。希卡普和无牙再次起飞，向他们家飞去。亚丝翠连忙冲到她家楼上自己的房间里，又冲出了家门。

今晚还没结束呢。


	51. 温馨一夜

当希卡普来到悬崖上的火堆边的时候，大家都已经到场了。他走到入口处，看了看周围。大家都在日常的位置上，自从学院建立以来的老位置上。

戈博也在这里，讲着过去的故事，建造莫侬的房子，在她家门口打井，所有的人都发誓在她的山头底下绝对是没有水的。打那口井所花费的时间也众说纷纭。

希卡普拿起了一根矛，一条大鱼，坐在了他平常的位置上，在戈博和特夫纳特中间，在亚丝翠和鱼脚丝的对面。鼻涕粗正在火的面前，慢慢地转动上面插着一块鸡肉的矛。他皱着眉，差点盖住了他的眼睛，但是他看上去也不是很愤怒。往常这种表情意味着钩牙跟他唱反调，而他也知道自己的指令很明确了。鼻涕粗的龙跟他本人一样固执。

火堆的火花呲着声音，溅射到了空中，弹射到了海边。希卡普看着那些小小的火花逐渐消失，旁边的胳膊和鱼脚丝还在争论哪条龙能在水的帮助下造成最高伤害。沸水龙很明显是答案，但是鱼脚丝争辩肉球其实也可以加热海水。

要是往常，希卡普现在应该也加入辩论当中了，但是他不是很想说话。他只是想要看着。有没有人向他投来诡异的目光？有没有人，特别是鼻涕粗，会对亚丝翠不友好？双胞胎是不是要准备嘲笑他了？他还在时刻注意着他们态度的变化，算作对鼻涕粗早些的举止的态度。

但是他们看上去就像往常那样。戈博还在吹牛皮，讲着那些荒谬的故事，鱼脚丝还在争论，特夫纳特总是问些答案很明显的问题，而暴芙纳特就会去嘲笑他。亚丝翠在一旁看着双胞胎，而鼻涕粗皱眉的样子就像是在想着什么，而他的沮丧像是很让人头疼的事情。

最近最好绕着他走路。希卡普想。

特夫纳特突然站了起来，去拿了些食物，开始跟大家讲他把巴夫和贝琦训练的有多好，只用了他的锅铲。所有正常人，也就是除了暴芙纳特以外的其他人，都悄悄地离他远了一些。鼻涕粗滑下了木桩，坐在了希卡普旁边。

希卡普看了他一眼，目光就回到了火堆上。在篝火边坐着的一件好事就是不需要强迫自己开口说话。火还在燃烧，食物还要烹饪，大家都在聊着天，他不需要说话。他可以听着，看着火光的变化，仍然感觉自己属于这个集体的一部分。

他不想让这种感觉被脾气给毁掉，但是看来这已经发生了。

突然鼻涕粗开口了，声音很低。

"是你，对不对？"

希卡普扭头看他，有些紧张。

"是你。那是你画的莫侬。"

希卡普仔细地端详着鼻涕粗的脸。他看上去并不是摆出这个样子的，但是他的脸上却没有一丝嘲讽。他很认真。

"是的，是的，是我画的。"

鼻涕粗点了点头，看了看火堆，摆弄了一下鸡肉以均匀加热。

"谢谢你。"他静静地说。希卡普从未听过他用这个声音说话。

"不用谢。"

希卡普试图闭上嘴不要说话，告诉自己没关系的，但是还是按耐不住开口了。

"你怎么会不知道那是我画的呢？我签名了啊。"

"你签了吗？在哪里？"

"在画的背面。"他看了看他的右手边，亚丝翠正在听他们的谈话。她歪着头靠在了一边，闭上了眼睛，但是他知道她听得到他们说话。她是很放松，但是也很警觉。

鼻涕粗嘲弄地说道："我为什么要翻过来看？画在正面。"

"这倒是…真的。"希卡普轻轻地摇了摇头，放弃了争辩。

"画得很好。"

"谢谢。"希卡普的紧张微微缓解了一些。他不是很擅长跟安静，甚至有些善良的鼻涕粗交流。他看到鼻涕粗露出了以往那种有些猥琐的笑容。又回到原型了啊。

鼻涕粗突然站了起来，舒展一下身体—希卡普注意到弓起了肌肉—靠近了暴芙纳特一些。绝对回到老样子了。

他毫无预兆地坐在了暴芙纳特的身边，故意敲了敲歪了她的头盔。她正要伸手扶正头盔的时候，鼻涕粗马上伸出手帮了她，然后把手放到了她身后的栏杆上。

暴芙纳特看他的眼神像是他长了第二个很恶心的头一样。

鼻涕粗毫不知情。他冲暴芙纳特笑了笑，转身就开始跟特夫纳特争论他们的龙在不同领域的优势，包括令人感觉被冒犯到了的气息。

希卡普回神看了看亚丝翠，后者惊恐地看着那边的三个人。但是她一定是注意到了希卡普，因为她突然扭过了头。

正当她要开口说话的时候，戈博打断了。

"希卡普！我差点忘了，你父亲让我告诉你点东西。"

"他出去了吗？"

"对，今天早上向西航行了，后天回来。他说他需要你去帮他修龙鞍。"

"应该…可以。"希卡普皱了皱眉。这不像是他父亲需要在远行前告诉他的消息。他看了看正咧着嘴笑的胳膊。真是诡异。

戈博吃完了晚饭，再次跟鱼脚丝争论起来葛伦科到底能不能加热海水，两人又争论了一段时间。希卡普还在听着，同时吃着晚餐，观察着其他人。

他克制自己，少看亚丝翠两眼，由于她穿着铠甲，他果然也没想太多。但是他的脑海里还刻印着她穿着短袍的身影，留着长发的身影，像是两个人之间的小秘密一样。他不想忘掉那副景象，但是他也明白自己也不应该想太多。

他们之间的秘密现在有点多了。他不觉得自己应该多存几个。

"嘿，希卡普。"特夫纳特站在火堆边，烤焦一块鸡肉—他独特的吃法。"亚丝翠说你正在给我们做新的武器。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"是的，我还没做出来呢。我还在准备其他的东西。"

"听着，我需要一件比较大的武器。"特夫纳特建议道，"这样才配得上我的身份，史诗级摧毁力的致命武器。"

"你已经拥有那样武器了，通常会在吃掉太多卷心菜后触发。"暴芙纳特偷笑道。

"至少没你的屁股大。"特夫纳特回嘴道，被暴芙纳特站起来打了一拳。

"不，挺好的，"鼻涕粗对她说，"我跟你说过，龙型体格其实挺好的！"

暴芙纳特转过头来，给鼻涕粗的脑袋来了一拳，直接打飞了他的头盔。

"别担心，我马上回来！"鼻涕粗直接跳下了台阶。暴芙纳特翻了个白眼，靠近了亚丝翠一些。

戈博站起身，准备离开了。他走到台阶边，突然回过头来。"明天来铁匠铺一趟，亚丝翠。我帮你看看我们有没有你想要的那种东西。"

她点了点头，看上去有些不适—而戈博跟往常一样，并没有注意到什么。他走下台阶的声音又吵又不均衡，希卡普仔细聆听熟悉的脚步声。

亚丝翠走了过来，坐在了他的身边，并示意暴芙纳特也靠近一些。

"那，你呢？"亚丝翠从希卡普那里拿了些鱼肉。他倒不是很在意。他想道她可能也会来吃一点，所以特意选了一条大一些的。

"我？"

"你给自己设计了什么武器？"

"有炸药吗？如果有的话，我想对特夫纳特用用。"暴芙纳特补充道。

鼻涕粗终于回来了，突然发现大家换了座位，在他们的长椅上没有他的位置了。他瞪了希卡普一样，推开了鱼脚丝，这样他们两个就能开小灶了。

他们争论起了武器，并且决定接下来的一周要在学院干什么。鼻涕粗描述了莫侬家的疏水系统，并且揽过来的所有的功劳，鱼脚丝很生气地争辩着。暴芙纳特正在试图说服希卡普给她造一些放在特夫纳特的枕头底下的爆炸装置—这倒是让希卡普确认他们的恶作剧并不会超出炸飞对方的床的地步。亚丝翠看着希卡普恐惧的表情，又塞了些鱼肉到嘴里。

他们面前的篝火的火星持续溅射到天空中，他们的声音笼罩在整个悬崖的上方。


	52. 再度飞行

几个小时后，希卡普道了晚安，第一个回到了家里。月亮已经高挂在博克岛的上空，给所有的东西都染上了银色。他慢慢地走上了房子所在的山坡上，看着月光照亮了自己的腿，小路上的石头，还有房子的屋顶。

突然一团黑影在他家的房顶上移动着，还伴随有平静的嘟囔。

"嘿，无牙，在等我吗？"

无牙甩了甩尾巴，向希卡普发出断断续续的吼叫。

"想要夜飞，嗯？"

希卡普停了下来，回过头看了看下面的村子。如果戈博说的是真的，估计的确是真的，那么史图依克将会连续缺席两个夜晚，也就是说，希卡普必须扮演首领的角色，他实在是找不到更好的词来形容他现在的处境了。一次巡逻应该不是什么坏主意。

"你知道我爸今天出去了吗？"

无牙没有回答，而是跳到了房子旁边的泥地里，来到了希卡普面前。

"也许我们应该去看一圈，看看一切是否安好？"

无牙咕噜了两声，用头顶了顶希卡普。希卡普抓了抓他的头。

"咱们走吧，伙计。"

希卡普觉得突然起飞的那种刺激，胸口的压迫，和自由感是永远不会让他厌烦的。他们在房子的上空转了一圈又一圈，无牙抖了抖身体。

"你恐怕得从屋顶上下来了，无牙。屋顶都快盖不住了。"

无牙摇了摇头，嘟囔了两声。

他们转向岛屿的东方慢慢滑翔。希卡普可以看见远处的篝火，看到周围还有影子摇摆，看来大家都还在那里呢。他不禁流露出了微笑。

突然无牙扭过头向右偏转，向悬崖边盘旋下降。

"无牙？怎么了？出什么事了吗？"

无牙咕噜着回应道，这意味着没有危险，并且继续盘旋下降。突然希卡普看到了—一个闪过的身影在通向码头的石头边。

"那是什么？"

无牙看上去不是很担心，水平向那边飞去。

"你在干什么，伙计？"

无牙降落在了悬崖边上，向前迈了两步。

"喂喂喂，伙计，这是干什么—我不觉得我们—"

"嘿，无牙。"一个轻柔的声音从石头后面传来。

"亚丝翠？"

无牙开心地叫了起来。

"看到我的信号了，是不是？"她走到了月光下，摸了摸无牙的下巴。希卡普来回看着他们两个。

"你们到底有多少种信号？"

"一些吧？"她偷笑道。

希卡普摇了摇头。用右脚捅了捅无牙。无牙看上去挺自鸣得意的。

"你要去哪里？"

"夜巡。在博克岛上转一两圈，不会很远。如果我爸不在的话…"希卡普突然停了下来，注意到少了些什么。

"你的肩甲呢？你还好吗？"

"没事，在一棵树里面。"

"树里面？"

亚丝翠点了点头，但是没有说明。

"为什么在树里面？"

"一个很好的隐藏的地方。没人会想到树里面有东西的，而且没人会被绊倒。"

"好吧。可是为什么要放树里面？"

"因为太容易反光，可能会被别人看到。"

他一脸困惑，完全没有明白。

"我能跟你一起去吗？"

他突然明白了。

不过尽管他很想说"好的"，让她跟他一起去，哪怕一小会儿也行，但是他知道他必须说不。责任和大部分时间的欢乐是正好截然相反的。

"我觉得没事的，希卡普。"

"我不觉得，"他没有掩饰自己的后悔，"你家人呢？"

"说来有趣，"她揉了揉无牙，把另一只手放在希卡普的腿上，后者努力不要出太大的反应。"我正要回去，戈博…我感觉他像是在等我。"

"戈博？"

"是啊。他就…站在广场中间，看着月亮。我道晚安的时候，他说，'啊，今晚要是能夜飞就太好了。'"她模仿的戈博有些糟糕。

"真是…奇怪。"

"是吧。他又说风飞晚上太明显了真是可惜。"

"这倒是没错，但还是…太诡异了。"看来希卡普下次在铁匠铺见到戈博的时候要多问几句了。

"越来越怪了。他用头冲你家示意了一下，就直接走开了，一句话没说。"

"是吗？"

"是啊，我觉得他想让我跟你一起出去夜飞。"

"额，但是戈博这是站着说话不腰疼啊，如果我们被你母亲抓到了，他可不会被找上门。"

亚丝翠笑道。"我们不会被抓的。这就是为什么我把肩甲藏起来了。"

希卡普只是静静地看着她。

"还有，"她戴上了风帽，"我会盖上头发的。"

"是啊当然可以，因为我今晚极有可能会突然分身了的。"

"希卡普，我觉得没事的。求你啦？"

希卡普知道自己应该拒绝。他应该拒绝，但是他不想。他低下脑袋，摇了摇头。

"好吧，好吧，但是你母亲要是找上门来，至少把你的斧子借给我。"

"我会用的。"亚丝翠牵起他的手，爬上了龙背。

"你会？"

"是啊。我自己就能解决她了。"

希卡普听到她的话，忍不住笑了。感觉到亚丝翠抱住了他的腰部，他于是强迫自己平静下来。

"准备好了吗？"

"应该吧。"他回答道，"无牙？我们是直接走了，还是会所你想接上别人？"

无牙咧了咧嘴，但是因为没有牙，所以看上去也不是很凶恶，然后他窜进了空中。他从悬崖出发向下飞行，划过了港口边的海面。此时的月光给海面看上去无穷无尽的涟漪刷上了一层银色。然后他们再次回到空中，在博克岛的上空开始盘旋。


	53. 追忆过去

"码头上已经没人了。"亚丝翠环顾四周。

"也不该有人，都这个时候了。"希卡普回答道，向右侧看去，但是不是看港口，而是看着她。

"那我们还来这里干什么？"

"尽可能脱离大家的视线。"

"这是某种巡航演习还是你的妄想症犯了？"

"可能都有？"他扭过头，咧开半边嘴，这种笑容让亚丝翠每每中招，像是她的一个小心结一样。那个笑容，是她的啊。

她没有回答，而是紧紧地抱住了他，靠在他的肩膀上休息。希卡普看了看她，用一只手摘下了她的风帽。

"我就知道。"她抬起头，笑了笑。

"知道什么？"

"你就想一个人独占我。"

希卡普只是笑出声来，但是没有回答。她知道他在想什么，因为他的脸颊一路红到了耳朵根。她本来想一直捅他，知道他招供为止，还是放弃了。想想就可以了。

无牙慢慢地上升到了博克岛西侧的悬崖边，确保他们呆在阴影下不被发现。尽管他们在火堆边的时候好像很暖和，在这里就变得特别的冷。感觉到冷风呼号的亚丝翠靠近了希卡普一些。

"你还好吗？"

"嗯。"她轻声在他耳边说道。

他坐直了起来，转过头来看她。

"想起戈博。"他说。亚丝翠抬起头，用手指挡住了希卡普的嘴唇。

"我不回答这个问题。"

"但—"

"不。"

"你为什么会需要—"

"希卡普。"她的手微微使劲盖住了他的嘴。"不告诉你。"

"我知道你的痒痒窝在哪里。"他移开了她的手。

"我也知道你的。"她扬起了眉毛。

他回敬似的也扬起了眉毛，握住了她的手，这样她现在还不能行动。她定住了，向前靠了靠。

"求你了，能不能不要问我，也不要挠我痒？"

他假装摆出姿势考虑起来，但是由于亚丝翠不停地想抽出手，也没有摆成。

"好吧。"他慢慢地同意道。她抽出了一只手，捅了捅他。

"嘿，你也别挠我痒啊。"

亚丝翠缩了回去，重新抱住了他。

他们从博克岛的南侧的森林上空开始返航，保证龙身隐藏在了迷雾之中。山脉已经被远远地甩在了他们身后，无牙再次绕到了岛的西侧，环绕在悬崖的上方，向海域上飞去。

"别走太远，伙计。我们今晚不能出去探险。"

"你出去过吗？"

"探险？去过，有一次找到个新的小岛。"

"真的吗？"

他点了点头。"可能…三个钟头的行程？我是说，对于你和风飞来说。如果肉球想去的话，恐怕要四个半小时了。"他不想听上去很物理，她也明白。希卡普只是更喜欢保证所有的东西都是准确的，特别是一切关于飞行的东西。这也是为什么莫侬的船会完美误差的完成了仪式，因为希卡普计划好了一切。

他们又一次飞入了气流之中，亚丝翠躲在了他后面一些。无牙转向地平线边还看得见的博克岛，向莫侬家进发。尽管天有些黑了，但是月光照亮在冰面之上的反光仍然让房屋清晰可见。

"我们能在莫侬家停一会儿吗？检查一下花园的供水系统？"

"好。"希卡普回答道。

无牙盘旋下降，落在了莫侬家的旁边。亚丝翠从龙背上跳了下来，希卡普解开了护具，也跟在了后面。

"你觉得怎么样，伙计？"希卡普看着他的眼睛，"冷吗？"

无牙翻了个白眼，笑呵呵地看着希卡普，明显是因为夜飞而高兴。亚丝翠已经进了花园，看着房屋的屋顶，顺着管道将目光移到了土壤里。她感觉土壤是潮湿但没有被水淹没的，看来的确起了作用。

"看上去不错。"希卡普站在她的身后说道。

"是啊。"她小声回答道。

"晚上还是会冻住的。"他说道，"但是这应该不成问题了。等太阳升起来，就会融化了。"

亚丝翠笑着说。"鼻涕粗还是说对了。"

"的确啊。"希卡普的声音听上去有一丝惊讶。他顿了顿，继续说了下去。"亚丝翠，关于鼻涕粗的事情，我…"

她扭过头来，看到他皱了皱眉，目光里透露着愤怒与迟疑。

"如果我做错了事，我很抱歉。我—"他叹了口气，低下了头。

她走到他身前，等到他抬起头来才开口："我没有生气。鼻涕粗的确没头没脑的，但是至少现在他明白了一些事情了。"

他低下了头，点了点头，然后效仿她的动作，突然抬起头看着屋顶，顺着金属管道，检查者每一个拐角，直到管道插入泥土之中，检查着每一个可能的裂缝。但是等她再次开口，他又将头扭了过来。

"尽管我表态了很多次，我对他并没有意，但是你那么瞪着他就让他重燃勇气，真是傻啊。"

希卡普慢慢地点了点头。"他不是特别…会察言观色。"

亚丝翠笑了。"这话听上去很圆滑啊。"

他不好意思地笑了，再次抬头看到了屋顶。"我们上次来的时候像是几天前了，但其实只是几天早上，真是度日如年啊。"

亚丝翠牵住了他的手，靠近了他一些。"是啊。真是奇怪。"

他们牵着手走向正在一边等待的无牙。他正在某些植被上面蹭着鼻子。

希卡普注意到了。"咦。莫侬种龙草吗？"

亚丝翠突然停了下来，但是希卡普还在向前走着，就这样被拉了回来。希卡普转过头来，却发现亚丝翠正在看着龙草。突然她打了个寒颤。是那个时候。

"亚丝翠，怎么了？"

她望着他的眼睛肿饱含泪水。"她知道。"

他皱着眉，摇了摇头。

"莫侬。她知道。"

他牵起了她的另一只手。"知道什么？"

亚丝翠感觉她全身上下都被风席卷着，让她有些踉踉跄跄。"她知道。她很多年前就知道了。"

希卡普还在等待。亚丝翠眨巴了几下眼睛，挤开了几滴眼泪，滚落到了她的下巴上。

"很多年前，在我们还没有和龙结盟之前，在…红死神出现之前。我应该…"她回想起了。那时候她的头发还没有那么长，她也没有拿到过她的肩甲。"我应该是九岁或者十岁吧？"

希卡普点了点头，用手指揉了揉她的皮肤。她的手是身上唯一温暖的地方，但是她却需要那种冰冷。

亚丝翠回过头看到了房子，回想起来。

"那次我来拜访了，她在门前迎接我，看上去很奇怪。她当时说—我还记得，希卡普—她说—"亚丝翠的喉咙动了动。他看上去特别担心，但是此时她的脸上反而重新挂上了微笑。

"她说，'总有一天，你会飞来这里的。'"

希卡普瞪大了眼睛。"哇。"

"是啊，我这么多年都没有想到。但是—"亚丝翠捏了捏他的手，深吸了一口气，"还有别的，她说，'你会费来这里的，而这并不是你最初的用意。但是这会是正确的选择。'"

希卡普皱了皱眉。

"她知道，她知道，"亚丝翠重复道，"我一直都没有想到，本以为她说的是我会跑过来，给她一个惊喜什么的。但是她不是这个意思。她说的就是现在。此时此刻。"

她靠在了希卡普的肩膀上，把头埋在了他的脖子边，感觉到了他的怀抱。现在她没有穿着肩甲，他的臂膀让她保持着温暖。她感觉他在她的头发上亲了一口，轻轻地把侧过头去。有那么一个瞬间，她以为他耳语了什么，但是她没有听到声音。

她不想动，于是闭上了眼睛，回想起了莫侬，这个心结已经没有那么痛了。不知道怎么回事，她似乎早已明白这一刻终会到来。亚丝翠感觉到了那种突如其来的温暖与爱意，并且在月光下，希卡普的怀里听着他的心跳。这种感觉，她本以为自己再也不会邂逅了。

她侧了侧头头，抱得更紧了。

"你还好吗？"他悄声说。

尽管眼眶还是湿润的，她抬起头绽开了笑颜。

"嗯，好了很多，谢谢你。"

她抚摸着希卡普的脸颊，轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。突然，两人之间的氛围急剧变化，她的吻变得如饥似渴，像是在吞食什么一样。

希卡普最后还是打破了接吻。两个人不断地喘息着。

"我们—"

"我知道，希卡普，"她看着他的眼睛。她想说些什么，却又无从开口，只好用手指贴住他的嘴唇。希卡普只是笑了，并用那双熟悉的绿眼睛端详着她，令她感到一阵暖意。也许他理解了。他可能很久前就明白了。如果没有，她会找时间想办法告诉他的。

"咱们回去吧。"她牵起他的手，跟他一起走向无牙，后者郑还在挖着附近的龙草，鼻子上脏兮兮的，占满了稀泥。

"你要回那个你发现的岛上去吗？"亚丝翠上了龙背后问道。

"今晚？不。"他回答道。

"我说等你爸回来之后。"

他点了点头。"我一直想回去，顺便搜寻其他的岛屿，继续完善地图，但是一直没有时间。而且现在我爸不在，我应该也脱不开身。"

"你可以巡逻啊。"

"的确，你也知道，"他咧了咧嘴，"如果博克岛需要趁他不在的时候加班巡逻的话，我肯定是可以的。"

亚丝翠笑道。"是啊，我明天也能跟你来巡逻吗？"

"当然。"

她抱紧了他的身体。

"我今天没想到会再见到你。"他补充道。

"没有吗？"

"毕竟，我走的时候，你还在火堆边。"

"只是听了戈博让我做的事情。"

"幸好你听了。"他轻轻地说道。她在他的脖子上亲了一口，重新躺在了他的后背上，闭上了眼睛。

几分钟后，他们着陆了。无牙选择在出发的地方着陆，然后立刻抖了抖身体。

希卡普转过头来，看着身后的亚丝翠。她重新戴上了风帽，但是看得到她今晚夜飞后的笑容。

"晚安。"他说。

"你不打算亲我吗？"

他的手指在她的脸颊上徘徊，掀开了她的刘海。"我不确定应该不应该。"他皱了皱眉。

"希卡普。当然应该了。过来。"她这次主动接吻的感觉和刚才的烈火不同，更像是欢乐。亚丝翠以前从来没有感觉吻与吻直接有这么大的区别，而现在她更想探索所有可能的感觉了。她想像龙之书一样把它们记录下来，只给自己留着收藏。

突然传来了一个声音。"为什么会在树干里面放上铠甲？"

亚丝翠轻叹一声，连忙盖住了嘴巴。

"戈博吗？"希卡普悄声问道。亚丝翠点了点头，在他的下巴上亲了一口。

"晚安，希卡普，明天见。"

"明天见。"他悄声说道，看着她跳下龙背，跟他道了晚安，冲向藏铠甲的地方，然后径直回了家。

他聆听着，直到夜行动物重新恢复了日常行动，说明周围已经没有人了。他和无牙冲上天空，这次是向自己家飞去。

他从卧室的窗口翻了进去，直接躺在了床上。闭上眼睛的一刻，他还是不禁笑了。

今天真是漫长而完美的啊。


	54. 分享炸药

接下来的几天晴空万里，天气一天天变得暖和起来，但是还是有些冷意，需要在飞行的时候多加点衣服。除此之外，他们逐渐意识到白昼在慢慢变长，每天能做的工作也会多一些，也会有更多的时间飞行。

在学院，铁匠铺，花园和议事会之间来回奔波的希卡普越来越忙。不过他还是想方设法找到足够的时间来完成自己的计划。他开始为每个人造起了武器，比之前他们用的要大上一号—除了亚丝翠的斧子，用了基本一样的大小和材质。她的龙鞍部件已经可以正常工作了，亚丝翠告诉了他。于是她也开始练习飞行间的瞄准技巧，站在风飞的背上，向树干扔着斧子，或者一次又一次削掉树木的枝干。

鼻涕粗的武器比较惊艳，一个经过改良，安装在雕木上的弹弓。希卡普做得大了一些，这样鼻涕粗糟糕的准星能够被忽略掉。亚丝翠还缝了一些皮袋，目前还没有告诉大家，不过仍然有三个潜在方案。一是可以装水，随时浇灭龙头上的火焰，还可以装双头龙的毒气，不过通过实验，他们发现容易泄漏，所以暂时被搁置了。

最后一种是铁匠铺的碎铁。最初的想法是通过散射的方式攻击，可以让别人被扎伤或者失去平衡。希卡普提议在上面浇点油，压制龙焰或者更容易让人滑倒，但是还不是特别完美。油也很容易泄漏。

双胞胎人手拿到了一个弹弓，一个是能够被当成流星锤一样挥出去攻击的，是给暴芙纳特的，因为她瞄的更准一些。另一个有加长的绳索，是给力气更大的特夫纳特的—虽然说并不比他的妹妹大多少。不过他还是在心里告诉自己区别很大的。

两个弹弓都能发射合适的武器，包括石头，水袋，或者双胞胎能想到的其他任何东西。还有当然，他们也有几种选择方案，大部分对于他们来说都是极其危险的。

鱼脚丝的武器并不完全算是武器，而是肉球的石块储存的扩容。除了鱼脚丝口中的"美味弹药"以外，希卡普增加了一个新的容器，可以让鱼脚丝装进去一个小的连弩，一把剑，或者是多余的水。希卡普让鱼脚丝自己做了选择，两全其美。

他们正在学院里尝试装备的时候，亚丝翠试图劝鱼脚丝带上一把斧头。

"我跟你讲，这是最合适的武器，也是世界上最有用的东西。"

"是啊，亚丝翠，我知道…只是，它不太适合我。"

"你都没尝试过，你怎么知道？"

"我不确定我能…扔出去。"

"来，我教你。"亚丝翠把鱼脚丝拖到了一块训练场地上。

希卡普摇了摇头。鱼脚丝无法拒绝，但是他肯定是用不了斧头的。

他静静地笑了。她说过她睡觉的时候枕头下面都会放上斧头，恐怕没人会比她更喜欢了。

"你在笑什么呢？"鼻涕粗来到他面前，皱了皱眉。

"额，没事。怎么了，鼻涕粗。"

"嗯，我的武器还不够重。"

"不够重？"

"对啊，你看双胞胎的弹弓就有大石头，而且—"

"哦，天啊。"希卡普叹息道。

"我需要一把史诗级的武器。"鼻涕粗继续道。

"史诗级的。"希卡普重复道。

"是的。"

希卡普快速思考了一下，环顾学院。他们的确还有双头龙的毒气袋。他可以给鼻涕粗拿一个马上要漏的，就是利用他来做一下测试。他可不想让鼻涕粗因为拿到了这种武器就不高兴。

他靠近了鼻涕粗一些，从篮子里给他拿去了一个袋子。"别跟别人说。"他警告道。

鼻涕粗瞪大了眼睛。"这是什么？"

"双头龙的毒气。"

"你是认真的吗？"

"是的。受到撞击的时候会迸射—"

"我明白的，希卡普。"

"那就好，你明白要小心点。比如，如果你扔到哪个拿着火把的人身上，赶紧翻滚远离，然后尽快逃开，因为很快就要爆炸了。"

"太好了！"

"你喜欢就好。但是我们今天不会用火，所以你要是想试验的话，事先告诉我一下，我需要弄个火花，顺便观察一下。"

"当然，当然。"鼻涕粗把玩着手里的袋子，已经有些心不在焉。

* * *

过了一小会儿，他们纷纷骑龙升空，向一个能够测试武器的荒僻小岛进发。希卡普在山顶上做了一些靶子，让每个骑手都打一个。他们的任务是在飞过的时候，尽可能准的集中靶心，同时尽量不要慢下来。

鱼脚丝第一个上了，带上的是一把小连弩。亚丝翠冲他摇了摇头，但是什么也没有说。希卡普则仔细地观察起来。这些弓箭太小了不足以插入靶心，这实在是有些不幸，因为鱼脚丝每次都基本击中了靶心。

"嘿，鱼脚丝！"希卡普冲已经回来的鱼脚丝喊道。"打得不错。"

"嗯，但是靶子都还立着呢。"鼻涕粗指出。

希卡普翻了个白眼。"我觉得你需要弄些更好的弓箭—回头来铁匠铺一趟吧，我们会研究一下的。"

鱼脚丝挥了挥手，揉了揉肉球的头。

亚丝翠示意风飞冲向水面，在空中滑翔一圈后绕了回来，来到了靶子旁边。等到风飞全力加速，亚丝翠跳了起来，举起斧子，扔了出去。

斧子砸中了靶子的红心，将靶子撕扯成了碎片，斧头则飞到了岛的另一侧。

"双胞胎上之前先让我把斧子捡回来。"亚丝翠冲着喝彩的众人喊道。

她跳到了风飞身上，揉了揉她的头。"干得漂亮，姑娘，这是完美。"

等到她回来，放下了斧子，她示意希卡普可以开始了。

"好了，特夫纳特，暴芙纳特，你们知道该怎么做。同时向你们自己的靶子开火。"

暴芙纳特露出了诡异的笑容。"明白了，希卡普。"

希卡普眯起眼睛，看到突然打断的鼻涕粗，正准备阻止他们开火。

"等等，暴芙纳特！你忘了点东西！"

鼻涕粗将那包双头龙的毒气扔到了暴芙纳特身边，与此同时特夫纳特已经点火准备瞄准了。

"不！"希卡普喊了出来，但是太晚了。特夫纳特已经点燃了火药，火花与泄漏的双头龙的毒气擦过，点燃了起来。火焰一路烧进了装有毒气的皮袋，突然爆炸，而在同一时刻，暴芙纳特点燃了她的那包碎铁。

"下潜！"希卡普喊道，试图将无牙带出场地。无牙刚好躲过了刚刚开始加速的忒片，但是爆炸的冲击波，由于离希卡普太近，径直将他推下了龙背。他努力抓住了无牙没有掉下去，但是到了最后，只剩下背心上的锁链和腿上连接龙鞍的地方让他保持和无牙相连。等他重新爬回了龙背上，无牙已经开始盘旋准备降落。

"别，无牙，没关系。不需要降落了。"希卡普喘息道。他的胸腔和腿都很痛，但是还是可以飞行的。

他回到了其他人的身边，亚丝翠此时站在风飞的背上，举起了斧子，随时准备削掉鼻涕粗的脑袋。

"你是脑子进水了吗？"

"嘿，是希卡普不分享好东西，又不是我的错。"不过他看上去还是有些后怕。

"我没有不分享啊，鼻涕粗，"希卡普喊道，"我给了你啊。"

"而我分享出去了，这才是好朋友应该做的。"他向暴芙纳特补充道。

希卡普翻了个白眼。

"很明显，除了双头龙本身的毒气，任何其他毒气的武器实验都要暂停了。"他说。

暴芙纳特看上去有些担忧，踹了一脚身边正在嘲笑刚刚差点把希卡普吹下龙背的爆炸的哥哥。

"你还好吗，希卡普？"暴芙纳特静静地问，令特夫纳特呆住了。

"我很好，暴芙纳特，谢谢你的询问。"

他又补充道。"你也不能玩火了，特夫纳特。"

"啊，别这样，我需要一把能够符合我这种令人恐惧的危险性的武器…"

"傻子，那就多吃点大白菜吧。"他的妹妹应道。

希卡普摇了摇头，带着大家回博克岛。


	55. 暗中搜寻

那天晚些的时候，亚丝翠走到了广场上，绕过了大礼堂，看到铁匠铺的窗户里一片漆黑，也就是说希卡普和戈博已经回家了。在这次灾难性的武器试验之后，亚丝翠注意到希卡普慢吞吞地回到了铁匠铺。但是她没有跟过去，因为她得去收好所有的弹药袋，然后把里面剩下的东西都倒出来。在那之后她还要去莫侬家，在晚饭前都没法脱身。

她在和母亲前往大礼堂的路上看了铁匠铺一眼。火光点亮了整个屋子，所以她知道里面有人。

可是她大概一个小时后出来的时候，火已经灭了。她觉得应该可以进去了。

不过，等她进去，才发现铁匠铺的火没有完全灭掉。他们会让火慢慢地烧着，木炭仍然发着微光，这样第二天才会更好点火，亚丝翠是这么猜的。毕竟戈博的龙不是很靠谱，或者很清醒。

炉火是屋子里唯一的光亮，她很快适应了这个亮度，随着深橘色的火光进入了房间。这个过程有些艰难，因为这个亮度让所有东西看上去都模模糊糊，甚至有些吓人。

一点也不吓人，她告诉自己。只是有些奇怪罢了。

她拿着斧子呢。她不需要害怕什么，她想道。

当然她有可能撞上一大堆武器然后因为突然的剑雨羞辱地死掉。

于是她离墙壁远远地。

亚丝翠觉得应该从希卡普的房间开始搜寻，于是她来到了铁匠铺的后面，离火炉远了很多。她捡起一个头盔，里面装着融化的一小块蜡烛，然后到火炉边点亮了蜡烛。头盔足够深，这样火不会被吹到她的身上。 而等她把头盔放在了桌子上，头盔的内壁的反光还可以点亮房间。真好。

她从旁边的纸堆里开始找了起来，但是光线还是不够亮，她看不懂自己要找的东西。所以她索性拿来了一堆纸，开始翻找起来。她知道自己要找一张有穿孔的纸，她之前还见过，所以只要她看见了，一定能认出来。

然后她看到在书架上的那些笔记本，暗暗告诉自己一定不能打开它们，然后绕到了后面看了一眼，什么也没有。于是她又回到了那堆纸张里面。

翻找了好几堆之后，为了平复自己内心的那种罪恶感，她翻找起了在高一层的书架上的另一堆纸。结果一不小心，纸全掉了下来，散布得到处都是，她的身边，桌子上，地上。

"奥丁的鬼魂啊，希卡普会发现的。"她对自己说道，然后尽快捡起了那些纸。万幸的是，没有发出任何动静，不像是武器掉下来的那样。如果她足够走运的话，现在应该没有人听到过什么。

她没有仔细看纸上都画了什么，因为如果纸张没有打孔，那些就不是她要找的。她又翻过了一页，突然看到了自己。嗯，其实是自己的画像。她的辫子和头型，从背后看到的模样。她的斧子。她的扔出斧子的手。她紧握斧子，扬过头顶，向旁边的树干瞄准的胳膊。她的眼神看上去透露着愤怒。她仔细地看着那些速写，然后翻了一页。

这上面是史图依克。他的头盔，他的斗篷，他一只手放在了桌子上，一只手指着旁边的地图。

这是练习吗？在准备什么呢？

唉好吧。亚丝翠想道。尽管她想一个个仔细看过去，她知道自己是没有那个时间的了。她得找到针—在这些纸张中的针。

她还没找到任何一根。只有纸张。一堆一堆的纸张，散乱地摆在了她的面前。拿着这么多纸，可能都可以造出一条龙和一个龙鞍了。说不定是两个。

但是她还是继续找了下去，嘴角的扭曲透露着沮丧。

就是没有针。

她还是放弃了，把最后一叠纸放回了远处。

她只能自己去问他了。

她不想问他。但是如果找不到的话，她就必须去问他。不然，她就没办法完成自己的礼物了。

询问就会像是警告他自己的礼物要送出来了，但是她是想要给他一个惊喜的，可能是从他房间的窗户外扔到他的床上，等着他自己去找到。

但是她现在就是不能完成这个已经制作了几周的礼物，因为没有一根足够坚硬的针，她已经试过了，自己所有的针都已经断了。

她在架子上摸索着，除了纸张什么也没摸到。

"唉，那我只能去问问希卡普了。"她嘟囔着自言自语道。

"问我什么？"


	56. 忐忑对话

亚丝翠吓得向后跳了回去，希卡普从未听过她叫出的声音。是的，战吼。大喊大叫，当然了，他也听过。

但是听上去怎么像是要把她扔进北方的冰海里一样？这倒是没有。

希卡普靠在身后的门边，抱住了双臂，忍俊不禁。亚丝翠看上去被吓坏了，而且…好吧，看来她把斧头留在了另一个房间真是件值得庆幸的事情。

他刚才听到有人在铁匠铺里，等他偷偷溜进来的时候—能做到这一点简直就是奇迹，因为他的身体已经酸痛的要死，而且他的假肢很容易发出声音—他吃惊地看到桌子上摆了一把斧头。

他可以看到后面的房间里有灯光。正是那束灯光让他路过铁匠铺的时候发觉有人在里面，或者有东西不小心烧着了。

但是他没有想到会看到亚丝翠的斧头—或者亚丝翠本人。通常如果有人偷偷溜进来的话，是冲着重型武器或者一些被勒令禁止的东西来的。通常，罪魁祸首应该会是特夫纳特。

希卡普的身体瑟缩了一下，停在了房间门口，看到亚丝翠伸手去够台子上的一打纸，把另一堆纸放了回去。他只会把不想让别人看到的东西放在那里。比如未完工的素描，或者一些还没完全开发出来，但是以后可能会用得上的点子。

而且，他必须承认，他的这种反应是因为他很少见到烛光下的亚丝翠，这才让他停下了脚步。她翻找时带动的空气吹动了烛光，令她的身形看上去有些虚幻，像是一个魅影。

正当他打算走上去的时候，亚丝翠放下了手头所有的纸张，抬头看到了挂在墙上的画作。烛光侧影着她的脸颊，映出了她脸上的微笑，看到她凑上去，想看的更仔细一些。她真是个美人，美得令人窒息。

然后他看到她翻到了另一个书架上，仍然在找着东西，突然间开口念出了那个词。他想都没想，直接回答了她—然后吓坏了她。

"幸好我没把斧头带进来。"她咆哮道。她看上去非常生气，但是同时…有些愧疚？

她在干什么呢？

希卡普推开了门，慢慢地走了过去。她仍然站在那里，皱着眉头。他看得出亚丝翠对于被突然抓到并不是一件很高兴的事情。

他站在了她的面前，模仿起了她的姿态：抱着双臂，皱着眉头，肩膀前倾。不过他实在是有些忍俊不禁，面带了笑容。

"你在找什么啊，亚丝翠？"

她低下了头，看着地面，叹了口气。

"很抱歉就这样溜了进来，希卡普。"

"没关系，"他还是在笑。她看上去是多么的羞愧啊，以至于他都想嘲笑她。"我没有生气…没有那么生气。"

她抬起头，看到他想要装出生气的样子，但是还是没办法控制住自己。

他并没有生气。他只是很困惑，但是对于亚丝翠来说，这倒是平淡无奇了。

"你能给我做一根针吗？"

"一根针？"希卡普挠了挠脸。她就想要这个？她的针全断了吗？为什么她要在书架这里找针？

"对。一根大一些的，就是那种用来缝龙鞍或者一大块皮革的。"

他慢慢地点了点头。"我有一些不同型号的。我给你一根我的行吗？"

"不—不行。"她马上摇了摇头。"我是说，我可能会需要保存一段时间，如果可以的话。也许，你可以给我一根你不会用到的？或者帮我重新做一根？"

"当然。"他回到了铁匠铺，听到她跟在身后，看着他往壁炉里加了些柴火。

"等等，现在吗？现在就做？"

"对啊，为什么不呢？不会花很长时间的。"

亚丝翠站在刚才希卡普站在的门口，瞪大了眼睛，搓了搓手。

"你确定？你没有…其他需要在的地方吗？"

希卡普只是冲她笑了笑，但是没有告诉她自己的想法。他的父亲离回来还早着呢，他家空无一人，他现在身体应该也酸得不能安全飞行了。他也没有什么能去的地方了，何况做一根针的确不需要花太长时间。他从箱子里拿出了几条合适长度的铁块。他需要一些足够细而坚硬的铁，这样他能用来锻造。

"我能帮忙吗？"

"不用了。"他回答道，看着眼前的碎铁，皱了皱眉，试图挑出合适的。

亚丝翠走到了门口，希卡普突然抬起了头。"你能不能留下来跟我聊聊天？除非你有什么事情要做的话。"他皱着眉头补充道。他之前忘了问了。

"哦，没有。我能…留下。谢谢。"她看上去有些尴尬，令希卡普差点有些愧疚。差点。能嘲笑她的机会可不多。

亚丝翠坐在了墙边的桌子上看着他。希卡普已经找到了符合条件的物品，放在了一边，他站起身去取自己的围裙，然后撸起了袖子。

"我猜我不能问你要这根针干什么，对不对？"

"嗯。"亚丝翠回答道，并收起了腿，将下巴靠了上去，仔细地观察起了希卡普。

铁匠铺里面越来越亮，和外面的黑暗形成了对比，这也让屋子里布满了阴影。她看见的希卡普可能比希卡普看到的她要清楚很多。他应该也可以感觉到她在看着他。也许让她留下并不是一个好主意。如果他不能足够专心，可能会出大麻烦的，比如引火上身。

"那…？"亚丝翠看上去还是有些忐忑。

"那…什么？"他笑了笑，把身边的工具排列好，打了一桶水过来。

她叹了口气，放下了腿，又再次把腿收了回去。她不想保持安静。希卡普也看得出来。他决定可怜可怜她。

"要不这样吧：我给你做这根针的时候，你给我讲讲你这一天。"

"我这一天？"

"嗯。"

"额，我在外面飞行，吃了午饭，去了学院，看着暴芙纳特差点把你宰了，去了莫侬家，吃了晚饭，然后来了这里。"

他扬起了一根眉毛，看着她。

"抱歉。"亚丝翠放下了腿，来回摆动。"我不是很喜欢在…想着一些烦人的事情的时候谈论。"

"现在这个烦人的事情就是你需要这根针的原因吗？"

亚丝翠点了点头。突然她又看上去轻松了许多。"我能问你些问题吗？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，点了下头。他用鼓风机往壁炉里加大了火，放进去了更多的柴火。

"你这一天过得怎么样？"

希卡普转头看了她一眼，试图和她的回答一样简短。但是她脸上的表情让他打消了这个主意。她的嘴角向下弯曲，手指无休止地摆动着，还不停地甩着自己的腿，像是一直不舒服一样。她看上去真是悲惨啊。

"还不错吧。今天早上之后，相比于飞行，我花了更多的时间在铁匠铺里。不过有飞行也聊胜于无，虽然带有爆破。"

希卡普再次卷起袖子，然后戴上了手套。如果他能脱掉上衣一定会简单很多的，但是他不能这么做。亚丝翠还在这里。

他开始加热选好的铁块，让铁和火中的木块和炭火亲密接触，等着看到铁块由于吸收了热量而发光。火光慢慢地变亮，他也不断把铁块往火炉里面挪动。

大概是时候了。


	57. 开口询问

亚丝翠看着火光前的希卡普。她也没有太多选择。她暗暗对自己说，这是因为他是这个房间里唯一还看得见的东西，但是其实，她只是无法转开头罢了。

她没有在铁匠铺里跟希卡普相处过太久的时间，但是他现在的样子和在驯龙学院里差不多。他带着自己砥砺前行，时刻明白下一步该怎么做，再之后又会发生什么。他的时光是充实而又信心的。他不会故意扭开头或者低下头，眼神飘忽不定或者透露出迟疑。他与铁匠铺的契合程度就像他和驯龙学院那样。

亚丝翠看到希卡普又找到了一处他有着归属感的地方，让他更有信心，能够停止腰板，不得不感到惊讶。他应该也觉得这样的地方很少吧。

这个想法让她不禁皱了皱眉。

他难道不知道自己在博克岛的很多地方都能有这样的归属感吗？找到属于他自己的地方？那些人们（包括她）不会因为他的失踪而疯狂地寻找着他的地方？

希卡普走到了墙边，拿起了一把锤子。

他走得很慢，很慢，仿佛四肢都是酸痛得抬不起来了一样。她感觉愧疚之火在心中熊熊燃起，毕竟他只是因为看到她溜进了铁匠铺才留下来做针的。她感觉糟糕透了。偷偷在别人背后鼓捣东西并不是她的本意，也不会是她为来达到目的而有的前几的选择。

她不应该这么做的。她要是直接问他就好了。他肯定不会拒绝的。况且，如果自己告诉他，不要追问为什么的时候，他肯定也不会问的。

她眯起了眼睛，看到他似乎把重心放在了左腿上。他受伤了吗？

她感觉更糟糕了。

也许是因为那次气体爆炸吧。看到他差点从无牙的背上摔了下来着实吓坏她了。鼻涕粗这么愚蠢的举动让她有了杀人的冲动。就连暴芙纳特都很后悔，还比以往更对他的哥哥有杀心了。而要是以往，是没有什么能让她愧疚的。

然后亚丝翠突然想起自己想问他的哪些问题，几周之前，他们坐在温泉的石头上。而现在的一切…变化真大啊。她问得出口吗？他又会回答吗？

她低下了头，双腿在桌子下不由自主地晃了起来。他当然会回答了。他愿意分享她一切问题的答案。但是真正的问题是，她是否问得出口呢？

为什么她这么害怕问出口呢？她是害怕自己会得到的答案吗？她想用自己的斧头敲自己，看了看四周，发现自己把斧头留在了屋子的另一边。还是问问题吧。

"疼吗？"她强迫自己已经近乎黏住的喉咙发出声音。

"什么疼不疼的？"他皱着眉看着火炉。

"你的腿。"

他突然抬起了头，瞪大了眼睛。

亚丝翠强迫自己不要扭开头，而是直勾勾地盯着他。

"有时候吧。"他说。

"有时候？"

他是想说现在就很疼吗？

他皱了皱眉，但是看上去并不难过。只是…有些困惑吧。

"是的，有时候。"他换了个地方待着。"如果我跑的太快，或者站着不动太久，还有太冷太潮湿，就会很痛。"

亚丝翠点了点头。

"戈博说他也有这种情况。我觉得这应该很正常吧。"

"你还记得吗？"

"腿？"他现在的眼神像是她生病了的那段时间一样。而她现在感觉也像是病了一样。可能她只是疯了吧。

"不，你还记得…那场大战吗？"

希卡普撸起了袖子，用钳子把铁块从火炉里取了出来。趁着铁块的中心发着橙光，他开始用锤子敲打，看着铁块逐渐变细。虽然本身铁块也就两只手的长度，但是随着希卡普的不断敲击，也在不断伸长。

他过了一段时间才再次开口，也并没有扭过头来看她。

"我还记得一些片段，都是我昏迷之前的事情。"他歪了歪头，眯起了眼睛。她不确定他是在专注工作，还是在专注回忆她问他的记忆。

"我记得飞过红死神的脊柱上空，看着它的尾巴冲我而来，但是…那之后就什么都记不住了。"

亚丝翠点了点头。

"有的时候，"他顿了顿，吸了一口气，"我会梦到它们，比如无牙的尾翼不能工作了，没有办法躲开。"

"你的梦里的结局是不同的吗？"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"我醒过来了，"他说，"而不是被打昏过去。"

亚丝翠没有回答，只是看着他在那里工作。

"你问这个干什么？"

她耸了耸肩。她可以随便编个答案，或者转移他好奇的问题。但是她现在就是做不到，毕竟，他甚至连对她说谎的想法都没有。

"我只是在想。我一直都在想，但是…"亚丝翠舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，"我不知道自己到底能不能问出口。"

希卡普再次抬起头，但是还是集中注意于眼前的铁块上。"你当然可以问了。"他轻声说。

亚丝翠点了点头，跳下了桌子，凑了过去，专注看他工作。


	58. 重构故事

希卡普对有些东西感到好奇。

"然后发生什么了？"

亚丝翠绕过火炉，来到了他的身后，看着他打磨着针，不断改掉瑕疵。

"什么然后？"

"我掉到地上之后。我知道无牙接住我了"他说着指了指自己的腿。"我也知道这弄伤了他的翅膀。"

"史图依克把你抱了起来。"

希卡普看了亚丝翠一眼。他从未听过她直呼他父亲的名字。

"我知道。"他回答道。

"他觉得你死了。"

亚丝翠咳嗽了两声，清了清嗓子。然后她继续说了下去。

"我们都觉得了。你当时那么惨白，一动不动。我冲了人群，他当时抚摸着你的头发，我还以为…"

她没有说下去。希卡普用胳膊肘顶了顶她，她又反过来轻轻地顶了回去，毕竟他还拿着烤着火的铁块呢。

"你把我带了回去。"这不是疑问。

"嗯。当时已经不剩什么船只了，至少都不能用了。所以戈博带着你，跟我和风飞一起回去的。"

"这我倒是不知道。"他转过头来看了一眼。

"是啊，他还争过了你爸，他说他明白怎么做，如果史图依克不想让你死在回家的路上，他就得站到一边去。"

"他这么说了？跟我爸说的？"

"是啊，在所有人的面前这么说的。然后他直接要来了你爸的毛毯，把你抱了起来。史图依克一句话也没有说。那真是…令人叹为观止。"

尽管希卡普尽力尝试，他还是没办法刻画出那样的画面。他摇了摇头。

"戈博在你的腿上打了个结，那应该很疼吧，但是你动都没动。"

"幸好我想不起来这一部分了。"希卡普观察者眼前的针，开始用锤子敲打一端。他仔细地观察着宽度。在小改一些，就该扔进亚丝翠旁边的水桶了。

她靠在了桌子一边，收起了双手。她缩起了肩膀，有意无意地看起了火堆。

他将针丢进了水桶里，发出了嘶的声音。然后他来到了亚丝翠身前，引起了她的注意。

"嘿。"他不住地自己还能说些什么，但是他不想看到她脸上那种厌弃的表情。亚丝翠的表情很快从悲伤转为恼怒。

"我实在是不喜欢想着你已经死了的事情，希卡普。"她说。尽管她看上去是恼怒地，但是她的声音里充斥着颤抖与轻柔。

"经常发生吗？"

"足够频繁了。"她说，"别这样。"

"我会尽力的。"

* * *

希卡普摸了摸身边的水桶，然后把针取了出来。

"该打磨了。我得用一下石头，所以可能会很吵。抱歉。"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩，看着希卡普走到了屋子的另一边。他拿起石头磨着针，然后挑选了旁边桌子上的一副手套。

"你当时害怕吗？"这句话从亚丝翠的嘴边脱口而出，以至于下一秒她救下给自己一个耳光然后跑出这里。但是希卡普回过头来，若有所思，慢慢停下了手里的活儿。

"害怕？"

"在那之后，或者那段时间。"

他皱起了眉毛，这个样子说明他正在思考或者一时找不到答案。"当然了。"

她不知道自己该说什么。希卡普放下了手里的针，摘掉了手套。他胳膊上的肌肉紧绷。

然后他走到了屋子另一边，来到了她的面前，比她想象的还要近一些。他拉住了她的胳膊，才意识到自己是有多紧张，以至于触碰都让她吓了一跳。

"亚丝翠，怎么了？你问这个干什么？"

她看着他的眼睛，张开了嘴，但是一个字也说不出来。她不住地自己为什么要问。她只是想知道答案。

"我当然很害怕了。"他说了下去，"无论是当时还是那之后。"他看上去很困惑。看来，对于希卡普来说，他完全不明白为什么要问。他肯定很害怕了，他当然知道了，他也必然会这么说了。

"那你呢？你当时害怕吗？"他轻声问道 。他的手仍然拉着她的胳膊。

"我？"

他点了点头。

"我…是啊。"她低下了头，感觉连有些烫红。"我当时还以为你要死了。我们再回来的路上，我…"亚丝翠望着火堆，没有说下去。她突然看着希卡普，如果他能说出来，她一定也行的。

"我很害怕我们不能及时回到博克岛，害怕你会死在那里，或者戈博没能抱住你或者抓住我。我自己在风飞背上也没飞过几分钟，当时我们还没有龙鞍，所以我就一直在找船只，至少看上去安全一些的船只。但是一个也没有。所以我们只好继续飞下去。"

她深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，低下了头。希卡普还是没有松开手。

"当我们降落的时候，古希和莫侬已经在广场等候了。我一直没问她们怎么知道要去那里的，她们就是知道。她们带走了你，我跟在后面，看到你还是一动不动，就…"她的喉咙因为抽泣而没能说出话来。

希卡普轻轻地搂住了她，亚丝翠顺势将额头贴在他的肩膀上。

"我没有死，我还在这里，好端端地呢。"

她点了点头。

"如果你想确定的话，还可以打我。"希卡普补充道。亚丝翠的笑声中伴随着抽泣，但是听上去并没有痛苦。


	59. 陷入恐惧

亚丝翠深吸了一口气，低下了头，看着希卡普的衬衫，看到他的假肢在火光的映衬下发亮。

"我现在很害怕。"她小声说道。

"嗯？为什么？"希卡普轻轻地在他耳边说道。她闭上了眼睛，希望自己能有勇气说出口。

"我害怕是因为…我也不知道为什么。"

她感觉希卡普的手慢慢从她的后背后面绕了过去，这样他才不会扯到她的头发。

"别告诉我你是在害怕我。"他说。

亚丝翠听到之后退了回来，为这个想法感到懊恼，结果突然呆住了。

她感觉自己就像被从冷水里抽出来的金属一样，颤抖着散发着冷气。

就是这样啊。

"我的确害怕你。"她说，"我…我非常害怕你。"

"为什么？"他看上去非常困惑，甚至有些受伤。但是这种顿悟是那么多尖刻与令人发省，她都没办法好好地解释这句话，或者及时反应过来看到他脸上的表情。突然，她的情绪接管了场面，她突然爆发了。

"我不是害怕你，这么说就好像你会伤害我一样。"

"但是…"她深吸了一口气，"你是我的弱点。"

希卡普瞪大了眼睛，脸色有些惨白，像是被她打了一拳一样，退了两步。她紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，没有让他退开。

"我一点也不喜欢这样！我也不喜欢有个弱点的感觉。我不喜欢有我无法控制的东西的感觉…我一点也不喜欢。你今天差点从无牙背上摔了下来，我吓坏了，差点有把鼻涕粗宰了的冲动。我是那么的生气，我并不喜欢这样。"

亚丝翠感觉他越走越远了。"别，等等。别这样…我应该理解错了。"

她一定要把他留在自己面前。她的手抓得越来越近，抱住了他的胳膊。他看上去也并没有想动。她看了看周围，想好了自己的措辞，克制住尖叫的冲动。

"我喜欢…拥有你的这种感觉。"

希卡普僵住了。

"我喜欢有你在身边的感觉。但是…我太习惯那种所有东西，所有感情的感觉了，一直都…不想感觉到什么。对莫侬我就不能这样。对你我也不能。我不能把你推开，也不能让我…阻止一切，而我不喜欢不能控制事情的感觉。我讨厌有这种感觉的意识，因为…"

她叹了口气，松开了他的手，攥紧了拳头，但是不打算打他，而是揉了揉额头。

"它并没有让我变得软弱。有你在，我感觉更加坚强了。"

她抬头看到希卡普平静的绿眼睛，尽管他的脸上阴晴不定，看上去有些受伤。

"如果你出了什么事情，我…我最害怕这样了。这就是我的弱点。你…赢了。我想到今天的事情…那种恐惧…偷偷控制了我。我大部分时间也能处理好，但是有的时候，它实在是…太深邃了。对我来说太多了，太沉重了。"

她靠近了一些。他本可以转身离开或者向后退两步的，但是他没有这么做。

这次，他慢慢地牵住了她的胳膊。他没有开口，直到那种压力脱离了她的身体。她再次将头轻轻地靠在了他的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。这种羞耻的感觉灼伤着她的身体，而她又不想再抬起头，只想这样度过接下来的二三十年。

"我能理解。"他悄声说。

"真的吗？"她没有动，她实在是太累，而又太惊讶了。

"你总是会不穿着鞍具就在凤飞身上站起来扔斧子。总是这样。"

她吸了吸鼻子。但是她没有哭。

"我会阻止你参加战斗吗？永远不会。而我害怕你会出事吗？永远都会。"

他吸了几口气，再次开口。

"但是我也了解你。而…没有什么你把握不好的，如果你尽力的话，是不可能出事的。"

亚丝翠点了点头，还没有睁开眼睛。

"不过我的确不知道怎么才能让你感觉好一些。我是说，我也不能掌握你的技术，但是我也不是手无缚鸡之力的。"

"我明白。"她吸了吸鼻子，突然笑了起来。"我一直以为你是不可能被杀死的。"

"你还想杀我？"希卡普的笑容中混杂了一丝谨慎。

"没有。"她笑道，"有的时候我的确想，但是也就一会儿。不过，总的来说，你的确会失败，但是你不会出事。你会有淤青，但是永远不会摔断骨头。你摔到无牙背上那么多次，却总是能站起来。甚至，你一条腿比我们大多数人跑得还快。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"有的时候必须得这样。"

亚丝翠使劲把希卡普拉了过来，差点撞在了他的身上。她感觉希卡普瑟缩了一下。

"等等。"她看着他苍白的嘴唇。

"给我看看。"

"什么？"

"你受伤了。我看得出来。你的腿受伤了。给我看看。现在。给我看看发生什么了。"

"怎么这么粗暴。"但是他还是卷起了裤腿照做了。

腿上有很重的淤青，环绕在龙鞍在爆炸的时候扯住他的地方。他当时解开了带子，下面的皮肤已经是红紫的了。亚丝翠倒吸了一口气。

"给我看看你身上的。"

"亚丝翠—"

"就现在，希卡普。拜托了。"

他叹了口气，掀起了上衣。更多的淤青出现在了他当时绑着龙鞍的肋骨上。

"看上去比实际上要糟糕的。"

"我觉得感觉上应该比看上去要糟糕很多。那些淤青都很深。"

她走到了身后，掀起了衬衫。抚摸着肋骨上深红色的淤青，感觉着他的酸痛。

"你确定没有骨折什么的吗？"

"我能支撑得住，但是得经常放松。没什么断了的东西，只是酸痛。"

"那你的胸口呢？"

"我能正常呼吸，也不疼，只是长时间的酸痛罢了。"

她看上去很惊讶，很快脸上的神情转为愤怒。

"又怎么了？"

她全力在他的胳膊上来了一拳。

"啊！你—我受伤还不够严重吗？"

"你现在还在这里站着，在铁匠铺里到处跑来跑去，带着伤做这些本来不紧不慢的事情？你是有什么毛病啊？"

他困惑地看着亚丝翠，退了一步，揉了揉胳膊。

"你不需要…在这种时候出来给我做东西。"

"亚丝翠，我跟你说了，没什么大事。"

"这事情很大，希卡普！你受伤了！"

他变得有些生气。"是的，但是我又没死。疼就疼吧，的确是疼，有的时候还会更疼，但是我没事。"

"你有事。"

"嘿。"他瞪着她，"这得由我来做决定。"

亚丝翠只是站在那里，一动不动，看得出来他现在很生她的气。她的内心交杂着愤怒与恐惧，她不知道该怎么让他明白，除了再给他来一圈…不行。

"希卡普，你不能—"

"别跟我讲我不能做什么，亚丝翠。"他的声音冰冷而平静。

她感觉自己要爆炸了。"天杀的，希卡普。你不明白！"

"明白什么？！"

"我不能…失去你！"

他退了一步。也许她的语气本可以好一些的。她暗暗咒骂了自己一顿，低下了头。

她感觉他的手指抚摸着她的脸，抬起了她的头。两人之间只剩下了一丝距离。她的下巴动了动，阻止住了哭泣的冲动。

"我也不能没有你。"


	60. 收拾东西

亚丝翠闭上了眼睛，感觉泪珠滚落了脸颊。见鬼，又开始了。

"对不起。"她强迫自己看着希卡普。他用手背轻轻擦去了她脸上的泪水。

"为什么？"

"因为你受伤了，我还让你做了些—"

"我是自愿的。如果我做不到的话，我也不会同意的。"

她摇了摇头。

她伸出了手。但是希卡普一动不动。她慢慢地靠了过去，抱住了他。

"对不起。"她又说了一遍，还是看着他的脸。

"你已经说过了。"

"不行，我…我伤害了你。"

"你总是打我，也没什么事。"

"不，是更早的事情，我说的东西伤害到了你。很抱歉我之前没有解释。"

他耸了耸肩，轻轻松松消除了那种伤害。他是怎么做到的？

"我倒是想知道你在被什么困扰着。虽然说这些对我来说一点也不明白。"他说。

她瞪了他一眼。

"我还是先去完成你的针吧。你能不能再接下来的几分钟里尝试着不要杀掉我？"

她又瞪了他一眼。但是笑着吻了他一口。

"你觉得自己很好笑啊。"她说道。

"我知道我很好笑，你只是克制住了罢了。"

亚丝翠放弃了争辩，直接笑了出来—不是笑声—跳到了身后的桌子上。希卡普穿过了屋子，来到了另一边，把针放到了桌子上。他拿起了锤子，将针固定住了，小心地在上面钻了一个孔。她看到他的嘴唇在颤动。他在嘟囔着什么，令亚丝翠又笑了出来。

他只打磨了几分钟，但是他说对了，太大声了。

他改用小一些的工具打磨，眼下的针也逐渐开始发光。

"大家是怎么回到博克岛的？"他的眼光还放在针上，但是抬头皱着眉头看了她一眼。"船不都是被毁掉了吗？"

"没人给你讲过吗？"

"没有。我一直没有过问…直到现在。"他僵住了。"但是如果你不想说的话，也没有关系。"

"你可以问的。"她重复着他的话。

"那，发生了什么呢？"

"嗯，根据鱼脚丝和双胞胎告诉我的，史图依克看到了我们，然后宣布他要先回到博克岛，然后召集所有其他的船只回来把大家带回去。但是没有任何一条龙愿意载他，他们都不愿意接近他，如果他去接近龙的话，他们就直接飞走了。他当时…并不高兴。"

希卡普的双唇紧紧地闭着。她看得出他正在忍住不要笑出声。

"可怜的老爸。"他最终还是开口了。

"是啊…他真的很担心你，还不让其他人看出来，还有…那些龙不让他靠近令他很愤怒。最后是无牙走了过去，拱了拱他。"

"无牙？"

"是啊。但是他已经不能飞了。"

希卡普迅速点了点头。"他的尾翼都已经被烧掉了。"

"你知道？"

他再次点了点头，抬头看了他一眼。"我们在半空中的时候我就看到着火了。"

亚丝翠看了他一眼。天啊，她想道，别人还说她很勇敢呢。

"继续说吧。"他还在看着手里的针。

"不知道怎么回事，无牙说服肉球接近了你爸，最后鱼脚丝把你的父亲的手放在了肉球的鼻子上。"

"哇。"他说。

"肉球回去的时候身上载了两个人。暴芙纳特说她从未见过鱼脚丝看上去如此惨白过。"

希卡普停下了手头的工作，笑出声来。

"后来就顺利了很多。鼻涕粗和双胞胎也会去了，但是鼻涕粗坚持要骑钩牙，然而钩牙并不想靠近鼻涕粗，就直接飞走了。"

"哦，天啊。"希卡普笑出了声。

亚丝翠也忍不住笑了。"暴芙纳特跟我说他弄得像钩牙自己飞走了一样，但是她之前就听鼻涕粗嘟囔了些什么。"

希卡普笑得更大声了。"啊，老天爷啊。"他扶住了桌子。

突然亚丝翠站了起来，跑出了门。

"我马上回来。"她说。

然后她—跑到了大礼堂，又跑了回来，只花了几分钟。希卡普一直在打磨着针，当她拿着酒杯回来的时候正在端详着。

"那是什么？"

他听上去有些警惕？

"茶，里面放了用来缓解痛苦的药物。"她回答道。

她喝了一口。"看见没？没有下毒。是你不让我杀了你的，我就没动手。"

他又笑了出来。"啊。"

"给你。"她拿着杯子走了过来，放在了他的嘴边，挑起了眉毛。

他握住了她的手，喝了起来。

"不是很糟糕。"他拿走了杯子。在她离开之前，他又抓住了她。

"给我你的手。"

她的心砰砰乱跳，荒唐得让她想给自己一拳头。她举起了手。希卡普轻轻地把针放在了她的手心里。

她立刻捡了起来，仔细地揣摩着。

"哇，这…真是很棒啊。"她用针在手上戳了戳。

"是的，还很尖。"他又喝了一口茶，摇了摇头。"你自己看到我打磨的，你还要测试一下？"

"总是要检查一下武器。"她连头都没抬。

"是啊，武器。"他开始收拾东西，又喝了几口茶。亚丝翠在手指间旋转着那根针，感受着它的光滑与平衡。很坚硬，但是又足够细，足够尖。真是完美，就是她所需要的。现在她也更有欲望完成她的礼物了。

她看到希卡普低声咒骂着放下了杯子。他正试图解开围裙，绳结被系在了背后。亚丝翠把针放回了包里，走到了他的身后。

"我来吧。"她移开了他的手，轻声说道。

"你要捅死我吗？"他笑着回过头说道。

"如果你足够幸运的话，我是不会的。"她回答道，解开了结，但是手里还握着绳子。她拉动了绳子，把希卡普拉了过来。希卡普的手摸索着，握住了她的。亚丝翠在他的脖子上吻了一口，又在耳边悄声说话。

"谢谢你。"

"不用谢。"他的声音听上去比之前有些沙哑。

她没有松开手中的绳子。


	61. 欢欣鼓舞

"你还需要什么别的吗？"亚丝翠听到他声音中的迟疑，在他身后会心一笑。他的围裙给了他一些好主意。

"没有。"她放开了希卡普。他脱下了围裙，转过头来面对着她。他双臂交叉，看上去很是困惑。她的笑容在告诉他，她打了一个什么算盘。

她往前站了一步，搂住了他的胳膊，亲了他一口。

他把围裙扔到了一边，没有让她松开手。他的手轻轻地抚摸着她的发辫，把她拉了过来。他轻轻地侧过头，再次接吻，令她感到天旋地转，不得不紧紧拉住他，这才有一丝安全感。

她感觉他换了一个姿势，把中心从左侧移开。他皱了皱眉。

"到桌子上去。你。现在。"她说道。希卡普茫然地眨了眨眼。

"我认真的。"她说道。

他看了她一眼，还是转过头，轻松地爬了上去。她站在他的两腿之间，轻轻地把他的脸拉了过去。

但是有些麻烦。桌子相比之下有些高，他离亚丝翠实在是有些远了。她够不到他，至少没有刚才他站着的时候那么轻松了。

"等等。"她向后退了退。

"怎么了？"他笑着问。

"往后退一些。"他照做了。亚丝翠跳上了桌子，坐在他的怀抱中，两膝刚好顶住他的臀部。

她轻轻撩过他的秀发，侧过头，又深情地吻了上去，如同刚才希卡普的吻一样深沉。完美。

他伸出手拉住了她，轻轻地抱起了她，凑近了一些。

亚丝翠感觉自己像是被扔进了火炉里面一样。有那么一瞬间，她的身体里燃烧着火焰。两人同时张开了嘴，这一瞬间，不同的感觉让她更加渴望得到他，更多的他。虽然她还是坐在桌子上，他的手掌划过了她的手腕，想将她拉过去。

突然他停了下来，退了退，用手推开了她。

"又怎么了？"亚丝翠急促地呼吸着，露齿而笑。

他的呼吸也并不比她要慢。他看上去像是眩晕了，以至于需要摇了摇头才能开始说话。

"你的裙子—它—我—上课—抱歉。"他喘息道。

她低下头，看到了裙子上的尖刺，笑出声来。"我倒是忘了。"

她移开了身体，坐在了他的身边。希卡普挠了挠头，缩起了身体，试图喘过气来。她靠在了他的身边，下巴轻轻地搁在了他的肩膀上。

"嘿。"她轻声说。

他摊开手，喘息着看着她，像是刚刚翻越了高山大海一般。她凑了上来，轻轻地吻上了他的脸颊，抚摸着他的脸庞。这一次，并没有刚才那样的凶猛而来之势，而是抱有了持久度。他们的呼吸平复了下来，希卡普轻轻牵住了亚丝翠的手，将它移到了他的胸口。她伸开了手指，握住了他的手，传来的火焰和她内心中的雷声相互映衬。

他用额头顶住了亚丝翠的额头，看着她的眼睛。亚丝翠笑了。"我能送你回去吗？"

"好啊。不过别进我家。我爸很晚才会回来，然后…"

"我明白。"她说。

他皱了皱眉。"真的吗？"

"当然了。"她回答道。

"你要知道如果…我能做主—"

"如果你能做主…什么啊？"亚丝翠看着他的腮红显露，轻声笑道。

她自己的脸也像是烧起来了一样。

"我知道我不需要保护你。"他慢慢地说，"但是我也不会拿你去冒险，也不会容忍别人说你的坏话。"

"我明白的。"她回答道。"我就在这里吻别你吧，嗯？"

"哦…行？"

她凑了上去。她决定这是今晚最后一次亲他了，但是她就是停不下来。

远处传来一阵噪音，是什么人在广场上丢下了柴火，吓得他们僵住了，看着远处的铁匠铺的门口。门外黑漆漆一片，也看不到人，但是很明显，这是一个信号。该走了。

希卡普开始处理壁炉里的余烬，亚丝翠与此同时正在吹灭屋子里的蜡烛。

她和希卡普一起漫步，走上了山坡，也明白他可能会因为爬山而疼痛。但是他没有停下来过，也没有什么能暗示他走不下去了的动作，但是她看得出来，他紧紧咬住嘴唇的样子暗示这并不轻松。

月亮已经低沉下去，人们在大礼堂门口进进出出，向他们问好。没有人因为他们两个在一起而感到惊讶，但是希卡普一路都带着担忧的眼神看着亚丝翠。

"怎么了？"最后她还是问出了口。

"没事。"他回答道，摇了摇脑袋，低下了头。

他们走着走着，来到了希卡普家的门口。她牵住了希卡普的手，他正低着头，看着两人十指相握，然后再次抬起头来看她。他的眼睛瞪大了，像是一直没有注意到她的存在一样。

"我很抱歉，"她开口了，"为了之前的事情。"

"哪件事？"

"那件我应该道歉的事情，希卡普。"她看了希卡普一眼，也明白她没有达到应有的效果，因为嘴角的摆动实在掩饰不住她的笑意。

"那又是哪部分？"亚丝翠想：嘲笑她能给他带来这么大的快乐啊。

"谢谢你的针。"她无视了他的问题，捏了捏他的手，感觉希卡普握得更紧了，没有放开的意思。

"乐意效劳。"他轻声回答道。他松开了他的手，靠在了门上，没有进去的意思。

亚丝翠刚转过身去，又立刻扭过头来皱了皱眉。

"你不进去吗？"

"现在不。"他说。亚丝翠耸了耸肩，走下了山坡，向自己家走去。

等她走出老远，再次回头看去的时候，希卡普还是站在那里。无牙已经降落在了他的身边，他揉了揉无牙的头，跟他讲起了话。

亚丝翠站在那里看着。他是想丢下她自己去巡逻吗？他会说—

然后她看到希卡普摇了摇头。无牙嗅了嗅希卡普的腿，用头拱了拱他，令他发笑。

紧接着他扭过头去看亚丝翠的身影。

亚丝翠在别人家的门口，扭过头来看了很久。

他挥了挥手。她笑着也挥了挥手回应他，然后走入了阴影之中，脱离了他的视线。


	62. 静待斜阳

接下来的一天，希卡普没怎么见到亚丝翠，再之后的那一天也没有。他想去学院把水和双头龙的毒气袋带回去，可是已经不见了。他估计亚丝翠把它们带走了，毕竟也没有别的地方发生过爆炸。

他从驯龙学院走到了悬崖边上，看到他的父亲回到了大礼堂。他刚刚从一次与博克岛西侧的部落的会议中归来，但是希卡普还没有来得及跟他说上话。

真是奇怪。他周围的人吵吵闹闹的，但是很少有人跟希卡普说话。

希卡普走到了家门口，正准备回到自己的房间里，却在门口站住了。

他不想一个人待着。

但是…他不需要。那种需要寂静，与周围喧闹的人和要求对抗的感觉，已经不在那里了。

他拿起了那盘本来应该当早饭的食物，坐在了家门口，吃了起来。他不想在里面待太久。

太阳逐渐移到了地平线边，空气暖和了一些。他的腿也暖和了起来。他思索着，舒展着双腿。一点也不疼，部分是因为他的淤青快好了，还有因为他的假肢和腿已经更好的接合在一起了。

希卡普吃完了早饭，把盘子放在了身边，从口袋里拿出了笔记本。他在指尖旋转着炭笔，顺带看着已经画好的速写。

他画好了龙舍边的建筑的防火系统，但是也不知道能不能凑效，还是要看屋顶的横梁木能不能支撑柱一个装满水的大水桶。他还得去请教一下戈博，他肯定会知道的。

他抬起了头，看到了铁匠铺。他也有几天没有看到戈博了，真是奇怪。他病了吗？

希卡普翻了一页纸，又扭头看了看，确保周围没有别人。

在这一页纸上画的是亚丝翠的微笑，正是那个特别的晚上她嘴角那独特的弧度。她一直尝试着画出来那种感觉，但是从未成功。看上去无论如何都不对，而且，他必须承认，在一张脸上只画了一堆笑脸看上去是挺渗人的。

他翻到了空白的一页纸上，靠在身后的木桩上，抬头看着天上的白云。

今晚飞行应该挺好的吧。也许他和其他人今晚应该出去飞一圈，练习一下，在一个岛屿上做晚饭吃。他的父亲刚去过西边，不过去北边或者东边看看应该也不是个坏主意。

他也该给自己的父亲准备一份礼物了，也快到他的生日了。一般来说，整个村子都会在那一天庆祝一下，会有一场盛大的宴会，载歌载舞。但是希卡普想给他一份特别的礼物。他不确定该送什么，也已经画出来了一些随意的点子。也许是刀鞘，或者是新刀。

他画了一样又一样的武器，一点点的勾勒出来，再尝试下一样。他一直没有找到合适的。

他又翻了一页，画起了博克岛。他的父亲接近他的时候，他正在画着西侧的悬崖和岛屿。

"希卡普。"他的父亲问候道。

希卡普呆了一下。

这是马上要变成"有问题了，希卡普"，或者"晚上好，希卡普"，或者，天啊—"我们得谈谈了，希卡普"？

他们不在火堆边上，所以如果他们需要好好谈谈的话，估计得等一下了。他不喜欢在没有火炉和把火棒的陪伴下谈论这些严肃的事情。

希卡普在笔记本上用炭笔做了一个记号，合上了本子。

他的父亲慢慢地走向门口，看上去累坏了，坐在了希卡普的身边。

看了…有些不同。他什么也没说，他的父亲也是。太阳慢慢地落下，金色的余晖照耀着村子，投下了长长的影子。

"我很久没有这样坐着看着太阳了。"史图依克喃喃地说道。

希卡普抬起头来。

"通常，我一坐下来，别人看到我，我就有事情要忙活了。"

"最近很忙吗？"

史图依克看了他一眼。"我们什么时候闲过？"

希卡普笑着点了点头。这倒是真的。他们在这个春天都有很多要做的，不但有更多的责任，还要修好严冬带来的破坏，这还是建立在希卡普的日常驯龙基础上的。

希卡普突然觉得自己没有那么在意。去年，每天他累死累活的，他也只是晚上漫无目的地在外面和无牙飞行。

现在，他意识到，他不想离开。他倒是想飞，但是是有原因的—他想和别人一起飞行。

这倒是新鲜事。

史图依克叹了口气。他眯着眼睛看了看屋顶，看积雪融化后有没有暴露出什么问题。他总是在不断地检查着岛上的事情。希卡普想道。

"咱们屋顶上有几颗鹅卵石松动了。"希卡普说道。

"是吗？"

"嗯。无牙很坚决要求早飞，"他回答道，"我之前注意到那个了。"

"行吧，得修修。"但是史图依克没有站起来。

"我能做的。"希卡普的回答让自己感到惊讶。他的父亲突然瞪大了眼睛，看上去他也很惊讶。

史图依克皱了皱眉，看了看希卡普的腿，但是没说什么。

"戈博应该会有合适的工具。"他就说了这么一句。

"你…这次探访西侧的部落怎么样？"

"没什么大用。"史图依克回答道。靠在了门口的另一根柱子上，和希卡普相呼应，看着斜阳。

"条约也就是那样，不过，在最后…"

希卡普看了史图依克一眼，后者还在看着天空，但是已经换了一副表情。他低下了眉毛，还在拉扯着自己的胡子。这看上去并不妙。

"不过？"

"我收到了一份婚约。"


	63. 提出婚约

希卡普瑟缩了一下，差点从台阶上摔了下来。"婚约？"

"对。"

"谁的？"

"司克琼部落的首领的女儿。"

希卡普咽了口口水。一份婚约。这实在是…意义重大。他的父亲从未再婚，到最后，村子里的每一个人，甚至包括希卡普和史图依克自己，谈论起希卡普的母亲的时候，都像是在谈论已经过世的人一样。他克制住抬起头去看史图依克的冲动，但是他也无法克制住此时的震惊。实在是…天啊。

"我见过她，有魅力，也很聪明。"史图依克满意地笑了笑，看到了一丝解脱，"做饭也不错。"

希卡普重新靠在了门口，试图装作很放松的样子。他从未看见过自己的父亲和别人在一起过，这也不是别人不想吸引他的注意的原因。毕竟，他是首领。但是在很久之前听到他的父亲和戈博的谈话之后，希卡普怀疑，史图依克私底下还是认定自己是已婚的，因为他还不能确定自己的妻子是否已经过世。

希卡普皱了皱眉。

如果他的父亲能够再婚的话，博克岛上将会有很多不同。两个部落的联姻可能有些复杂，毕竟距离有些远。话说回来，如果春天的时候飞去而不是乘船去，会更快一些。这样的话，也意味着龙族会有更多的生存空间，也有更多的龙骑士可以训练。

他抬起头，发现史图依克正在盯着他看。

希卡普吸了口气。"你想怎么办？"

"看你的选择。"

"我的选择？"

"嗯。"

希卡普有些混乱。"我跟这一切又有什么干系？"

"希卡普。这是你的婚约。"

"什么？"现在他真的掉下了台阶。他连忙爬了起来，重新坐在了石头上。博克岛现在感觉是在天旋地转一般。"我的？"

"嗯。"史图依克说，笑了出来，"啥，难不成你觉得他想让他的女儿嫁给我？"

"是啊。你是首领啊。"

史图依克的笑声还是没有停下来，令希卡普有些厌烦了。他低下了头。这并不好笑。

"这倒是。但是我也不会再婚的。"

他的这种说话方式让希卡普忍不住再次抬起了头，这倒不是很感人，虽然的确有这种感觉。他的父亲看上去也不悲伤。只是…好奇。哦，不。

"条件也很丰厚。"

"难道…一般不是反过来的吗？"

"是啊，但是这是首领之间的谈判，联合部落，是有…一些调整余地的。"

希卡普感觉内心如坠冰窟，而脸颊又烫得发红。这实在…不是很妙。他突然想和无牙一起飞走了，再也不要回来。他可以立刻离开。他看到悬崖的另一边，无牙好像在龙舍那边。他跑得过他父亲吧？

他突然回头看父亲。"所以…"

他不知道该先问什么。他父亲怎么回答的？这意味着什么？他一定要同意吗？这样的话那…？

"为什么？"这个问题脱口而出。

"'为什么'？"史图依克又笑了起来，突然看到希卡普低下了头，于是也停了下来。他捂住了嘴巴，让希卡普怀疑他是不是在偷笑。"认真点，儿子。你给博克岛带来了和平，这可是和龙经历过了三百年的冲突的地方。我们现在也是北方群岛最受尊敬的部落之一了，是因为我们骑龙。是因为你。"

希卡普还是没抬起头，无法正视他的父亲。他已经很久没有感受过这种恐慌，近乎窒息的感觉了。现在它回来了，逐渐将他吞没。他感觉自己又回到了十四岁的时候，在会议上面对像山一样的维京人们，接受他们的斥责，正视自己又搞砸了的一件事情。

如果他这次说了"不"，一切会重演吗？

"你别因为有别的首领愿意送来婚约准备联谊而感到惊讶。你应该因为之前没有人这么做而感到惊讶。"

"但是你，你没有…母亲…"

"是的。我的婚姻并不是联姻。但是我在当上首领之前就知道我会娶你的母亲。"

希卡普摇了摇头。他的父亲还在说着，讲着婚约的各种赠礼。特别是土地和耕地。牲畜。以及其他本来他应心动但完全停不进去的话。

"这份婚约很丰厚，也很令人满意。"史图依克总结道。

希卡普没有回答。恐惧与无助堵住了他的嗓子。

他闭上了眼睛。他不想让父亲失望。他讨厌这样。他也知道，自己马上就要了。

他抬起头来看史图依克。

"你是怎么回答的？"

史图依克歪了歪脑袋。"我说了什么并不重要。重点是，你觉得呢？"

希卡普咽了口唾沫，但是没有低下头。

"条件的确很丰厚。"他说了这么一句。

史图依克等了很久，终于开口了。

"是的。"

"我也知道…我们谈论的这些土地，这些耕地，有了这些…对我们会有多好。"希卡普慢慢地补充道。史图依克点了点头表示同意。

希卡普还在想着怎么说出口，史图依克凑了上来。

希卡普从未听到过他用这样的声音说话。"无论如何，你现在的决定就说明已经做出了选择。"

这个提示让一切轻松了很多。他内心的坚冰融化了，希卡普突然说得出话了。他看着他的父亲，声音清晰而平和：

"不了，谢谢，但是…还是拒绝吧。"

最后，史图依克下巴垂了下来，希卡普知道这是在点头。他的父亲在处理事务，作出决定的时候，也会做出这样的点头，他已经见过了很多次了。

史图依克望向大海，看着波光粼粼，被金色染亮的水面。

"你是怎么对他说的？我需要…明天飞过去吗？亲口告诉他？"希卡普觉得很不舒服，但是如果需要的话，他会做的。

史图依克摇了摇头。

"他提出了婚约之后我当场回复了，我很荣幸，你也会很荣幸的，而他的女儿对于任何人，任何一位首领来说，都会是一位很动人的新娘。"

史图依克看着希卡普的眼睛，垂下了眼睑。希卡普屏住了呼吸，等着他说下去。

"但是我告诉他，你已经在博克岛上找到了自己的心上人。"

大地的旋转慢慢地停了下来。希卡普长吁了一口气。

"谢谢你，爸。"

"那就这样了。"史图依克站起身来。"我现在得去码头那里，查看一下带回来的渔网怎么样了。"

希卡普没有站起来。

"跟我走走吧，"不过这是一个请求，而不是命令，"跟我谈谈你最近在鼓捣什么。"

史图依克等着希卡普把笔记本放回了口袋里，调整了一下假肢，两人一起走下了山坡。他们说着话的时候，史图依克看着身边的建筑，一个一个的排查着，看着哪里还有积水。希卡普跟他讲着现在在研究的防火系统，史图依克听得连连点头，若有所思。

走到了码头和学院的岔路口，史图依克拍了拍希卡普的肩膀。

"今晚夜巡吗？"

"嗯，回来应该很晚。"

"大家都去吗？"

"应该是吧。"

史图依克嘟囔了一声。希卡普心领神会。

"别担心。"他说。

"只是我的职责。"史图依克回答道。


	64. 漫谈夜话

太阳逐渐接近了水面，希卡普，鼻涕粗，亚丝翠，双胞胎和鱼脚丝已经准备出发了。希卡普第一个找到了鼻涕粗，他现在特别想出去连续飞几个钟头，特别是因为这能吸引到暴芙纳特的注意力。双胞胎总是很乐意防火，无论在任何地方。亚丝翠和鱼脚丝也很赞同出去夜巡长飞是个好主意。

"我们去西边吗？"亚丝翠爬上了龙鞍，向希卡普望去。

"不是，不是西边。"希卡普快速回答道，感觉脸颊烧了起来。他靠在了无牙的尾翼边上，这样亚丝翠看不见他的脸了。"我爸刚去过那里，北边和东边，然后再回来？"

"我觉得可以。"鼻涕粗说。"咱们走吧！"

他们的龙看上去也很有飞行的兴趣，很快跃入了空中，一个接在另一个的后面绕圈子，很快又顺次进入了北方的领空。很快博克岛就被远远地甩在了身后，他们分散开来，寻找着水面上的可疑船只，或者可能陷入困境了的船只。

希卡普感觉自己离博克岛越来越远，松了一口气。在和他的父亲谈过话了之后，希卡普一直不能完全放松。他一直担心自己做出了正确的选择意味着对博克岛来说做出了错误的选择。尽管他的父亲早就明白答案了，希卡普还是感觉这两侧需要得到权衡。他刚刚拒绝了一次本可以受益匪浅的联姻，可是他也不想娶一个自己素未谋面的人。

他皱了皱眉。

不。他是非亚丝翠不娶的。

但是就算在那个时候，尽管他知道对自己来说，这是正确的决定，他的内心还是因为恐惧和愤怒纠结成了一团，因为他做了一个同样会影响到亚丝翠的决定，而他甚至还没有跟她谈起这件事—说实在的，什么都没说过。他知道，他本应这么做的—如果在铁匠铺的那晚有人路过看到他们接吻了—

飞行是一件好事，现在他又充足的理由去解释为什么脸上已经红到了脖子根。

他的右侧不远处，钩牙和鼻涕粗在云间穿越。亚丝翠在鼻涕粗的身后，只能看到一个黑点，几乎脱离了视线。双胞胎离得更远，但是他们飞的比较低，试图点着水面。虽然说，他们从来没有成功过，但是这从来没有浇灭他们的热情。鱼脚丝则在西边，试图远离双头龙，却又不敢离的太远，免得他们掉进了海里。

除了他们，没有任何生物在水里，在空中。看到文森岛（关于这个岛的更多故事，详见第二十七章：冰天雪地）出现在了眼前不远处，双胞胎努力跟了上去，在周围的几个岛屿之间寻找一个超棒的生火处，那种只有特夫纳特才能忍受着用来吃晚饭的—肯定会烤焦的，不管火到底有多大。希卡普让无牙慢了下来，在双胞胎中意的几个选择之间来回飞行。他们很快向下盘旋，看着其他人一个个着陆。鼻涕粗一下子跳下了钩牙的背，想展示给暴芙纳特看，后者一点也没看见，除了那摔倒了，在地上打了个滚的部分。

不过，特夫纳特看见了，笑得差点摔下龙背，以至于他都没法告诉他的妹妹他到底在笑什么。于是乎，她捶了他一下，差点顺带打翻了特夫纳特后面，带来很多柴火的鱼脚丝。

希卡普摇了摇头，暗自庆幸那天他离博克岛远远地。

"出什么问题了，希卡普？"

亚丝翠和风飞出现在了他的右侧，他惊讶地扭过了头。

"问题？"

"我们走的时候你看上去闷闷不乐，你还好吗？"

"嗯…嗯。准备好吃饭了吗？"

"我快饿坏了。"她咧嘴笑道。"最后一个落地的要收拾东西！"

他最后还是成功超过了她。"要享受收拾东西的过程哦。"他扭头喊道，听到她远远地懊恼声。

特夫纳特和暴芙纳特正在争论双头龙的毒气能飘散多远，而到多远处的毒气还能点燃。亚丝翠给了他们些大白菜，让他们去测试自己的理论，但是特夫纳特很不识趣，没有领会到这个笑话。暴芙纳特在他的身后悄悄跟亚丝翠击了个掌。

特夫纳特开始往火堆里加了一些树枝和干松针。希卡普心想，这是有天赋啊，特夫纳特能点着任何东西，无论何时何地，有没有龙的帮助。

鱼脚丝运来了所有的食物，包括给所有的龙的鱼。每个骑手都有自己的杯子，但是龙也需要喝水。希卡普看着他们露营地周围的石头，开始寻找水源，或者结冰的水面。

"在岛的另一头有水源。"鼻涕粗向他喊道，"我来的时候看到了，钩牙应该还能找到。"

钩牙轻轻吼了一声。鼻涕粗笑了笑。"给他们看看？"

钩牙拱了拱睡着的肉球，带着其他的龙一个接一个的飞去找水。希卡普调整了无牙的尾翼，让他能够自己飞行，看着无牙消失在了山边，希卡普注意到暴芙纳特正看着鼻涕粗，脸上若有所思。

等着龙一条接着一条的回来了，骑手们已经烤好了鸡和鱼，串在了长树枝上，也给每条龙准备了一堆鱼。龙儿们蜂拥而上，结束用餐后爬到各自的骑手后面睡上了一觉。

火焰越烤越旺，多亏了特夫纳特的特别关注，食物也很快就烤好了。特福安特像以往一样，开始吃自己的烧鸡暴芙纳特拒绝跟自己的哥哥分享食物，所以鼻涕粗就开始尝试用自己的烹饪技术让暴芙纳特刮目相看。不幸的是，他并没有做到。

鱼脚丝坐在希卡普旁边，皱着眉看着火光。希卡普挑了一条大鱼，这也是他在亚丝翠身旁做饭的时候的习惯，所以花的时间也比较的久。不过鱼脚丝的鱼看上去倒是烤的很快，其实都已经快糊了。

"你今晚想学特夫纳特做饭吗，鱼脚丝？"

鱼脚丝抬头看了一眼，连忙把树枝抽了回来。

"额，不了，谢谢。"但是他还是没有开吃。

"想什么呢？"希卡普小声问道。他知道他身边的亚丝翠也在听着。双胞胎和鼻涕粗还在给巴夫烤鱼，所以一点也不关心。

"哦，没什么大不了的。"鱼脚丝的口气很奇怪。

"肉球出什么事了吗？"

"肉球？"鱼脚丝的脸上亮了一下子。"哦，她挺好的，是不是，姑娘？"正在打呼噜的肉球张开嘴，兴奋地嗅了嗅，享受着鱼脚丝的挠肚皮，但是没有醒过来。

"你看上去有些难过，鱼脚丝。"亚丝翠补充道。

"我没事。只是…"

希卡普坐在那里等着，慢慢地转起了他手中的鱼。他可以看见亚丝翠也在做相同的事情—看上去都有些蔫儿了—他也知道，看来，自己要像往常一样，分享了。他也不是很在意。

鱼脚丝啃了一口鸡腿，呆滞地看着火光。

"只是…？"希卡普鼓励道。

"我觉得我妈要再婚了。"他说。

亚丝翠和希卡普一起盯着他看。

"你为什么这么说？"

"霍尔克问她愿不愿意嫁给他算吗？"

"行吧，算数了。"亚丝翠笑着说。

"你…听到这个开心吗？"

鱼脚丝点了点头，又啃了一口鸡腿，还在盯着火焰。他的母亲自从鱼脚丝三岁开始就守寡了，她和亚丝翠的母亲一样难以接近，但是方式完全不同。亚丝翠的母亲只要觉得可以，就会扭断对方的头，但是鱼脚丝的母亲会招待他们几个小时，用八件皮毛和四根围巾送走他们。那可是在七月。

"不过，你看上去…并不是很高兴。"亚丝翠说。希卡普把自己的鱼拿了回来，用身上的小刀切开了一条缝，看看有没有熟。看来没有。他又把鱼放了回去，继续听鱼脚丝说话。

"我挺高兴的。我是说，我为她而高兴。我挺喜欢霍尔克的，他也喜欢肉球，肉球也喜欢他。只是…"

"事情会变得不一样？"

鱼脚丝向希卡普点了点头。"是啊。我…并不是很期待改变。"他说。"也许我本应该的，但是我做不到。"

"我能理解，"希卡普静静地说。亚丝翠盯了他一眼，又问了鱼脚丝。

"有些东西会向好的方向变化吗？"她问。

鱼脚丝耸了耸肩。"应该吧。有些东西会变好。我觉得她会开心，真的很开心。自从那之后，她就一直在手舞足蹈，不停地做东西。"

希卡普听到亚丝翠的抱怨声，差点笑了出来。他们每年亲衣节都会收到一件长的很奇怪的衣服。

"可是…我不知道。"

"你现在为你母亲做决定吗？当霍尔克正式提出这个请求的时候？"

"没有。"鱼脚丝回答道，咽了咽口水，"戛纳会，但是我还是得到场。"

希卡普点了点头。鱼脚丝的母亲有个孪生妹妹，已经更多的兄弟姐妹，但是她只有这么一个儿子。鱼脚丝肯定得参与契约的讨论，代表他的母亲发言。

"是这件事在困扰你吗？谈判仪式？"

听到亚丝翠说出"仪式"的时候，希卡普的内心有种奇怪的感觉，就像翻江倒海，被鱼脚丝的母亲打上了结一般。

"没有。"鱼脚丝小声说道。"不完全是。只是…"

"事情会变得不一样？"希卡普试探道。鱼脚丝想了想，慢慢地点了点头。

"但是她高兴就很好啊。"亚丝翠补充道。

"是啊。"鱼脚丝同意着，微笑道。他又咬了一口鸡腿。希卡普把鱼再次拿了下来，检查了一下，然后递给了亚丝翠一些鱼肉。她看了看希卡普，笑了。

亚丝翠把手头的鱼给了风飞，后者立马吞了下去。然后她移到了希卡普身边，更容易分享食物。她身体微微前倾，跟鱼脚丝说话。

"肯定还有其他的好事情，对吗？"

"什么的好事情？"特夫纳特侧过身来，给篝火加了些柴火。

"霍尔克向我母亲求婚了。"鱼脚丝回答道。

"不可能吧！"特夫纳特笑着给了鱼脚丝一圈，力气大的差点把他打翻在地。"暴芙纳特，你听见了没有？"

"听见什么？"

"霍尔克要娶鱼脚丝的母亲！"

"哦，那太棒了。"暴芙纳特看上去跟她哥哥一样兴奋，脸比旺盛的篝火还要亮。"霍尔克多好！"

鱼脚丝听着双胞胎给他讲着霍尔克有多么好笑，特别是在森林里狩猎或者帮着他们躲过父母的追赶的时候，不禁笑了出来。

希卡普看着亚丝翠，后者还在吃着他的鱼，嗯，他们的鱼。

她舔了舔手指，耸了耸肩。很明显，霍尔克的请求得到了索尔顿兄妹的大力支持。无论是什么原因，这让鱼脚丝挺高兴的。


	65. 渐行渐远

吃过饭后，火焰还在慢慢燃烧着，他们在那里坐了很久，远远超过了他们需要的时间。但是龙儿们很高兴，骑手们也是，更何况他们正说到兴头上。天气暖和起来了，他们的任务也变得多了很多，包括更多的训练，以及对村子里更多的责任。

他们谈论着新出现的，那些他们还没有来得及驯服的龙群，以及他们是否有可能被驯服。希卡普对于其中的一部分还是十分乐观的，但是鼻涕粗坚信他看到一条能驯服一条。鱼脚丝只好摇了摇头。

他们也谈论着村子里的事情。这个秋天可能可以办上几场婚礼，至少有一场，鱼脚丝总是会谈起他母亲的婚姻。希卡普听到这里的时候，总会努力保持正经，脸上不露出一丝红晕。虽然并不怎么成功，但是黑暗也掩护着他的脸颊。至少他是这么希望的。

鱼脚丝突然扭过头来对希卡普说。"嘿，你爸的生日是不是也快到了？"

希卡普点了点头。"是啊，还有几周。我还得给他想一件礼物。"

他通过余光看到亚丝翠扭过头来看着他，但是他没有迎上她的目光。他还是在努力克制住脸上那些尴尬的表情，而她已经看到了大多数。

鼻涕粗笑道。"给他一面盾牌就好了，或者一把剑。这不很简单的事情吗。我爸每年都会拿到一件。"

希卡普慢慢地点了点头。不过他知道他爸已经拿到过很多这样的东西了，而也很少派上用场。他皱了皱眉。他爸难道会怀念冲锋陷阵，挥动武器的感觉吗？他和大多数人一样会随身带刀，但是他已经有几年没有带着剑到处走动过了。

希卡普突然好奇博克岛上的变化是否真的会让他的父亲高兴。

鱼脚丝的声音突然引起了他的注意。"你可以给他弄一件新的龙鞍，上面弄上雕刻什么的。"

"这个主意倒是不错。"希卡普回答道。但是他的父亲并不是经常骑龙，也有一件比较称意的龙鞍。而且他的父亲真的不喜欢这种算是奢侈品的东西，特别是给他自己的。

"我们可以把什么东西点着了。"特夫纳特说道。

"那就完全不是一件礼物了。"希卡普回答道，"不过我还是要说，这次生火是史诗级的。"

"没错，的确是。"特夫纳特点了点头，咧嘴笑道："毕竟是我生的火嘛！"

亚丝翠突然用一种只有他们两个能听到的声音说道："你会想到比较好的礼物的。"

他冲她笑了笑，又把注意力放在了火堆上。

很快，他们就收拾好了东西，准备回家。月亮已经升上了天空，作为天边的一道弯照亮了天空，周围点缀着星星。这种光线对他们来说足够飞行并看看海面了。

像来时一样，他们分散开来。双胞胎又回到了海面附近，尝试着点着火。鼻涕粗在他们的上方，还在试图用他的空中特技取悦暴芙纳特。亚丝翠在远东处和鱼脚丝在一起。

这一个时辰，他们沿着巡航路线飞了一圈，在路上练习了各类战术，排起了各种队形，争取不会伤到周围的队友。

为了更好玩一些，他们的龙向龙空中喷射了火焰，然后再穿过一阵阵热浪。双头龙已经不是很耐心冲着海面点火了，估计他们已经比双胞胎还要明白，海水是点不着火的。于是他们窜来窜去，抗议着来回翻滚，直到双胞胎同意停下来。

"喔喔喔。我现在已经找不着北了。"特夫纳特说道，"等等，或许我不是我在转，而是周围所有的人都在转。"

暴芙纳特略带恶心地看着她的哥哥。"也许你应该在巴尔奇周围转圈，这样它也能停下来了。"

"好主意。"特夫纳特点了点头，试图在巴尔奇的脖子上旋转起来，立马从龙鞍上甩了下去。

"我没有转起来，我要掉下去了！"特夫纳特叫道。

暴芙纳特翻了个白眼，看着巴夫和巴尔奇拍着翅膀努力去够特夫纳特。最后巴尔奇叼住了特夫纳特的衣服，反复把他甩来甩去。

"我觉得巴尔奇生气了。"暴芙纳特笑道。

"不可能，他只是要把这种头晕—眼花—的感—觉—甩掉，这是我—教—给—他—的—"

"前面有个岛。"亚丝翠说。"我们可以在那里停留一下，把特夫纳特绑在龙鞍上。"

"别麻烦了。"特夫纳特甩了甩胳膊，"你们都在我旁边转圈圈呢。我只是被缠了起来而已。"

他们还是降落了，只是为了让暴芙纳特去揍她的哥哥，告诉他她可以把他的脑袋当做锚用，这样就能停下来了。

"伙计们，我们大概是该回去了。"鱼脚丝说道。

希卡普同意他的话，但是他还不想回去。他不想回到家里，跟所有人一一道别，然后担心着怎么跟亚丝翠说到婚约的事情。他在飞行的时候已经想的够久了，意识到他需要尽快说出口。史图依克不会告诉任何人的，但是他并不是唯一一个知道这件事情的人。其他在场的人肯定也会听到这段谈话，再说了，等商人们到了港口，一个村子一个村子的转了一圈之后，除了武器和货物，肯定会带来这样的流言和消息的。最后人们肯定会知道，亚丝翠肯定也会听说。而他必须在这之前先告知她。

但是在这样他并不应该和她独处的时候，单独告诉她这件事情是一件麻烦事。

希卡普看了亚丝翠一眼。亚丝翠看到了他的脸色，皱了皱眉。

等其他人都起飞了的时候，她留了下来，站在风飞身边看着他。

"怎么了，希卡普？你看上去可惨了。你还好吗？"

他的话如连珠炮般喷了出来，仿佛是他自己从喉咙里把这句话甩出来的一样。

"我需要跟你谈谈。"

她来到了无牙身边，看着他："好吧？"

希卡普深吸了一口气，迅速开口说道："司克琼部落的首领向我提出了婚约—"

"他…什么？"亚丝翠笑了出来。

"—他的女儿—他想让我娶他的女儿。"

亚丝翠呆住了，瞪大了眼睛。"他来博克岛了？"

"没有，他在签署条约的时候跟我的父亲说了。"

亚丝翠的表情并没有什么改变。"哦。"

"我不想让你从别人那里听说这件事情。"

她的脸色突然变得惨白，突然又面无表情，看上去要准备把一把斧子扔出去。

"那我—要恭喜你成婚喽？"

"什么？没有！"

亚丝翠皱了皱眉。但是她的表情看上去还是让人摸不透。他走得越来越快，是在对她生气，也在对自己生气。他跳上了无牙的后背上，走到了她的面前，两人还是被无牙的翅膀隔开了。。

"亚丝翠，没有，我说了，没有。"

她眨了眨眼，重复了一遍。"哦。"

"是啊，'哦'。你难道觉得—我真的会—"他的嗓子梗塞着说不出话来。她难道真的觉得他会答应这门婚事吗？

"是啊，毕竟…你是首领的儿子，你总有一天会变成领袖的。成婚也是很能理解—"

"你听上去跟我爸一模一样。"

"因为这就是事实啊！"

亚丝翠深吸了一口气，迎上了希卡普的目光。她离开了无牙身边，站在了风飞旁边，抚摸着她的龙鞍，低下了头。她突然回头看了希卡普一眼，面无表情，像是一块石头一样。

"你也知道我们是唯一一个会骑龙的部落，也是唯一一个有驯龙学院的部落。别的部落当然会想和我们联姻。"

希卡普摇了摇头，和刚才一样，还是很困惑。

"其实如果你答应了的话也没有什么问题的。"亚丝翠柔声说道。

"不，不可能的。"

"当然很合理了。"她的声音透露出一丝强硬，"你将会当上—"

"我当然知道，别提这茬子了。"他嘟囔道。

"不，希卡普，不会的，"她提高了音量，"我们两个中必须有人记着这件事情。"

"相信我，我早就记住了，也挺清楚的。"他差点没控制住自己，咆哮道。

他低下头看着脚边的石头，又看了看周围。他不想听到她这样说话。亚丝翠长长地叹了口气。

"你可以和一个已经有联盟的部落结姻，这样我们就彻底不用担心战争的事情了。"她的声音又低沉了下去，像是在给迷茫的人指路一般。

希卡普很不喜欢这种哽咽的感觉的归来，像是又回到了铁匠铺，在她告诉他，他是她的弱点，她有多么讨厌这一点的时候。像是她给了他一拳头，挖掉了他的心一样。

"你完全可以娶一个…有足够高地位的女人，希卡普。特别是现在。"

他呆滞地看着他，胸腔里填满了绝望与愤怒。像是撕心裂肺的感觉，仿佛他的心脏被拆解开来了一样。难道亚丝翠不喜欢他对她的感觉吗？她难道…想让他和别人成婚吗？她完全不想跟他在一起吗？毕竟都已经…

他看到亚丝翠的眼睛眨巴了几下，然后她紧紧的闭上了眼睛。他突然意识到她放在龙鞍上的手现在使了很大的力气，指关节都发白了。

"你完全可以娶一个很有地位的人，能为大部分我们了解，甚至是不了解的部落创造和平的人。至于我，我不是…我没有那样的地位的，希卡普。"

他几乎认不出眼前的人了。他的脾气突然爆发了，走了上去，瞪着她看。

"你永远不要再这么说你自己。"

她像是铁做的一样，冰冷，僵硬，一动不动。她用那种悲伤而明澈的眼神看着他。

"我了解你，希卡普。我知道你讨厌战争，能够结束与龙族的战争让你有多高兴。但是我们现在还在训练，为入侵做准备，尽管我们已经有龙了。我们还在做日常巡逻进行防卫，就像现在！这一切可能都不会再被需要了，如果你…"

她没有说完，但是他已经听到了他脑海里父亲的声音，告诉他他的选择意味着一个重大决定被做出了。

这一闪而过的想法让他镇静了下来，无视了她像刀锋一样的语言。他推开了自己的愤怒与困惑的噪音，强迫自己听着她说话的方式，而不是她说的东西。他不再会听着那些自己明知道不会同意的理由，静静地看着她。

她不断地争论着，希卡普看的到她嘴角的颤动，她急促的呼吸。她的眉毛皱到了一起，皮肤呈惨白色。她呆滞的样子看上去如此脆弱，而一般来说，她总是用那种力量包裹着自己的全身。

"你听没听见我说话啊？"

"听见了。"他说。

"希卡普—"

"我说了不行。"

"但是—"

"亚丝翠。不行。"

她张开嘴，本来还想反驳，突然他又想再提醒她一下他们之间的阶级关系，只是为了惹她生气，停止愚蠢的争论。（见第二十八章：暴怒对抗）

他突然意识到，这就是一切的重点。无论他有什么样的阶级，是不是未来的首领的继承人，他都会做出自己的选择。没有人能为他做出选择。别人已经替他做出很多选择了，大部分都是在他刚出生的时候做出的。而没有其他人，亚丝翠也不能，告诉他他应该与所有本应顺理成章的事情相对立。

突然有一瞬间，当他轻轻用手指点中她的嘴唇，让她不要再说了的时候，就在那一次呼吸的时候，他意识到，他根本不清楚亚丝翠对他的感觉是不是跟他对她的感觉一样。他突然怀疑，也许…也许…

但是他不知道。这也不重要了。

他知道他是怎么感觉的。就算每个来自北海的领袖都来问他一遍，他也不会更改自己的答案。

"不行。"他重复道，不再隐藏自己的感情，也不再隐藏自己想说明什么。

亚丝翠摇了摇头，没有再说话。他轻轻撩开了她的刘海，亚丝翠只好闭上了眼睛。希卡普不知道他的话她有没有听进去，有没有理解。

突然他听到远处的水面上，鱼脚丝和其他的龙骑士的喊叫。时间到了。而他还没有说完，还没有说出那些憋在心里的话。这才是他最害怕的东西，因为这会影响到她，而…他知道自己必须开口，而他甚至还不确定该怎么开口。

至少她明白，希卡普想。至少她明白我的答案是什么，即使她不同意他的选择—他甩开了胸腔里的那种痛苦—他也不会改变他的答案。

她没有笑，只是睁开了眼睛，还是一动不动。她抬起了头，面无表情，只有淡淡的悲伤。

她扭头爬上了风飞的后背，重新戴上了风帽，遮住了她的脸。

"该走了。"她轻声说道。

他看了她一眼，回头爬上了无牙的后背。他们没有再说些什么，径直起飞，两条龙的速度越来越快，渐行渐远。


	66. 缝纫随想

亚丝翠第二天的时候尽可能避开了所有的人，特别是希卡普。她做了家务，和风飞出去飞行，趁着周围没有人的时候降落在了学院里或者龙舍边上。这真是个小小的奇迹，天气居然这么好，以至于大家都想出去飞行而不是留在这些地方。

他们昨天回来的路上，她一个人回到家里，拒绝回头的时候的那种寂静…声音比她经历过的任何一场战斗都要嘈杂。甚至要比红死神重重地摔在了地上，震倒了她的声音还要震耳欲聋。似乎它就不能让亚丝翠消遣一下。那种分量，像是她周围的万事万物都屏住了呼吸，静静地看着她一样。

出去飞行并没有什么帮助。掷斧子也没有。她也不想跟任何人说话。

她回到家里，走进了她的房间，对自己说道：这似乎并不完全是实话。她想跟希卡普谈谈。他绝对能帮助她理清头绪，她就算大吵大叫他也会听着的，只是她现在没办法跟他谈…这件事情。特别是因为他就是问题的中心。

于是她回到了缝纫的项目上，距离上一次拾起它已经过去一周了。虽然说是为希卡普准备的，而她也不知道自己还有没有勇气控制住窒息的感觉，看着他，跟他说话，但是她必须做些事情。做些安静的事情，一些不会被人看见，不会需要跟人交流的事情。

缝纫跟以往一样，漫长而痛苦。在继续完成她的计划之前，她必须缝好几个护指。她在掷斧子，战斗训练，飞行过程中的茧子都不够让她免受针尖的伤害。这个项目比之前的枕头要难做很多，而前者她都至少打回去重做了三次才得以完成。

但是也值得了。她有那种感觉，就像是将斧头掷出完美的弧线的时候的声音和位移一样，她知道力量足以让斧子嵌入树干之中。就像是在风飞飞行的时候，吹过她身边的风声，每一点点都传达着那种决心与自信。

她必须耐心，正如往常一样，但这永远都不简单。何况是同时要缝纫两侧是困难，痛苦，进度缓慢的。

这种缓慢是一个问题，以至于让她有太多的空间来思考。

她放下了皮革，将护指从指尖上取下，开始完成一项更简单的任务，将皮革的褶边改的光滑一些，去掉参差不齐的棱角。她的手指穿引着针线，脑海里又不禁开始了思考，也正是她一直试图回避的那个话题。

其实也只有那一件事情。

突然她一不小心用针尖扎到了自己的手指。红色的鲜血涌流了她一手，令她不禁咒骂一声，把针线丢下，免得把血蹭了上去。

她退了退，用嘴吮吸着手指，透过窗户看着外面的云朵。突然她听到了脑海中莫侬的声音："不要做胆小鬼了。"

莫侬总是能点出亚丝翠退缩的样子，因为亚丝翠经常会因为看到莫侬而退缩。她知道莫侬会板起脸。无论是什么烦心事，莫侬都不会允许她逃走。

但是她没有办法躲开自己脑海里的莫侬。

"我不是胆小鬼，我只是害怕。"亚丝翠暗暗希望没人能听到她的自言自语。

莫侬肯定会不屑一顾地哼一声，指出这两个词是一个意思。但是亚丝翠知道它们有所不同。

很快她的伤口就结痂了，于是她再次拾起织物，继续工作。真是越来越困难了，因为光线太暗。她在那里干等着的时候，阳光已经落得足够低，马上就要消失在远处的悬崖后面了。如果她不能及时点上一根蜡烛的话，她就必须停工了，而她的房间里现在还没有灯丝。她不知道自己能不能从母亲那里要到一根新的，而同时又避开太多的问题，比如为什么她需要这么宝贵的东西，她究竟在做什么，云云。她也不想到楼下的火炉边去工作，因为这样她也是要回答很多的问题。

如果她去问希卡普要的话，他应该会从铁匠铺里给她拿一根…

但是这意味着他们会有交流，而她现在…做不到这一点。她不能去跟他说话，不能因为这么一件无关紧要的事情就无视了那么多他们还无法开口交流的紧要事件。

她凑近了仔细的观察，终于看到了刚才她停止的那个针眼，继续缝纫起来。

她的脑海终于清净了，一心想着的是尽快把织物缝好，一针一线的上下穿插，但是这种清净又带给她了更多的空间思考那些她本应回避的问题。

莫侬会问她："如果你面对这些追赶你的东西，会发生什么？你的逃避又会让你失去什么？"

会很痛的，她想道。虽然说估计会比缝纫要少疼一些。可能吧。

无论她是否面对问题，都会痛，而且会特别的痛。

她不断地穿引着针线，令每一道针线都小到别人注意不到，却又足够支撑整条线。

她的世界现在天旋地转，就像是特夫纳特坐在他的龙身上一样。大概唯一能静止不动的东西就是她手中的针线了。

她会失去什么？

没什么。不，是一切。

她又会得到什么？

比一切更可贵的东西。

但是她无法完全表达出自己内心深处，她自己也很少敢去凝视的那个小角落里的恐惧：她配不上希卡普。

这就是你害怕的东西吗？莫侬会这么问。莫侬肯定不会在没有得到答案的情况下放走她。幸好亚丝翠现在是一个人坐在房间里的窗边，因为她也不知道答案是什么。

她不知道她是更害怕自己配不上希卡普一些，还是更害怕他们两个太配了。他是她的真命天子。原来的友谊，好奇，决心，那点星星之火已经燎原，令人战栗。

她不喜欢内心中的恐惧，如同寒冰刺骨，让她无法呼吸，心脏暗暗作痛。

莫侬肯定会扬扬眉毛，让她平静下来，慢慢呼吸。就像亚丝翠那次去拜访她—

亚丝翠突然站了起来。

她还记得那种恐惧。

就是看到希卡普差点死了的时候的那种恐惧。

她害怕失去他，害怕因为自己的无动于衷而失去他。

现在她更害怕，如果自己真的想按照内心所想去关心他，如果自己能够说出口，这会有多痛；如果面对自己真实的感受，会有多吓人。毕竟，她明白自己无论如何都有可能失去他。

亚丝翠低下头，看着手中的织物，意识到自己已经织了一整圈。褶边做好了。

她放下了针线，强迫自己更勇敢一些。

亚丝翠看着窗外的天空，想起了自己在他身边飞行，或者一起飞行的感觉。她会紧紧地抱住他，靠在他的肩膀上，看着他所能看到的风景。她又想起了他因为自己而笑的样子，那种笑容只属于她一个人。还有她在接吻之后胸口的灼烧，那种带有不可匹敌的温暖的火焰。

她已经在乎了。她在乎的太多，多到让自己痛苦，但又同时…快乐着。

她拿起自己已经完成的部分，和刚刚缝好的褶边放在了一起。希卡普为她做的针还是足够坚硬，足够尖锐。她取下了几乎没有什么用途，仍然会让她刺痛的指套。

但是亚丝翠已经度过了最艰难的一部分，经历了痛苦与困难。

一切都是值得的。


	67. 陌生访客

第二天，亚丝翠还是对大家躲躲闪闪的。她感觉自己像是赤裸着一样，仿佛全身上下被擦洗了一遍，一股微小的风吹过都能让她打个寒战。

她特别是离希卡普远远地。她并不生气，但是她的内心像是在悬崖边探视一般，时刻害怕着受伤。

天还没亮的时候，她就已经做完了家务，于是她带着斧子去了山里，花了几个小时找到了一处新的空地，开始练习。她不断地掷着斧子，直到自己累得不能再抬起胳膊为止。

于是她坐在草地上，躺了下来，看着天空中飘过的朵朵白云，它们在微风的吹拂下，像是竞相赛跑一样横穿了整个天空。

她听到脑海中莫侬响亮的声音：回家吧，亚丝翠。昂起头，继续走下去。

亚丝翠轻声笑了出来，但是还是站了起来，扛起了斧子。

等她回到了村庄，却又不知不觉走上了一条会经过史图依克家的道路。希卡普正坐在门口，怀中抱着一块木板，上面铺了一张大纸。

商人们应该都到了吧，难怪大家都不在，应该都在港口吧。

她仔细地看了看。无论他是拿什么东西换了那张纸，应该都很昂贵。她从来没见过这么大的一张纸。那看上去并不是被粘在一起的。

她站定在那里看着他。他在画着什么，看上去很大的样子—废话，那张纸本来就很大—而且他很小心。他时常抬起头，向西边望去，再低下头，慢慢地挪动着他的炭笔。

他应该意识到了她在观察着他。她一动没动，影子也没有被他发现，她也没有发出任何声音，可是他还是抬起头望向她，仿佛她刚刚喊了他的名字一样。

他看上去有些慌乱，连忙用胳膊挡住了他的画作。他突然意识到眼前的人是亚丝翠，突然放松地笑了出来，只是看到了她的表情，他的笑容便转瞬即逝了。他木讷地点了点头，转过了头去，望向岛屿西侧的山坡上。

他扭过头去，没有再回过头来，这个动作似乎打碎了她心中的一些东西，因为她意识到这是自己的行为导致的。她又看到他的后背盖住了面前的纸，像是在保护自己和他所作的东西。

亚丝翠晃了晃斧子，走了过去。

她穿过了草地，坐在了他的身边。村庄在他们的下方逐渐延伸开来，直到悬崖的边上。

希卡普身边有一盘水果干和鱼干，亚丝翠才意识到自己饿了。

"我能吃点吗？"

他看了她一眼，又皱着眉头看了看身前的纸。"当然可以。"

这令她更加心痛，喉咙中的哽咽让她难以呼吸。

她拿起了一块水果，静静地看着他画画。他的笔触很轻，随时都可以用手擦掉—他一次又一次擦掉画上的东西，重新画上去。等他停工的时候，她发现画纸上的曲线格外熟悉。

"西侧的悬崖。"她说道。

"是啊。"他悄声说道。

"你是在画博克岛吗？"

"我是这样想的。"他干巴巴地说道。她瑟缩了一下，准备站起来，但是希卡普伸出手抓住了她的胳膊。"别，别走。你没有打扰到我。我…"他连忙说道。

"我很高兴你能来。我现在遇到了点麻烦，因为我从来没在这么大的画纸上作画过。"

他说话时眼中的难过打消了她离开的想法。她坐了下来，靠在了门边。

希卡普扭头看了她一眼，但是他什么都没说，只是笑了笑。那种笑容，只属于她一个人的笑容，轻轻抚平了她内心的伤。她还没来得及报以微笑，他就又把注意力集中到眼前的画作上了。

"商人们今天来了吗？"过了几分钟，她开口了。

"嗯是的，早上就到了。我当时还找你来着—他们带了好多布料，有些甚至我都没见过。深红色的织物…还有些什么别的。我从来没见过那么牢固的材料，也不知道那是什么。"

他还特意为她关注了一下布料。她呆呆地看着手中的食物。

"没事的，"她说道，"下次船到了我再去看看，我现在也不缺什么。"

他点了点头，继续工作起来。他用手指在纸上点了一个又一个的点，又用手指笔画着什么，时而低头看了看下方的村庄。

"我从来没见过这么大张的纸。"

"我也没有。"他没有抬起头，笑着说道。他在画着村庄的每一个部分，标注出了房屋，龙厩，估计还有天气观测站。"我看到那里摆了一打，就决定应该买点回来。"

"你拿什么换的？一条龙吗？"

希卡普爆笑出声，笑声触动了她，温暖了她，就像是一个寒冷的夜晚的火堆一样。"肯定不是一条龙。无牙现在还在附近。他待会儿回来找我出去飞一圈。"

"你今天还没飞出去过吗？"

"没有。商人们来的时候我和我爸在一起。来了一条新的船只，我们没有认出来，于是就先下去看了看，没让大家马上下去。"

亚丝翠瞪大了眼睛。"你爸觉得不安全吗？"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"我们没认出来这是哪里来的船。船长和船员们都武装起来了，拿着我见过最大的刀。所以我们就让大家站在一边，下去看了看。"

"你们带武器了吗？"

"我爸带了把刀，我没有。"

"希卡普—"

他回过身，摇了摇头，笑着说道："我不觉得他们很危险。他们来的时候，没人拿着武器。船长一直把手放在前侧，手里什么也没拿，迎接我爸。"

"所以，"亚丝翠说，"你们对话了吗？"

"不算是吧。他们说的语言我没听过，只能听懂只言片语。你真应该去看看他们的船，亚丝翠。上面有好多东西我没见过。带着金丝的布料，或者是什么看上去像金丝的东西；用我读不懂的语言撰写的书籍；香料和香水—船长想送给我父亲一种什么香油，我在船的另一边都闻见了。"

亚丝翠笑道："还有什么别的？"

"水果干，"他用炭笔指了指身边的盘子，又在纸上画下来了一条线，"有些武器—哦对，还有弓箭，我也换了一些。放在铁匠铺里了，你可以去看看。每一支上面有四个尖点，我还在想怎么制造一些呢。"

他画的速度加快了一些。亚丝翠不想让他停下手中的事情，也不想让他停止讲述。

"有什么关于龙的东西吗？"

"我没看见，我也不知道怎么问他们。而且商人们来的时候，我们的龙一般都躲开了。"

亚丝翠点了点头，咬了一口水果干。她没吃过这种东西，但是的确挺好吃的。她试图凑近些辨认出来。貌似是一种深黄色棱条状的甜水果。"这是什么？你今天弄到的吗？"

他看了一眼。"是，但是我也不知道这是什么。那些商人们管这个叫…叫什么，橡蕉？我也不清楚。"

亚丝翠吃掉了手中的水果，低下了头。"哦，坏了。"她抱怨道。

"怎么了？"

她看上去很糟糕地抬起了头。"我全吃完了，没注意到这是最后一块。对不起，希卡普。"

"没事，"他笑了笑，"这本身就是给你准备的。"

她僵住了，脸上像是着了火。"真的吗？"

"是啊。"他回答道，仿佛换来了一些她可能喜欢的东西是理所当然的事情一样。

"谢谢你。"她小声说道。

"没关系。"他回答道。他抽起了纸，开始在纸的最下面画了起来。

"那，"亚丝翠尽管有些受宠若惊，但是还是尝试保持着正常的口气，"你这个早上…挺忙的。新来的访客，外交，弓箭和水果干。"

"还有纸张。"他补充道。

"还有纸张。"


	68. 直面恐惧

亚丝翠看着希卡普一笔笔地画着。太阳已经高挂天空，大部分维京人都已经出来活动了，在码头边拖扯着渔网，晾晒衣服，开始了日常生活。希卡普不久后放下了笔，把画放的远了一些，端详着他的作品，来回和村庄对比着。

她轻轻靠了上去，把身体凑得近了一些。

他扭过头，笑了笑，把手探到她的头上。"你的辫子上沾了些草。"他一根一根地把她头上的草丝取了下来。

她笑着提醒道，"小心点。你要开始梳我的头发，整个村子马上就会盯上我们了。"

希卡普只是静静地看着她，瞪大了无畏的眼睛，一缕一缕地从她的发辫上把草穗捡下来。

但是在那之后他立刻停止触碰她了，而她在整个过程中却一言不发，让她感觉很糟糕。就好像…她对于希卡普尽管明白他会碰到她的头发，受到众人的注视，却仍然愿意帮她打理发辫，感到无动于衷。就好像是她经历过最恐惧，最理所当然的事情一样。对于这么小，这么有意义的一件事情，她很抱歉自己什么都说不出来。

突然他的脸颊红了起来。

"抱歉。"他静静地说，手上还握着一缕草穗。

"为什么？"

"让你沮丧了。"他回答道。

亚丝翠低下了头。她知道他说的不是她的辫子。"我当时是很难过，但是…这不是你的错。你什么也没有做。"

她知道他正在看着她，等着她的解释，但是她也不知道自己该说些什么。他最后还是扭过头去画起了画，在纸的边缘描绘着村子西侧的边界处。

她必须勇敢起来，尽管这意味着直面她的伤痛。

"希卡普，这是你收到的第一封婚约，但也不会是最后一封。"

"会是的。"他立刻回答道，甚至没有抬起头。他手上的铅笔甚至没有停下来，仍然在画着。

"不，我不这么觉得。别这样，你想想，"她的胸腔像是打了一个结，可她还是强迫自己说了下去，"如果你一个又一个地拒绝了，后面总会跟来新的婚约，一个部落比一个大—"

他放下了铅笔，终于抬起了头。他看上去也并不生气，只是有些…担忧吧。

"总会有你没有办法拒绝的联盟的。"她静静地说道。

他摇了摇头，低下了头，看着地上的石头，深吸了一口气。

"可能吧，但是我觉得不是很可能。无论如何，这都不会到我和我爸的头上的。"

"为什么不呢？"

他又深吸了一口气，像是在憋着什么一样。她现在是经历了一个透心凉，想象着他到底有什么可怕的东西要告诉她。她拉了拉辫子，紧紧地握在手中。

"亚丝翠，因为…"

他抬起了头，迎上了她的目光。那种冰冷逐渐褪去。

"我…我做了一个选择。"他说道，"我这么做却没有征求你的意见，我…我很抱歉。"

"你在说些什么呢？"他扭过头去，她这才注意到他皱紧的眉头下面的两排牙齿已经咬紧。"你为什么会对我生气？"

他回过头。"我一点也没有对你生气。我只是对自己很生气—我…当我告诉我父亲我不会答应这桩婚事的时候，我做了一个决定。"

"这很明显—"

"不，亚丝翠，你不明白。我做出了一个选择。"

"我明白，希卡普，你告诉过我了。你当时…拒绝了。"

他又扭开了头，像是低声自言自语了些什么似的。

"但是还可能—"

他转过头，静静地看着她。"不，不会了。没有人会再来提出婚约了。"

"为什么没有？"

"因为我选择了你。"

她呆住了。那块寒冰融化了，一种温暖的感觉贯穿她的上身，逐渐传播到了她的脖子和脸颊上。她意识到，自己的脸像是着火了一样红。

"按照我父亲所说的，无论我怎么选择，我都做出了一个决定。当我选择拒绝了婚约的时候，我选择了你。"

她僵住了，只能呆呆地看着他，什么也说不出口。她有一部分的意识总是很清醒，此时它正想让她告诉希卡普他不能这么做，因为这是错误的选择。然后她现在也在阻止她的那部分意识说话，但是她意识里的其他部分却什么都说不出来。

他很快回到了他的绘画中，但是没有拾起身边的炭笔。他抬起头，眯起了眼睛看着太阳，又看了看龙厩。

"我得走了。"他的声音很平静。他是怎么做到的？在这么重要的关头，她肯定无法以这种语气说出话来。"我很抱歉。"他又说了一遍。

她摇了摇头。他不需要道歉的。但是她还是说不出话来。

希卡普站起了身，打开了家门，把纸笔放了回去。她看到他站在墙边的桌子旁，把盘子也放回了桌子上。

然后他关上了家门，颤颤巍巍地走了下来，仿佛腿脚还是有些毛病一样。她也站起身来，捡起了斧头。

"待会儿见？"他露出了一种不确定的微笑。

她点了点头。

亚丝翠目送着他走下了山坡，直到他的身影不见了为止。

* * *

希卡普这一天剩下的时光过得很轻松，他很珍惜这么罕见的时光，因为他实在是没什么精力了。自从跟亚丝翠谈完之后，他的大脑就处于一片混乱之中。他差不多把所有的事情都告诉她了，但是他不知道该怎么解释他的父亲已经大抵把这条讯息告诉所有酋长—或者差不多那么多人了。希卡普之前都没有跟亚丝翠说过这件事情，也不知道在这种情况下该怎么说。他差不多已经说不出正常的话语了。

他讨厌逼迫着推进事件的发展，尽管他知道从常理上来讲，这才是最好的选择—也知道他父亲提前拒绝了婚约是帮了他的大忙。

他也有些讨厌把亚丝翠拉进了这趟她甚至还没完全明白的事情当中。

但是他最讨厌的还是她一直没有跟他说话。

至少从那天早上之后，就再也没有说过话了。他在学院里见到过她，而她只是笑了笑—那种温暖而熟悉的笑容，不过她还是什么都没有说。在学院里完成训练后，他们在讨论飞行练习的路径的时候，她也没有跟他说些什么。他们分开来飞行，训练着新的骑手，如何在有人落水的情况下搭救。博克岛上季节变化很明显，但是水温永远不会很暖和，总是冰冷刺骨的。

等他回到了学院，亚丝翠的小队已经解散，她已经离开了。不过他也没有去找她，而是匆忙去温泉那里，希望能在天黑之前回到村子里。他知道他得走过去了。无牙已经累坏了，如果希卡普连续两个星期带他去温泉的话，他会感觉很愧疚的。无牙并不是很喜欢那个地方。

他在家门口停了下来，回头看了看爬上来的路径，带上了衣服和肥皂。他走在森林里，眼睛专注地看着前方的小道。

他整理着自己的记忆，意识到自从亚丝翠上次跟他坐在温泉边，梳理着她的头发，亲吻了他，只过了一个星期…

自从那之后，形影不离的两个人现在的关系来到了另一个极端，而这才过了一个星期。希卡普摇了摇头。他搞砸了一切，却不知道该如何补救。


	69. 意外请求

希卡普知道这次去温泉的路途会很漫长，因为他得走过去，而且腿脚还有些酸痛，还因为其他拖累他的双脚的东西。他不由自主地露出了无奈的微笑。但是这比他想象的还久了很多。等他到的时候，已经接近黄昏了，树荫已经盖满了整条小路，而那里一个人都没有。

他太习惯于在这里看到其他人，看到衣服挂在温泉边的石头上。在这里孤身一人意味着没有什么可以打扰到他独自思考的事情，这并不是个好主意。

他脱掉了衣服，摘下了假肢，放在了一边的石头上，然后滑进了温泉里。

他当时换过来的那块肥皂很好的分散了他的注意力。它上面带有一种独特的芳香，像是铁匠铺的火炉边烤焦的木头的气息一样。当时有很多不同的种类的，有些刺激的让他的眼睛当场变得水汪汪的，就像鼻涕粗和其他几个人换来的。绝对有人带来过这里，他现在都能在这里闻到那种味道。

他先洗了洗头发，然后是他的身体，将身体潜在了水底。等他回到水面上来的时候，他发现他换来的那块肥皂产生了泡沫，漂浮在了水面上。既然这里没有别人在，他就在这里抛起了肥皂泡沫，给自己造就了一点奇观，看着它们随风飘荡，最终破裂，或者最终消失在地面上。

他最终从水里爬了出来，擦干了身体，穿上了干净的衣服，坐在石头上等着身体慢慢变干。天气还是比较暖和，他不需要马上穿上衣服，但是随着温度变低，他开始庆幸石头还足够暖和，能够留住太阳的余热。

他还随身带了自己的笔记本，所以他开始凭借着自己的记忆，在纸上画出各种各样的房子。很多房子上刻有龙的图像，而他原本计划着把这些图案画的像房子上的图案一样。但是他实在是太熟悉龙的画法了，最后发现很难让这些龙看上去像是雕刻一样。

素描让他规避了那些他现在不想去想的事情，但是他知道，那些事情一直都在他的脑海边缘游荡，随时准备冲上来，可能等睡前的时候。他第三次尝试画起了风飞的雕刻，突然听到了身后的喧闹。

"有人吗？"

没有人回答，但是海湾其他地方传来的沉默暗示着有人，或者有什么东西，正在那里潜伏。

"你可以出来了，我知道你在那里。"

希卡普等了一会儿，却发现自己迎来的答案只有沉默。他开始擦干自己的腿，好戴上假肢。无论那里藏着谁，对他来说都是糟糕—

一个垫着铠甲和裙子的包被扔到了他身边的石头上。

亚丝翠爬了出来，观察着四周，确保没有其他人在场。她的头发湿漉漉的，打了个卷，跟上周一样，皮肤泛红。她还穿着平时的衣服，有那么一瞬间，希卡普希望时间能倒回到一周之前，忘记他们之间发生过的那些事情。

至少，忘掉其中的一部分吧。有一些他还是不想放弃的。

他看着亚丝翠来到石头边，慢而犹豫。他吃惊地没有说出什么来。让他更吃惊的是她先开口了，并且她说了些什么。

"我能借你的腿一用吗？"

他可没意料到这些字会以这种顺序从亚丝翠，或者任何其他人的口中冒出。

"抱歉？"

她看上去有些不适。

她不是唯一一个。

"我能借你的腿一用吗，就一会儿？"

"你还会还给我吗？"

她瞪了他一眼。"希卡普！我当然会了。"

她想要把他的腿带到哪里去，而且还对他的在意比较暴躁。他因此比较好奇，自己到底是为什么对她的想法这么困惑。

他张开嘴—

"千万别问我为什么，拜托了，我不能告诉你。"

希卡普仔细地观察了她。她看上去…极其不适。如往常一般漂亮，如往常一般困惑，不过这次带有了一丝狼狈。

"行吧。"

亚丝翠马上放松了下来，就像是冰融化成了水一样。她走过了，伸出手。

"我不确定你这是在—"

"我不能告诉你。"

"我知道，但是我想要确保你不会做什么改动。我—"

"做改动，不会的。"她只微微一笑，就让他忘记了自己之前所有的想法。

"额，好，给你。"他把假肢交给了亚丝翠，设法克制住他恐慌的想法，告诉自己亚丝翠不会不把假肢还给他的。

"哇，你的确做了一些改动。"看到她拿着自己的假肢真的是…他感觉自己的脸都变红了。看着她的手指上下抚摸，明白整个装置的机理，甚至有些黄色的感觉。

"嗯。"他的声音沙哑了，只说出了这一个字。真棒。他只好咳嗽了两声，以掩盖这一点。"你具体需要什么？能告诉我这一点吗？"

"不行，我马上就回来。"

她直接跑了。

带着他的腿跑了。

天啊。

希卡普做了下来，右腿在石头前摇摆着。他只好等着，甚至可以听到她的声音—她就在附近，可能只是在小路那边的石头后面而已。

她在干什么呢？

他努力不去想那些关于恶作剧的想法，可能他拿回来，装上去，站起来，会直接摔倒？她不会这么做的。亚丝翠可能有的时候比较暴躁，喜欢竞争，但是她永远是公平的。她看到他在铁匠铺带着伤腿工作就很生气了，她是不会尝试再次弄伤他的。

不过，他坐的时间越长，他就越担心。

亚丝翠见过希卡普一生中最焦虑的几个时刻，但是在此之前，他从未感觉如此脆弱过。

他正准备喊她的名字，亚丝翠便再次出现在视野里，把一摞纸装进了包里。

"谢谢。"

她把假肢还给了他，而他也没有仔细看。他本来是想的以确保自己的想法是对的。但是这可是亚丝翠。除非鼻涕粗做出了一套很逼真的亚丝翠的服装，她肯定是不会想这样伤到他的。她一般更像是会直接上来揍他的人。

他看着亚丝翠，心想着她是不是会马上离开。

她打开自己的包，翻找着衣服底下的东西，拿着一把梳子走近了他。

他的心沉到了底。

她没打算离开。


	70. 心乱如麻

"我能坐在你旁边吗？"

希卡普眨了眨眼，把假肢放在了身后，向石头一边靠了靠。"当然可以。"

他迅速环顾了四周一圈。他坐在几乎同样的地方。也许他们穿越回去了。她的动作是那么熟悉，跟上周的近乎一模一样。她爬上了他身边的石头，又一次坐在了他的右侧，用梳子打理起了头发。也许老天爷让他的愿望成真了。

可是当她抬起头的时候，希卡普还能看到她脸上的紧张。她的眉毛弯了下来，眼神里透露出了一种难过。

希卡普移了移身体，从包里取出了包着的一块布。

"你饿么？"

"有点，怎么了？"

他打开包装，把东西放在中间，上面装着一些早上和她分享过的那种水果干。

"你还有？"

他点了点头。"我换了一整袋。"

"为了我？"她没有动。他看着她的脸庞，心想她会不会话中有话，但是也不知道她到底是什么意思，只好点了点头。

"我当时试尝了之后就觉得你会喜欢的。"亚丝翠偏过头去，停下了手上的动作。

她最后还是拿了一块吃了起来，微微一笑。"谢谢你。"

他笑了笑，拿起了自己的笔记本，继续画起了龙。

"你今天早上怎么知道我会从你家旁边经过的？"

"什么？"

"你当时在等我吗？"

希卡普低下了头，手中的炭笔停在了空中。还是说实话吧。

"嗯，我看到你带着斧子出门了，离开了有一会儿，于是…我决定在那里工作。"他感觉自己有些不可理喻，但是他又不想扯谎或者隐藏事实。他一直很担心亚丝翠，尽管他一直告诉自己这么做毫无理由。"你去哪里了？"

"我也不知道。我就到处乱走，走到了一处我自己也没去过的地方。在温泉的后面，山的西侧那边。"

"那挺远的了。"希卡普说道。

亚丝翠耸了耸肩。"我需要思考。嗷。"她的梳子这时刚好卡在了头发的结上，连忙把梳子取了下来。

亚丝翠把梳子放在了一边，开始用手梳理头发，皱着眉头说道："我今天投掷了太久的斧子，现在胳膊还是有些疼。"

希卡普一动不动，不知道该做什么。他知道自己是亚丝翠最近难过的理由，所以她才会去投掷这么久的斧头。但是他还是有些私心，想知道她是否有一些…不同的感觉，毕竟她已经拿树林出气了。他不知道自己该怎么帮忙，害怕自己的方法反而会让她感觉更糟糕了。

她又捡起了梳子，这次轻轻地梳理着她刚整理好的地方。看着她梳理头发跟上周一样让人坐立不安，但是他就是不能移开视线。亚丝翠继续慢慢地竖立着头发，从头帘梳理到了脸庞的侧面。

突然她转过头来，发现希卡普正在盯着她。

真棒。希卡普连忙低下头看自己的笔记本，暗暗骂着自己。

"你这周都干了些什么啊？"

他看了她一眼，但是因为害怕露出自己红透了的耳根和脸颊，他又低下头去。"画广场附近的房屋。"

她靠了过来，看着他手中的那页画纸。"看来你已经画完了。"

"没有，画的不太对。"他指了指自己画的房子。"这几个房子不一样大，而且这个房子的地基要更宽一些，应该跟雕刻着的龙的翅膀一样宽才对。"

她皱着眉，凑了上去。"这是干什么用的？"

"为在更大的纸上作画做练习—就是你今天早上看到的那张。"

"哦，给你父亲的吗？"

他点了点头，继续画起了房子，这次从不同的角度入手。她静静地看着，突然又轻声笑了出来，发出了银铃般的声音，以至于他差点没听出来。

"怎么了？"

"你估计又会说自己画的不对了…无论是什么理由。"她挥舞着梳子，解释道。她歪着头，笑着看着他说道，"估计你又会找到什么不对的地方，说这里不一样。但是对我来说，这和广场边的房子一模一样呀。"

他皱了皱眉，试图理解她在说些什么。

"你是想说我是个完美主义者吗？"

"不，完全没有。我说这个干什么？"他看到了她眼底和满脸的微笑，理解了她的讽刺。

看着她的笑容，希卡普很难不笑出来。他又开始画了一张新的。当他开始我那个屋顶上加细节的时候，他听到了她的咕哝声。她的双手向后够去，试图梳理后脑勺上的头发，但是胳膊又放了下来。

"怎么了？"

她有些懊恼，但是没有回答。

"你是…怎么了？"

"我的胳膊很疼，没法够到后脑勺。"她听上去很生气，被自己的酸痛—自己造成的酸痛—惹到了，令他忍俊不禁。

他努力不把自己脑海中的想法大声地说出来。

亚丝翠又试图拎着头发，让它离自己的胳膊近一些，但是他看得出并没有成功。

他的内心十分复杂，有一个声音告诉他，让他什么也不要说，因为他总是把事情搞砸。但是他还是开了口：

"我能帮忙吗？"


	71. 解开心结

亚丝翠的脸上闪过一丝近乎脆弱的警惕，突然间希卡普就后悔自己问出了这个问题。他张开嘴，正准备道歉，却看到她把梳子递给了自己。

那，好吧。

他能做到的。没什么大不了的。

希卡普坐到了亚丝翠的身后，后者撩了撩头发，让头发自然垂了下来，如同金色的瀑布一般。他把右腿放了下来，这才发现自己的左腿靠在了她的腿边。

他应该换个姿势。他不应该—他可以试试把左腿也弯曲到一个角度…

这时候亚丝翠轻轻地把手放在了他左腿的膝盖上，着实吓了他一跳，令他僵在了原地。

"没关系的。"她扭过头来对他说道。

他凝视了亚丝翠片刻，看到了她的微笑。那种笑容，就像穿透深灰色的乌云的一缕阳光。很快她便扭开了头，他开始梳理她的头发。

这比他想象的要重一些，但是更加柔软，温暖。他效仿着她梳头发的样子，从底下慢慢往上捋，直到他能顺利把梳子拔出来。他又瞄准了下一块区域，轻轻地梳理着，尽量不弄疼她。

"谢谢。"她静静地说道。她伸出手，又拿起了一块水果干。

他没有回答，因为他的注意力集中在了他所作的事情上，也尝试不要想太多，什么她的头发是什么感觉的，她现在离自己有多近，如果他不每每把事情搞砸的话，他有多想一生都为她这样做。

他漫不经心地回想起了他忙着照顾自己的父亲的那天晚上，亚丝翠是怎么一下子就出现在他的房间的窗外的（见第二十三章：安静对话）。她知道他需要找人聊聊，找一个愿意听他说话的人聊聊。他想要再经历一次那样的一个小时，两个人的小声交流。他多希望每天晚上都能有这样的一个钟头啊。

他真的想跟她每时每刻待在一起，真的。做一次不会让他的心脏扭结的交谈。

他又想起了亚丝翠所说的，他需要找一个清醒，不会打呼噜的人聊聊。她说得对。

他一遍又一遍地梳理着亚丝翠的头发，感觉头发从他的手指上轻轻滑过。

也许她也需要同样的东西。

亚丝翠拿起了另一块水果干，换了个姿势，盘起了腿。

"亚丝翠？"

"怎么了？"

"出什么事了？不开心吗？"我能帮忙吗？我能补救吗？但是他不敢大声说出来。

她沉默了片刻。他感觉她的身体僵了一下，呼吸也逐渐深沉起来。

"没什么…问题。"

他没有回答，因为他不这么觉得。他想要听到她真实的想法。

"就好像…我们之间有什么隔阂，但我又不知道该如何开口。"

"隔阂？"这个词很难理解她具体想说什么。

她僵住了，但是希卡普只是梳理着头发。她的头发就像某种计时器一样，梳理完的顺滑部分是已经度过的时间，还有些卷浪的是还剩下的时间。如果他能梳得慢一些，他们就有更多的时间在一起，修补两个人的关系。

"你生气了吗？"

"没有。"她毫不犹豫地回答道。

他移了移梳子，朝脖颈的方向动了动。看到她更深黄色的皮肤，他猜测是因为这里很少会接触阳光，被长发遮掩。他正准备梳起来，却发现头发扭成了一个结，如果他用梳子的话，肯定会很疼的。

他把梳子放在了腿上，用手指开始一点一点轻轻地拨开头发。

"是有一个结吗？"亚丝翠问道。

"嗯。"他回答。他看了亚丝翠一眼，但是她正背对着希卡普。

"如果你用刀的话，你可以直接割开。"

不行。他想。

他大声地说："大概弄好了，不需要剪。"他的手指上下穿插着，直到他能用梳子轻轻捋开头发。过了一会儿，缠结便消失了。

"好了。"他满意地说道。他吸了口气，又回到了原来的问题上。

"你生气了吗？"

她想了想。"没有。我…"

他静静地听着，同时小心地捋着她的头发。

"你一开始告诉我的时候，我特别害怕，那时候我以为你会接受。"希卡普听了之后摇了摇头，但是也没说什么。

"我猜，那种恐惧…从此再未离开过我。"

"为什么？"

她扭过头来看了他一眼。她的身影在透过树林的阳光下闪闪发光。

"我不知道。我感觉…"她坐直了一些，手指在阳光下摆动。"我感觉像是有人给了我…一把武器，一把很大，很锋利，很危险，我还没有用过的武器…我不知道该拿它怎么办。我不知道该怎么做。"

很明显亚丝翠和武器总是能挂上钩。希卡普低下头，看着手中的长发。他倒不会对她的这种比拟方式发表意见，他也明白她是什么意思。

"只要你不用来宰了我就行。"他说。

她短促地笑了一声。

"你拿它怎么做都可以，"他补充道，他的声音有些沙哑，但是他还是说了下去，"或者…"

"或者？"

"或者…如果你不想要的话，你可以把它还过来。"

他唯一能听到的声音是温泉的流水声和树上的鸟叫声。她没有回答。

过了一会儿，她摇了摇头，迅速而无声地拒绝了。

然后她小声说道。"不，不可能的。"

希卡普正准备继续梳头发，却发现她的皮肤已经泛红，不只是脖子，而是一路红到了耳根。他稍稍凑上去，看到了她红透了的脸颊。

他不知道该如何是好，也不知道该说些什么，只好拿起梳子，然后再次停了下来。他可以看到她的脖子和肩膀相接的线条。有的时候她会在同样的地方吻他，甚至有可能咬他，他永远也忘不掉那一次，真的。每每想到，他就像被雷电贯穿了全身一样，像是要把他活活烧死。

同样的事情会发生在她身上吗？

他犹豫了一刻，他的手轻轻拂过了她的后颈，轻轻划过了那道曲线。她的身体颤了一下，轻微得他差点没有注意到。他再次用指尖轻轻划过她的皮肤，感受着她的柔软。

亚丝翠突然把手移到了他的左腿上，希卡普僵住了。她的手指划过他的膝盖，像是在向他的身体放电一样，他意识到这种放电不是因为她碰了哪里，而是因为她的触碰本身。

她扭过头来面对着他，但是并没有移开手。他本以为自己会看到的是她的那种坏笑，但是不是。他没有想到的是，她看上去吓坏了。

他不想让她感到害怕或者难过，于是他纯凭着直觉伸出手，撩开了她的刘海。

她仔细地看着他的脸，仿佛在研究他的构造一般。他则趁着这个机会，好好端详着她眼中的蓝色（此处可能有双关，Blue除了指亚丝翠眼睛的颜色以外，同时代指亚丝翠的难过）。

"你选择了我。"她轻声说道。这不是一个问句。

"是的。"他的回答也不是一个问句。他这么选择了，而如果能够重来，他还会这么选择。如果有任何人认为他的选择是错的，包括亚丝翠本人，他一定会跟他争论个不停。

"你不愿意收回去。"

"永远也不会。"

她本想说些什么，但是欲言又止。希卡普看见了她的微笑，令他全身上下充斥着温暖与放松。

"我也不会。"

他本来还想说些什么，但是亚丝翠的选择就要好的很多。她凑上来，亲吻了他。


	72. 渴求温柔

希卡普的左手轻轻划过她的长发，轻轻地将她拉了过来，正好让亚丝翠能把一只手放在他的胸口上，另一只手绕过他的后颈。她的指尖轻轻擦过他的皮肤，令他蹭的一下躲开了。他没有穿上衣，这样的感觉就像被电击了一样。

他端详着她的眼睛，一笑生花。在那一刻，他看到了她眼中的狡黠，突然又被她推到了背后温暖的石头上，轻轻地搂住了他。她的长发垂下肩膀来，像是生长的蔓藤一样。他伸出手来抱住了亚丝翠。这是他第一次感受到她全身的重量。

他这辈子不会再正常呼吸了，再也不会了。

她的温暖，柔软，力量与渴望在亲吻的时候都得以体现，一手抚摸着他的胸口，另一只手托着他的头，正在把他拉过去。

他非常享受他们两人肌肤之亲的感觉。他想要品味她的肌肤，感受她下颌之下的柔软，沿着她的曲线慢慢向她的脖颈探索着，观察着她的锁骨上的曲线的微妙变化，同时又很好奇这样的举动会不会让她颤抖。

但是他没有动。她的两片嘴唇让他享受着天旋地转的快感，他只好握住她的手腕，顺带着抚摸着她的长发，回以更为深沉的长吻。

他们沉浸在了自己的世界里，尽管外面的世界是那么的复杂，在他们的深吻和紧紧相拥之间，一切都是那么的简单，那么的明显，那么的美妙。

"你选择了我。"她趁着片刻喘息之际悄声说道。他抬起头，脸颊微红，眼睛因为快乐而炯炯有神，点了点头。

"是的。"

"谢谢你。"她说道，再次低下了头。

"永远都会。"希卡普说道。"只是——"

她刚刚吻上他的嘴唇，突然退缩了回去。

"只是什么？"

"如果你能不设法杀了我的话——"

她笑着趴倒在他的身上，紧紧地抱住了他，让他痒的直哆嗦。

"也不要挠我痒——"他突然僵住了。亚丝翠侧过头，在他的脖子上摩挲起来。

"你身上真好闻。"她悄声说道。看着她在自己身上摸索，希卡普嫉妒自己没有相同的权利，但是只要她还在自己的锁骨上方用牙齿摩挲着，自己就根本动不了。

她的嘴唇上下移动着，直到在希卡普的脸颊上被他的嘴唇所捕获，有些猝不及防，但是希卡普的大脑几乎是一片空白了。他体内的一切现在都是那种触感和温暖，唇吻和火焰，还有那种与众不同，近乎有些痛苦的快乐。

最后亚丝翠还是从希卡普的身上起来了。她的嘴唇有些肿胀，只好用舌尖舔了舔。

"那现在我们干什么？"她的声音小得像是一阵耳语。

"现在？"

"对。"

希卡普脑海里有很多的选项，但是没有一个能让他大声说出口或者多想。他抬起头。

"嗯，首先，我得重新梳理你的头发。"

亚丝翠笑出了声，坐直了身体，盘起了腿，然后把希卡普拉了起来，这次两个人是面对面的坐着。她轻轻地抱住了他，把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

"不需要的。"她说道。

但是他还是伸出手去够石头那边的梳子。

"可以吗？"

她扬起了头，最后吻了他一口，就像是点亮世界，提供温暖的火把一样，然后转过身去，方便希卡普够到她的头发。

太阳离落山不远了，他们周围的空气沉浸了下来，温泉时而弹出的水花也被染成了金黄色。

"要知道，"他试图往声音中填充那种阳光的感觉，"如果你打算告诉我一直困扰你的事情的话，我可能是能帮助你的。"

亚丝翠哼了一声，用胳臂肘顶了顶他。但是希卡普还是看到了她的微笑。

"肯定是有个聪明人告诉你的。"她回答道。

"嗯，"他同意道，"可能吧。"

希卡普用梳子轻轻地拉直她的头发，尽管很快头发就不再纠缠了，可是他不想停手，于是他用一只手托住她的头发，这样她就不会意识到头发已经梳好了。

"你想告诉我你要我的假肢干什么吗？"

"不要。"

"诶，别这样，"他说道，"我都让你直接拿去……不知道在背后做了什么恶毒的勾当？"

亚丝翠扭过头，咧嘴笑了笑。

这让他有了一个主意，不过也是那种在脑海里直接被封杀了的主意。

他马上就要把头发梳完了，但是正当她扭过头去看喷泉的水花的时候，他凑了上去，用他的双唇在她的脖子后面亲了上去，双手搂住了她，轻轻地把她拉到了自己的身边。

他品尝着她的脖颈，她耳根后面皮肤的轻柔，并用他的牙齿蹭了蹭她的下巴。这一系列的举动让她猝不及防地打了个寒颤，轻声叫了出来。他在她的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，就像是几周前亚丝翠在他的脖子上也咬了一口一样。她跳了起来，抓住了他的腿，这一举动令希卡普自己也吓得跳了起来。

亚丝翠突然转过身来，不住地凑上去吻着希卡普，仿佛她完全没有停下来的意思一样。

正是他所想要的。

三年匆匆而过，他可能还没有意识到，现在他的世界里已经都是亚丝翠的红唇的天地了。

她咬了咬希卡普的下嘴唇，令他不禁缩了缩。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，让希卡普欲火焚身。他把手上的东西放在了一边，把她拉到了自己的怀抱里，或者是她自己跳进来的，反正他已经不确定了。

她的双腿岔开，双手抚摸着他的短发，两人的嘴唇也在纠缠，让他不再拘谨。他抓住了她的手腕，把她拉了下来，透过她紧致的衣服，他都能感受到亚丝翠的曲线和她完美的肌肉，她的力量。不像上次两人在铁匠铺里的接吻，这次她的裙子不再是一个障碍，已经被远远地抛在了后面，在另一边的石头下，于是现在两个人之间的隔阂只剩下了一层布料。两人挨得是如此近以至于亚丝翠的身体像是着了火一样。

希卡普这辈子从未有过这样完美的经历和体验。

亚丝翠微微抬起头，看着他的眼睛，两双眼睛近在咫尺。

他们都已经喘不上气了，就像是两人一路跑回了村子，而不是在这里接吻到天昏地暗一样。

希卡普先笑了。

"你要还想借我的腿一用，随时提。"

她笑着抱住了他，紧紧地贴着他的头。希卡普的双手还是在抚摸着她的长发，闭上了眼睛，静静地感受着她的存在。

她从他的身上移开，坐在了他的身边。她撩起自己的头发，重新披散在自己的肩膀后。

"准备走吧，该回家了，我也不能用你的腿了。"

"你确定你之后不会再用来做别的了？"

她笑着重重地给他来了一拳。他的胳膊的麻木感，尽管是很疼，但是跟刚才看到她重新露出微笑，那种近乎痛苦的快乐相比，不值一提。

他安上了假肢，这次没有在意她是否在看，然后穿上了上衣。他们一起跳下了石头，往村庄的方向走去。


	73. 分享风景

大家这一周都很忙，需要外出飞行，训练学员，出席会议，讨论关于莫侬的花园的部落事宜，还有该如何安排博克岛上日渐增多的龙骑手。但是每天下午，当太阳逐渐下沉的时候，希卡普，亚丝翠和鱼脚丝，有的时候还有双胞胎和鼻涕粗会在希卡普家门口集合。希卡普还是在完成他的大幅作品，但是他总是带上了食物，这样每天下午他们就可以无边无际的讨论，还有什么没做的，第二天还该做些什么。

鼻涕粗和鱼脚丝一直在争论是否需要更多高强度的飞行训练，要加入关于武器的训练。希卡普并没有参与这次讨论，他也对信物起的设计没有任何兴趣。亚丝翠坐在希卡普的身边，捂着脸，没有让大家看到她的笑容。她知道的确有更多的武器，但是也明白希卡普不打算告诉大家这些武器的存在，于是她也什么也没有说。她有自己的斧子就够了，所以这事情跟她也没有太大的关系。希卡普扭过头来看了她一眼，脸上仍然挂满了微笑，于是亚丝翠也扭过头来让他看见了自己的微笑，随手吃掉了最后一块水果干。

希卡普的画作已经基本完成，填满了画纸上的每一点空白，捕捉到了他家门口的博克岛的每一点神韵。亚丝翠特别喜欢看他绘画的过程，仍然对他能够把收入眼底的景色，还有所有他想到的东西，全部用画笔描绘出来这一点叹为观止。她看到过他测绘地图，给无牙画肖像，给龙之书作画，甚至还有包括她在内的人像，以及那天晚上她在铁匠铺看到的素描。她了解他的天赋，但是目睹这一切的发生仍然让她感到惊奇。

她向他的身边张望，索性坐在了他的边上，这样看得更清楚一些。真好啊。房子画得惟妙惟肖，还有广场，建筑，通向码头的小路，在他的笔下就像是能让她直接跳进去，走在上面一样。

但是最精彩的还是他一个一个的添加那些被隐藏的彩蛋。在一栋房子后面，钩牙的尾巴的影子轮廓被勾勒了出来，他的头则出现在了房子的另一边。暴芙纳特的头盔和特夫纳特的头盔上的尖角在龙厩的后面清晰可见，就好像他们在那里准备搞什么不被允许的事情一样。霍克和鱼脚丝站在远处的山丘上，只能看到两个小点，一起向海边走去。每一个人，每一条龙在这幅画作上都能够被找到，只要仔细一看，亚丝翠就能看到村子里的一个新的人物，一条新的龙。

特夫纳特站起身来，看了一眼希卡普面前的画纸，准备去龙厩那里喂双头龙。

"我觉得你挂反了。"他笑着说。

"谢了，我会处理的。"希卡普报以微笑，但是并没有抬起头来。

"回头见，希卡普。"暴芙纳特跟着她的哥哥一起往山下走去。

鱼脚丝和鼻涕粗还在他们面前的草地上停留，但是已经停止了争论。亚丝翠再次把注意力放在了画作上，还在找她想找的东西。

"怎么了？"

她皱了皱眉，但是没有回答。她仔细地凝视着画作，观察着每一条线，看着每一块景色。

"你在找什么呢？"希卡普看着她。

她抬起头。"我大概把所有人都找到了，可是……我在哪里呢？"

"那里。"希卡普用手中的铅笔指向画纸的右侧边缘。他已经在画的每一个边缘填充了细节，但是各不相同。左侧是悬崖，上面是大海，而右侧只是波浪线，就像是他的门上的刻痕一样。

"我没有看到啊。"她说道。她凑上去仔细地看着，突然惊叹一声。

"那是我的头发。"她静静地说道。那些长长的波浪线条真的是她的发辫，就好像是从她的脖子那里截取下来的一样。

"是的。你在那里，我的旁边。"希卡普静静地说道。

"所以，这就是你的视角下的博克岛。"她说。

"嗯，大概是吧。"他接话道，填充起正在吃饭的风飞翅膀下面的阴影。亚丝翠注意到自己的斧头正在风飞背后，自己家的房子边靠着，那些精致的线条画出了一个完美的复制品。

"无牙呢？"

"他在我们身后的屋顶上。"

"所以你还没有把他画出来？"

"还没有。"

"那你打算怎么把他加上去？"

"我还不确定呢。"

她抱起双腿，把头靠了上去。"你会想到办法的，你总是会想到。"她说。

他只是笑了笑，继续看着自己的画纸。

"你打算怎么给他？"

"这我也不确定。"

"你应该在晚会上拿给他。"亚丝翠说道。希卡普摇了摇头。

"不行，不行。那太——我很有可能会在家里给他。"

"希卡普，你应该把这个分享给大家。"亚丝翠争论道。希卡普耸了耸肩，什么也没有说，继续埋头画画。

最后，他倒是不用费心思为这件事情下决定了。他的父亲在他生日的那天下午回到家里，在餐桌上看到了这幅画。那时候整个村子的人都已经聚集在大礼堂里了，准备大吃大喝，而希卡普也准备在那里去见他的父亲。

可是史图依克居然先回家了，然后希卡普听到他进了屋子，站在门口。希卡普连忙冲下楼来阻止他的父亲，不让他看到桌子上的东西，可是太晚了。他刚刚把这幅画裱起来，还准备挂在他父亲的房间里的。

"这是什么？"史图依克好奇地问道。

"额，对，嗯，生日快乐，老爸。"希卡普慢慢地走下了台阶，一只手挠了挠头。

史图依克拿起了画作，看着揣摩起来。他凑得近了一些，观察着上面的细节，然后又把画移远了一些。

"这是博克岛……"史图依克慢慢地开口说道，声音很轻柔。

"是的。"希卡普走了上去，从后面看着自己的画。现在他觉得自己有一万个地方需要修改了。行吧。

"这画的是博克岛，此时此刻的博克岛。"史图依克说道。希卡普跟着点了点头。

"所有人都在的博克岛。"史图依克轻声说道，

"所有人。"希卡普不知道该回答什么。

"戈博在那里。"史图依克柔声说道，凑近了铁匠铺，看着小小的戈博在里面工作，挥舞着胳膊，像是在叫嚷着什么一样。

"我在那里。"史图依克继续说道。希卡普把他的父亲画在了大礼堂外面，胸前怀抱双臂，看着山下的村庄。画中的他微笑着，画外的他也露出了同样的笑容。

"这是你画的。"这不是一个问句。

也许我应该送一把剑的。希卡普想道。他低下了头。

"对，"他回答道，"是我画的。"

他听着自己的父亲轻轻地用手敲着桌子的声音，抬起了头。史图依克正一手把画放回到桌子上，另一只手拍了拍儿子的肩膀。

希卡普僵住了。

史图依克的眼神中透露出了好奇与赞叹。他带着同样的表情看着自己的儿子，开口了：

"谢谢你，儿子，"他的声音低沉而颤抖，"这实在是……谢谢你。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"不用谢，生日快乐。"他重复道。

突然，出乎希卡普的意料，史图依克抬起了手，再次端详起了画作，找出了画中更多的人和龙，然后把另一只手放在了希卡普的头上，揉了揉他的头，把他拉近了一些。

希卡普靠近了他的父亲，跟他一起欣赏着画作。看上去这幅画达到了希卡普想要的效果，每个人，还有每一条龙都躲藏在这幅画的某一个角落，他没有太去关注那些他想修改的东西。

"那，咱们走吧。"史图依克顿了顿，说道。

希卡普点了点头。

"等着让大家都看看这幅大作。"史图依克继续说道，拿了这幅画，走向家门。

希卡普抬起头笑出了声。亚丝翠说对了。


	74. 听从安排

等他们赶到了大礼堂，里面已经嘈杂得震耳欲聋了。但是看到史图依克和希卡普的到来，声音逐渐安静了下来。地板因为支撑着这么多的人和食品而微微颤动。整个村子的人都在里面等待着庆典的开始。

史图依克来到了礼堂的前方，把画像挂在了屋子的正中央，也是整个房间被火光照耀的最明亮的地方。整个晚上，不时从那里传来惊叫声："那个是我！我在那里！"其他人呼朋唤友，告诉他们在画面上找到了他们的亲属，孩子，或者是他们的龙。然后他们回来到希卡普的面前，亲口感谢他，或者对他的天赋和才华赞不绝口。那种赞赏与激动，来自每个人的赞许，对于希卡普来说比屋子里的温度更加温暖，令他的脸逐渐红了起来。

他大概明白自己的脸今天晚上会一直这么红了，但是可能这也不重要了阿布。酒喝得越多，脸也会越红。

看到希卡普在长桌边上给自己填上了一些食物，戈博来到了他的身边。他拿着一个硕大的杯子，一个比他的脑袋还大的酒杯。他的脸都快紫了，站也站不直，踉踉跄跄的。

但是他还是想办法站稳了，拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，冲着他眨了眨眼睛。"伙计，干得漂亮。"

"谢了戈博。"希卡普目送着戈博踉踉跄跄地又离开了他的身边，哼着小曲，嘴里还嘟囔着些什么别的。这次晚会会很漫长的。

他站起身子，离开了桌边，毕竟旁边没什么地方了，也是因为知道自己会被邀请到任何一边的对话之中。他实在是饿了，只想着吃。他站在屋子的另一端，远离自己的画作的一边，看着大家对着画作指指点点。

绝对比一把剑要好多了。他想道。

等着乐师们吃完了，大礼堂里的音乐也随之响起。音乐会演奏整晚，伴随着的是大家的载歌载舞，还有各种关于史图依克，他们的部落，他们的历史的各种风流往事。博克岛有瑟菲斯大赛和亲衣节，这些传统渊源流传，是他们的文化的一部分。但是领袖的生日也是传统中的一部分，和所有其他的节日一样重要，每一年他们都会为领袖能够带领他们维持和平，建设未来而庆祝。史图依克成长为领袖，与龙的斗争的故事会一直被大家传颂——当然维京人这段血腥的历史已经被抛在了脑后。现在，这段故事往往会以与龙族的和平共处而结束。这可能是他们历史上最值得歌颂的和平。

希卡普听到了乐曲演奏的声音，来到了屋子的另一端拿起了两个酒杯，倒进去了完全不同的东西。

他在大礼堂李徘徊，寻找着空闲的座位，突然感觉有人抓住了他的腿。他本来以为会是一条龙，结果发现是艾拉，驯龙学院最年轻的学生之一的妹妹，抓住了他。她很机智地选择抓住了他的右腿而不是左腿，这样他不会很容易就摔倒。

"我要骑龙！"

她可能才两岁吧，还是三岁，但是已经和任何一个维京人一样吵吵闹闹了。

"好好好，"希卡普慢慢地说道。突然从他的身后传来了一个声音。

"如果你不会好好请求的话，没有人会带你去骑龙的，艾拉。"鱼脚丝出现在了身后，把她抱起来放在了自己的肩膀上，她看上去特别开心。

希卡普抬起头来看了她一眼，艾拉也在盯着他看，微微前倾身子，举起了她稚嫩的拳头。"现在，要骑龙！"

"艾拉……"鱼脚丝准备把她放下来，艾拉连忙抱紧了他的皮毛背心，但是声音丝毫没有降低。

"我现在希望能够骑龙。"

鱼脚丝冲希卡普翻了个白眼，没有再去管艾拉。"我就是带着她骑了一次肉球，自从这之后她就一直要求再去骑龙。"

"我了解这种感觉，"希卡普对皱紧了眉头的艾拉说道。

"艾拉，咱们去找你的母亲吧，她应该在找你呢。"艾拉看上去很不情愿，一直死抓着鱼脚丝的头发。

"要不这样吧，"希卡普说道，"我明天早上要出去飞行。如果你的母亲同意，你可以跟我一起来。"

艾拉的脸上瞬间有了光彩，她在鱼脚丝的肩膀上不断晃动，对鱼脚丝来说这可不是什么容易承受的事情。

"但是你必须完全按照我的话照做，而且你得听无牙和我的话。"

艾拉点了点头，看上去要马上跳到希卡普的身上了。可是希卡普手里拿了两个酒杯，没办法抓住到。鱼脚丝连忙把她按在了自己的肩膀上，像是扛着一袋鱼一样把她带到了屋子的另一边。希卡普看到艾拉不断挣扎着试图逃脱，却无济于事，最后终于从眼前消失了。

大概一个小时之后，亚丝翠发现希卡普坐在桌边，靠在身后的石墙上。

"你说得对。"他打了个招呼，亚丝翠便坐在了他的身边。

"什么？"

"我提前把画给了我爸。"他冲着房间另一侧聚集的人群点了点头。"我把画给了他只好，他就带了过来。你说得对。"

"呃，你这么说了我就没了跟你讲'早告诉过你了'的乐趣了。"她佯装恼怒，还是露出了微笑。

他递给亚丝翠了一个杯子。

"这是什么？"

"蜂蜜酒。"

"给我的？"

他点了点头，看着亚丝翠从他手中接过了那个酒杯。"但是已经没了啊。"她说。

"对，但是我提前留给你了一些。"

她笑着靠近了一些，坐在了他的身边，和他一样倚靠着石墙，发辫分散在了肩膀两侧。"谢谢。抱歉我迟到了。"

他耸了耸肩。至少她现在到了，这就行了。

她抿了一口，然后收起了双腿。她这次穿了一件他从未见过的长衫，脖子上挂了一串刺绣，她的两只胳膊上挂了更多。她的发辫很分散，并且扎了两条辫子。这次她也没有穿任何的铠甲或者护具。

希卡普不断着观察着她，每次都能看到一点新细节。然后他扭开了头，看着远处的人群，火堆，还有自己慢慢走动着的父亲。亚丝翠看上去美极了，美到他现在还不能完全接受她的变化。

她喝了一口自己的蜂蜜酒，拿去了一些希卡普留给她的食物。与此同时他们谈天说地，讨论着晚会，那幅画，还争论着明天的飞行谁会更快一些。希卡普完全放松了，看着亚丝翠的指尖的晃动，神游在自己的脑海之中，好奇她衣服上装饰的那些针线是不是都是自己做的。

他突然抬起头，看到他的父亲站在自己的面前。

亚丝翠坐直了身体，放下了酒杯。

"先生，生日快乐。"她笑着说道。

"谢谢。也感谢你能够成为希卡普送给我的礼物的一部分。"

亚丝翠困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

"爸……"希卡普投来了一个警惕的眼神。史图依克的身形有些摇摇晃晃，今天晚上他喝了好多的酒，身体有些承受不住自己的重量了。而且，希卡普发现自己的父亲处于一个完全放松而且很快乐的状态之下，这个组合真是相当罕见了。

"你们两个，别忘了今晚的巡逻。"

希卡普看上去很困惑。这个时候有人在远处呼喊着史图依克，他便狂笑着走了开来。

"你爸是让刚刚让我们去巡逻了吗？"

"我猜应该是吧。"他的视线尚未离开自己的父亲。

"行吧，等我喝完这一杯，我们就去。"

希卡普扭过头，看着她举起了酒杯，慢慢地喝了起来，而酒杯后面的坏笑逐渐克制不住。

"这可是首领的安排。"她说道。

希卡普摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑："这话我没办法反驳啊。"


	75. 你追我赶

他们分头离开了大礼堂，决定在龙厩那里碰头。虽然说史图依克是让他们夜航去了，但是也不需要搞得太明显，免得惹上麻烦。

亚丝翠在龙厩边上暴打了希卡普一顿，开始整理风飞身上的龙鞍，这时听到了无牙降落的声音。

她听到无牙开始呼唤风飞，发出的声音倒挺像一种嘲讽的。风飞听上去同意了他的话，摇了摇尾巴，用翅膀拱了拱亚丝翠。

"准备起飞了吗？"她走了过去，本来是期待着看到希卡普走进龙厩的。可是她只是听到了他从窗户上方传来的声音。

"早就准备好了——看看你能不能追的上！"

"走吧姑娘，咱们去抓只夜煞去。"她跳上了龙鞍，靠在了风飞的头边。风飞晃了晃脑袋，向着天空叫了两声，立刻跑出了大门，冲上云霄。

无牙正在学院的上方盘旋，亚丝翠则在海边赶上了他们。他们在云间你追我赶，借着气流自由飘动，然后再向海平面上扎去，用翅膀划过水面。希卡普让无牙侧过身体，趁着风飞赶上来的时候，溅了她们一身水。

"嘿！别溅水了！"亚丝翠喊道。

希卡普笑着在空中打了个盘旋，又向博克岛的东侧进发，在岛屿上方盘旋起来。

他们从博克岛的上空俯视着村庄——一览无余，因为大家基本上都在大礼堂里喝酒吃肉。小径与广场上空无一人，火堆也都即将燃尽，因为现在保证它们能继续燃烧下去是没有什么用的。酋长的生日夜估计是要彻夜狂欢，载歌载舞的了。

"好吧，这次巡逻估计会很轻松的了。"希卡普说道，"没有人到处闲逛，眼到之处也没有陌生的船只迫近。"

亚丝翠点了点头。"不过对于夜飞来说还是挺适合的。"她回应道。天气晴朗，一轮弯月照亮水面，光线刚好让他们能看清楚下面的房屋，远处波光粼粼的海面，一点一点的小涟漪。

他们慢慢地掠过村庄，能够听到下面的大礼堂里传来的声音。大门不时被人打开，火光也时不时的照亮了面前的草地和台阶，还有里面的村民舞动的长影，载歌载舞的声音。

亚丝翠向下望去，意识到尽管自己已经盼望着这次宴会一整周了，她还是更愿意留在空中，也迟迟不愿回到地面上去。

"嘿，希卡普！"希卡普听到了她的声音，看到了她的笑容，"咱们比谁先到海湾。"

"好嘞。"

不知道怎么搞的，她居然比他先到了。可能是因为她飞的比较低，从树冠穿越岛屿比较快的缘故吧，因为她知道风飞很容易就能躲开高处的树枝，而无牙就不像这样。也许她是起飞的时候快了一些吧，但是无牙的空中加速是要比风飞快的。

亚丝翠等风飞落在了草地上，从龙背上跳了下来，望着空中的希卡普骑着无牙慢慢盘旋降落。

她呆望着。也许是希卡普让她赢的。

这不太可能。但是——

"你是让着我了吗？"

希卡普正坐在龙鞍上，呆望着正揉着无牙的鼻子的亚丝翠。"现在你不但赢了，还要嘲讽我喽？"

她的笑容丝毫没有表示歉意的样子。

"不，你赢了。"

"嗯……真是奇怪。"

希卡普耸了耸肩，把他的假肢从龙鞍上解了下来，跳到了地面上。

无牙用他的鼻子顶了顶亚丝翠。看到希卡普跳了下来，她就忘记了手里的事情，还在期待着被挠鼻子的无牙就不请自来了。"抱歉，无牙。"

无牙嘟囔了两声。希卡普靠着无牙的龙背，一只脚跳着，终于把假肢调好了。

"出什么问题了吗？"

"哦，没怎么。"他看了看亚丝翠，又低下头瞅了瞅自己的假肢。"我上次调整了一下它的顶端，还不是很适应。"

"这样啊。"亚丝翠挠了挠无牙的下巴，听着它的咕噜声。风飞这个时候也跑上来争宠，把鼻子顶在了亚丝翠和无牙两者之间。

"啊不妙，"亚丝翠笑了笑，"我不挠了，无牙。"两条龙在海湾里你追我赶，假装撕咬起来，一直打到了亚丝翠和希卡普连声音也听不见了的地方。

"那，我的奖品是什么？"

希卡普看着远处打斗的两龙，冲着亚丝翠笑了笑。"我也不知道，你赢了什么？吹嘘的权利？"

"别啊，我早就有了。"她背过手去，走向希卡普。他皱着眉头看着她走了过来，但是他没有后退。

突然风飞冲了上来，差点把亚丝翠撞进水池子里，无牙随即也跳了上来，紧跟在风飞的身后。无牙很快就落在了风飞的身上，两条龙在水里打了起来，互相抵御着不让对方把自己推进水池子里去。

"控制住他，姑娘！别让他那么主动！"亚丝翠呼喊的声音在山洞里四处回荡，引起了希卡普的大笑。

"说得好像别人随随便便就能占据主动权一样。"他笑着说道。

亚丝翠抬头仰望，看着繁星点缀着黑暗的深空。海湾这里的月光很暗淡，但是她盯着天空看越久，她的眼睛就越能适应黑暗。无牙和风飞在水池子边休战了，喝起了池水。可是等她低下头来打量两条龙的时候，眼前的景象让她呆住了。

她认出了这个地方。这里是多年前她第一次骑龙之后降落的地方。那时候是希卡普阻止她没让她回到村子里，亚丝翠看到了他挺身而出的样子，那一瞬间她感觉自己看到了未来的领袖的影子。同样是那个时候，她第一次吻了他。

她现在知道自己想要什么奖品了。其实，她一直明白，但是自己没有勇气开口去要。这么主动……对于她来说不是件很平常的事情。但是……现在她很确定自己需要主动。

希卡普看着她，脸上写满了好奇。

"我想好我的奖励要什么了。"

他背过手去，看上去有些躁动，但是亚丝翠看得出他在憋笑。她站在了希卡普面前，静静地看着他的脸。

"让我猜猜，"他摸了摸自己的下巴，凑近了一些，悄声对着她说道："你想让我……再把你丢到树梢上一次？"

亚丝翠眯起眼睛。"不，你可别想。"

他笑了笑。"嘿，这样你就能认真听我说话了。"

"有好多更好的办法。"她说道。现在轮到她憋笑了。

他伸出手，撩开了亚丝翠的刘海，看着她的那个眼神让她的内心颤抖了一下。

她轻轻地牵住了他的手，搂住了他，吻了上去。

他搂住了亚丝翠，另一只手轻轻捏住了她的下巴，吻得深了一些。

她用两手抓住了他的上衣，把他拉近了一些，用自己的手掌抚摸着希卡普的身体。

希卡普突然躲闪开了。"天啊，亚丝翠，你的手也太冷了吧！"

她笑了笑，但是很快停了下来。此时希卡普牵住了她的两只手，把它们拉到了他的衬衫之下的后背上，捂住了她的双手。在又一轮接吻之中，在她的指尖之下，他的皮肤像是火焰一样滚烫。

风飞的呼唤和无牙的咆哮令他们再次抬起头来，看到两条龙已经停止了争斗，正盯着他们看。

"该往回走了。"她说道。这不是一个提问。他们两个人都知道他们不能在户外待太久，虽然亚丝翠的缺席不是很容易被察觉到，但是希卡普的缺席就不一样了。

他点了点头，再次把她拉入自己的怀中。这措手不及的举动让她惊叫出声，却又因为他的再次亲吻被堵在了她的喉咙里。

等他们几分钟后降落在了广场上，亚丝翠跳下了龙背，想着一些事情。也许她应该先规划一个夜飞的计划表，然后把不同的时间分给不同的组员。她扭过头想征询希卡普的意见，可是他已经向自己家飞去了，方便无牙休息。

风飞用脑袋把亚丝翠往大礼堂那边推了推，自己则跑到了自己的窝边准备休息了。

"晚安，姑娘，祝你好梦。"

她来到了大礼堂的台阶脚下，看到无牙正跟在希卡普身后，回到了排队的行列。

希卡普耸了耸肩。"他也想来。"

"你觉得我们应该一起进去吗？"他拉开了门，回头问亚丝翠。

"又能发生多坏的事情呢？"他轻声笑了出来，那种浅笑让亚丝翠有现在就把他拖回海湾的冲动。希卡普为她扶着门，让她先进了大礼堂。

在人群的冲击下，他们被分流到了屋子两端。希卡普连忙扶住了墙壁，这才没被狂欢中，手舞足蹈的维京人群撞倒在地。亚丝翠被特夫纳特拖进了一场舞蹈之中，希卡普也转瞬即逝。特夫纳特拽着她兜着圈子，差点撞上了他正在一边跳舞的妹妹，后者正在和鼻涕粗共舞，看上去害怕极了。无牙则留在了门边，默默地让孩子们爬上了他的后背，假装起飞，同时慢慢吞咽着他们递过来的小鱼块。怪不得他也要跟来这个晚会。亚丝翠想道。

等这一支舞结束，她找到了一个喝酒的契机，与此同时看到人群另一边的希卡普正在慢慢地向她靠近。他离自己的画作很近，靠着墙慢慢地走了上来，脸上挂了一种对亚丝翠的内心造成了奇怪的影响的笑容。是那种她一见钟情的笑容，但是夹杂着一种不同的东西。是一种更锋利，有一点点尖锐的笑容……但是她很喜欢那样的感觉。

她也靠在了墙边等待着他。他走了上来，用胳膊搂住了她的腰肢，手指轻轻地点过了她的皮肤。

这时候亚丝翠想起来自己还有事情要问。

"你一直没告诉我无牙在哪里。"她说道。

"无牙？上次我见到他的时候，他在门口。"

"不，不——我是说你的画里面。"

"哦。"他站直了身体，转过身去看他的画作，突然鼻涕粗出现在了他们的眼前。

"我很喜欢这幅画，"他的口齿有些不清，"我看到了我，钩牙，还有我爸。但是你在哪里呢，希卡普？"

亚丝翠用胳膊肘顶了顶希卡普。"我知道我在哪里，但是我是不会告诉你的。"

鼻涕粗哼了一声，摇摇晃晃地端详着眼前的画作。

"我会找到的，"他说，"待会儿见。"他又跌跌撞撞地离开了，步伐极其不稳，就好像自己在大风大浪中的船只甲板上行走一样。

"他明天头会疼一天的。"希卡普说道。

"这就是为什么你从来不喝酒吗？"

"不是。我只是不是很喜欢罢了。"

她又扭过头来看着画作。"那，无牙在哪里呢？"

"不告诉你。"他没藏住脸上的笑容。

"你不打算告诉我了吗？"

"不。"

"为什么啊？"

"是个惊喜。"

她瞪了他一眼，但是没法维持住自己生气的样子。她捏住了他的手腕，靠在他的身边，再一次试图寻找无牙的踪迹。希卡普靠在了她的身边，直到她走了开来。

她早晚会发现的。


	76. 重新出发

第二天，老天爷像是拿着一个永远倒不完的桶往大地上浇水一样，从村民们早上昏昏沉沉地从宿醉中苏醒过来的那一刻开始，雨水就已经在不住地落向大地了。于是大家只好都呆在室内，毕竟他们永远不缺工作做。

这也不是希卡普第一次如此清醒自己在铁匠铺干活了。他最开始很讨厌这样独处，感觉像是某种紧闭一样，像是村子为了把他排离出去而特意设立在了村子的边缘一样。后来他渐渐学会了该如何利用周围的东西。

到现在，在下雨天，有时他还会怀念飞行的时光，但是他周围也生起了几堆火，一旦他完成了这一天所有的事情，把劳务做完，把武器打磨完，他就开始在温暖的私人环境中进行自己的创造发明。

慢慢地，戈博开始给了他更多的独处时光，问两句他最近的工作，有的时候也会提出令希卡普意想不到的一些建议。

那一天，大雨像是瀑布一样宣泄在了铁匠铺的屋顶，此时希卡普正在完成另一幅画作。他的桌子只是刚刚够铺下一张画纸的，随后他用金属块当做镇纸，放在了桌子的几个角落，以免风雨把纸张吹起或者淋皱。与之前他送给父亲的那一幅画不同的是，这次他必须站起来作画，每隔一会儿就得调整自己的假肢，这时候戈博就又来提出意见了。

"又有些紧了？"

"嗯。不知道是不是天气的原因，我总是不能调整到适当的地方。"

"我也有过这个问题。"戈博用铁刷子刮了刮自己的胡子。希卡普完全不明白他怎么可能保证自己的胡子不会被火点着的，反而越来越长，没有任何烤焦的迹象。

"你是怎么做的？"

"重新做了一条假肢。"戈博走了过来。

希卡普摇了摇头。

"我不确定自己有没有这个时间。"他说。

"咱们看一下，说不定现在就能修好了。"戈博伸出了手。希卡普坐在了桌边，拆下了假肢，交给了戈博，然后揉了揉自己的腿以确保没有什么异常。戈博弯下腰来仔细地端详着他的腿。

"看上去没什么问题啊。"他说道，"没有淤青什么的。很疼吗？"

"没有，只是如果我站着太久了的话会隐隐作痛。"

戈博点了点头。"可能是天气的原因。但是我们还是来看看能做什么改进吧，过来。"

戈博把希卡普的假肢放在了桌上，绕着屋子走了一圈，拿起了需要的工具，金属和木块，放在了桌子边。希卡普搬来了一把凳子，两人坐在桌边，看着他们能不能调整一下边角，还是说必须重新做一个。

正当他们在拆解假肢，仔细观察的时候，亚丝翠走了进来。

戈博连忙低下了头，感觉把所有的零件收到了一块。亚丝翠皱着眉头，分别各看了他们两个一眼。希卡普伸出手去碰了戈博的胳膊。

戈博扭过头来，笑了笑。"没事，"希卡普静静地对她说道，"没什么大不了的。"

戈博眯起了眼睛看着希卡普，但是还是点了点头。"嗯。那，亚丝翠，我能为你做些什么呢？"

"有锤子吗？"

"啊没有，抱歉，这里没有。"希卡普干巴巴地说道，令戈博哼了哼。

"你给我安静点。"亚丝翠瞪了他一眼。

"你需要什么型号的，姑娘？"

"我需要锤子用来给龙厩的墙上装几个插销。"

"我应该有那样的。"戈博进了储藏间，"别乱跑，希卡普。"

希卡普摇了摇头。"没这个打算。"

亚丝翠走到了桌子旁边，看到了桌上的零件。他跳到了桌子上，迎面面对她。

"出什么事了？"

"哦，没什么，小的假肢护理，典型的铁匠铺工作，你懂得。"他说道。

"想让你看上去高一点？"

"我本来就比你高了，所以不用了。"

"你倒是可以试试变得比你爸还高一点。"她拾起一块零件，那是假肢上的一个金属环。她把零件放在掌心里仔细端详着。

"我不觉得我们有足够的材料让一个人能变得那么高。"

她笑着扭过头去，正好看到戈博带着两个大小略微不同的锤子回来了。

"用好了带回来，不过不用着急。"他把两把锤子递给了亚丝翠。

"谢了，戈博。希卡普，回头见。"她绕了个圈，离开了铁匠铺。

戈博坐在了桌边，重新拿起了假肢的零件。他低下头来看了看手心的零件，然后抬起头来看了看正在仔细观察假肢运作的希卡普。

戈博看了看亚丝翠离开的方向，然后又看了看希卡普。这样的举动令希卡普皱了皱眉。

"怎么了？"

"没什么，什么都没发生。"戈博回答道，但是他脸上的笑容已经令胡子甩动起来。

第二天早上的空气仍然潮湿，但是空气清新，天气晴朗。太阳从低空的云朵中探出头来，将天空染成了金粉色。这时候希卡普和无牙已经准备好，准备带着艾拉开始他们约定好的飞行。她的母亲雷格娜站在远处看着她的女儿坐上龙背，系好绳索，很快升空，看上去十分放松。不过相反的是，希卡普紧紧地握住了艾拉的龙鞍，而无牙时不时地也向背后望去。

艾拉的两只手在高空中挥舞着，全程在大喊大叫。

"那算是战吼吗？"

无牙转了个弯，向海平面上飞去，保持低空飞行，艾拉笑着将手臂向两侧伸出。

"看到码头上有人了吗，艾拉？"她摇了摇头，指了指天空。

"高一点！往高一点……拜托了！"无牙开心地咕哝着，向高处攀升，在博克岛南部的上空盘旋。

"朝你的母亲那里摆摆手。"希卡普向下示意他们一切安好。艾拉用两只手挥舞着，发出了令人颤抖的尖叫。她的母亲微笑着，摇了摇头，正站在广场中央。

无牙扭头向西飞去，开始了在悬崖边的漫长飞行。

亚丝翠注意到雷格娜正在朝海边看去，便走上去询问她是否还好。她这时看到了空中飞行的无牙。

雷格娜跟亚丝翠打了个招呼，笑着说："艾拉骑龙的愿望实现了。"

"她在那上面吗？"

"嗯，和希卡普一起。"

亚丝翠看到了艾拉细小的手臂在空中挥舞，假装自己跟无牙一样在飞行。

雷格娜笑着说："她永远都不想下来了。"

"我明白那种感觉。你骑过龙吗？"

"啊，没有，我没有，"雷格娜摇了摇头，"我比较恐高。莫侬的仪式上的那次飞行让我大开眼界，不知道这么说是否合适。"

亚丝翠摇了摇头表示没有被冒犯到。

"我不适合飞行。"雷格娜继续说道，"但是艾拉，只要她被允许进驯龙学院，她就会去的，如果她想到法子，之前就会进去的。"

亚丝翠笑着说道："如果她已经这么喜欢飞行了的话，她会是一个很出色的学生的。"

"嗯，是啊。"雷格娜的双眼从未离开过张开双翅的无牙，后者在空中几乎是保持了静止，平稳飞行。

亚丝翠看到艾拉正在指着博克岛的不同地区，希卡普在一边点着头，一手抓住了龙鞍，一手抱住艾拉。他在问她什么问题吗？他究竟在那里干什么呢？

但是她没有大声说出自己的想法，怕让雷格娜担心。

雷格娜打破了沉默。"他比我想象的飞的要低一些，而且他总是在视线范围内。"

"希卡普吗？他不想吓到你或者艾拉。"

"啊，我明白，我也不担心他，只是我的心现在也在龙背上驰骋着呢，所以，我总是要担心的。"

亚丝翠点了点头，但是没有说什么。


	77. 偷偷观望

亚丝翠没有在广场上干等着无牙降落。在这段时间里，她先去给她的姑妈找了点东西，然后在希卡普和无牙降落之前在广场和她家之间往返了一次，正好等到了艾拉回到她的母亲身边的时候。接下来她又需要去驯龙学院那边，带着一队学生出去玩捉迷藏，也是风飞很喜欢的一项练习。一般是亚丝翠和风飞躲起来，一般会在石桥下面倒挂，巨石后面栖息，或者在树梢之间来回隐藏。学生们必须悄声无息地找到她们，发出一点声音，那一轮都算出局。

游戏的胜出者会赢得一分，到了傍晚的时候，得分最多的骑手和龙会得到甜食和鱼干作为奖励。当然，到目前为止还没有骑手选择过鱼干，亚丝翠暗笑道，带着小队穿越森林，飞向海湾。

小组已经在出发点准备就绪，停留在了海上的一处石头小岛上面，开始倒计时，亚丝翠正在用这段时间找地方躲藏好。

"这次我们去哪里啊，姑娘？"风飞叫着向博克岛扭了扭头，这倒是有些奇怪。但是亚丝翠还是跟着她去了，心想风飞应该能找一个好地方躲起来的。

她可没想到会飞进一片空地，看到特夫纳特和希卡普一人拿着一根树棍正在打架。

"搞什么…？"

亚丝翠小声向风飞嘟囔了两句，让风飞伏低身子，落在了巨石后面的悬崖边。这个地方不是很好的躲藏处，也不是亚丝翠可以做出的最好选择，但是这里能够很清楚地看到空地。

希卡普和特夫纳特两个人把上衣都脱掉了，拿着长长的木棍开始角斗。特夫纳特一般会拿着两边镶嵌着刀刃的长棍，但是这次他把刀刃去掉了。尽管没有了这样的武器，他还是一个难以对付的对手，不只是因为他擅长拿着比他还高的棍子攻击，还因为他经常在角斗期间故意做出俏皮的动作，惹怒他的对手。这也是为什么亚丝翠很讨厌跟特夫纳特展开角斗。

不过，希卡普好像没有被惹怒到，至少她没有看出来。风飞坐了下来，蜷缩起了身子，低下了头，让亚丝翠能够清清楚楚地看到原处的两个人。如果他们抬起头，其实是可以发现亚丝翠的，不过看上去他们不会这么做的。

亚丝翠快速地扭过头去看了看身后的巨石，想要像风飞一样尽可能的蜷缩起自己的身子，然后再次把注意力聚焦在眼前的空地上。

特夫纳特的动作粗暴而流畅，没有给希卡普喘息的机会。但是希卡普还是尝试抵抗住了攻势，只留给特夫纳特很少的空间。他装上了假肢的那条腿抵在后面，这样不会被特夫纳特的棍子绊倒，同时面对着他的袭击左躲右闪，站住了阵脚。

两个人已经汗流满面，看上去已经练习了有一阵子了。至少，她觉得他们是在练习。特夫纳特看上去不是很恼怒，而希卡普也没有什么她所知的会去挑战特夫纳特的原因。特夫纳特绝对还在讲话。她还可以看到希卡普的嘴唇一张一合，在回答特夫纳特。他们停下来了那么一阵子，有说有笑的，看到这里亚丝翠放松了下来—往前靠了靠，凑得更近了一些，看着两个人重新开始。

这一次，希卡普占领了优势。一次次躲开了特夫纳特的乱棍和扫堂腿。特夫纳特上蹿下跳，大喊大叫，鼓足了劲，面对了亚丝翠的方向，希卡普则是背对着她。

希卡普的背上全是斑点，在阳光下闪着光。亚丝翠远远地观望着他的肌肉的线条和肋骨，看到特夫纳特的进攻逼着希卡普退了两步，这才摆回防守姿态。他的脊柱上有两个窝，裤腰有点松弛。

她闭上了眼睛，责骂了自己两句，重新聚焦在了底下的这场战斗本身上，至少她尝试了。希卡普能坚持的更久，但是特夫纳特在技巧上更胜一筹。就像几个小时前她看着希卡普在博克岛的北端晃悠一样，她很好奇希卡普现在到底是想干什么。

不管他是怎么想的，这样看着也挺好玩的。她看到特夫纳特尝试绊倒希卡普，而希卡普轻轻跳起，右脚落地，用假肢的腿做扫堂腿，尝试掀翻他。

"嘿！不公平！我没有假肢！"特夫纳特的愤慨传到了亚丝翠的耳边，她哼了两声，听到了希卡普的笑声。

他们停战了一小会儿。特夫纳特解释了些什么，挥舞着他的棍子，手舞足蹈，希卡普则俯下身子拿起了草地上的一个水壶。他喝了一大口水，然后往自己头顶浇了些水。

她闭上了眼睛。她真的需要停下来了。她现在需要去找自己的学生，或者让他们找到她。但是她刚站起身准备离开悬崖边的时候，一只小致命纳得落在了她的身边。

"找到你了！"一声胜利的喊叫穿过天空。亚丝翠和风飞刚刚起飞，她看到希卡普和特夫纳特抬起了头，冲她挥了挥手。她示意着也挥了挥，希望他们看不清她的脸。

* * *

那天下午，大概到了龙骑士们集合讨论的时间，亚丝翠和鱼脚丝一起走上了通往山坡上的小径。当然，希卡普现在还是坐在家门口的台阶上，手里拿着笔记本和炭笔，身边的木盘上放了一些食物。草地略有些泥泞，不过石头上应该坐得下他们三个人。

鱼脚丝坐在了最下面的一级台阶上，夸张地叹了一口气—对于他来说都有些夸张了。

"怎么了，鱼脚丝？"亚丝翠问道。她正坐在希卡普身边，靠在了身后的木头靠垫上。太阳现在还高高地挂在空中，能够晒到这里。她闭上了眼睛，感受着眼前的光线和色彩。

"是肉球。"他说道，"我不知道亲衣节该给她准备什么。"

希卡普爆笑出声。"这还有多少个月啊！"

"我知道，但是我现在也得想出来。如果我没有足够的时间去做的话…无论我要做什么…我会很难受的。"

亚丝翠点了点头，眼睛仍然紧闭着，嘴角悄悄浮现了一抹微笑。她明白鱼脚丝的沮丧，太明白了。

"你去年给她准备了什么？"

"我给她和她的宝宝们准备了一条毯子，藏在了石头堆里面，这样他们就得自己挖出来，这样还锻炼了龙宝宝的爪子。"

亚丝翠悄悄睁开眼睛，看到希卡普咬紧了嘴唇，忍住没有笑出来。

"礼物挺好的。"希卡普最后开口了。

"是啊。"鱼脚丝难过地说道，"我今年不想搞砸了，这会让她失望的。"

"鱼脚丝，肉球—"亚丝翠睁开了眼睛，用一阵咳嗽声打断了自己，避免说出来"是一条龙"这几个字。

她继续道。"无论你送给她什么，肉球都会喜欢的，因为是你送的，而不是因为你送了什么。"

她发现希卡普在看着自己，但是自己没有扭过头去看他。她的脸颊灼热起来，并不是因为太阳晒的。

"我知道，但是…想出该送什么也挺难的。"鱼脚丝伸出手从身后的盘子里拿了些食物。

"也是，但是你会想到的。比如…一些新的石头怎么样？"

鱼脚丝皱了皱眉，吃起了东西。然后他点了点头。"这个主意也不坏。我这段时间可以去找找她从来没有吃过的石头。"

"你可以去找一堆来给她下次孵蛋用。"

"你也可以给龙宝宝做玩具。"希卡普补充道。

"是啊，也可以！她会很喜欢的。"鱼脚丝放松了下来，开心地叹了口气。"谢了。"

"不用谢。"亚丝翠靠住身后的墙，闭上了眼睛。她听到身边的希卡普拿着炭笔在纸张上绘画的声音，突然好奇他现在在画什么。但是当好奇心战胜了她，让她睁开眼睛去看的时候，他已经翻过面去，打开了空白的一页。

"那，"希卡普扭过头来，眼神中有些戏谑，"今天的飞行怎么样？"

她懊恼地瞪了他一眼，拒绝回答。她的脸烧得跟烈焰梦魇一样红，这就是她的答案了。

"哦—我差点忘了问你了，今天和特夫纳特过得怎么样？"鱼脚丝迫切地打断了他们。

亚丝翠暗自祷告现在能打个雷或者来一团雾，掩盖住她脸上窘迫的样子。她也是真不走运，就算老天爷真的听到了她的祷告，估计也只是让太阳来把她的脸晒得更红。

"挺好的。不过，我明天我可能会腰酸背痛的。"

"是啊，特夫纳特是挺强的，可是有的时候他不知道自己能有多强。"鱼脚丝同意道。"你真走运，明天是清洗日。"

亚丝翠很确信自己的脸颊不能更糟糕了。她尽可能的不去想着看希卡普—被希卡普发现—或者看着他没穿上衣，手持长棍的眼神。

鱼脚丝突然提起了清洗日，她彻底放弃了。她的头发可能已经烫红了。

希卡普没有大声回答他。他可能只是点了个头。亚丝翠不想睁开眼睛去看。如果她睁开了，她可能要杀了他们两个了。

先杀鱼脚丝。他是那个开口提到"清洗日"的。

"好吧，我也该回家了。我记得霍尔克今天晚上好像要来提婚。"

"他一直没来吗？"希卡普听上去很惊讶。亚丝翠也是。

"一直没有，他说他想等史图依克的派对过了再说。"

"你们是要拒绝他吗？"希卡普的声音听上去很奇怪。亚丝翠睁开了眼睛，望了他一眼。

"应该不会。戛纳要是拒绝了，我妈会杀了他，用他的头发编制一件恶心的衬衣的。"

亚丝翠大笑起来。

"戛纳知道这事吗？"希卡普忍俊不禁。

"她昨天这么跟他说了，而她从不说谎。"鱼脚丝站起身来，"但是我知道他很紧张。我是说，霍尔克。"

希卡普点了点头。亚丝翠眯起了眼睛。他脸红了吗？

她对鱼脚丝说。"你紧张吗？"

"我？没有，好吧，有点。"他抬起头来看着屋顶。"我知道霍尔克会让我妈幸福的，但是我不知戛纳会说些什么。"

"让你妈跟他站在一起，手里拿着针，应该很有帮助。"

鱼脚丝笑着说："谢了，亚丝翠，绝对有帮助。"说罢他走下山坡，向自己家走去。

亚丝翠拿了点点心，重新坐了下来，靠在了门柱上。希卡普弓着背，看着自己的笔记本，脸绝对是红透了。

"你在画什么呢？"

"哦，没什么。"他的声音告诉她他绝对在画着什么不能告诉她的东西。他的脸更红了。

她不想说自己很享受这一时刻，但是她必须承认。至少，她不孤独。

"我也该回家了，晚饭前还有很多事情要做。"

他抬起头。"那待会儿见了。"

她凑过去亲了他一口，站了起来。他僵在原地，紧紧地握着炭笔，直勾勾地看着她，笑了笑。

下山的时候，她感觉他的目光紧锁在她身上，但是她没有回头。即使她想要回头，她也克制住了冲动。

如果她回头了，今天回家会晚很多的。

这并不容易。


	78. 提前守候

清洗日就这样自己来到了希卡普的跟前，因为他根本没有去睡觉。至少没有睡超过一个小时的时间。

他这天晚上在自己的房间里点上了几根蜡烛，一直在完善他在铁匠铺里开始画的那幅画。烧了这么多蜡烛难免会有些愧疚感。他的父亲不会注意到，就算注意到，也不会说些什么，但是看上去还是很浪费。不过，即使有些愧疚，这也不会影响到他的工作。

他也不能下楼去工作，不然会打扰到他的父亲。史图依克由于习惯常年在夜晚面对龙袭，睡的还是很浅。哪怕是炭笔从纸上划过的声音恐怕也会被他听到，连忙跳下床，抄起斧子和锤头，准备迎上那些梦境中的龙族的利爪。

所以希卡普还是选择在楼上画画，把蜡烛放在铁制成的碗里面，利用反光的原理点亮整个屋子。他坐在自己的桌边，画着画着，直到窗外的天空泛起一道浅粉的霞光。他突然站起身来，这才意识到已经过去了多久，浑身上下有多么的僵硬并且酸痛。

他伸了个懒腰，看着桌上的画作。这一晚的努力是值得的。这就是他想要看到的画作，这就是他脑海中的景象，也是他每一天看到的景象。完全精准的画作让他蛮自豪的。

不过他现在也没办法给谁看。无牙还在打着呼噜，他也不想惊醒自己的父亲。史图依克回来的很晚，到家就直接进了房间，很快就传来了呼噜声。

于是希卡普用炭笔在画作上轻轻地签了个字，把签名隐藏在画作其中，然后吹了吹上面的碳粉。他拿起了另一张纸，稍微小一点，有些破烂，把两张纸一齐卷了起来，防止它褶皱。

他放松身子，躺在床上闭上了眼睛，就在那一刻，他的脑海中出现了自己的画作。很快他也睡着了，在梦中他和一旁高吼的无牙一起飞向了那副画作。

* * *

这一次希卡普不是小憩而是睡了长长的一觉。等他醒过来的时候，看到太阳的高度，听到村庄里传来的声响，意识到没有人发现自己睡过去了一个上午，让他有些凌乱。

无牙呢？他没来叫自己吗？他就不想出去飞行吗？

希卡普走下了台阶，家里只有自己一个人，于是他随便抓了点桌上剩下的吃的，喝了差不多一桶水，就回到村子里去找无牙。

他在学院找到了无牙和其他的龙。无牙和风飞还有其他的龙在冲着靶子喷火，帮助鱼脚丝向一群新学生示范不同的龙的火焰。

"嘿，希卡普，"鱼脚丝说，"希望你不介意我占用了无牙的时间。"

无牙蹦了过来，疯狂地吸引着他的注意，逼迫他给自己抓了抓痒，这才回到了其他龙的边上。

"我倒是不介意，我只是很吃惊他还没有出去飞行的意愿。"

"我记得亚丝翠今天早上带他出去了。"

"亚丝翠？"

"对啊—那时候你在干活吧。"

尽管他完全不知道鱼脚丝在说些什么，希卡普还是点了点头。亚丝翠知道他睡过去了吗？为什么无牙没有把他叫起来？

除了日常事务，他好像没什么可做的，于是他去铁匠铺那里跟戈博干了几个小时的活，然后被特夫纳特叫走了。是时候去练习了。

* * *

亚丝翠这天提前结束了训练。风飞现在不在她身边，也就是说她得花很多时间走回村子。

这趟旅程并不愉快。她的想法利用着她的紧张和疲惫疯狂地折磨她。她昨天缝纫了一晚上，等全家人都睡着了，才来到了火炉边干活。她终于能完成自己的计划是一件很开心的事情，但是她实在是太累了，而正因如此，她也陷入了焦虑的怪圈。

她想起了自己这几天还得尽快处理的金属环，她上次是把它从希卡普的假肢上拆了下来，用来测量数据并记住它的形状。

如果这些调整对他来说不合适呢？万一哪里弄错了呢？

她摇了摇头，继续赶路。这些东西都是可以调整的，不一定要完美。

但是她就是想让它完美，也正因此她会担心。

她走的没有平常那么快，这次从空地穿过森林的路线也花了更久的时间。她终于走到了希卡普家背后的山坡，太阳已经比她想象的低很多了。她这才意识到现在她如果想要比希卡普先到温泉那边，就得跑过去。

她全力跑了起来，就在马上要到的时候，她突然想起来可能温泉这里还有其他人，连忙停了下来。这一停让她扎进了旁边的松树，差点撞上了一块大石头。这真的算偷偷摸摸的吗。如果温泉这里还有人的话，他们肯定已经发现她了。他们会执导有人要来了。

她悄悄站起身，靠在树边以确保包里的东西都没有掉出来，同时听着旁边的动静。没有声音。完美。

她从石头的一边绕了过去，这里她能偷偷观察男人们常用的那些温泉。一个人也没有。

真是天衣无缝。

她冲到了希卡普洗完澡常常会坐在的石头上，冲上了石头，留下了一个衣布的包裹，又跳了下来。之后她马上冲到了自己常用的温泉那边。

终于搞定了，她可等不及了。

* * *

跟特夫纳特训练过后，希卡普浑身酸痛，疲倦，满身是汗，身上脏得要死。特夫纳特成功地击倒了他，不过也就一次，希卡普很快也还以颜色，所以说他还是挺满意的。

他拿起包，缓缓地向温泉走去。特夫纳特这次不打算跟他一起去，希卡普倒是也没有意见，不过希卡普从此以后估计看到他是要绕路走了，即使是练习。总有一天他妹妹会把他丢进海里，大家活的会舒畅多了。

希卡普的后背极其酸痛，胳膊快抬不起来了，右腿因为特夫纳特的击打而隐隐作痛，但是他也不是很在乎。有的时候这样的酸痛感会提醒过去他做错的事情，但是这次没有。

他很擅长使用弓箭，真的百步穿杨，但是近战来说，他目前还没有找到趁手，不会让他失去平衡的武器。长剑，巨斧，弓弩，任何金属的沉重武器他都用不趁手，因为当他的上半身用力晃动这些武器的时候，总会失去平衡，也更容易摔倒，这也没有任何训练的意义。

另一方面，棍棒又轻又能攻守兼备，给他留出了保持平衡的空间，也就不会让他太过脆弱。特夫纳特的野蛮的风格也影响了他荒谬却有效的战斗风格，他也无意中教会了希卡普该如何在战斗中迷惑住对手。希卡普不觉得自己会像特夫纳特那样健谈，但是跟某个在讲笑话的时候也在想着把别人打倒的人争斗对于希卡普来说，既能提升力量，也能提升灵活度。

他慢慢地来到了温泉附近，突然想到自己能不能用葛伦科钢给自己做一根手杖。如果有多余的话，也许能做两根，一根给自己，一根给特夫纳特。尽管特夫纳特更偏爱大型，尖锐，危险的武器，比如锤子和战斧，他同样对于棍棒很精通，而如果是钢铁制成的—也许应该削尖一头，也会很符合他的战斗风格。

当然了，这也意味着要把武器交给特夫纳特，大家不一定会很高兴。

当希卡普来到温泉边上的时候，他意识到自己不是一个人在这里。有人把东西留在了他习惯坐在的石头上，但是他凑近了去看的时候，却一个人也没看到。不过不管是谁，估计很快会回来取衣服的。

他把布包移开，坐了下来，慢慢地脱掉了衣服，揉了揉酸痛的身体。他想在别人回来之后再进温泉，于是他坐在石头上等了起来。


	79. 温泉送礼

亚丝翠脱掉了铠甲和衣物，解开发辫，开始担心起来。如果他不喜欢呢？如果不合适呢？

会合适的。她与自己争辩道。如果不合适，再做调节就是了。

即使如此，焦虑仍然在她的脑海中游离，让她没办法把它抓住再丢出去，不然的话她早就安心了。

她滑进了温泉里，潜到了水面之下，梳了梳头发。她瞅了瞅自己的头发的形状。像是个烟囱，或者是一只小葛伦科。

她在水底游着，又慢慢回到了石头边上，感觉她的头发贴近了后背。

亚丝翠将头露出水面，看了看外面，然后暗骂了自己两句。她忘记把肥皂拿过来了。现在她还得离开温泉，而这样会冷的要死的。

她突然有了主意。现在跟她上次去温泉的时候差不多，然后…

她很快来到了温泉离小路最近的一端，悄悄地听着。好像有人已经在另一边的温泉里了，或者在小路上。

"喂？有人吗？"

没有人回答。她又稍微大声地试了一次。

"有人吗？希卡普？"

她正打算骂骂咧咧地从水里爬出去开始咒骂，突然听到了从远处传来的回答。

"等一下。"

* * *

希卡普很快出现在了小路边，四处打量着。

"亚丝翠？"

"我在这里。"她翻了个白眼。她现在在一块石头后面，希卡普肯定看不见她。

"在哪—"

"在这边，温泉里面。"她把手伸到石头上，趴在石头上面露出了脑袋和肩膀。

希卡普看到了亚丝翠的反应实在是滑稽。他瞪大了眼睛，红色从脸颊一路弥漫到了耳朵根。他的脑门估计也是红的了。他眨了眨眼，向后退了退，撞到了身后的石头上，差点摔个人仰马翻。

"我忘拿肥皂了，应该在我包里有。"她用手指了指。"你能帮我把它丢过来吗？"

她现在也只是肩膀和头暴露在了外面，身体的其他部分要么在石头背后，要么在水里。希卡普的反应看上去…有些奇怪。

当然，她看到希卡普和特夫纳特训练的时候也花了好久克制住自己，闭上了眼睛，集中注意力，所以他看上去有些坐立不安貌似也没什么大不了的。

他找到了她的包，拿到了肥皂并丢给了她，整个过程都没有睁开眼睛。她轻松地接到了。

然后他马上就扭开了头。他的脖子也是跟脸一样红。

"谢谢你！"

希卡普马上就消失了，以至于她必须提高嗓门。他冲亚丝翠挥了挥手，然后瞬间消失在了路上。

她皱了皱眉，开始打肥皂。

* * *

希卡普是不觉得村子里会有人再来拿他们的衣服了，哪怕整个村子现在都来围观他洗澡也不会让他改变这个想法。他再次脱下了衣服，丢到了一边，很快把假肢也拆卸了下来，然后跳进了水里。

他整个人沉到了水底，感觉脸上的火辣消退了一些，这才把头露出水面喘口气。然后他马上又回到水底这样没人会看见他。

他终于平静下来，水的温度也确保他的皮肤已经跟他的脸一样红了，这才来到石头边上，坐了下来。

他这几年一直在对亚丝翠隐藏自己的情感。他已经学会不让他的脸暴露出自己的真实想法，尽管他很容易脸红，他知道自己不会暴露太多东西。或者说，他自己是这么认为的，因为从来没有人会指出这一点。

可是这次他实在克制不住了，因为他看到亚丝翠钻出水面，头发紧紧贴在了身体上，胳膊—

他不能再想下去了，必须马上停下来。不然他这辈子都别想回去了。

那副景象已经烙印在了他的脑海中，就像没有穿盔甲的亚丝翠一样，让他印象深刻。他不断地尝试着，先是用他带来的肥皂的泡沫试图转移注意力，然后打算开始研发一种不会让特夫纳特轻易伤到别人的武器。

他最后还是放弃了。他想的越多，自己的印象就越深刻。

希卡普擦了擦自己的头发和皮肤，然后从水里爬了出来，换上了衣服，装上了假肢，朝着水面发呆。

那堆衣服还在石头上。他看了看衣服，又看了看水面。无论是谁把东西留在了这里，他待会儿回去的时候，都可以把东西带回到大礼堂去，拿给大家看看。

他也许可以把他看到的东西画下来，这样应该会有帮助。

他现在可得小心点，但是应该不是很困难。

于是他翻开了笔记本，开始画了起来。

* * *

亚丝翠洗完了澡，不知道接下来该怎么办。她想跟希卡普正常交流，一起回到村子里，但是他跑开的时候看上去是那么可笑。

他应该已经看到自己送给他的礼物了吧。现在他应该已经从温泉里出来了，可是如果他还没有出来，而她出现了，她也不知道希卡普会作何反应。也许会淹死他自己？

她摇了摇头。有的时候，她真的不知道这个家伙脑子里装了些什么。

她盘起了头发，拿好了自己的东西，沿着小路往那边拖着脚走路，这样他很容易就会注意到她的到来。

她也太多虑了。他正坐在石头上，拿着自己的笔记本，画着什么东西，甚至没有注意到她的到来。等她把包丢在了地上，铠甲与石头的撞击发出了巨响，他吓得跳了起来，绷直了身体。

"亚丝翠！额，嘿。"

他的表现还是很奇怪。他的脸颊通红，连忙合上了笔记本，紧紧地抱住了胸前。他捏着手里的炭笔，手指关节都已经发白了—真是奇怪，以往他都是轻轻拿着笔的，甚至会无意间把笔丢在地上。

她眯起了眼睛。

她的礼物还放在希卡普身后的石头上，没有打开。

他是还没有…？

真好。

现在她更困惑了。

她拿起了梳子，坐在了他的身边。他向往常一样，往一边移了移给她留了点地方，但是什么也没有说。

他的笔记本面前是空白的一页，但是她明明看到他画了些什么。他把自己画的东西藏起来了。

她开始卷起头发，把水挤出来，然后拿起了梳子。

他怎么还没有把礼物拆开呢？

她正准备问希卡普的时候，他扭过头来，先开口了。

"你来这里之前从你家路过了吗？"

这个问题真奇怪。"没有。我今天早上把包放在龙厩了，这样就不用一路走回去了。"

希卡普点了点头。

怎么搞的？他怎么这么鬼鬼祟祟的？

"再说了，"她继续说道，"如果我现在回去了，席格尔会让我帮她鼓捣一大堆事情的。她做饭的时候，我还是打算绕路走。"

"她还没放弃呢？"

"没呢。"她回答道。她的姨妈真的很想教亚丝翠做饭。整个家族，包括亚丝翠在内，都知道这件事永远不会成的，但是席格尔还是在尝试。

希卡普摇了摇头，看着她梳了梳头发，这才把视线转移到自己面前空白的笔记本上。

亚丝翠暗自骂了两句，开口了。

"你怎么就还没拆开礼物呢？"

她本来希望能听上去自己漠不关心一点的。她还是失败了。

"我的礼物？"他看上去很困惑。

"希卡普。放在你旁边，那个包装好，打了个结，长得跟一般的礼物一模一样的东西，看到没？"

"等等，这个？这个…是你送给我的？"他扭过头去拿她放在那里的东西。亚丝翠克制住自己没有去看他的肌肉，但是她转移开注意力之后，她发现自己开始对他肩膀上的雀斑发呆，一样的勾起了她的注意。

"对。"她清了清嗓子。"就是那个。"

希卡普笑出声来。"我完全没想到这是你送给我的。我还以为有谁把衣服丢在这里了呢。"

"不是。"她瞪了他一眼。她本来还以为是因为他不喜欢呢，没想到是因为他都还没有打开过。

这也就说明—哦，老天爷啊。

他解开了绳子，打开了包装。亚丝翠的心也跟着砰砰直跳，让她眼前的画面都有些跟着颤动了。

她关注着他的手，而不是他的脸庞，看到他打开了外面包裹着的布，拿出了皮革。她注意到皮革的外表还是光滑的。针线没有被弄坏，那些布料和填充物看上去也没有移位什么的。

但是希卡普什么也没说，亚丝翠害怕是因为他不喜欢，于是先开口了。

"这是为—"

"我的腿。"他静静地说道。

她再一次清了清喉咙。她的心放弃了奔驰，开始尝试从她的嗓子眼冒出来，导致她每次想说话都得先吞咽两次。

"我知道你每次洗完澡回家之前都要等到身体干燥，我就想这样可能你会更安全，更…舒服一些，万一哪天你得急急忙忙地赶回家…"

她没有说完。她不敢看他的脸，而现在她必须强迫抬起头。

他正在盯着她的脸看，而她完全没有看懂希卡普的表情。他难过吗？他生气吗，还是羞愧？他的眼睛瞪大了，浅红色悄悄浮现在他的脸颊上，但是他的眉毛也没有扬起来，他看上去也不生气。

但是他看上去也不高兴。

"对不—"

她还没来得及说完，希卡普已经伸出了手抚摸着她的头发，把她拉了过来深深地吻了她，就好像他完全没有停下来的意愿一样。

她的梳子从手中掉落，她的手转而去寻找他。他应该已经把礼物放在一边了，腾出了手抱住了她的身体。

他的吻中既有着渴望也有着轻柔，通过肌肤之亲向她传去熊熊烈火。她的手正放在他的胸口上，应该也足够暖和吧，因为希卡普也没有移开身体。他一只手紧紧地抱住了她，另一只手仍然在陷在她的金发之中。他享用着她的双唇，感受着搂住他脖子，抚摸着他的肌肉的双臂。她伸出另一只手轻轻放在了他的后脑勺上，感觉他逐渐平静下来，慢慢地退了开来。

她用额头顶住了他的额头，望着他的大眼睛。他的视线没有移开，正如他刚从与红死神的战斗中苏醒过来一样，她知道如果她能够看到他澄澈的眼睛，她就明白他没有事。

亚丝翠皱了皱眉，稍微离得远了一些，为了看的更清楚。有一瞬间她还以为希卡普的眼眶里有着晶莹的泪水，但是他又眨了眨眼，那种感觉又消失了。

"谢谢你。"他的声音犹如耳语。他的指尖在她的脖子上轻轻地点着，亚丝翠尽可能地保持身体不要颤抖，尽管他的触碰总是像燃着了火焰的针尖一样。

"不用谢，"她说道，"我一直很担心…"

他扬起了眉毛，仍然盯着她的眼睛看，两个人凑得近到视线范围内除了对方的脸什么也看不到。

"我一直很担心你不会喜欢，或者这个礼物不适合—等等。你得戴上试试。"

她从他的怀里挣扎出来，坐在他的身边，看着他从身后的石头上把袖口拿了过来。

"已经调整过了。"她补充道，看着他拿着袖口对着自己的腿比划了两下。袖口的侧面和底面是用皮革做的，用针线缝在了一起，罩住了他的假肢的底部，中间垫上了她能找到的最软的皮革。在她看来，袖口和他的假肢完美地拼合在了一起，令她放松地叹了口气。

他笑着观察着她，调整了袖口，扭动了两下。

"我完全没感觉到皮革的存在。"他说道。

"我也是奔着这个做的—填充物应该让你完全感受不到袖口的存在，但是如果你有感觉，拿给我我再修改修改。"

他点了点头，伸出手去摸假肢。亚丝翠的焦虑又回来了。如果，等戈博和希卡普调整了他的价值之后，她测量过的数据又不对了呢？

但是他移动了假肢上的金属环两下，皮革和金属环完美的切过对方。

"真是不错。"他说道。

亚丝翠捡起了自己的梳子，开始梳理头发，也算是给自己找点事情做。"好用吗？"

他点了点头，调整了一下假肢的顶部。然后他转过身去，从石头上跳了下来，两腿一起落地。他走了两圈，试验了一下，然后向她报以一个微笑。

她笑着梳理着头发，看着希卡普在空地上走来走去，步态看上去很平稳。

希卡普很快回到了石头边上，跳了上去，坐在她的身边搂住了她，静静地看着她梳理着头发。

希卡普轻轻地用手碰了碰她的脸，令亚丝翠僵住了。他凑得近了一些，仔细地端详着她，令她大脑一片空白。

"谢谢你，亚丝翠。"

他那对如松树林一般绿油油的眼睛，是那么的大，那么的清澈，让她能理解他在说什么。他说的不只是袖口，而是一切。所有的一切。

他向前靠了靠，亚丝翠还以为他要亲过来。

可是她发现他没有这个打算，亚丝翠毫不犹豫地凑了上去，吻在了他的嘴唇上，轻轻地用手抚摸他的脖子。

她没有爬回他的怀抱里，但是当两人的舌头碰在一起的时候，她凑的近了一些，这样她的手就能感觉他的皮肤的热度，他们两个人的力量的对抗。

等他们再次分开的时候，她笑着冲他说道：

"不用谢。"


	80. 梳理回忆

希卡普捡起了他不知什么时候掉到地上的笔记本，而一边的亚丝翠也刚梳理好了头发， 正在编辫子。

但是他没有开始画画。他端详着面前的空白的页面，过了好久才意识到这是空白的一页，扭过头去看亚丝翠。一直凝视着她并不轻松，但是他也没有移开眼睛。

"怎么了？"

他的嘴角扬起了微笑，但是眼神也没有移开。"我现在不需要等着我的皮肤晾干了，但是我也不想着急。"

"我也不想让你太着急了。"她抓了抓希卡普的头发，"但是我也不想让你受伤了。"

他完全不知道自己该说些什么，也没什么合适的话。他所能说出的东西都太渺小了，无法解释他的所思所想。

亚丝翠低下头，看了看已经编好了的发辫。"我知道你会需要照顾好每一个人，但是那是你成为领袖之后的任务。"

"我并不介意。"他皱了皱眉。

她像是没听到他说的话一般，"所以…我希望你现在能照顾好自己。"

如同刚才一样，他没有什么能回答的合适的话。

他感觉自己的胸腔像是着火了一样，心脏砰砰直跳，最后还是小声地说道。"也可以。"

她那时的笑容是如此轻松，让他能记住一辈子。

她还没有从石头上站起身来或者跳下去。希卡普也没有做好离开的准备，不过他已经很饿了。于是他们一起坐在石头上，享受着安静的时光。

"谢谢你今天带着无牙出去飞行了。"

"啊没什么。我路过你家的时候看到无牙就坐在屋子边上。"

"他噘嘴了？"

"当然了，"她笑着说道，"我看你还在睡觉，所以就过去问了问要不要带他出去。他直接把我甩在了他的后背上出发了。"

希卡普摇了摇头。"我感觉很糟糕，他还是蛮挑剔的，麻烦了。"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩，"不用担心，风飞跟我们一起去了，还挺好玩的。"

她低着头看了看他手中的笔记本，眯起了眼睛。

"你之前在画些什么呢？"

"哦，天啊。"他嘟囔道。

* * *

希卡普的脸突然泛红，红到如果希卡普不告诉她发生了什么，她就要一直挠他痒处，直到他开口为止。不管是什么让他脸红了，能让他的脸这么羞红的事情，她必须就马上知道。

"希卡普。"她警告道。

他没有扭头去看亚丝翠，但是当她过来抢笔记本的时候，他连忙把胳膊移开，没有让她够到。

"在你看之前，我必须得解释。"他说道。

她抱起了双臂，看上去是在耐心地等着他的解释。他紧张地看了看她的手掌心。

"如果我的脑海中的一幅画面…或者一点想法在脑海中一直晃荡的话，如果我能画下来，会有很大的帮助，这样我也不会一直在想这件事情了。"

"你跟我说过了。"

"我知道。所以…我不能…我一直不能把这点想法甩开，不过也没有很好的办法把它画下来。"

他把笔记本交给了亚丝翠，页面上还是那张空白的纸张，她接过了笔记本，翻开了那一面。

她看到了温泉里的自己。

她的头发贴近了后背，双手环抱起来。尽管她的头埋在了胳膊后面，通过眼睛周围的曲线，也是因为她记得自己对希卡普做出过这样的动作，亚丝翠可以看得出画面中的自己正在微笑。这样的画作数不胜数，石头后面的她，水中的她，但是重点永远是在她的眼睛上。他们看上去实在是太吸引人了，仿佛…有着魔法一般。

她看上去有些不像自己，画中的她优雅而美丽，她也完全不明白希卡普是怎么把她画成这样的。

亚丝翠震惊地抬起头来看着希卡普。

"抱歉，我知道—我不应该—我也没有给别人看过。我回头就烧掉这张纸，只要—"

"不行。"亚丝翠把笔记本从他面前拿开。"你…你要烧了这张纸？"

他看上去真是悲惨。"如果画的不是很好，或者我不想给别人看的话，对啊，我会烧了画作。我…我很抱歉，也许我本该—"

"你是直接把这幅场景从脑海中画了出来吗？"

"啊是啊。"他没有勇气去看她，只是挥了挥胳膊，手里还紧紧地握着他的炭笔。"我也需要呼吸，也不想在回家的路上撞上石头或者树干。"

她的笑声越来越大，只好用手捂住了嘴巴，身体不断地抖动着。

"你觉得好玩就行。"他听上去很困惑。

"哦，希卡普，"她叹了口气，"我还以为—算了，忘掉吧。"

她摇了摇头，把笔记本交给了他。他闭上了眼睛，扭过头去，把笔记本放在了一边。

她伸出手，把他的头扭了过来，但是希卡普还是没有抬起头。所以她凑到了他身边，引起了他的注意。"我没有生气。"

"也许你应该的。"他嘟囔道。

"我不这么觉得。这是…这是给你自己看的，是不是？"

"天啊，当然了。"

"那就行。"

他闭上了眼睛，脸颊还是烧的通红，她就坐在边上静静地看着他，心想如果自己也那么有绘画天赋，她会怎么画希卡普。

她马上就给出了自己的答案。她会画他手持长棍，脱掉上衣，在阳光下进行战斗训练的样子。

想了想那个场景，她的嘴角忍不住微微上扬。

* * *

风吹动了希卡普的头发，他坐直了身体，睁开了眼睛，终于扭过头去看亚丝翠。

"我能借你的梳子一用吗？"

"当然可以，"不过她没有马上递给他，"怎么了？"

"我忘带我的了。而且我的头发有点长，我想等头发还没有晾干的时候先把头发梳好。"他回答道。

亚丝翠现在的笑容有一丝诡异，以至于希卡普也有些被逗乐了。"那这次轮到我了。"她说道。

她坐在了希卡普的身后，小心翼翼地梳理起了他的头发，确保没有打结。

"今天晚上好像有篝火。"她温暖的鼻息从他的后背上划过。他尽可能没有去注意那种感觉，以及那种指尖划过头发的触觉，梳子拉扯的感觉，还有她身体的温度，让他有种身体内部酥化了的感觉。

"的确有。"他想了想，"特夫纳特今晚应该掌厨了。"

"烤焦的食物吧！真棒。"

他笑了笑，没有说话。她应该是找到了另一个打结的地方，因为她感觉她在用手轻轻地拉扯自己的头发。

"你知道我会跟你分享食物的。"他说道。

"你是怎么做到的，每次烤鱼都不会烤焦？"她应该是靠近了一些，因为他感觉身后的鼻息更温暖了。

"我到时候给你看看，挺简单的。"

"对你来说可能是，不包括我。"

"嘿，如果不是保命要紧，我也不会做。"他摸了摸脚上的皮革，感受着棱角与表面。

真是让他刮目相看。

外面的一层是由皮革一块又一块的缝纫起来组成的，线条很柔软，皮革也没有和皮肤有太多的摩擦。即使是他站起身来的时候，也没有太多的感觉。走起路来，一点压力和疼痛感也没有。

只是想想这是她给他缝纫的事实—他的呼吸停止了，与此同时许多回忆的碎片涌入了他的脑海。她当时有管他借过假肢—是为了去测量。她和戈博关于皮革和布料的对话，也都是为了这件物品。她应该有琢磨了好几周了。

他现在还是不知道该如何用语言去描绘他的所思所想。但是这时候亚丝翠靠了过来，吻在了他的脖子上，嘴角轻轻滑过他的皮肤，分散了他的注意力。他此时更不可能想出什么回应的话语了。

她坐在了希卡普的身边。"完成了。"

他轻轻地挠了挠头，撩起了头发，这时候他的手指突然碰到了什么，让他的动作停滞了。

"那是什么？"

"发辫。"她的脸上写满了笑意。

"你给我扎了一个辫子？"他连忙用手指去摸了摸。一个很细的小辫子，可能跟他的手指一样长，藏在了他的耳朵后面的头发里。

"是啊。"她的笑容突然消失了。"如果你不喜欢的话，解开就好了。"

他不确定自己到底喜不喜欢，但是如果她开心的话，他也是不会多说什么的。他放下了手，无奈地摇了摇头。她又重新笑了出来。

"准备好回去了吗？"

她凑到了他的身边，悄悄地亲了他一口，然后点了点头。

他们一起从石头上跳了下来，往村子的方向走去。


	81. 平和相拥

晚餐正如希卡普所期待的那样，丰盛，吵闹，温暖，令人满足，毕竟是希卡普掌厨。特夫纳特要求希卡普当场表演两人的搏斗场景，但是被希卡普拒绝了，说是只会毁掉好用的厨具，甚至是上好的鱼肉。暴芙纳特通过嘲笑她的哥哥，成功开始了一场两人的搏斗，却再次因为特夫纳特开始担心火堆的安全而停了下来。当然，他们的安全肯定是不及保护火堆不要窜得高过人头顶重要的。

鼻涕粗现在坐在暴芙纳特的身边，只是静静地坐在旁边看着，脸上好似写满了痛苦。希卡普不知道具体发生了什么，但是也没有过问。

亚丝翠此时坐在他的身边，吃着剩下的鱼肉，跟鱼脚丝谈起了仪式。

"戛纳没有拒绝，估计是因为我妈威胁的更重了一些吧。他倒是想，只是…估计被她吓到了吧。"

"是个明智的选择。"希卡普笑道。

"不过霍尔克也很慷慨了。"鱼脚丝说，"他开出的条件比戛纳想的要丰厚的多，而且就算能拒绝，他也没办法开口。"

"你妈是站在了他能看见的地方吗？"

"没有，她呆在了楼上，但是我们能够听到她缝纫的声音，让戛纳也挺紧张的。"鱼脚丝笑道，"他一直在冒汗。"

"那婚礼定下来了吗？"亚丝翠敲打着手指。

"应该是秋天吧。"鱼脚丝说，"霍尔克要跟史图依克谈谈。"

希卡普点了点头。此时他的内心充斥着温暖，不只是因为火堆，还因为朋友们的欢声笑语，以及亚丝翠在身边分享食物的现状。

很快两个人就一起离开了火边，而没有人发表异议。这对于大家来说太司空见惯了，所以大家只是说了晚安，没有提别的。

希卡普摇了摇头，慢慢地走下台阶。他一直在担心其他人会说些什么，怕会被别人嘲笑。

他完全没有意料到他们什么反应也没有。

亚丝翠跑到了前面，在台阶的最底下等待着他。

突然她往他的胳膊上来了一拳。

"啊！看在雷神的份上，这是为了什么？"

"谢谢你的画。"她回答道。

他揉了揉胳膊，困惑地看着她—正如往常一样。他一直在想她会不会发现，很明显她的确发现了，因为她…有些不高兴。他让风飞把画作从她房间的窗户里丢了进去，她肯定是在吃饭之前就发现了这一点。

但是他完全不知道她为什么会生气。

他从博克岛的上空构建了图画，也正是他们第一次一起飞行的时候的样子。他还加上了所有的新建筑，每一条隐藏的龙。风飞从亚丝翠家的背后露出头来，可爱的纳得宝宝有的在她的身上活蹦乱跳，也有的在屋顶上嬉戏。

他还以为她会喜欢的，但是如果她打了他的话…

她突然凑了上来，用火辣辣的吻侵蚀着他的全部感觉。

"美极了。"她悄声说道。

希卡普放松地点了点头。

"谢谢你。"她重复道，"我差点忘了晚饭的事情，只想坐在那里看几个钟头。"

她牵起了希卡普的手，停止接吻的两个人漫无目的地溜达着。

"咱们转悠几圈吧？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，但是同时点了点头。如果有人想要找到他们的话，他们会去篝火便是，所以只要他们不是整个晚上都在外面瞎转悠的话，应该不会引起什么恐慌。

他们沿着小路向悬崖边慢慢地溜达着，突然亚丝翠扭过头来。

"你是怎么画出来的？你是在无牙背上飞行的时候完成的画作吗？"

希卡普笑道。"没有，但是我飞行的时候画了一些速写。"

"哦—原来你和艾拉当时在做这个。"

"艾拉？"他皱了皱眉。"哦！也算是吧。我那时候已经画完了绝大部分了，但是她还能帮我把岛上的每一栋建筑输出来，这样我能确保自己没有忘记什么。"

"诶等等，所以在那幅你送给你爸的画里面，无牙也在那里吗？"

"天上？"

"对？"

"没有，不是的。"希卡普咧了咧嘴。

亚丝翠没有说话，而是瞪着他看着，于是他只好做出了进一步解释。

"无牙就没有出现在那幅画里面，一直都没有。不过在你的这幅里面出现了。"

她看上去有些困惑。他非常想忍耐住，但是看到她困惑的样子总会让他很享受，毕竟她也总是让他很困惑。突然她恍然大悟，明白了些什么。

"他在港口上，靠低的一侧。"

希卡普点了点头。"他的耳朵在那里，你和我也在那里。那是…我们的视角下的博克岛。"

亚丝翠捏了捏他的手。"谢谢你。"

他只是笑了笑。

"你是怎么溜进我的房间的？"

希卡普皱了皱眉。"我没有。"

"那你是怎么把画放在我床上的？"

"是风飞。她帮我从窗户那里丢了进去。"

"是吗？"

希卡普点了点头。

"你一直在跟我的龙交流？"

"这很公平啊，毕竟你总是跟我的龙偷偷摸摸谋划些什么。"希卡普笑着回答道。

她瞪了他一眼，却无法阻止她的嘴角微微上扬。

* * *

亚丝翠慢慢地撤回了她的拳头。希卡普是用手挡住了她的一圈，亚丝翠这才意识到，他变得有多么强壮。她端详着他握紧了她的拳头的手。

她扬起了头，看到了他的脸。她已经习惯了仰起头去看他的脸，尽管最开始她也有些不适应。

"我们真的要这么牵手吗？"

"我希望不是习惯性的。"他笑着松开了她的手。

她撤回了手，吓得希卡普躲到了一边去，以躲开她的下一拳。

但是拳头一直没有过来。她伸出另一只手，搂住了他的脖子，轻轻地吻了上去。他完全没有防备。

她本想尽快结束的，可是跟往常一样，她只要一接吻，就会打消停下来的想法。

他们松开了对方的身体，呼吸逐渐加速，继续往前走去。她再次轻轻牵起希卡普的手，握在手中。

"不过，我还是不明白，"希卡普问，"你为什么会生气呢？"

"生气？"

"是啊，以往如果我送给你些什么东西，你不会…攻击我。"

"你不喜欢让我吻你吗？"

希卡普的目光有些幽怨，令她忍俊不禁。他试图保持严肃的表情，却也因此而失败了。

"认真的，你生气了吗？我很抱歉我必须溜到你的房间那里去。"他继续说道。

"没有，没有—不是这样的。我一点也没有生气。我只是有些失望，你没有自己来送给我。"

他再次笑出声来。"我绝对做不到的，不可能的。"

"我家是在村子远端，"她也同意道，"你的在海边。"

他们沿着东侧的悬崖上长长的小径漫步，没有走的特别快，心里也没有一个特别的目的地。结伴漫步才是他们最想做的事情。

"那有什么事情让你感到困扰吗？"他很明显是不打算放开这个话题，于是她深吸了一口气，告诉他了事实。

"你领先于我。"

"我？有吗？怎么会？"

"你…赠予我的东西比我赠予你的东西要多。"这么大声说出来有一些尴尬，但是也让她的大脑清醒了很多。

"怎么会。"

"是这样的。"

希卡普的手指挥动着，脸上写满了困惑。"你怎么会想到这些？"

"因为就是这样的，你给了我太多，而我必须追赶上你。"

希卡普摇了摇头。

"不对，亚丝翠。我生病的时候，你还偷偷跑进了我的房间。"希卡普皱了皱眉。"我是很确定…"

"是的。只是还有—"

希卡普用胳臂肘捅了捅她的肋骨。

"我父亲生病的时候你还来造访了，确保我能跟人说上话…除了我的父亲之外。而且…你是除了戈博以外，唯一一个了解他病的有多重的人。算上这些…还有其他没有算上的事情，我们平手了。"

"但是我什么也没有带过去，我什么也没有送给你。我只是在你的屋子里，嗯，大概呆了十分钟？"

"算数的。"

"不，不行，不算。"

"是的，亚丝翠，可以算上。这些都可以算上。"

他们来到了离开村庄的小路面前。她能够看到在很远的地方的篝火，但是在那一刻，在那个地方，只有他们两个人，旁边的森林，还有悬崖下的巨浪。

* * *

希卡普面对着亚丝翠，看上去有些焦虑，眉毛紧蹙成了一团。"我也不可能给你任何跟你所赠与我的一样重要的东西。"

"嗯？你是在说袖口？还是枕头？"

"不是，嗯，也算是吧，但是…"

他沉默了许久，以至于亚丝翠怀疑他是不是忘记了自己还想说些什么。她站在他的身前，看到了他的身后的斜阳，还有斜阳所照亮的五光十色的水面。她突然有些不耐烦了，抬起头来。

"希卡普，你在说些什么呢？"

"是你。"希卡普指了指地面，他的手指在两人之间舞动着。"是这里。"

"什么？"

"你，在这里，和我在一起，这就够了。"

"我们几乎每天都能见面啊，希卡普。"

"我不是这个意思。"他皱着眉头，摇了摇头，扭过头去，望向身后的大海。亚丝翠耐心地等待着，给了他足够的时间和空间，让他想好了自己的措辞，因为他知道，这一次，她不能够把他脑海中的东西说出来了，这些话必须由他自己开口说出。又过了很久，他又长出了一口气。

"你就在这里。你站在我的面前，和我在一起，这就是你能送给我的最好的礼物。"

亚丝翠看上去还是很困惑。他挠了挠头，突然用手指碰到了他的发辫。

"你…你总是在我身边，我们总是在对方的身边，但是突然，在无牙，在那之后…"

他又停了下来。

"你…一直在我身边。你是第一个这样的人。我一直很习惯独来独往，然后我转过身来，总是能够看到你。你一直都在我的身边，观望着我。无论什么事情发生，无论好坏…我的第一想法总是你。我会环顾四周，看看你在不在我身边。而你永远在那里等着我，每一次都是这样。你现在，也还在我的身边。"

她没有动。他转过身来，心里想着，如果她看到了自己的表情，是不是会心碎呢。

"我现在还是很惊喜，因为你一直在我身边陪伴着我，而最让我惊喜的是，你从来没有离开的想法。这就是你能送给我的最好的礼物。"

亚丝翠不知道该说些什么。她害怕得说不出任何话来。她感觉自己的整个世界上下颠倒，而她所能做的就是听他说完。

希卡普再次回顾后方的大海。他的手指拨弄着头发，眼睛则向着远方望得出神。他深吸了一口气，就好像他马上要跳下悬崖了一样。亚丝翠连忙抓住了他的胳膊，以免他突然做出了什么疯狂的举动。突然，他又开口了。

"我…我很喜欢你在我身边的时候的感觉。我希望…你能永远在我身边。"

"好的。"亚丝翠说道。这倒不成问题。

但是希卡普还没有说完。

"不，我是说，一直在我身边。我希望，在日出前我就能看到你的身影，即使在熟睡的时候也能意识到你在我的身边。我希望你总会能问我问题，也希望如果我突然变的迷茫，你也总会在我身边，让我找回我的方向。"

她已经没办法呼吸了。

"我也希望能问你那些我时常会问我自己的问题。我希望我能向外摸索，就知道你在那里等待着我。你不在我身边的时候，我会想你。我总是想象着你在我的床上，跟我整晚整晚地聊着天，无话不说—我知道，这很疯狂。刚刚过去的冬天，我们也聚少离多，而我…我只希望这一切能颠倒过来。"

亚丝翠站的近了一些，轻轻地靠在了他的身上，抱住了他。

"希卡普，我刚刚说了，'好的'。"

她的头靠在他的肩头，感觉他的肩膀慢慢地移动着，他用胳膊搂住了她，把她拉近了一些。他的另一只手也伸了出来，抱住了她的身体。她能清清楚楚地听见他的心脏在她的下巴之下不断跳动着。他呼出了长长的一口气，搂得更紧了一些，把头凑到了她的耳边。

"我不能失去你。"他静静地说道。

"我也不能。"亚丝翠说。她抬起头的一刻，希卡普弥补了两个人之间的最后一点空隙，轻轻地吻上了她的唇。

"谢谢你。"他悄声说。

"我会一直在的。"她突然想到了些什么，笑了出来。她正想再亲上去，希卡普突然躲开了。

"怎么了？"

她没有说话，只是凑了上去，把他拉进了一些，静静地吻了他。

突然她笑了出来。"我会藏好我们家所有的斧子的，"她说，"还有那些刀子。"

他忍不住笑了，笑声中透露着他的快乐。

"要知道，我爱你。"她看上去很坚定。

突然他僵住了，胳膊收紧了一些。他端详着亚丝翠的脸颊，仿佛是在从自己的记忆里搜寻着什么。

"我不知道，"他吞吞吐吐地说道，"我是说，我…我一直不知道—"

"我知道就够了。"她打断了希卡普的话，享受着他的温暖，"我是说，我爱你。"

他端详着她的眼睛，让她看到了他所没有说出口的千言万语。他突然沉下心来。

"我过去的大半辈子的时光，一直爱着你。"

她笑着笑着，感觉喉头一阵哽咽。他低着头，紧盯着她的双眼，再次对她耳语。

"而我这辈子剩下的所有时光，也会爱你。"

他轻轻地一吻，仿佛让时间停滞了。而她丝毫意识到，或者说，她一点也不在乎。

韶光渐逝，在大海的另一端，海天相接。两个人站在悬崖边上，向海面的另一端眺望，他们的心跳声逐渐和潮涨潮落的韵律合为一体。


End file.
